No es Otro Clásico Cuento de Hadas
by Xx-BlAcK-AnGeL-93-xX
Summary: Diez piezas de una llave mágica esparcidas alrededor del mundo que otorgan un deseo libre de condiciones que podría cambiar el destino de la humanidad. Para conseguirlas, el príncipe Feliciano y sus amigos se embarcan en una emocionante aventura llena de fantasía y descubrimientos alucinantes, en una carrera contra temibles enemigos que también la buscan para propósitos egoístas.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Érase una vez, en el pacífico y alegre Reino de Italia, un joven príncipe llamado Feliciano Vargas. Él era el menor de los hijos del Rey Octavio de Roma. Era talentoso, encantador, dulce y soñador. Un muchacho querido por la gente. Especialmente por las damiselas que, encantadas, recibían sus coquetos comentarios y halagos cuando salía a pasear por las calles del reino.

Un día, uno de sus acostumbrados paseos de media tarde se vio interrumpido por la imprevista aparición de un extranjero en la plaza principal del reino. Un hombre vestido con la armadura que caracterizaba a los pueblos germanos que habitaban más allá de los límites de los dominios de su padre. Un sujeto fornido y aterrador que, con el sólo hecho de blandir una espada que por poco le igualaba en estatura, ya le ponía la carne de gallina a todo aquél que lo viera.

— ¿Príncipe Vargas? — pregunta el forastero, increpando con su penetrante mirada celeste al noble italiano, a quien por supuesto, distinguió como tal gracias a sus llamativos atuendos.

— V-v-v-ve~….

— He venido de tierras muy lejanas. Soy Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, de Alemania: Reino sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germano…

No parecía venir en plan de guerra.

— S- sir…

— En nombre del Rey de los Germanos, su alteza Gilbert Weilschmidt, traigo un mensaje para el Rey de Italia… ¿Cree que tendría el honor de que me concediera una audiencia?

— P-papá no está en casa— respondió inocente Feliciano, esbozando una sonrisita torcida por el nerviosismo — Ha salido de viaje, y mi _fratello_ ha quedado a cargo…

— ¿El Príncipe Lovino?

— Sí… ¿Quieres hablar con él? — invitó Feliciano — Dudo mucho que esté ocupado.

— Será un placer.

El forastero, quien hace tan sólo unos minutos fue recibido de manera hostil gracias al miedo infundado en los habitantes del reino, ahora caminaba junto al joven príncipe italiano, protegido por los guardias que se encargaban de alejar a los curiosos transeúntes.

— Sir Ludwig ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirle a mi hermano?

— Es un asunto de sensible confidencialidad. Créame que prefiero tratarlo en la privacidad de su morada.

— Por favo~r. Dígame~…

— Insisto, su majestad. Es un comunicado muy delicado, y requiere de un tratamiento especial en la tranquilidad de su casa.

— Por favo~r…

— No insista.

— Por favo~r.

— Su majestad…— el alemán comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo.

— Por favo~r…

— Es algo serio, y requiere ser tratado como tal.

— Por favo~r…

Así, durante gran parte del camino al castillo, Feliciano insistió. Al punto que el caballero del Reino Germano por poco y se vió en la obligación de subir la voz, cosa que por supuesto sería criticable, una enorme falta de respeto, dado que se trataba de un noble del reino que visitaba. Pero tampoco podía permitir que un tema tan delicado fuese tratado en un lugar inseguro y poco privado. Demasiado riesgoso.

— ¡Tonto _fratello_ ¡Sales de paseo a ver chicas bonitas sin avisarme, y me dejas todo el trabajo sucio y pesado a mí, maldita sea…!— fueron las palabras con las que el mayor de los príncipes italianos recibió a su consanguíneo y el germano (en gran parte pasando por alto la presencia del segundo).

— ¡Lovino~! Él es Ludwig. Viene del Reino de Alemania y tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

— Su majestad— el alemán efectuó una reverencia al príncipe Lovino — Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, caballero del Reino de Alemania: sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germano. A sus órdenes.

— ¡C-C-C-CHIGI~! ¡_S-s-stupido fratello_! ¡_M-maledizzione_, trajiste un bárbaro a nuestra casa…!— gritó, para luego, escudarse tras su hermano menor, aunque en ningún momento su voz y semblante abandonaron su reprendedora dureza — ¡¿A-a qué has venido, bárbaro come-patatas?!

— Traigo un importante comunicado para usted, Príncipe Lovino— comenzó Ludwig con severidad — Es acerca de las nuevas tormentas que se avecinan. Olas de violencia provenientes de tierras lejanas, y que amenazan tanto su reino, como el mío…

— ¡¿Es una declaración de guerra, bandido?!

— Es una advertencia, su majestad. Una voz de alerta que sin más demoras ha de llegar a los oídos de sus tropas para que se alisten en caso de futuras invasiones y ataques de forasteros. La gran mayoría provienen de Asia.

— _Fratello_… ¿Eso es muy malo?

— ¡Es nuestra perdición! — Bramó el mayor, apartándose de los otros dos, y comenzando a caminar en círculos — ¡Sin papá en casa… no sabré qué hacer! ¡Nunca he liderado un ejército…! ¡Nunca siquiera he tomado un arma…!

— Estoy al tanto de eso. Por el mismo motivo es que vengo a ofrecer de parte de su alteza, el Rey de los Germanos, una alianza entre nuestros reinos, con la idea de que en la unión consigamos una fuerza tan poderosa que los bárbaros invasores no puedan penetrar nuestras fronteras…— explicó el alemán.

— ¿Ves, _fratello_? ¡No todo puede ser tan malo! — El joven príncipe Feliciano se volvió hacia el forastero — Hace mucho que los invasores estaban muy tranquilos y felices… ¿Por qué vuelven a ser violentos de nuevo?

— Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, bárbaro come-patatas — intervino el mayor de los nobles — ¿Por qué vuelven a ser unos salvajes subnormales otra vez? Tengo entendido de que la gran mayoría de ellos, al fundar aldeas y ciudades en lugar de seguir con su vida nómade, habían dejado de ser unos incivilizados caníbales que saqueaban y destruían otros reinos…

—Presumimos que van en busca de las riquezas de los reinos aledaños porque en sus tierras ya se han agotado los recursos…

— ¡¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros…?!— Lovino zapateó, golpeando el mármol del piso del castillo con frustración — ¡Si esos bastardos acabaron con la fertilidad sus tierras es SU problema…!

— ¡Sólo es una suposición, su majestad! — se excusó el alemán, comenzando a perder la paciencia — Sea lo que sea que estén buscando, vienen hacia acá, y parecen tener todas las intenciones de convertir nuestros hogares en escombro y cenizas. Ya han arrasado con varias ciudades y aldeas a su paso, y Europa es su próximo objetivo…

— ¡CHIGI~! ¡Maldita sea, y a mi padre se le ocurre abandonarnos en éste momento! ¡Ah~, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer…!— Lovino comenzó a respirar con agitación — Bien, Lovino. No entres en pánico. Respira hondo: inhala, exhala, parpadea… sólo son bárbaros… horribles, apestosos y frustrados bárbaros que… ¡QUIEREN MATARNOS A TODOS Y HACERSE TRAJES CON NUESTRAS PIELES…! ¡Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer…!

— Si me permite aconsejarlo, su majestad: Una alianza con nuestro Reino sería la decisión más oportuna e inteligente…— dijo Ludwig, luchando por no contagiarse con la agitación del noble romano.

— ¡No me interrumpas, bandido come-patatas! ¡Trato de pensar en qué hacer…!

— _Fratello_, Sir Ludwig tiene razón… una alianza con otro reino sería una decisión muy inteligente ¡Incluso podría ser divertido! ¡Piensa en todas las lindas chicas germanas que podríamos conocer! Además, los germanos son guerreros de élite. Podrían protegernos y entrenar a nuestras tropas para detener a los invasores

— ¡Feliciano, eres un genio! — festejó Lovino — No podía esperar menos de la sangre de mi sangre. Propondré de inmediato una alianza con otro reino más poderoso, así uniremos fuerzas, y nuestras tropas podrían proteger Europa de la amenaza que viene de oriente… ¡Oye, machote! — se dirigió a Ludwig — ¿Crees que a tu rey le interesaría aliarse con nosotros y así detener a los bárbaros?

— ¡Es eso lo que he tratado de…! ¡Argh! — el alemán golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano — Sí, su majestad… él estaría encantado de aceptar su oferta…

La paciencia de Ludwig caía a pedazos. Pero en lo que planeaba estrellar su puño en la cara del príncipe, recordó un sabio consejo: "Si no puedes con ellos: Úneteles". O algo así. Era, en todo caso, más aconsejable dar de inmediato en el gusto del noble.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola de nuevo, lectoras del fandom hetaliano.

¿Me extrañaban? Yo también (Sea cual sea haya sido su respuesta)

Ésta vez vengo con un fic de fantasía y diversión al servicio de sus ojos. De comienzo estaba únicamente destinado a ser publicado en el foro de rol donde participo, pero en vista de que era una audiencia un poco reducida, quise probar algo de suerte a ver qué tal le va a ésta historia en el sitio.

¿Le dan una oportunidad, y de paso un comentario?

Sólo si les interesa, por cierto, o bien: si tienen algo que acotar o sugerir para futuros capítulos.

¡Saludos, lectores!


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Una vez que la carta de aceptación de alianza (o mejor dicho, de ofrecimiento de ella) fue enviada mediante una experimentada paloma mensajera, Lovino escribió otras tantas misivas más para otros dominios aledaños de Europa, comenzando, claro, por los reinos de oriente, que serían los que recibirían de forma más inmediata el impacto de las invasiones bárbaras por ser la conexión entre el continente europeo y el asiático.

La respuesta más rápida fue la del Rey de Austria.

**_"Príncipe Lovino:_**

**_Gustoso acepto su oferta, y haré lo que esté a mi alcance. Pero cabe decir que mis tropas son reducidas, no están suficientemente preparadas, y mi gente comienza a entrar en pánico. Empiezo a desesperarme._**

**_Roderich Eldestein, Rey de Austria_"**

— ¿Qué dice la carta, _fratello_? — preguntó inocente el menor de los príncipes, asomándose a leer el mensaje que su hermano con tanto recelo, al igual que los otros, apartó de su vista.

— ¡El Rey de Austria está acobardado! ¡Es todo!

— ¿Va a ayudarnos?

— ¡Llora como una nena! ¡Seguramente será el primero en desaparecer cuando los caníbales lleguen…!— Lovino arrugó el papiro escrito, y lo aventó lejos — Veamos… Aquí hay una carta del reino de Suiza…

— ¿Qué dice…?

— ¡Quítate, Feliciano! ¡Éstos son mis deberes como rey sustituto, sólo yo puedo verlos…!— tras manotear al menor, bajó la vista, y leyó con rapidez el mensaje. Gruñó furioso: — ¡¿"Neutral"?! ¡Jódete, Vash Zwingli…! ¡Jódete tú y tu reino amurallado!

— _Fratello_, si te oyen decir cosas feas sobre los nobles de otros reinos, podrían…

— ¡No es momento! ¡Ojalá que a éste apático su jodida guillotina le corte el…!

— ¡Mira, _fratello_! ¡Una carta del Rey de Francia…!— Feliciano tomó el sobre, y corriendo junto a la ventana, donde entraba la brillante luz del sol, la abrió emocionado y comenzó a leerla: — Veamos… dice aquí que también tiene miedo… que está algo ocupado con las fiestas en su palacio… ¡Pero va a ayudarnos! He escuchado que el ejército francés es muy organizado y fuerte, y tienen unos uniformes muy elegantes y coloridos… ¡Y dice también que nos invita a su fiesta…!

— ¡Feliciano, dame eso! — le arrebató la carta de las manos — ¡El rey sustituto soy yo!

— ¡Pero quiero ayudarte…!

— ¡Pues ayúdame no estorbándome! ¡Éstas cosas puede que no se me den también como a ti, pero YO soy el heredero al trono, y no puedo asumir a él si no tengo experiencia que sólo se consigue PRACTICANDO CÓMO COJONES SE ES REY…!

— ¡_F-f-fratello_…! N-no tienes que enojarte tanto… m-mira… te pusiste muy rojo, y sudas…— el menor abanicó con las manos a su consanguíneo, que ofuscado, respiraba hondamente por la boca. Poco a poco, su rostro retomó su color habitual.

— Hazme un favor… y déjame solo un momento ¿Quieres?

— Ve~…

Cabizbajo, el menor de los nobles abandonó la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y por la entrada principal, salió en dirección a la plaza del reino. Quería ayudar a su hermano, pues veía que estaba muy atareado reemplazando a su padre. Aunque… quizás hubiesen otras muchas formas de ser útil, sin intervenir en las labores que su hermano debía afrontar como futuro gobernante de Italia.

A lo lejos, una caravana de soldados a caballo avanzaba, aproximándose.

— ¡_Ciao_~, forasteros…!— gritó, agitando su mano. Una vez que el que encabezaba la marcha hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca de él, levantó la visera del casco de su armadura.

— ¿Príncipe Feliciano?

— Soy yo~.

El jinete descendió del caballo, y se quitó el yelmo. Se inclinó en una reverencia que hizo que algunos mechones de su despeinada y larga cabellera castaña, tomada en una cola, tapara parcialmente su cara.

— Es un honor para mí conocerlo— se irguió — Vengo de parte del Rey de Austria, su alteza Roderich Eldestein, con un comunicado … ¿Podría, por favor, concederme una audiencia?

— Lovino debe recibir el mensaje. Es mi hermano y está a cargo— señaló sonriente el italiano, apuntando en dirección al castillo.

— ¡Es de suma urgencia, su majestad! Los bárbaros ya han invadido el Sur del Imperio Ruso, y amenazan ya con atacar las murallas de Austria ¡Necesitamos ayuda, refuerzos…! Nuestras tropas no están listas…

La angustia quebraba la voz del forastero. Su angustia fue más que suficiente para convencer al joven Feliciano de que debían actuar rápido, y la decisión debía ser producto de su autonomía…

Ya habría tiempo después para disculparse con su hermano.

* * *

— ¡Su majestad…! ¡Su majestad, por favor, abra…!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — bramó Lovino, asomándose a la puerta con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto leer y escribir cartas.

— ¡Nuestras tropas…! ¡No están!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Los cuarteles están vacíos! ¡Nuestros soldados desaparecieron!

— ¡Ni modo que se hayan evaporado de la nada…!¡¿A dónde se han ido?!

— La gente del pueblo dice que los ha visto marchando con las armas al hombro en dirección al Oriente… ¡También habían algunos caballeros austriacos! — explicó el mensajero — ¡Han dicho que han sido órdenes dictadas desde los altos mandos militares del reino…!

— ¡Pero yo nunca dicté la orden…!

— ¡Eso mismo venía a informarle, su majestad! Quien firmó el dictamen fue su hermano menor: ¡El Príncipe Feliciano…!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡FELICIANO~!

El grito del joven italiano rompió el apacible silencio con que las tropas italianas, seguidas muy de cerca por las tropas alemanas, marchaban en dirección a Austria.

— ¿Son suficientes hombres?

— Así lo creo. Por lo menos podremos causar un buen número de bajas en el ejército bárbaro, y puede que también ahuyentarlos por un buen tiempo— explicó el jinete al mando a Feliciano, quien a falta de su corsel, ocupaba la parte trasera de la montura donde iba el soldado.

— Ve~. Y tenemos también al ejército de Ludwig. Los bárbaros huirán aterrados.

— Hicimos bien en enviar de forma simultánea algunos mensajeros a Alemania. Luego de que el Emperador Braginsky no nos concediera una audiencia, eran nuestra última esperanza…

— ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué?

— Al parecer, los poderosos no quieren entrometerse. Porque hasta donde sabemos, el Emperador Wang tampoco ha puesto freno al avance de los invasores… ¡Pero no sabemos por qué!

— Seguramente también tienen tropas muy débiles.

— No lo crea así, su majestad. Ambos Imperios son los más poderosos de Eurasia. Sus fuerzas podrían haber aplastado a los bárbaros en menos de una semana… Seguramente intervenir no les traería nada que fuese a saciar sus intereses, y han preferido restarse.

— Ve~…

— Me alegra que podamos contar con la ayuda del ejército italiano y el alemán para la protección del Reino de Austria. Su majestad, el Rey Roderich, está muy preocupado… no hace mucho ascendió al trono, nunca ha estado en una guerra, y nuestro reino ha pasado por varias complicaciones este último tiempo… no le ha tocado un gobierno sencillo.

— Mi hermano Lovino está practicando para ser Rey de Italia. Ahora que papá no está, es mi hermano quien atiende a las visitas del castillo, y hace las visitas a otros reinos. No debe ser fácil… ¡Oh, hablando de mi hermano! ¡Allí viene…!

El relincho de un caballo, seguido del golpeteo de sus herraduras en la tierra, alertó de la rápida carrera con la que el mayor de los nobles italianos se acercaba a la tropa en marcha.

— ¡FELICIANO!

— ¡Ciao, _fratello_!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión tan importante sin antes consultarme?! ¡Movilizaste todo el ejército del reino en dirección a Austria, sin importarte MÍ opinión!

— ¡El soldado al mando me dijo que era urgente! Además: también viene el ejército alemán ¡Será el momento perfecto para entrenar e intercambiar estrategias!

— Nos encontraremos con ellos a las puertas de la Muralla Oeste del Reino de Austria. Y según tengo entendido, el mismísimo Rey Girlbert viene al mando de sus tropas.

— ¡¿Lo ves, _fratello?_! ¡Es tu oportunidad perfecta para lucirte como noble y diplomático de Italia! — Feliciano avistó a lo lejos la torre de guardia de los muros austriacos — ¡Ya casi llegamos!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En qué me has metido, estúpido Feliciano! ¡Mira cuantos tipos feos y fornidos hay allí! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! ¡¿Hacer el ridículo frente a todos ellos?! ¡Nunca he hablado con otro Rey sobre un asunto tan importante…!

— ¡Lo harás bien, _fratello_! ¡Estoy seguro de eso!

* * *

— ¡Gracias al cielo que han llegado! — suspiró el Rey austriaco cuando el ejército italiano, guiado por su delegación, llegó a las puertas de sus dominios — Gracias por tu colaboración, Elías.

El soldado al mando descendió de su caballo, junto con Feliciano. Reverenció al mandatario.

— A sus servicios, su real alteza.

— Príncipe Lovino, Príncipe Feliciano… no saben lo agradecido que les estoy por haber ofrecido ésta alianza a mi reino. Mi gente se siente mucho más segura y tranquila ahora que saben que defenderán nuestros dominios contra los bárbaros.

— ¿Disculpe…?— Lovino bajó de su caballo — ¿Dijo que los defenderíamos?

— Soy Roderich Eldestein, Rey de Austria: La Joya de Europa Central. Es un placer conocer a nuestros salvadores.

— ¡_Ciao_~! Soy Feliciano, Príncipe de Italia. Y él es mi hermano: Lovino, el futuro Rey.

— Ve a tragarte tus asquerosos pasteles, cobarde cuatro-ojos— masculló el romano, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista con fastidio. Roderich frunció el entrecejo. Prefirió no entrar en discusiones tontas, puesto que había mucho que hablar.

— Hagan el favor de seguirme. Elías guiará a sus tropas a los cuarteles, donde nuestro ejército y el ejército alemán, los aguardan. Jóvenes Príncipes, los llevaré a mi palacio. El Rey Gilbert nos espera.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias, **Dazaru Kimchibun**, por ser el único review (hasta el momento) para el primer capítulo.

¿Qué les parece?

Advierto que ésta historia pretende ser un fic ligero y divertido, sin una trama DEMASIADO detallada o profunda, pero tampoco un tiro al aire. Como los cuentos de hadas, trabajaré la historia en la justa medida que las acciones de los personajes y los sucesos de su trama lo requieran.

Cómo no, la cabida para sus sugerencias y comentarios está a un review de distancia. Anímense a comentar ¿Vale?

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Escalas y Arpegios" pertenece a la película "Los Aristogatos", de Disney. La historia original es de Tom Rowe. La animación del clásico infantil de 1970 está dirigida por Wolfang Reitherman y producida conjuntamente por Winston Hibler. La música le pertenece a Geoge Bruns. El doblaje en español estuvo a cargo del mexicano Edmundo Santos. También créditos para todo el elenco de actores de doblaje que trabajaron en ésta película.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Una vez en el Palacio de Viena, en plena capital del reino, los jóvenes italianos fueron atendidos por las decenas de sirvientes y mayordomos que circulaban por sus dependencias, trayendo bandejas colmadas de bizcochos y tazas de café con crema que llenaron en cosa de segundos la mesa de reuniones.

—Oiga, sólo estamos tres aquí ¿Dónde está el Rey de los Bárbaros Come-Patatas? — preguntó Lovino, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

— Es el Rey de los "Germanos", _fratello_.

— Oh, da igual. Ese tonto debería haber aguardado en éste salón como se lo pedí antes de irme— gruñó el noble austriaco, masajeando sus sienes — Como siempre: llevando la contraria.

Una estruendosa carcajada de dejó escuchar desde la puerta de acceso al comedor.

— ¡Y tú, señorito, reclamando hasta por los codos como siempre!

Gilbert Weilschmidt era descendiente de los nobles de Prusia, un reino extinto que, en un pasado sustuvo al inestable Sacro Imperio Romano Germano, hasta que tras la unión de ambos, pasó a llamarse "Alemania". Se lució como Mariscal de Ejército, y finalmente, por decisión popular, integró el círculo de nobles que gobernaban el reino. Desde hace unos años había sido declarado "Rey de Alemania", pero según los extranjeros, él era en verdad el líder de toda la raza germana, debido a su enorme influencia en dominios vecinos de raíces germanas, como el Reino de Suiza, y el de Austria. Para el descontento del soberano de éste último, claro.

— Para los que no me conocen: soy Gilbert Weilschmidt, Rey de Alemania: Sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germano— tomó su lugar en la mesa, junto al Rey Roderich — Un placer.

— Soy Lovino. Futuro Rey de Italia… y éste es mi idiota hermano menor: el Príncipe Feliciano.

— ¡_Ciao_~!

— Bueno, saltémonos el resto de los protocolos, y vayamos a lo que importa— el prusiano alcanzó un pedazo de tartaleta de crema, y con ayuda de una cucharita, comenzó a llevar pequeñas porciones del postre a su boca — ¿De qué se trata todo éste tema de la alianza?

— ¡Tonto! ¡Estás comiendo con una cuchara de café! — Roderich le arrebató el cubierto, y le acercó un tenedor — ¡Ésta es la pieza indicada!

— Qué delicado te pones, Eldestein. Da igual. Bien ¿En qué íbamos?

— ¡Baja los pies de la mesa, tonto!

— ¡Oh, sí! Nuestra alianza estratégica— prosiguió ignorando al austriaco — Por mí no hay problemas. Mis tropas son fuertes, y si la causa es la defensa de nuestros reinos, tengan por seguro que…

— ¡Usa la servilleta! ¡No reclines la silla! ¡Deja de ensuciar mi mantel y mi alfombra! ¡Estoy hablándote, tonto!

— … estoy dispuesto a colaborar.

— Hace unos días Ludwig nos dijo que los bárbaros de Oriente se estaban acercando a Europa, y amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso— relató Feliciano —Pero no sabía exactamente por qué…

— Bueno, son bárbaros. Para entenderlos, hay que pensar como ellos. Díganme, si fueran bárbaros ¿Qué los motivaría a destruir otros reinos? — preguntó Roderich.

— ¿Comer patatas, tal vez? — sugirió Lovino, con una seriedad que casi disimuló su sarcasmo.

— Conseguir oro y mujeres bonitas… de forma violenta— le secundó Feliciano.

— ¡No interesa saber sus motivos! ¡Hay que masacrarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan con nosotros! — exclamó Gilbert.

— ¡Oye, has escupido todo el resto de los platos y postres de la mesa cuando gritaste! ¡¿Dónde quedan tus modales?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Señorito, te la pasas preocupándote por cosas que no importan en lugar de centrarte en los asuntos serios de verdad! ¡Por eso tu ejército es tan débil!

— ¡Mi ejército no es débil!

— O-oigan… no se sulfuren. Hay que terminar.

— Independiente de si Roderich decide madurar de una vez o no, mi ejército prestará apoyo incondicional si de una buena causa se trata. Y me ofrezco para dirigir a las tropas en caso de batalla.

— ¡Me gusta la idea!

— Y ya que la decisión de mi estúpido hermano no me deja de otra, el ejército italiano integrará el batallón.

— ¡Excelente! ¿Y qué hay de ti, Roderich? — voltearon a ver al austriaco. El puesto estaba vacío — Eh… ¿Roderich?

* * *

— Su alteza ¿No debería estar con sus visitas en el comedor del palacio?

— Ahora no, Lorenz. Si debo tomar una decisión tan importante, necesito estar relajado y dejar que se enfríen mis ánimos. Y no hay mejor remedio que tocar el piano.

— ¿Quiere que practique mis lecciones de música con usted?

— Me parece oportuno, joven Lorenz.

El austriaco comenzó a teclear rítmicamente su instrumento, y su joven compañero, cuando la pauta lo indicaba, empezó a entonar con afinación.

_Do-Mi-Sol-Do-Do-Sol-Mi-Do  
__El solfeo es necesario en mú-si-ca  
__Practicar escalas y ar-pe-gi-os  
__Y se canta desde el pecho  
__Y no por la nariz  
__Al cantar escalas y arpegios_

— Muy bien, Lorenz. Vamos por la segunda estrofa.

_Ya verás que con el diario prac-ti-car  
__Bien se puede en poco tiempo pro-gre-sar  
__Do Mi Sol Mi Do Mi Sol Mi Fa La Do La Do~_

— ¡Lorenz…!

— _Canta tus escalas y arpegios_…

— ¡El aire va desde el estomago, Lorenz! Y la voz sale del pecho. Así no desafinarás. Vamos por la última, los dos:

_Do-Mi-Sol-Do-Do-Sol-Mi-Do  
__Do-Mi-Sol-Do-Do-Sol-Mi-Do  
__Y aunque fácil no lo sea al comenzar  
__Practicando se consigue do-mi-nar  
__Si gran músico decides ser un día tú  
__Canta escalas y  
__También arpe~-e~-E~-gio~s…_

— Necesitamos ajustar tu voz a las notas más altas. Todavía te hace falta más práctica.

— ¿Puedo regresar a mi cuarto a pintar cuadros, su alteza?

— Ve, joven Lorenz. Ha sido suficiente por hoy, y ya me hallo de mejor ánimo.

El muchachito, un joven noble de largo cabello blanco, sujeto en dos trenzas, abandonó el salón. A la puerta estaban asomados los tres forasteros.

— Toca muy bien— comentó Feliciano.

— Gracias. La música es mi pasión de toda la vida. Y el piano es mi instrumento favorito. Su sonido me ayuda a relajarme y a meditar con más serenidad. Y también me distrae del estrés de mi trabajo.

— Y ahora que estás más relajado… ¿Puedes, por favor, decirnos qué vas a hacer finalmente contra los invasores bárbaros? — preguntó Gilbert, rodando los ojos.

— Colaboraré en lo que pueda. Pero les advierto de antemano que mi ejército no tiene suficiente experiencia en combate. Hace años que mi reino no está en guerra— Roderich se levantó del banquillo del piano, y miró por un enorme ventanal en dirección al centro de Viena — Ojalá hubiera alguien con suficiente preparación militar que pudiese entrenar a mis soldados y alistarlos para el combate…

* * *

— ¡Cuenta! ¡¿Cuántas tropas hay en las filas?!

— ¡Diez mil cinco, señor!

— ¿Está seguro, soldado? Pues los que habemos no conseguimos siquiera llenar éste campo…

— ¡Seguro señor! Véalo usted mismo: Cinco al frente, y al menos diez mil a sus espaldas.

— ¡Quiero una numeración exacta, no aproximaciones al ojo! ¡Soldado italiano, regrese a su lugar!

— ¡Sí, señor!

— Sir Ludwig ¿Qué está usted haciendo? — preguntó Roderich, tras descender de la carroza donde él, y los otros tres nobles, había llegado a los campos de entrenamiento. Antes de responder, todo el batallón, e incluido Ludwig, reverenciaron al austriaco.

— Su alteza, luego de una paupérrima demostración de ejercicios militares por parte de dos de los tres ejércitos que conforman nuestras filas, he decidido darme la libertad de entrenar a nuestros hombres para futuras confrontaciones e invasiones.

— Dígame ¿Por qué todas las mujeres del ejército italiano están apartadas del resto de los soldados? — preguntó Lovino, tras ver al grupo de féminas bajo la sombra de los árboles que delimitaban el fin del campo de entrenamiento.

— Porque los ejércitos de mejor calidad no tienen mujeres entre sus tropas, su majestad. Por reglamento, la vida militar no está hecha para ellas.

— Pero se ven lindas con sus uniformes— acotó Feliciano — Sería un desperdicio muy grande dejarlas afuera…

— ¡West tiene razón! — apoyó Gilbert — ¡No hay mujeres en el ejército! Son débiles y traen demasiados problemas. Además: distraen a nuestros hombres con sus caprichos y quejas de princesitas mimadas…

— ¡Oiga, no diga eso! — protestó uno de los soldados del batallón.

— ¡¿Quién osa a contradecir al grandioso Rey de los Germanos…?! ¡Que venga al frente!

Abrióse paso entre las tropas el mismo guerrero que había alertado a Feliciano en Italia.

— ¡Yo: Elías Héderváry!

— ¡Elías! Por todos los cielos, ten algo más de cuidado en cómo respondes a los monarcas extranjeros. Tonto— advirtió Roderich, cruzándose de brazos.

— Disculpe, su alteza— Elías encogió sus hombros en un gesto arrepentido —Pero…

— ¡Oh, da igual! Bueno, a lo que iba: por esa misma razón no hay mujeres en los ejércitos germanos. Se ven mejor cocinando y cuidando niños— carcajeó el albino. Aprovechando que le daba la espalda, Elías aprovechó de hacer cuanta mueca de disgusto quiso — Pero, jóvenes príncipes, sus chicas bien podrían servir en labores de enfermería y cocina en tiempos de guerra. Y sí: se ven muy bien en esos uniformes.

— En breve daremos inicio a la primera sesión de entrenamiento militar. Estimo conveniente que su alteza, el Rey Roderich, pueda apreciarlos desde la comodidad de su carroza en tanto procedemos.

— ¡Pues ni modo que pueda hacerlo de otra forma! No como yo, el grandioso Rey Germano— bromeó Gilbert — ¿O se imaginan al señorito arrastrándose por la tierra con esos atuendos tan elegantes, o ensuciando sus impecables trajes de fiesta con sudor y sangre?

— ¡¿Es eso un desafío, tonto?! ¡Pues… ACEPTO! — en seguida, el austriaco se despojó de la capa con la que cubría sus ropas de diario, y se acercó a Ludwig — Déjeme participar del entrenamiento, Sir Ludwig.

— ¿Está seguro, alteza?

— ¡Si mi reino va a pelear una guerra, iremos todos! ¡Yo incluido! Debo…— suspiró — Liderar con el ejemplo… no sólo desde mi palacio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo para la historia que pretende no ser otro clásico cuento de hadas.

Nuevamente, gracias a **Dazaru Kimchibun** por ser la única persona que ha comentado éste fanfic hasta el momento. Espero que las otras personas que lo leen también se animen a dejar sus opiniones acerca de él.

Si bien la trama que vieron en el summary no se ha presentado todavía, ya lo hará pronto. Y con todas las explicaciones necesarias.

Como habrán notado: ¡Habrán canciones! ¿De dónde? Pues de las películas de Disney, que son mi fuente de inspiración para escribir ésta historia. Los respectivos créditos van en un segundo disclaimer, aparte del dedicado a Hidekaz Himaruya en las notas que anteceden el comienzo de éste capítulo.

"Lorenz" es el nombre que he decidido darle a Kugelmugel, en honor al foro de rol donde estaba participando y donde se comenzó a publicar originalmente éste relato.

Les recuerdo que cualquier opinión, duda, consulta, petición, reclamo, sugerencia, corrección, crítica o felicitación será bien recibida mediante los comentarios que quieran dejar y que responderé cuando suba el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Hombres de Acción" pertenece a la película "Mulan", de Disney. La historia original es de Robert D. San Souci. La animación del clásico infantil de 1998 está dirigida por Tony Brancoft y Barry Cook. La música le pertenece a Jerry Goldsmith. En éste caso uso como referencia el doblaje a español latino ¡Sin desmerecer el español europeo!.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Los soldados partieron a sus tiendas para cambiarse a ropas más acordes al entrenamiento. Tras la sorpresiva decisión de Roderich, los príncipes italianos acordaron también unirse a la causa, y partieron, junto al Rey Austriaco y el Germano, a una carpa apartada especialmente para ellos, donde les fueron cedidas algunas ropas.

— ¿Crees que sea de mi talla? — preguntó Lovino a su hermano menor, quien ya estaba vestido y visiblemente más motivado, tras haberse colocado una especie de camiseta sin mangas, algo maltrecha.

— Es lo de menos, caballeros. Seguramente se desgarrará en miles de pedazos durante el entrenamiento— comentó Gilbert — ¡¿Qué tal vas, señorito?!

— Fatal. Estos… atuendos no me sientan para nada bien.

— ¡No irás a un baile, así que ya sal y muéstrate! Si te ves mal, sólo nos reiremos de ti. No puede ser tan malo.

— Nunca me había percatado de lo pálido y delgado que soy… ¡No saldré a hacer el ridículo frente a los soldados!

— ¡Ah, todos comenzamos siendo débiles y escuálidos! Es parte del proceso. Verás cómo al final del día tu cuerpo agradecerá el ejercicio.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano se escabulló fuera de la tienda en busca de algún sitio donde esconderse de Ludwig, y finalmente, no asistir a entrenar. Entonces, entró a una tienda común y corriente, donde sólo quedaba uno de los soldados cambiándose de ropas.

— Con permiso~.

— ¡NO! — chilló una voz en la tienda. Feliciano se asomó por uno de los cortinajes divisorios, distinguiendo al ocupante de la carpa.

— ¡Oh, hola Elías! ¿Listo para…?— abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿Elías…?

El torso del soldado estaba envuelto en vendas, y su cabello estaba suelto, en lugar de afirmado en la coleta con que lo vio por primera vez. Parecía estar furioso.

— ¡Estoy a medio vestir…! ¡Haga el favor de salir de mi tienda…!— protestó, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho — ¡No me mire…!

Tras otra rápida, pero más detallada ojeada, Feliciano descubrió la razón de su incomodidad.

— ¡Eres mujer!

— ¡N-no…! ¡No lo soy! ¡A-ahora, por favor, váyase!

— ¡Tienes pechos y cabello largo! ¡P-pero eres soldado! ¡No entiendo nada…!

— ¡No…! ¡Soy Elías: un hombre hecho y derecho, y usted está delirando! ¡No hay mujeres en el ejército germano! ¿Lo recuerda? ¡Es imposible que sea mujer, soy soldado…!

— ¡Las mujeres tienen pechos y cabello largo! ¡Eres una mujer disfrazada de hombre…! ¡UNA MUJE~~~~~R! — iba a salir corriendo, hasta que Elías lo atrapó tirando de su ropa, y tapando su boca.

— ¡TODOS AFUERA DE SUS TIENDAS! — llamó Ludwig desde el campo de entrenamiento. En seguida, la muchedumbre se aprontó a presentarse.

— Promete que no dirás nada… ¡Ni una palabra! — pidió ella, a lo que el príncipe italiano sólo negó con la cabeza, tratando de zafarse — Por favor… él me necesita…

Los ojos de la mujer centellearon llenos de angustia.

— Soy la mano derecha del Rey Roderich… quiero protegerlo a toda costa, pero para que siga confiando en mí, debe seguir creyendo que soy Elías… los germanos no confían en las mujeres… pero… ¡Pero él me necesita! No digas nada, por favor…

Poco a poco, destapó la boca del italiano.

— Eres una chica muy linda— halagó Feliciano sonrió — Y parece que eres muy buena. Por eso, te concederé ese favor.

* * *

— ¡Eh, es el muchachito atrevido que piensa que las mujeres son útiles! — señaló con sorna el prusiano — ¡Eh, Elías! ¿Piensas combatir con ese cuerpecito tan escuálido y quebradizo? ¡West te hará papilla con éste entrenamiento!

— No sabes con quien tratas, tonto— defendió el austriaco, para luego, poner su mano en el hombro de "Elías" — Es mi mejor soldado. Mi consejero. Mi mano derecha en todo. Elías Héderváry es, desde que tengo memoria, el hombre más fuerte de Austria y Hungría: su tierra natal.

— ¿E-eh…?— la muchacha infiltrada rió nerviosamente, y forzó su voz al tono más varonil que pudo para responder — ¡O-oh, sí! ¡Rudo como ninguno! ¡Un macho hecho y derecho…!

— ¡Me gusta su estilo! — celebró el albino, golpeando fuerte y amistosamente el pecho de ella con los puños. "Elías" se vio en la obligación de contener sus quejas y lágrimas, llevando ambas manos a su torso vendado bajo la camiseta — ¡Te veremos en acción!

— ¡Todos firmes! — demandó de pronto la imponente voz del caballero alemán. Las tropas se formaron, listas para recibir las órdenes.

— El entrenamiento será duro, intento, y extenso. No aceptaré quejas, reclamos ni llantos en mi campo de entrenamiento ¡Estamos en situación de guerra a partir de éste momento! ¡Quiero que actúen con la totalidad de su energía! ¡Quiero ver espontaneidad, voluntad, esfuerzo y sacrificio! ¡Quien no cumpla con mis requisitos, limpiará los baños hasta que rinda como se debe! ¡Todos aquí son iguales para mí, pero quien se lo merezca, tendrá mis respetos y los de sus compañeros! ¡¿Todos entendidos?!

— ¡Si, mi Capitán! — respondieron enérgicamente los soldados.

— ¡Capitán, capitán…!— llamó Feliciano.

— ¡Soldado!

— ¿A qué hora son las comidas…?

— ¡Eso lo decidiré en cuánto vea sus progresos! ¡Ahora, todos, en posición de flexión de brazos! ¡Comenzaremos con doscientas, y aumentaremos con el paso de los días!

Todo el batallón se extendió de boca al suelo, y sostuvo, con diferente grado de éxito, su peso en los brazos extendidos y las puntas de los pies. Una notable cantidad de soldados italianos y austriacos, a las pocas flexiones, comenzaron a tambalearse. Roderich, Feliciano y Lovino fueron los primeros en desplomarse.

— ¡Mis brazos…! ¡Ya no puedo más…!

— No puedo ejercitar con hambre…

— Esto es tan indigno de mí…

— Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé— masculló el alemán, viendo con decepción a su tropa.

_Hoy la lucha empieza. Esa es la misión_

_Niñas me mandaron para tal acción_

_Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí_

_Entenderán lo que es virtud_

_Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

— ¡Siguiente ejercicio! El balde de agua que tienen sobre sus cabezas por ningún motivo debe caer ni derramarse. Eso mientras equilibran su posición de combate y luchan entre ustedes. Si usan las manos o cualquier cosa para sostener el balde, quedarán automáticamente nominados para fregar letrinas después de la cena… les advierto ¡Hay frijoles ésta noche!

— Veamos… esto va aquí…— Lovino hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero ¡Era tan difícil equilibrar una cubeta con tres litros en su cabeza! — Siéntate sobre tu posición. Hombros rectos, espalda derecha, pies paralelos, rodillas flexionadas… Ahora ¡En guardia!

En seguida, todo el contenido se volcó sobre él.

— ¡PUTA CUBETA DE MIERDA…!

_Mantener la calma en la tempestad_

_Siempre en equilibrio, y en vencer pensar_

_Son patéticos, escuálidos, _

_Nunca entienden qué pasó_

_Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

— ¡Completen la siguiente rutina de estaciones en el menor tiempo posible! ¡Si no pueden con un ejercicio en especial, no se queden estancados y sigan! ¡Pero si saltan más de tres estaciones en todo el recorrido, recogerán el excremento de los caballos toda la semana!

Los resultados fueron desalentadores…

— _No puedo casi respirar_— suspiró Ludwig, con su paciencia al borde del colapso.

— ¡_Sólo pido despedirme_! — protestó internamente el prusiano, al verse atrapado entre arbustos de espinas en la cancha de arrastre bajo fuego.

— _En el deporte siempre fui una decepción_— gimió Feliciano, tras sus frustrados intentos por escalar el muro de ladrillos.

— ¡_De miedo los va a matar_! — señaló Lovino, oculto de Ludwig tras los árboles.

— ¡_Que no vaya a descubrirme_! — apenada, "Elías" tapaba su pecho con los brazos tras ver con horror cómo la ropa mojada se le pegaba, delineando la forma de su cuerpo.

— _Ojalá supiera yo de natación…_— se lamentó Roderich en medio del estanque, luchando por no hundirse en las aguas que ya casi alcanzaban su mentón.

_Vencer_

_Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

_Vencer_

_Con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

_Vencer_

_Violentos como el fuego ardiente_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

"Son los peores días de mi vida", pensó fatigado el austriaco, apartándose del sector del campo usado como comedor común. Era ya la décimo tercera noche que, por órdenes del capitán al mando, le tocaba fregar letrinas. Una tarea nada grata. Sus manos, antes suavísimas y realmente perfectas, comenzaban a tener durezas e imperfecciones gracias a las herramientas de limpieza.

A mitad de su camino, Gilbert se le acercó.

_Pronto ya los hunos nos van a atacar_

_Pero si obedecen, se podrán salvar_

_Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel_

_A empacar. No hay tal virtud_

_Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy._

— No te lo tomes a mal, señorito. Pero esto no es lo tuyo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La guerra. El entrenamiento. La disciplina. Las armas… ¿No has pensado en regresar a tu palacio, con tu cómoda cama, y tomar café caliente con deliciosos pasteles vieneses?

— Sí… me gustaría…

— Aún estás a tiempo.

— ¿Me estás incitando a que deje el entrenamiento?

— Oye, para algo está tu ejército. No es necesario que estés tú presente en el campo de batalla…

— ¡Gracias, pero no lo haré! ¡Vine a dar el ejemplo, y no me iré con la cabeza baja…! ¡Tengo todo un reino que liderar, mucho que ejercitar, y tácticas que aprender! — tiró lejos las herramientas de limpieza, y se aproximó al muro de escaladas instalado en el campo de entrenamiento — ¡No puedo pretender ser un rey mantenido toda mi vida! ¡Algo más debo de saber, aparte de tocar el piano y dar órdenes…!

— ¿Alteza? — "Elías" se asomó, intrigado, desde su tienda de campaña — ¿Qué va a hacer…?

En eso, Roderich saltó y atrapo entre sus manos la cuerda que pendía desde lo alto de la pared. Sus primeros intentos fueron en vano. Los pies resbalaban cuando trataba de impulsarse con ellos. La cuerda se deslizó entre sus manos empuñadas, y cayó.

Sin dejar oportunidad a las críticas ni consejos de quienes lo veían, intentó otra vez. Nuevamente alcanzó la cuerda, y se impulsó con los pies en el muro. Resbalaba otra vez. Pero antes de que la cuerda comenzara a deslizarse de sus manos, forcejeó con los brazos, trepó por la soga y logró ascender los primeros centímetros desde el suelo.

Luego el primer metro, con la misma técnica.

Iba ya por el segundo metro. Empezaba a sudar. Su mente, entonces, comenzó a insistir en lo mucho que le dolían las manos y los hombros de tanto esfuerzo que hacía.

No escuchó.

Trepó otra vez, y el impulso de sus pies fue suficiente como para lograr, con un paso, que su brazo tuviera el alcance suficiente para aferrarse más arriba en la cuerda. Las plantas de sus pies ardían, como si dentro de la bota estuviesen calcinándose.

Lo ignoró.

Otro impulso más, y alcanzó la mitad del muro. Estaba demasiado cerca como para desistir. Ambas manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a la soga. Quemaban tanto como sus pies calzados en cuero. Le habrían ido de maravilla un par de guantes con las que proteger las palmas de la aparición de ampollas y sarpullidos.

— Está haciéndolo… ¡Está haciéndolo…!— exclamó emocionado "Elías" — ¡Vamos, alteza! ¡Usted puede llegar a la cima!

— Cuánta resistencia… ¡De algo te ha servido refregar baños, señorito! Tanto escobillar te ha sacado músculos en los brazos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Lovino, acercándose desde la dirección de los baños.

— ¡Es el rey Roderich! ¡Está escalando el muro!

— ¿Qué? — el romano subió la vista — ¡Me lleva el…! ¡Pero si nada más ayer daba más lástima que Feliciano…!

"Se acabó el rey holgazán. Nada más nobles mantenidos y ociosos. No más rey cobarde. No más sedentario cuatro ojos. No más rey patético y débil. No más… ¡No más…!"

_Vencer_

_Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

_Vencer_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

_Vencer_

_Violentos como el fuego ardiente_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_

Desatendió la cuerda con una mano. Extendió lo más posible su brazo, y se aferró al final del muro de concreto. Ascendió gracias al último esfuerzo de sus piernas, y el brazo que aún sostenía la soga. Así, finalmente, logró altura suficiente como para acomodarse y descansar sentado en lo alto de la pared de escalada.

— Lo hizo…

— Bastardo… nos dejó la vara muy alta…

— ¡Lo hizo, alteza, lo hizo! ¡Usted es el mejor…! ¡Capitán, venga a ver esto, por favor…!

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — Ludwig se asomó desde la tienda de campaña que le correspondía como oficial al mando. En eso, la multitud que aplaudía emocionada le señaló lo alto del muro, donde el jadeante austriaco recuperaba sus fuerzas, y se preparaba para el descenso por la cara contraria a la que había escalado — ¡Imposible…!

_Vencer_

_Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

_Vencer_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

_Vencer_

_Violentos como el fuego ardiente_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

De ahí en más, las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes. Cada soldado del batallón, inspirado en la valentía, al progreso y la superación del noble austriaco, no quiso quedarse atrás.

Lovino, con la práctica de una semana, logró equilibrar hasta tres cubetas con agua sobre su cabeza, e incluso manejar con mediana maestría una espada mientras lo hacía.

Feliciano, convencido de que al final de la cancha de marcha forzada le esperaba un generoso banquete de pastas con diversas salsas, fue el soldado más veloz de todo el batallón… aún cuando cargaba a su espalda una mochila llega de piedras… lástima que la recompensa nunca llegó a su estómago.

"Elías" logró enseñar a Roderich, en virtud de la fuerza adquirida en sus brazos y piernas, a cruzar aguas profundas a nado. De paso "el" húngaro pasaba tiempo con el noble a quien tanta fidelidad y estima le debía.

Y Gilbert nunca más se quedó atrapado entre los arbustos.

— Ya están listos, caballeros— les dijo Ludwig una soleada mañana, después de que cada quien fue investido con su uniforme de combate — Esos invasores bárbaros temblarán de sólo verlos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Nuevamente: Gracias a Dazaru Kimchibun que ha sido la única persona en comentar éste fanfiction.

¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Nueva canción! ¡Un par de sorpresas y más cerca del desarrollo central de la trama! ¿No creen que mola? Yo también (independiente de cuál haya sido su respuesta).

Los invito no sólo a leer, sino que si tienen algo que acotar, aconsejar, criticar, sugerir, pedir u opinar, se pasen por la sección de los reviews y me hagan saber cómo consideran ésta historia.

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Los vientos del Este soplaban calmadamente, trayendo consigo el aroma del humo de las ciudades arrasadas quizás a cuántas millas de distancia. La tropa liderada por Ludwig avanzaba a paso moderado por las llanuras. Hace una hora, aproximadamente, habían abandonado el Reino de Austria.

— Se acercan. Puedo oír las pisadas de sus caballos en la tierra a lo lejos. Cada vez se hacen más fuertes.

— ¿Has peleado alguna vez contra bárbaros caníbales, Elías? Pareces muy confiado— observó Feliciano, que cabalgaba junto al "húngaro".

— Desde niño estoy familiarizado con ellos. Y aunque nunca los he enfrentado, conozco sus técnicas y las formas para combatirlas.

— Kesesesese~. Yo derroté en muchas ocasiones a los bárbaros. Creyeron que podrían desafiar nuestra preparación militar y estratégica con sólo emboscarnos y quemar construcciones.

— ¿Eso hace cuánto tiempo, Gilbert? — preguntó Roderich, tratando de hacer memoria de la última vez que Europa había sido invadida. Sus recuerdos más lúcidos databan de hace muchas décadas.

— Oh, pues… ¡El punto no es ese! No me he oxidado todavía, así como ellos, de seguro, no han inventado nuevas técnicas— sentenció el albino — Y aunque lo hubieran hecho ¡No podrían con una tropa bajo el mando de West!

Lovino sacó de su morral una especie de mira telescópica. Divisó a lo lejos la tropa enemiga. Gritó.

— ¿Qué sucede, su majestad? ¿Los ha visto? — preguntó uno de los soldados.

— ¡Qué feos son…!— exclamó el romano.

— ¡Atento el batallón! ¡Nos aproximamos cada vez más! ¡Alisten sus armas y obedezcan mi voz…!

* * *

La tensión en la atmósfera pronto se apoderó de los soldados del bando europeo. Temblaban sobre sus monturas. Algunos de miedo. Otros de emoción. Una tranquilidad para ellos fue ver que su tropel estaba muy a la par en número con los invasores, y además, que no todos los hombres del enemigo estaban sobre un caballo.

— ¡¿Quién va?! — gritó uno de los bárbaros.

— ¡Váyanse! ¡No tienen autorización para circular armados por éstas tierras! — advirtió el alemán.

Uno de los hombres del batallón rival se adelantó, hasta interponerse entre sus hombres y los de Ludwig, a una distancia de cinco metros de éste último. Era fornido, robusto, y destacaba de los otros guerreros por su vestimenta, consistente en un capote verde oscuro, pantalón negro, y sobre la cabeza un peculiar sombrero rojo. Pero más que todo, destacaba su máscara blanca, que tapaba desde la altura de sus cejas, hasta los pómulos.

— Sólo vamos de paso, buen hombre. Haga el favor de abrirnos el camino.

— ¿De paso, y con tantas armas? Sabemos que han estado asediando las aldeas y ciudades a su paso desde Asia.

— Repito: ábranos el camino. Ya no es una petición.

— ¿No oyó? ¡Largo! — intercedió Lovino. Más aún, bastó un solo ademán del forastero para que el noble saltara sobre su montura, y decidiera retroceder.

— ¡No nos hagan pasar sobre ustedes por la fuerza! — advirtió el de la máscara, sacando su espada de la vaina que colgaba desde la montura de su caballo.

— ¡Es la única forma de la cual podrán acceder al continente! ¡Última advertencia: lárguense, y no los atacaremos!

En eso, una flecha enemiga sobrevoló las cabezas del batallón europeo, y fue a dar a uno de los soldados, derribándolo en el acto.

— Me molesta la gente inflexible y complicada— comentó otro de los invasores a caballo, armado con arco y flechas, también destacable de todo el resto de la tropa. A diferencia del que hablaba con Ludwig, vestía con pieles y tenía rasgos notablemente asiáticos. Evidentemente, él había disparado.

— ¡Gansükh! ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada…! ¡Arg…! ¡No me dejas otra!

El representante de los invasores volvió en dirección a su batallón, y aún dándole la espalda a los europeos, dio la orden de ataque, levantando su espada por sobre su estatura.

Los bárbaros profirieron un grito de batalla en diferentes dialectos, que se combinaron hasta volverse ininteligibles, luego, avanzaron a toda carrera en dirección a los hombres de Ludwig.

— ¡Ataquen! — ordenó el alemán, iniciando la cabalgata en dirección al enemigo.

Los primeros choques de espada fueron entre los comandantes de ambos ejércitos. Le siguieron un sinnúmero de impactos, lanzas golpeando armaduras, relinchos de caballos por todos lados, hachazos y flechas que surcaban por sobre las cabezas de un bando y del otro.

— ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!— se preguntaba Roderich, atrapado entre varios tumultos de rivales y soldados propios que se enfrentaban entre ellos.

— ¡Saca tu espada y mata a alguien, podrido señorito!

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Corta sus cabezas, o algo! ¡Pero no te quedes ahí…!

Feliciano había ordenado a su caballo comenzar a correr a lo loco por entre los bárbaros. Buscaba a Ludwig. Estaba tan confundido como el austriaco, y tal vez una buena instrucción de parte de Ludwig le serviría para esclarecer algunas dudas.

Lovino buscaba a Feliciano, para llevarlo a un sitio seguro. Pero lo detenían todos aquellos horribles guerreros que, armados pero no jineteando, se acercaban y trataban de derribarlo.

— ¡Fuera, fuera! — demandó el noble italiano, tirando de las riendas de su caballo para cambiar su rumbo. Todas las rutas de escape estaban bloqueadas — ¡Te he dicho que te largues, bastardo…!— entonces, acertó una fuerte patada en la cara de uno de los que lo rodeaban, y luego, huyó por el espacio que había generado su derribo — ¡Feliciano! ¡Feliciano, ven aquí, infeliz!

— ¡Cúbreme! ¡Entraré! — ordenó "Elías" a Gilbert, que acababa de atravesar a un soldado con su espada.

— ¡¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle al Rey de los Germanos?!

— ¡Necesito su ayuda, alteza! ¡Ya divisé al comandante enemigo, y creo poder alcanzarlo! ¡Necesito que mis espaldas estén cubiertas…!

"El" húngaro avanzó por entre la multitud. Se interpuso en su camino un sujeto con alabarda que hirió a su caballo, a poca distancia de alcanzar al sujeto de máscara, que peleaba con Ludwig. Brincó por sobre las cabezas de enemigos y camaradas, con su espada en alto, lista para herir al comandante enemigo.

A poca distancia de ella, Gansükh, el arquero que primero había disparado, apuntaba a Elías.

— Ley de Honor, jovencito— masculló, sonriéndose maliciosamente —Uno contra uno.

La flecha voló veloz y lejana, impulsada por su mano y la tensa cuerda del arco, y dio en el costado del "húngaro", donde no tapaba la armadura. Su grito de dolor llamó la atención del invasor con máscara, que desatendió momentáneamente a Ludwig embistiéndolo con su caballo para alejarlo. Con su espada, realizó un corte horizontal en el vientre del osado luchador. Luego, dejó que cayera.

— ¡Elías…!

El austriaco cabalgó, y extendiendo su brazo, logró tomar a su camarada por la ropa, y subirlo al caballo, alejándolo del peligro de ser pisoteado por los otros soldados. Elías seguía consciente.

— ¡¿Alteza…?!

— ¡Cuidado!

Un soldado enemigo, montado, esgrimía una lanza que por poco y atraviesa al Rey austriaco, de no ser porque la rápida reacción de "Elías" dejó sin cabeza al agresor antes que pudiese alcanzarlos.

— ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! ¡Estás herido! — avistó a poca distancia de ellos parte de la llanura, vacía — Cabalgaré lo más rápido que pueda. Trata de abrirnos el paso si ves que alguien va a atacarnos.

Así, al menos una docena de bajas enemigas marcó la carrera hasta un sitio más seguro que emprendieron el noble y su más estimado soldado. Una vez lejos del centro de la lucha, Roderich bajó del caballo con su soldado en brazos.

— Resiste, Elías. Resiste. Terminado el combate, haré que te traigan un médico.

"El" húngaro comenzó a cerrar los ojos, poco a poco.

— Resiste…

— ¡Sadiq! ¡El explorador ha encontrado una vía alternativa! ¡Larguémonos de aquí, y vayamos por la Pieza Sagrada de El Cairo! — avisó Gansükh, a lo que el comandante enmascarado atendió, y nuevamente, alejó a Ludwig.

— ¡Retirada! ¡Todos síganme!

* * *

De vuelta en el campamento, "Elías" despertó en la tienda de campaña que le correspondía, recostado sobre su catre, y con el torso inmovilizado por varios vendajes y con varios ungüentos medicinales escociéndole en las heridas.

— ¿Uh…? ¿Ya… todo acabó?

— Así es— respondió Feliciano, asomándose al interior de la tienda — Los enemigos huyeron hacia África. Y nos devolvimos.

— ¡Príncipe Feliciano! ¿Está bien?

— ¡De maravilla! Cuando encontré a Ludwig, me subí a su caballo y gracias a eso nadie me hizo nada… pero me dijo que no volviera a hacerlo, porque le incomodaba pelear conmigo a sus espaldas, tirando de su capa y esas cosas.

— ¿Y qué hay de su hermano, su majestad?

— ¡Mi hermano fue muy valiente! No mató a nadie, pero si pateó, golpeó e insultó a muchos sujetos, hasta que me encontró. Pero eso fue cuando terminó el combate.

— Ouch…— consiguió, dificultosamente, sentarse sobre la colcha —Me… apena no haber estado ahí…

— ¡Pero si tu actuación fue fantástica! Saltaste para atacar a Sadiq, y aún herido, salvaste muchas veces al Rey Roderich ¡Lo vi todo! ¡Eres grandioso!

— Gracias. Pero pude haberlo hecho mejor…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

De improviso, Gilbert entró a la tienda. Acercándose a "Elías", sin decir nada, removió la blusa y los vendajes de su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus senos.

— ¡Imposible…!

— ¡No, no mire…!

"Elías" trató de taparse. Sus heridas no se lo permitieron del todo, así que Gilbert alternó varias veces seguidas la vista entre el rostro del "húngaro" y su pecho. Hasta que consiguió hacerle apartar las manos, para reacomodar sus prendas.

— ¡El médico tenía razón! ¡Eres una mujer…!

— ¡Alteza…!

— ¡Alta traición! ¡Le mentiste al ejército, a la nobleza, A MÍ…! ¡Eres una mujer!

— ¡Puedo explicarlo…! ¡Alteza…!

— ¡Todos sabrán de tu deshonra, víbora mentirosa! ¡Te decapitarán por esto! ¡Espera a que lo sepa el señorito…!

El Rey germano salió de la tienda. "Elías" se levantó de su catre, impulsado por la preocupación y el miedo, y tomó de entre toda la utilería que guardaba en la carpa una sartén que yacía cerca de su catre. Corrió tras Gilbert.

— ¡Oye, aristócrata…!

— ¡No lo escuche, alteza! — "Elías" se aventó sobre las espaldas del prusiano, y envolvió su cuello con los brazos, como si pretendiera ahorcarlo.

— ¡Suéltalo! — ordenó Ludwig, aproximándose al par.

— ¡Agh… agh…! ¡Menti…rosa… agh…! ¡Una… agh…!

— ¡No , no, no…!

— ¡Déjalo! — el alemán consiguió separar al "húngaro" del noble germano, que emprendió la carrera en busca de Roderich. "Elías" logró zafarse de los brazos de Ludwig, y volver a su persecución.

— ¡Señorito, señorito! ¡Elías es…!

Un fuerte golpe con la sartén, justo en la cabeza de Gilbert, bastó para hacer que se desplomara aturdido en el suelo.

— ¡No lo escuche, alteza! ¡Está mintiendo…!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No crea en lo que dice, alteza! ¡Yo no soy una mujer!

— Oh… justamente hablé de eso con el médico hace un momento…— el austriaco bajó la vista — Todo éste tiempo me engañaste… nos engañaste a todos…

— ¡No, no…!— gritó con la voz quebrada — Yo… yo sólo…

— Debería ejecutarte por eso.

La húngara cayó de rodillas al suelo, presa de los sollozos y el dolor de sus heridas.

— Alteza… nunca fue mi intención… yo sólo… sólo quería…— hipó — Quería ayudarlo…

— Una burla a las unidades militares y gubernamentales merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa, además de humillante, en frente de los ojos de todo el pueblo.

La mujer quiso decir algo más. "Lo siento". "Perdóneme, por favor". Pero su voz sólo silbó entre los labios temblorosos, a la vez que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

— Vida por vida, jovencita— sentenció de pronto, y para su sorpresa, el austriaco — La única manera de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí todo éste tiempo, es perdonarte la vida pese a tu falta.

Roderich se hincó frente a ella, y tomando su rostro por el mentón, le obligó a subir la vista.

— Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— E…Eli…

— "Elías" no es tu nombre. Si me haces el favor…

— Eli… Elizaveta…— respondió en voz baja.

— Elizaveta Héderváry ¿Cierto?

— Sí, alteza.

— Pues, Elizaveta Héderváry, entiendo que eres consciente de tu falta y las fatales formas de castigarla. La vida militar no está hecha para las mujeres, y debes saberlo.

— Sí… alteza…

— Pero por lo visto, hay mujeres como tú que sí están hechas para la vida militar. Y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Si el destino, o tu astucia, permitió que tus mentiras te permitieran hacer suficientes méritos para ingresar a las fuerzas armadas, burlando sus estrictos códigos, e incluso, escalando en su jerarquía hasta transformarte en mi guardia personal ¿Qué puedo hacer, sino asentir? Inútil sería torcerle la mano al destino, y reducirte hasta el bajo papel de las mujeres tienen en nuestra sociedad en desmedro de todas tus aptitudes y logros que te han llevado, incluso, por sobre otros hombres.

La invitó a levantarse. Elizaveta sostuvo los brazos del noble para no caer, vencida por el dolor de sus heridas. Poco después, Gilbert se levantó.

— ¡Señorito! ¡Señorito! ¡Es una víbora traidora! ¡Merece la muerte! ¡Es una mujer, UNA MUJER! ¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, se lo dije! ¡No pudiste evitarlo, "Elías"! ¡Se lo dije…!

— De hecho, justamente hablábamos de eso, Gilbert.

— ¿Eh?

—No puedo reprimir el instinto combatiente y generoso de ésta mujer. Por años, se ha ganado mis respetos y los de los otros hombres. Ha demostrado, pese a sus engaños y mentiras, ser lo suficientemente leal y honorable como para que pueda perdonar su vida.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero la ley dice…!

— Sé lo que dice la ley, tonto— interrumpió el austriaco — Pero en mi reino, soy yo quién tiene la última palabra. Y he decidido perdonar la vida de Elizaveta en virtud de toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado a lo largo de mi gobierno. Además— miró a la húngara — Nombrarla como mi consejera permanente y mi guarda-espaldas oficial.

— ¡¿E-es en serio, alteza…?!

— ¿Parezco estar bromeando?

— ¡Es un honor para mí…! ¡A-alteza, yo…!— no pudo contener el impulso de abrazar al austriaco — ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

— ¡Enloqueciste, señorito! ¡Te hace falta tu piano!

— Ahora, sólo debes recuperarte, Elizaveta— dijo Roderich, una vez que la húngara lo soltó — Tendrás mucho trabajo una vez que salgas de la enfermería. Ve, y descansa.

— Sí, alteza. Muchas gracias.

La húngara se retiró, en dirección a su tienda de campaña.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Reitero mi más sincera gratitud a Dazaru Kimchibun que a la fecha es la única persona que deja reviews en el fic.

Damas y caballeros, sé que no es la idea pero ¿A que no es lindo recibir comentarios acerca de su trabajo?  
La imaginación no es lo único que alimenta a la imaginación y la motivación de los autores, sino también lo que diga la audiencia que se toma el tiempo de apreciar y criticar (constructivamente o no) los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Los invito a que si tienen en mente una sugerencia, duda, consulta, felicitación, crítica, reclamo o lo que sea, por favor, la hagan presente en sus comentarios ¿Vale?

Nos estamos leyendo luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews "anónimos" o sin recepción de MP activada**

-**"Yo":  
**¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
Sí, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. En lo que me inspiro con las bandas sonoras de Disney y voy componiendo la historia, muchas ideas nuevas van surgiendo. Y las sugerencia, por supuesto, son mejor que bienvenidas ;D

**-"Andrea":  
**Awww~ ¿En serio? TTvTT qué feliz me hace saberlo.  
Tengo en mente varias cosas para que éste cuento de hadas no sea el clásico cuento de hadas, como dice el título ;3 aún así, la magia, la aventura y la fantasía traída de reinos lejanos estará al servicio de la diversión de los lectores.  
¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**VI**

Al cabo de unos días, los sobrevivientes del ejército italiano emprendieron el regreso a su reino. Eso, mientras tanto, los Príncipes Lovino y Feliciano y el Rey Gilbert cumplían con los protocolos de despedida al Rey Roderich.

—Agradezco nuevamente la ayuda que han prestado a mi reino. Si no hubiese sido por su oportuna llegada, posiblemente los invasores hubiesen saqueado y destruido mis dominios, sin que supiera qué hacer al respecto.

— Tú lo has dicho, señorito.

— Lamento enormemente las bajas de los tres ejércitos por igual. No puedo hacer nada para compensar las vidas perdidas, y nada de lo que esté en mis manos será suficiente para aliviar el dolor en sus familias…

— ¡Sí, sí! Bla, bla, bla ¿Podrías ser breve? ¡Me tengo que ir! — bufó Lovino, a lo que Roderich respondió con una mirada que evidenció su molestia.

— … Sin embargo, sepan que como Rey de Austria, estaré dispuesto a prestar ayuda siempre que pueda otorgárselas. Para eso, quisiera solicitarte, Gilbert, que pudieses enviar uno o dos instructores militares a mi reino, que pudiesen servir de apoyo en la formación de las tropas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo tú, señorito "Soy muy genial y perdono a las mujeres porque se me da la gana", que te entrenaste con West?

— La vida militar no es lo mío, Gilbert. Es una experiencia que me dejó muchas lecciones. Entre ellas: que si bien pude lograr mis objetivos, estoy muy lejos de ser la persona más adecuada para la dirección de un ejército.

— Ve~ ¡Yo también quiero instructores alemanes para el ejército italiano! ¿Podemos, _fratello_?

— ¡Ni hablar, Feliciano! No quiero alemanes en mi casa. Ahora, si nos disculpan, debemos volver a nuestra casa.

— Antes de eso, Príncipe Lovino, quisiera señalar algo bastante curioso acerca de la batalla que se libró con los bárbaros— indicó Roderich — La mención de una "Pieza Sagrada" en El Cairo. Y la inusual forma en que Sadiq, su líder, pretendió evadir la pelea, pidiendo que sólo le dejáramos pasar hacia Europa.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?

— Consulté ésta mañana con un erudito. El Conde Dmitri Vlaicud, de Rumania. Experto en la traducción de textos antiguos, y fundador de la biblioteca del Condado de Bucarest. Me platicó acerca de una antigua leyenda que de seguro podría haber respondido a las dudas que me asaltaron cuando supe que los bárbaros buscan no destrucción ni riquezas, sino dicha pieza.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

— Bueno… antes de que pudiese profundizar en el tema, Elizaveta lo noqueó con una sartén. Así que me fui sin obtener respuestas.

— ¿Por qué lo noqueó?

— Digamos que tienen antiguas diferencias sin resolver, y el Conde se comportó de una forma un tanto desagradable con ella. Más ahora que sabe que es mujer. Entonces, cuando le pedí que fuese a buscar algo a la cocina, una de las indirectas del Conde colmó su paciencia, y regresó con una sartén para golpearlo. El punto es ¿Les interesaría tener una audiencia con él? Podría proporcionarles información de importancia.

— ¡Que no! Estoy cansado y necesito bañarme en una ducha que no sean las comunitarias del campamento del machote-traga-patatas. Feliciano, vámonos…— no hubo respuestas. Su hermano no estaba — ¿Feliciano? ¡¿Feliciano?!

En la puerta del castillo, el susodicho italiano apareció en su caballo. Ludwig estaba con él.

— ¡Vamos, _fratello_! ¡Rumbo a Rumania!

* * *

— ¡No sé por qué te sigo, si soy el mayor! ¡Yo debería ser quien tome las decisiones! ¡El que se lleve al ejército a Austria, o el que diga dónde vamos y dónde no! ¡Así que por última vez te lo advierto, Feliciano: DEJA DE TOMARTE ATRIBUCIONES QUE NO TE CORRESPONDEN, MALDICIÓN! ¡Aún no sé cómo es que lograste convencerme!

— Quizás porque éramos dos contra uno. Ludwig también quiere ir a Rumania.

— ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Te escudaste detrás del bandido-come-patatas para convencerme de subir al caballo! — bramó el mayor de los nobles — Tramposo, persuasivo y estúpido _fratello_.

— ¿Tendré que oírlos discutir todo el camino, su majestad? — preguntó discretamente el alemán, quien al principio tenía las claras intenciones de volver al Reino de Alemania con Gilbert, de no ser porque también muchas dudas circulaban en torno a la sorpresiva huída de su enemigo.

— Ve~…

— ¿Qué significa "Ve~"?

— Nada. Sólo "Ve~".

* * *

Sorpresa fue para los tres viajeros no encontrar al Conde Dmitri en su palacio. Más aún lo fue cuando oyeron a los sirvientes decir que el Conde casi no vivía allí, que se la pasaba en la biblioteca de Bucarest, e incluso, a veces dormía allí.

A unas cuadras del Palacio del Conde, dieron con el enorme y anticuado edificio correspondiente a la biblioteca. La gente entraba y salía, cargando consigo pesados e igualmente anticuados libros con títulos en todos los idiomas conocidos, desde recetarios de cocina, hasta libros de hechicería.

Amarraron los caballos afuera, en una especie de "establo" donde yacían dos animalitos más, comiendo alfalfa de un cajón situado frente a ellos y bebiendo agua de los cajones laterales.

— ¿Hola?

— Buscamos al Conde Dmitri.

— ¡Rápido, que quiero irme!

Se internaron en el edificio, en busca del gobernador local. Apreciaron la inmensidad del recinto, y sus paredes convertidas en colosales repisas con infinidades de libros ordenados por categoría e idiomas. Algunos sólo eran accesibles al alcance gracias a escaleras desplazables que se apoyaban en las estanterías.

— Cuántos libros…

— Cuanto polvo…¡A-achís!

— Vayamos por aquí— señaló Ludwig, dirigiéndose a una de las escaleras laterales de la biblioteca, por donde descendía un hombre al que no pudieron verle la cara tras el montón de pergaminos que sostenía — Cuidado.

— ¿Lo ayudo, señor? — ofreció Feliciano. La voz del sujeto se volvió ininteligible tras la pila de papeles, al punto que parecía estarse ahogando.

— ¡Oiga, es para que se mueva rápido de las escaleras! ¡Deme eso! — Lovino arrebató un buen número de rollos de las manos del sujeto, descubriéndole la cara. No parecía un lugareño. Menos un Conde.

— ¡Gracias, crío! Que me has salvado de tropezar ¡Estos rollos no me dejaban ver nada!

— Sí, sí.

— ¡Ostia, sí el Conde me ha tapado en información! Ése sujeto sí que tiene material ¡Si yo sólo quería un mapa! Pero de puta madre ¿No? — rió el sujeto, depositando los rollos en una mesa cercana.

— ¿Habló con el Conde Dmitri? — preguntó Ludwig.

— ¡Pues que él me ha pasado todos estos rollos, tío!

— No soy su tío. Dígame ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Conde?

— Está en la planta alta del edificio. Podéis encontrarlo entre montones de libros al lado del ventanal ¿Vale? Déjeme guiarlos.

El hombre volvió a subir por las escaleras, con una energía y vigorosidad que sólo podían compararse a un niño pequeño que ha visto a lo lejos su juguete favorito. Facilitaban su carrera las cómodas y humildes vestiduras que llevaba el hombre, en lugar de glamorosos atuendos y capas, como los nobles italianos, o una armadura como Ludwig.

Difícil fue, entonces, seguir su paso. Al final de la seguidilla de peldaños, había un salón amplio, lleno de mesas con libros apilados sobre ellas. Tras una montaña de ellos, un hombre pálido y delgado hojeaba viejos textos de hojas amarillentas y frágiles. Sostenía con una mano una bolsa con hielo, posándola contra su nuca.

— Te vuelvo a molestar, tío — llamó el sujeto de los pergaminos — Están buscándote.

— ¿Sí? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? — el hombre levantó la vista. Era bastante joven, y su manera de vestir inspiraba un aire tétrico, acentuado por el asomo de sus colmillos aguzados por la comisura de los labios cuando sonreía.

— Los tres caballeros que vienen conmigo.

El muchacho se levantó del asiento, apartó la bolsa con hielo, y repasó con una mirada analítica a los forasteros.

— Es un placer. Me prresento: Soy el Conde Dmitrri Vlaicud, de Rumania, Sucesor del Conde Drrácula ¿En qué puedo ayudarrlos?

— Mi nombre es Lovino. Soy el Príncipe de Italia. Éste es mi hermano menor, Feliciano…

— ¡Ciao~!

— … y su amigo el bandido come-patatas.

— Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, Caballero al Servicio del Rey de Alemania, Sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

— ¡Joder! ¡Los Príncipes de Italia! —en seguida, el joven que los guió hasta el Conde reverenció a los dos nobles — Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de España: ¡El Reino de la Pasión!

— ¿Puedo saber qué los ha trraído hasta mí, jóvenes prríncipes?

— Yo también quisiera saberlo— masculló el mayor de los italianos, mirando de reojo a Feliciano.

— De parte del Rey de Austria, por la pelea con los bárbaros— dijo el menor de los nobles —Acerca sobre una pieza sagrada en El Cairo que mencionó su comandante cuando se desviaron del camino a Europa.

— ¡Oh, eso! El Rey Roderich vino a prreguntarrme sobrre aquella pieza también. Claro que no pude explicárrselo en grran detalle— admitió Dmitri, algo apenado.

— Sí, algo sabemos de eso. Pero nada de la pieza. Usted…

— ¿Qué si conozco algo sobrre las Piezas de la Llave Sagrrada? ¡Por supuesto! Aguarrden un segundo, por favor.

El Conde volteó hacia la pared a la que daba la espalda, y subió una de las escaleras móviles que se apoyaba contra las repisas. Se movió unos metros hacia la derecha resbalando la escalera contra el andén de los tablones de la repisa, y alcanzó el penúltimo nivel. Chequeó los títulos, y se impulsó un poco hacia la izquierda, moviendo la escalera. Sacó un libro delgado y polvoriento, con tapa de cuero negro, y bajó al encuentro de sus visitantes.

— Éste librro de mitos y leyendas podrría prroporrcionar unas cuantas respuestas, muy interresantes, por cierrto— hojeó la obra, pasando por alto los epílogos, índices, créditos del autor y la editorial. Luego, sus pupilas se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro. Leía muy rápido. Daba un poco de miedo.

— ¿Mitos y leyendas? ¿Los bárbaros van tras un cuento de hadas? — preguntó Ludwig, no muy convencido.

— Es una historria que se le cuenta comúnmente a los niños para hacerrlos dorrmir. Perro hay registrros oficiales y varrias evidencias y hallazgos a lo larrgo de la historia han comprrobado la existencia de piezas que bien podrrían ser parrte de un complejo rompecabezas como lo detalla ésta leyenda, reparrtidas por el mundo en que vivimos. Algunas no son difíciles de encontrrar. Otras sí, y están custodiadas por guarrdianes muy poderrosos y serres de la mitología local. Brujos, hechicerros, caballerros y nobles las han buscado e intentado reunir a lo larrgo del tiempo, perro el viaje y los desafíos a superrar han llegado a tal nivel que muchos han muerto en el intento.

— ¿Para qué las quieren entonces los bárbaros?

— Dice aquí que ésta llave abrre un porrtal entre el mundo como lo conocemos, y la dimensión de los serres divinos, y su poseedor, quien logrre las encontrrar las diez piezas que la conforrman y reunirrlas, le serrá concedido un deseo librre de reglas y condiciones. Se dice incluso que el poder de éste deseo podrría devolver a los muerrtos a la vida, viajar a trravés del tiempo, o cambiar completamente a una perrsona en su forrma de ser, o en su aparriencia. Luego de eso, las piezas se separrarrán, y se reposicionarrán en un nuevo escondite parra que alguien pueda encontrrarrlas nuevamente.

— ¡Oh, qué linda historia! — Feliciano se asomó por encima del hombro del Conde, tratando de leer a la par que él — ¿Hay alguien que las haya conseguido alguna vez?

— Dice aquí que el prrimero en hallarrlas era un caballerro muy valiente que deseó que las guerras terminarran de azotar su reino. Luego de muchos años, una malvada brruja reunió las piezas, y usó su deseo para matar a una joven doncella de la cual su hijo, un prríncipe, se había enamorrado perrdidamente. La terrcerra vez que alguien pudo hallarrlas, fue hace doscientos años atrrás: un sabio aventurrerro que durrante el trrayecto perrdió a su único hijo, y usando el poder de su deseo, pudo pedir que ambos volvierran a casa, sanos y salvos, aunque su motivación inicial fue pedir ser rico y poderroso.

— Entonces los bárbaros están buscando dichas piezas para poder pedir su deseo… o eso es lo que puedo concluir con esa historia— comentó Ludwig.

— ¡Eres un genio! — alabó sarcásticamente Lovino.

— Pero si llegaran a reunir las diez piezas de la llave… ¿Qué pedirían?

— Dinerro, riquezas, mujerres, un reino para ellos solos, ganado para toda la vida, o… ¡Un Apocalipsis! La crriatura que se liberra con ésta llave sagrrada es capaz de cumplir lo que sea y a quién sea, independiente de sus intenciones o de las consecuencias de su deseo, incluso si es lo más vil o egoísta que alguien pudiese pedir. Si cae en malas manos, podrría significar la muerte de una o muchas perrsonas, la perrdición del planeta y mucho dolor y trristeza parra todos— el Conde cerró el libro — Si las intenciones de esa perrsona son puras, y su deseo es bueno, es igualmente válido que un deseo malo o egoísta, con la diferrencia de que podrría ser algo tan grrande y generroso capaz de hacer que la humanidad que conocemos hoy en día sea feliz y viva rodeada de abundancia y comodidades parra siemprre.

— Pues en lo que a mí respecta, los bárbaros no son buenas personas. Y si llegaran a pedir un deseo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos depara al resto del planeta— sentenció Lovino.

— Eso es lo que puedo decirrles acerrca de la Leyenda de la Llave Sagrrada. Esperro que les haya sido de ayuda.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya sabemos por qué están arrasando con todo a su paso, y qué es lo que querían de Europa. Quizás alguna de las piezas esté aquí.

— Podrrían estar en cualquier parte. A medida que se encuentrran piezas, se liberran pistas que ayudan a localizar las siguientes. A veces acerrtijos, otras veces una visión, una marrca o una aparrición. El trrayecto es complejo, lleno de obstáculos y enemigos, pero la recompensa al final del camino hace que todo esfuerrzo valga la pena.

— Gracias, Conde Dmitri. Eso ha sido de mucha ayuda— dijo el alemán.

— No hay de qué.

* * *

Ya fuera de la Biblioteca, los dos italianos y el alemán tomaron sus caballos, y emprendieron el rumbo de vuelta al Oeste del Continente.

— ¿Conforme, Feliciano? Ya peleaste contra los bárbaros y te han contado un cuento ¡Ya vámonos a casa, maldición! Quiero cambiarme de ropa y comer algo.

— ¿Bromeas, _fratello_? ¡Tenemos que buscar esas piezas! ¡Es una aventura maravillosa que tenemos que vivir! ¿No crees, Ludwig?

— Pues…

— ¡Imagina que encuentras las diez piezas de la Llave Sagrada! ¡Podrías pedir lo que quisieras, sin condiciones ni reglas!

— Pues sí, es motivacional. La verdad es que si tuviese tiempo y urgencia, no me molestaría buscar esas piezas por el mundo…

— ¡¿Te das cuenta que nos alejaríamos mucho más de nuestra casa, estúpido Feliciano?! ¡Me niego rotundamente a participar de tu loca aventura! ¡Quiero volver y seguir siendo Príncipe!

— ¿Qué pedirías si tuvieses en tu poder esa llave, Ludwig?

— Eh… no lo sé. Tal vez un gran castillo, o una fortaleza donde poder vivir en paz y tranquilidad… con comida, y riquezas… y nunca más volver a pelear en una guerra. Pero créeme, no desperdiciaría el poder de la magia de ese deseo por algo tan banal como un castillo o riquezas.

— Feliciano ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡No te ilusiones con esa idea, porque no moveré mi culo del trono, lo que significa que NO IRÉ a buscar las condenadas piezas, Y TÚ TAMPOCO!

— Pues si yo tuviera esa llave en mis manos… ¡Pediría un enorme banquete con todas las variedades de pizza y pasta que pudiese preparar con los ingredientes del mundo, y comería hasta hartarme! Y tal vez la compañía de una chica bonita que fuera mi esposa… ¡Y un palacio grande y lujoso donde vivir muy feliz con toda mi familia!

— ¡Deja de soñar, y cabalguemos a casa…! ¡Estás alejándote del camino! ¡¿Dónde te vas, bastardo…?!— Lovino volteó, en vista de que su hermano menor y Ludwig tomaban otro camino, y les bloqueó el paso — ¡Italia está del otro lado!

— _Fratello_ ¿Qué pedirías tú si tuvieras las diez piezas de la Llave Sagrada en tu poder?

— ¡El don de que lo que diga se cumpla! ¡Así cuando diga "Vamos a Casa", "No hagas nada sin consultarme" o "Escúchame": TÚ me obedecerías!

— ¡Qué deseo tan inteligente! Así también cuando digas "Quiero pasta" o "Quiero pizza" no tendrás que esperar a que los sirvientes te la traigan ¡Aparecería como por arte de magia! Y también cuando digas "No quiero guerra", "Quiero dinero", "Quiero una novia", "Quiero ropa nueva" o "Quiero dormir"…

— ¡VAMOS A CASA!

— ¡Ya estás practicando!

— Creo que su hermano habla en serio, majestad— intervino el alemán.

— ¡Hey…! ¡Tío…!

De pronto, el hombre de los pergaminos de la biblioteca llegó corriendo a su lado, jadeando como si los hubiese perseguido desde Rumania.

— ¡Antonio~!

— Joder… nunca… había corrido… tanto en mi vida…— el español se secó el sudor de la frente — ¡Joder!

— ¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo? — preguntó Ludwig.

— ¡Sí…! Es que… robaron mi caballo desde el establo… de la biblioteca… ¡No tengo cómo llegar a mi casa…! ¿Qué tan… cerca llegan de Madrid?

— Hasta Roma.

— ¡Olé, vaya que me sirve…! ¿Podríais ayudarme…? No pude recuperar mi caballo… ¡Y necesito llegar a casa!

— ¡Deja de joder y sube! — ordenó Lovino, ya muy sulfurado, ofreciendo la parte de atrás de la montura de su caballo. Antonio subió, y reanudaron la marcha en dirección a Italia. El español llevaba un morral lleno de pergaminos y libros sacados de la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?

— ¡Ah! Son todos los mapas detallados que encontré del mundo. Es que… ¿Saben? Oír la historia de la Llave Sagrada me motivó a volver a casa, reunir una hueste y viajar en busca de ellas. Me gustaría ser el próximo en la historia que pudiese pedir ese deseo.

— ¡Precisamente hablábamos de eso!

— Oh… ¡No! ¡Feliciano, ya dije que no!

— Por eso pedí al Conde que me vendiera todos estos pergaminos con mapas detallados de todo el mundo, y si podía también conservar el libro con la leyenda, para usarlo como referencia.

— ¡_Fratello_, es nuestra oportunidad! ¿Podemos ir con Antonio? ¡Di que sí, di que sí, por favor! ¡Será una aventura asombrosa!

— ¡NO!

— ¿Ludwig…?

— Pues…

— ¿Sí…?

— … De acuerdo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Iré con Antonio y Ludwig a buscar las piezas de la Llave Sagrada y pediremos un deseo!

— ¡Que NO! ¡No dejaré que vayas con un extraño y el bandido come-patatas. Eres incapaz de comportarte o de cuidarte solo. Así que si tú vas, YO VOY TAMBIÉN.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aww~! ¡Oleada de comentarios! TTvTT Qué feliz me siento al saber que hay gente que se motiva a dejar sus comentarios, alcances y sugerencias. Pues mi idea no es escribir sola ¡Sino que incluso en conjunto puedan nacer ideas fantásticas para este fanfiction que busca su lugar en el nidito de las historias en !

Gracias a Dazaru Kimchibun, Kayra Isis, Arelion12, yo (?) y Andrea por dejar sus comentarios.  
Las respuestas a ellos las tendrán los días que actualice ¿Vale? :3

Acerca del capítulo: Ya nuestros protagonistas tienen la primera posta del repentino paso de los bárbaros por las tierras del Viejo Mundo. Aparecen dos nuevos actores en la trama: España, que se ha sumado al grupo principal, y Rumania, noble sucesor del Conde Drácula que les ha dado toda la información que necesitan para emprender su viaje por el mundo en busca de las piezas de la Llave Sagrada!

(Jejeje, disculpen el atentado ortográfico que cometí poniendo "erres" de más en los diálogos de Rumania... la idea era alimentar humorísticamente el estereotipo de los eslavos: un poco brusco al hablar y remarcando exageradamente la letra "erre" cada vez que su lengua topa con una, sea al inicio, al centro o al final de una palabra...)

Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen ésta retorcida idea. Los insto a que cualquier alcance, sugerencia, duda, consejo, crítica o comentario, me lo hagan llegar a través de sus reviews. Estaré encantada de responderlos y atender a sus peticiones y correcciones. Porque así como puedo escribir para ustedes (no sólo para mí), también usredes pueden enseñarme en tanto lo hago.

¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"En Marcha Estoy" pertenece a la película Tierra de Osos" (En latino. "Brother Bear" o "Hermano Oso en otras versiones), de Disney. La animación del clásico infantil de 2003 está dirigida por Aaron Blaise y Robert Walker y producida conjuntamente por Chuck Williams. La música le pertenece a Phil Collins y Mark Mancina (siendo Phil Collins quien canta "En Marcha Estoy"). Créditos también a todo el elenco del doblaje hispanoamericano, en los cual me estoy basando.

* * *

**VII**

¿En qué momento había cambiado de decisión tan drásticamente? Si nada más hace unas horas había bloqueado el paso de Feliciano y Ludwig, exigiendo que se marcharan a Italia, y ahora llevaba a un sujeto extraño al que le habían robado su caballo en Rumania mientras compraba mapas y libros, y cabalgaban rumbo a no sabía dónde, escuchando toda clase de absurdos planes y comentarios para ese deseo tan poderoso que bien podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

— Antonio ¿Tú que pedirías si tuvieses ese deseo en tus manos?

— ¿Yo? ¡Ah, pues me gustaría tener un enorme galeón, y una escuadra de carabelas y naos para salir a recorrer el mundo junto a mis amigos en busca de nuevas y emocionantes aventuras y tesoros!

— Me suena a que eres un pirata frustrado— comentó pesadamente Lovino.

— Mi padre fue un pirata. Pero no de los que destruía aldeas y puertos. Él era un aventurero, y buscaba antigüedades en las profundidades del mar y las islas a las que llegaba. Las consideraba sus tesoros. Tenía trajes de época, joyas, embarcaciones, instrumentos musicales, pieles de animales, libros, mapas, instrumentos de navegación ¡Tantas cosas interesantes!

— ¡Ah~, qué divertido~!

— Cada vez que volvía de sus viajes, me contaba sobre lugares muy lejanos, de tribus aborígenes, hermosos paisajes. Siempre tenía muchas historias interesantes que contar, y gracias a él, siempre he querido salir a navegar y convertirme en el protagonista de muchas aventuras en tierras inhóspitas y lejanas, donde pueda desmentir mitos y misterios y vivir tan al límite como lo hizo mi padre…

— Podrías haberlo invitado a él para buscar las piezas de la llave.

— Lo hubiera hecho, pero está muerto...

Hubo un sepulcral silencio entre los cuatro. Hasta que el mismo Antonio rompió con la angustiosa tensión del momento.

— Salió a navegar rumbo al Sur, y se encontró con un pirata vil y desalmado que hundió su embarcación en un combate para el cual mi padre no estaba preparado. Se ahogó, según dicen algunos. Otros dicen que el mismo Capitán Kirkland lo atravesó con su sable y lo aventó a los tiburones…

— Dejemos de hablar de eso. Debe ser un recuerdo muy doloroso para usted…— sentenció Ludwig con voz seca.

— Sí, algo. Pero ¡Tío! Qué aventura ¿No? Encontrarte con un pirata y luchar con él. A mí me encantaría. Ha de molar un montón ¿Eh? — carcajeó — Cuando os escuché hablar sobre esa aventura tan emocionante, dudé si pediros que me dejarais acompañaros, pero ahora ¡Mírennos! Seremos como los tres mosqueteros.

— Pero somos cuatro.

— ¡Exacto! ¿No lo sabes? ¡Ellos también eran cuatro!

— Payaso…

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy  
__Con mucho que ver y vivir  
__Con cielos azules andando voy  
__A un lugar sí soñaba con ir__  
_

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy  
__Que me gusta cada instante aquí  
__Con el Sol más brillante mis pasos doy  
__No se aparta la risa de mí_

_Y es lo más importante volvernos a ver  
__No importa donde tenga que ir  
__Mil historias hay que oír y van a ser  
__Las que quiero compartir_

_Y diles que me siento bien  
__Con tanto que ver y vivir  
__Con la Luna sobre mí duermo en un Edén  
__Nada más se podría pedir_

_Ni la lluvia al caer me va a cambiar  
__El Sol siempre vuelve a salir  
__Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar  
__¡Cuántas cosas hay por descubrir!_

_Sigo mi camino  
__Mi destino  
__Es mi camino  
__Es mi camino  
__Es mi camino  
__Es mi camino_

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy  
__Y voy a cumplir mi misión  
__Los cielos azules por donde voy  
__Dan alas a mi corazón_

_Diles a todos que en marcha estoy  
__Que voy a volver a mi hogar  
__Con el Sol más brillantes mis pasos doy  
__Disfruto el camino al andar  
__En marcha estoy  
__Sí, en marcha estoy._

Así, andando y andando, llegaron hasta las puertas de un reino situado en plena Europa Central. No había guardias custodiando la entrada, a simple vista. Más aún, desde la torre de vigilancia, alguien les gritó:

— ¡¿Quién va?!

— ¡Príncipe Lovino, de Italia!

— ¡Príncipe Feliciano, ciao~!

— Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, Caballero al Servicio del Rey de Alemania, Sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

— ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de España: El Reino de la Pasión!

— ¡¿Amigo o Enemigo?!

— ¡Amigos! — respondió Feliciano. En seguida, el guardia abrió las puertas del Reino de Suiza. Los forasteros ingresaron.

— ¿Han venido a hablar con el Rey Vash, señores príncipes?

— Sí, sí…— respondió desinteresado Lovino.

— Pasen ustedes, y sean bienvenidos. Los invito a que prueben la deliciosa variedad de quesos y chocolates que Berna, nuestra capital, puede ofrecer…

— ¡Como sea! ¿Dónde está el castillo del Rey Vash?

— Siga directo por éste sendero. Cuando vea la construcción blanca con banderas rojas que está del lado Este de la plaza principal, ha llegado.

— ¡Gracia~s!

* * *

— ¿Esto es su palacio?

— Parece ser pequeño y austero… de hecho, no es mucho más grande que el resto de las casas y edificios…

— Pues tío, había oído comentarios de que el Rey Vash es una persona muy humilde y previsora. Seguramente no ha querido hacer mucha gala de su fortuna invirtiendo innecesariamente en un Palacio muy fastuoso…

— ¡Maldición, que eso se llama ser "tacaño"! Con su monopolio en Europa en la industria de queso y chocolate, como mínimo podría tener un Palacio cincuenta veces más grande que esto.

— O un Palacio de queso y chocolate…— Feliciano relamió sus labios. Lovino y Ludwig le miraron con gesto reprobatorio.

Una vez que dejaron sus caballos bajo la custodia de los guardias del Palacio, llamaron a la puerta. El mismo Vash los atendió, muy ojeroso y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieren?

— Eh… ¡Ciao~! Soy Feliciano, el Príncipe de Italia. Mi hermano mayor: Lovino, Ludwig y Antonio… queríamos verlo.

— ¿No saben que es de muy mala educación llegar de visita sin avisar?

— Eh…

— Además: estoy ocupado.

— ¡Pero qué cara, tío…! ¿Una mala noche, acaso?

— ¡No es asunto suyo! ¡Ahora, déjenme en paz!

Tuvo intenciones de cerrar la puerta, de no ser porque Ludwig interpuso su pie entre el umbral y la puerta, impidiendo que el suizo bloqueara el paso. Sus insistencias hubieran tenido un mejor efecto de no ser porque la armadura del alemán resistía lo suficiente ante la presión.

— ¡Déjenme… en paz…!

— Sólo queremos hablar con usted, alteza.

— ¡Ya dije que estoy ocupado…! ¡Déjenme…!

— ¡Es sobre algo muy interesante! ¡¿Ha oído de la Leyenda de la Llave Sagrada?!

De inmediato, Vash dejó de forcejear.

— ¿El cuento de hadas? ¿Para eso vienen a molestarme?

— ¡Joder, no es un cuento! —Rió el español — Hasta los bárbaros la están buscando.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo o mi reino?

— Pues… queremos saber si hay en su reino alguien o algo con lo que podamos consultar para mejorar nuestra búsqueda…

— Nada. Largo.

Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

— Se lo pedimos, su alteza— intervino Ludwig — Parece haber mucho de cierto en lo que cuentan los libros y registros oficiales de la historia de la humanidad. Por favor, concédanos unos segundos para hablar al respecto…

— ¡Ya, está bien…!— desistió de su intento por echarlos — ¡Pasen, pero que sea breve!

No se explicaba cómo es que los guardias del Palacio habían dejado pasar a cuatro forasteros sin oponer, aparentemente, un mínimo de resistencia. Tal vez porque había dos príncipes entre ellos. En vista de ello: la idea de cargar él mismo con armas que dieran fuerza a sus exigencias reales no era tan mala. Porque por tonterías como esa, era que desperdiciaba tiempo que bien vendría para ajustar los últimos detalles de su negocio de exportaciones de queso y chocolate a otros reinos.

— Persiguen diez piezas de una llave de un cuento de hadas que hasta a mí me lo contaban para que me quedara dormido ¿Es eso tan serio como para interrumpir mi trabajo?

— Bastante. Porque recientemente se ha librado una guerra en virtud de ello.

— Es una broma ¿Cierto?

— No. Mi _fratello_ y yo estuvimos allí, y Ludwig igual. El Rey de Austria…

— ¿Roderich? ¡A él no lo menciones! ¡No en mi casa! — interrumpió el suizo, con su voz impregnándose en odio.

— ¡Pero si estuvo también! Los bárbaros querían invadir Europa para buscar las piezas de esa Llave Sagrada ¡Pero huyeron a África para buscarlas! Queríamos saber si…

— Lo siento, Príncipe Feliciano, pero no tengo tiempo para invertir en historias de niños ni en aventuras sin pies ni cabeza. Mucho menos si incluye bárbaros. Suficiente problema tuvimos con ellos en el pasado.

— Lo sabemos, y por eso mismo queremos buscar cuánta información sea necesaria, para poder conseguirlas antes que ellos y evitar que ocasionen un desastre de categoría mundial— explicó el alemán — Decidimos por el camino recurrir a usted.

— Pues yo no tengo nada que pueda serles interesante.

— ¿Al menos el dato de una biblioteca, o un aventurero con experiencia? — preguntó Antonio.

— Nada.

— ¿Y financiamiento para nuestro viaje…?

— ¡Mucho menos eso! — respondió Vash, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y acentuando el tono agresivo de su voz.

— ¿Algún dato, sueño extraño, una ilusión de su infancia o…?

De pronto, asomó por la puerta que daba al patio una jovencita rubia, de cabello corto con listón, cargando con ella una cesta con huevos.

— ¿_Bruder_? ¿Quiénes son nuestras visitas?

— Los Príncipes de Italia, un caballero alemán y un vago español.

— ¡Hey…!— protestó Antonio, viéndose nuevamente interrumpido por la vocecita de la niña.

— Oh, es un honor conocerlos, y una agradable sorpresa que estén en casa de mi _bruder_— realizó una protocolar reverencia, levantando levemente el faldón de su vestido al inclinarse —Soy Lilly. Encantada.

— Mi hermana menor, princesa de Suiza.

— ¡Qué monada de cría! Fusososososo~.

— Oh, muchas gracias— la joven enrojeció un poco ante el halago — _Bruder_… ¿Se quedarán a almorzar? Fui a recoger algunos huevos del gallinero, y tan sólo me queda ir al huerto por algunas verduras. Creo que tenemos suficientes espacios en la mesa también.

— Lilly, no comerán con nosotros.

— Parecen hambrientos y exhaustos… y… no me molesta preparar cuatro platos más de comida— insistió la jovencita. Para sorpresa de todos, Vash cedió.

— Perfecto. Tómate tu tiempo.

— ¡Si, _bruder_!

Antes de retirarse, reverenció nuevamente a sus visitantes. Volvió al patio del Palacio.

— ¿Una hermana pequeña? Ni idea que tenías una… ¿Cuántos años tiene? — preguntó el romano, sin perder de vista a la pequeña Lilly, mirando por la ventana.

— No es mi hermana de sangre. Es adoptada ¡Y es muy pequeña para ti!

— Aw~, pero ¡Es un encanto! Será una tía muy maja cuando sea mayor.

En el patio trasero, Lilly recogió del huerto algunas verduras. Tomates rojos y brillantes, grandes patatas, especias olorosas y cebollines tiernos. Cuando se inclinó a levantar una calabaza, ésta rodó fuera de su alcance.

En un nuevo intento por recogerla, volvió a escapársele de las manos, rodando otra vez, hasta el pie de un enorme árbol en el patio. Un tercer intento acabó por hacer que la calabaza cayera por un agujero situado justo por debajo del árbol, deslizándose por debajo de una de las raíces levantada en un arco sumamente pronunciado.

— Oh, vaya…

Desatendió la cesta con huevos y vegetales, y se arrodilló frente al árbol. Arremangó su vestido y metió los brazos por el hueco bajo el árbol enmarcado por su raíz. Sus manos no palpaban tierra firme. Y por lo que recordaba, no había escuchado en ningún momento que la calabaza se azotara contra suelo firme.

Desde el hueco del árbol, salía una brisa olorosa y fría. Como si se tratara de un pozo. Metió aún más los brazos, sin sentir tierra firme todavía. Entonces, decidió inclinarse aún más.

— Qué raro… debería estar por aquí ¡AY~~~!

— Y ésta cría ¿Es mucho para ti, Rey Vash?

— Trajo alegría y esperanza a mi vida. Gracias a ella no me siento tan sólo. Y… bueno… si algo le pasara, no sé qué haría…— Vash miró por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio el faldón de Lilly asomando desde la raíz del viejo nogal del patio, y sus dos piernas envueltas en mallas blancas balanceándose con cierta inquietud.

De pronto, el suelo pareció haberla succionado en un rápido movimiento. Porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo último que vieron todos los presentes fueron los zapatitos de la joven desapareciendo bajo el árbol.

— ¡LILLY~…!

Vash corrió al patio, seguido de cerca por los forasteros. El suizo se asomó por el agujero bajo el árbol.

— ¡LILLY~~! ¡LILLY~~~!

— Oh, tío… cuánto lo siento…

— ¡NADA DE "LO SIENTO", AYÚDENME! ¡MI HERMANA CAYÓ POR ÉSTE AGUJERO Y NO LA VEO…!

— ¡Asómese un poco más, quizás con ayuda de una antorcha la vea! — sugirió Feliciano.

— ¡LILLY~!— Vash se inclinó aún más. Ya estaba la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del hueco, y todavía no había señales de su hermanita — ¡LILLY! ¡¿PUEDES OÍRME?!

— Tal vez un poco más…— Lovino tomó los tobillos del noble suizo, y lo hizo inclinarse aún más. De pronto, cuando ya sólo sobresalían las piernas desde la rodilla hacia abajo, el peso del germano lo hizo caer, sin que el romano pudiese reaccionar a tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Arrojaste al Rey por el agujero bajo el árbol!

— ¡Sólo se me resbaló, machote! ¡Apuesto a que a cualquiera de ustedes le hubiera pasado lo mismo!

— ¡Su majestad! ¡¿Puede oírme?! — gritó el alemán. A lo lejos le pareció oír a Vash, gritando. Pero muy a lo lejos — ¡Hay que sacarlo de ahí! ¡Su reino lo necesita! ¡Su majestad, resista! ¡Vamos a rescatarlo!

— ¿"Vamos"? Me suena a mucha gente— masculló el romano, cruzando los brazos.

— Quizás si desciendo yo, podría ayudarlos a subir— Ludwig preparó su bajada, y comenzó primero por meter los pies en el agujero, apoyándose de la pared de tierra que lo conformaba dentro del hueco, ayudándose de sus manos aferradas al borde. Luego, se soltó.

Nunca lo oyeron caer.

— Ya van tres víctimas ¿Conviene que nosotros saltemos también? — preguntó Antonio.

— ¡No podemos dejar que mueran tragados por el árbol! ¡Hay que ayudarlos! — Feliciano se asomó, y tendió su mano — ¡Ludwig…! ¡Toma mi mano!

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que si él cayó por ahí, y quién sabe hasta dónde, tu mano podrá salvarlo, estúpido _fratello_?! — En un instinto natural de hermano mayor, Lovino golpeó con su zapato el trasero del menor en una inocente patada, que para su desgracia, hizo a su hermano perder el equilibrio y caer por el agujero.

— ¡Ya son cuatro…!

— ¡FELICIANO! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO…!— el príncipe tiró de sus propios cabellos, preso del terror — ¡¿QUÉ HARÉ…?! ¡MATÉ A MI HERMANO MENOR!

— Y al Rey de Suiza.

— ¡No me ayudas, bastardo!

— Pues… podrías tú tratar de…

— ¡FELICIANO~! ¡Vamos, idiota, sígueme y ayúdame a sacar a mi hermano de allí!

Lovino saltó dentro del agujero. Lo secundó Antonio, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Capítulo extraño ¿No? :D Podría llamarlo "puente" entre las escenas anteriores, y la nueva aventura que vivirá el cuarteto protagonista de ésta historia.

Y apuesto a que más de alguno podrá adivinar a qué apuntarán los siguientes capítulos. ¿Una pista? ¡Por supuesto, el hueco sin fondo bajo el árbol!

Muchas gracias a **Kayra Isis** y **Dazaru Kimchibun** por sus comentarios. ¡Chicas, son un amor! w

Lectores: los comentarios no sólo son una motivación para los autores, también son la instancia perfecta para aclarar dudas, realizar críticas (constructivas o destructivas), formular sugerencias, peticiones, expresar opiniones acerca de lo que han leído. Por supuesto, estaré encantada de recibirlos, considerarlos y responderlos a cada vez que actualice.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews "anónimos" o sin recepción de MP activada**

-**"Yo":  
**¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
Jajaja, aún tengo MUCHAS cosas que contar en ésta loca historia, y cómo no, muchas canciones que me gustaría compartir porque creo que calzan como anillo al dedo para muchos personajes y situaciones que tengo en mente.  
¡He aquí el cuarteto principal y los nobles suizos en el retorcido "País de las Maravillas"!  
Las películas de Disney son toda una obsesión...

* * *

**VIII**

La caída de Lovino fue extrañamente prolongada. Estaba espantado. Iba a toda velocidad por un hueco negro que parecía no tener fin. No había raíces de las cuales pudiese sostenerse, y la tierra se desprendía cuando trataba de afirmarse de las paredes del canal.

A lo lejos, había un resplandeciente punto violeta, que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande… ¿Sería acaso el centro de la tierra? Con todos los metros que había caído por ese hueco, seguramente terminaría calcinándose en magma volcánico.

— ¡FELICIANO, VOY POR TI…!

El punto violeta ahora tenía el tamaño de su cabeza, pero aún era muy lejano. Todavía seguía creciendo, más y más. Más y más. Más y más ¡Más y más…!

Comenzaba a oler a jugo de frutilla y galletas recién horneadas. Raro, para tratarse de un agujero bajo un árbol. Ya no era un punto violeta. Era, al parecer, el final del agujero.

— ¡FELICIANO…!

Una vez llegado al área iluminada por la luz violeta, su caída se detuvo, o mejor dicho, bajó su velocidad hasta un punto donde parecía que flotaba en esa atmósfera de aroma dulce y agradable temperatura. A los pocos segundos, Antonio entró a la misma atmósfera que él, y pasó de caer como peso muerto, a flotar como ave en vuelo.

— ¡Oh, tío! ¡Es la caída más larga que he tenido en mi vida!

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

Ambos se mecían como plumas, u hojas en el viento, cayendo a una velocidad extremadamente lenta. El brillo violeta no dejaba ver nada a su alrededor.

— ¡Parece como si voláramos, crío! ¡Mola, y mucho!

— ¡FELICIANO~! ¡¿Me oyes?!

A medida que bajaban, el resplandor violeta descendía en intensidad, al igual que el aroma a frutillas y galletas. Y su caída comenzaba nuevamente a tomar velocidad.

— ¡Mira, crío! Hay un montón de cosas raras flotando, como nosotros ¡Agárrate de una de ellas, por si caes de nuevo!

Lovino movió los brazos, como si tratara de nadar en esa atmósfera. Logró impulsarse hasta alcanzar una silla mecedora que se balanceaba a medida que bajaba, así como Antonio se afirmó de una alfombra que ondeaba cual bandera al viento, mientras caía y caía.

Finalmente, cuando el resplandor violeta se desvaneció por completo, estaban a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, por lo que el impacto final no fue tan doloroso. Ambos tocaron tierra firma, sin presentar lesiones.

— ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?

— No sé, pero ¡Ha estado de puta madre! — el español rió de buena gana. Lovino retomó su búsqueda, y comenzó a caminar en todas direcciones, gritando el nombre de su hermano.

— ¡_Fratello_~! ¡Llegaste! — Feliciano salió a recibirlo de entre el montón de cosas que de seguro provenían de dicho espacio de caída lenta — ¿No te has lastimado?

— ¡Tonto hermano menor! ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¡Espero que estés feliz! — gritó Lovino al borde del colapso nervioso — Creí que te había matado…

— Ve~.

— Oigan ¿Alguien me explica dónde estamos? — preguntó Ludwig, apareciendo de entre un montón de motas de algodón de colores que caían de los árboles que los rodeaban, y flotaban en torno suyo.

— Es… un mundo nuevo bajo el patio del Rey Vash.

— ¿Y qué son todos esos carteles? — Antonio se acercó a uno de los árboles, que tenía clavados al menos una veintena de letreros de madera pintados de colores, que apuntaban a muchas direcciones — Hacia arriba, dice "Entrada". Tenemos hacia abajo "El suelo", hacia la derecha "El bosque" y a la izquierda "Más bosque"…

— ¿Ves algo que diga "Salida"?

— Hum… no.

— ¡Joder, despéguense de mí…! ¡Mierda…!— el romano trataba de sacarse las motas de algodón de colores de la ropa. Algunos habían comenzado a estorbarle la visión

— ¡Miren, hay una puertecita aquí! — señaló Feliciano, arrodillándose frente al madero extrañamente incrustado en un arbusto — Como si fuera la casita de un ratón.

— Parece no haber salida desde aquí… ¿Crees que escalar hasta el orificio sea una buena idea?

—Tardaríamos días en alcanzar la boca del agujero. Busquemos otra alternativa.

— "Cómeme".

— ¡No, Feliciano! ¡Ser caníbales no es una buena idea! — reprendió su hermano mayor.

— No, eso dice éste hongo. Y tiene dos mordidas.

— Lilly y Vash… por eso no están con nosotros— dedujo el español.

— ¿Crees que serían tan idiotas para comer de un sospechoso hongo que dice "cómeme"?… ¿Feliciano? — el alemán miró a todos lados — Dios ¡Ya se nos perdió!

— ¡Estoy aquí~!— dijo una vocecita familiar, muy cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos — ¡Abajo~! ¡Soy diminuto!

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! — Lo vino se arrodilló frente al arbusto con la puerta, cuidando de no aplastar a su hermano, ahora en tamaño a escala. Debía medir, cuanto mucho, diecisiete centímetros.

— ¡Comí del hongo mágico, y me encogí!

— Y tu ropa también ¿Cómo?

— Supongo que es mejor un enano vestido que uno desnudo, así que mi ropa me queda como hecha a la medida ¿No es genial? Ve~.

— ¡Hay que revertirlo de alguna forma!

— ¡Primero hay que buscar a Lilly y al Rey Vash! Creo saber por dónde se han ido tras comer el hongo. Abriré la puerta. Ustedes coman un poco del hongo y síganme~.

— Quién sabe qué efecto secundario tengan esas cosas, no comeré nada que no haya sido estudiado antes por… ¡Espera!

Antes de que Ludwig pudiese seguir con su argumento, Lovino ya había dado un mordisco a la seta, y frente a la incrédula mirada de Ludwig y Antonio, se encogió.

— ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

— Dime, crío ¿A qué sabe ésta cosa? — preguntó Antonio.

— Como a… champiñones con queso.

— No perderé nada con darle un mordisco— Antonio fue el tercero. Tras darle el mordisco a la seta, su cuerpo sufrió la esperada mutación. Ludwig rodó los ojos. Recogió la seta del piso, y mordió lo que quedaba de su callampa. Ahora, los cuatro podían pasar por la puerta abierta por Feliciano.

* * *

El siguiente escenario era una habitación que, para frustración de todos, tenía sus muebles de un tamaño más adecuado a su antigua estatura. Pero del otro lado, la puerta de acceso al siguiente sitio era muy pequeña. Tanto como la anterior.

— ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

— "Cómeme". Eso dicen las galletas de esa mesa de arriba. Si tal vez…

— ¡No creo! Éste tamaño es perfecto para pasar por ésta puerta.

— Y está abierta. No necesitamos buscar ninguna llave ni cambiar nada por aquí. Sólo abrir la puerta.

Ludwig abrió el acceso al siguiente escenario. Parecía un bravo océano. Las olas golpeaban fuertemente la pared donde antes la puerta estaba cerrada.

— Habrá que atravesar esto de algún modo.

— ¡Mira! — Antonio señaló a lo lejos una especie de isla — ¡Podemos llegar hasta allí, nadando!

— Demasiado riesgoso. Veamos…

El alemán echó un vistazo a la habitación. Entonces, notó que podía hacer caer desde las alturas de la mesilla de té, con sólo golpearla un poco, una bandejita colmada de las galletas con la frase "cómeme". Con la ayuda de sus compañeros, lograron el cometido.

A bordo de la bandeja, junto a algunas galletas que decidieron conservar por si eran necesarias, atravesaron las bravías aguas del mar tras la puerta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, cada quien echó algunas migajas de la galleta en sus bolsillos. Eran demasiado grandes para llevar siquiera una completa. Se sorprendieron entonces al ver que todo allí parecía estar a la medida de ellos y su nuevo tamaño.

— Ahora ¿Por dónde?

— ¡Sigamos el sendero! Es lo más lógico— indicó Lovino, adentrándose por el camino de tierra por entre los árboles de un frondoso y oscuro bosque. El resto lo siguió. Parecía tener prisa por encontrar a Vash y Lilly cuanto antes.

Dos hombrecillos aún más pequeños que ellos se les cruzaron por el camino. Parecían ser gemelos. Unos gemelos de aspecto simpático, y otro tanto perturbador.

— ¡Ve~!

— ¡Quítense! ¡Estorban! — Lovino trató de rodearlos. Pero los hombrecillos le cerraban el paso. El romano trató de patear a uno, sin contar con la rapidez con la que esquivaría el golpe.

— ¡Oye~!— protestó con graciosa voz

— ¿No sabes que al visitar a alguien, lo primero es saludar?

— Sí… ¡Pero no vengo de visita!

— ¡Qué lástima! Porque a nosotros sí que nos gustan las visitas ¿Cierto, hermano?

— ¡Mucho, mucho! Y cuando visitas a alguien…— ambos corearon — _¡Un apretón de manos, lo primero! ¡Un apretón de manos, después decir tu nombre~! _¡Es lo correcto!

— Hola, soy Lovino, no tengo tiempo para ustedes, así que me largo ¡Hasta nunca!

— ¡No, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡La visita acaba de empezar!

— ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Vamos tras una niña y su hermano!

— ¡Si se quedan, les enseñamos a boxear! ¡O podemos jugar a las escondidas, cantar canciones, contar historias! — insistían ambos hombrecillos.

— Lo siento, pero mi _fratello_ tiene razón. Tenemos algo de prisa, y debemos irnos.

— Oh~, qué pena~. Porque sabemos juegos y canciones muy divertidas, además de historias muy educativas…

— ¡Miren, allí van! —señaló Antonio, al distinguir a lo lejos los vuelos del vestido de Lilly, y la capa del atuendo del Rey Vash. El cuarteto corrió tras ellos, atropellando a los hombrecillos, ignorando sus peticiones.

— Otra visita que acaba mal…

— Al menos la niña y su hermano oyeron la "Historia de las Ostras Curiosas"…

— O también llamada: "La Morsa y el Carpintero".

* * *

— ¡Lilly~! ¡Va~sh! ¡Espérennos!

— ¡Oh, _bruder_, son nuestros invitados!

— ¡Hasta que nos vemos las caras de nuevo! ¿Saben qué es éste lugar, y cómo se sale de aquí? — preguntó el suizo, dejando entrever en su gesto algo de preocupación.

— Lo mismo íbamos a preguntarle, alteza. Después de todo: está en su patio— espetó Ludwig.

— _Bruder_ ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué…?

Vieron, durante su trayecto, una simpática casa donde una lagartija con boina y sweater negro subía con ayuda de su escalera, con el fin de despejar la chimenea. A las faldas de la morada, un dodo elegantemente vestido como un marinero, comenzaba a hacer una fogata con un sinnúmero de muebles apilados contra sus murallas.

— Ignóralos, Lilly. Sigue caminando.

Se adentraron por un camino serpenteante en un sitio donde la vegetación era cada vez más colorida y simple. Flores que a medida que avanzaban, iban siendo de mayores proporciones, con pétalos cada vez más vistosos. Infinidades de ellas, plantadas en sectores especializados.

La parte extraña de ese sitio era que las flores los superaron, de pronto, en tamaño, hasta parecía que medían varios metros de alto. Y cantaban.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Tío, esto es un efecto secundario del hongo que comimos a la entrada o qué?

— No estoy seguro Antonio. Es un jardín algo perturbador.

— _Bruder_…

— No temas, Lilly. Sigue avanzando. Anda, anda, rápido. Hay que salir de aquí— por todos los medios, Vash trataba de apartar a su hermanita de cualquier cosa que resultara extraña o peligrosa. Y las flores del jardín, pese a sus angelicales voces y el maravilloso coro que conformaban, se veían muy sospechosas.

— _Fratello_, mira: hay dientes de león con cara de león allí.

— Evita el contacto visual, Feliciano.

— ¡Rosita, Rosita, mira por allí! — indicó una florecita del tamaño de los forasteros — ¡Qué raras son esas plantas! ¡Hasta pueden moverse, y no son enredaderas!

— ¿De qué género serán?

— ¡Pero qué pétalos tan feos tienen! — señaló una, alcanzando a tocar con una de sus hojas la armadura de Ludwig.

— ¡Y qué tallos tan débiles! — comentó otra, aludiendo a las piernas de Antonio.

— ¿Dónde están sus estambres? ¿Son esos? — preguntó amablemente una margarita, apuntando a los rizos de Lovino y Feliciano.

— ¡Oigan, preciosas! ¿La brisa ha traído sus esporas y semillas hasta éste jardín desde tierras muy lejanas? Porque no recuerdo nunca haber visto a otras de su especie por aquí.

— ¡No somos flores! ¡Dejen de insistir! — respondió de pronto Vash, acelerando más el paso del grupo.

— Si no son flores, entonces… ¡Oh no!

— ¡Hierba! ¡Vulgar hierba, eso es lo que son!

— ¡Quítenlas, quítenlas del jardín! ¡Vienen a afearlo!

— ¡Shu, shu, hierbas feas! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Váyanse a afear otro jardín!

La locura reinó en el jardín. Lo que antes era un coro afinado y dulce, se había vuelto una confusa mezcla de alaridos, gritos de auxilio e insultos para las supuestas "hierbas" que venían a "arruinar" el jardín. Los dientes de león bajaron sus cabezales amarillos, y rugieron amenazadoramente, lanzando mordiscos a los foráneos y bramando con una violencia que jamás en la mente de los seis humanos se hubieran asimilado a una flor común de jardín.

Una vez fuera del alcance de los vegetales salvajes, los seis recuperaron el aliento perdido por la carrera de huida. En eso, desde las alturas de un gran hongo, una oruga azul que fumaba los vapores de un complejo sistema de procesado de tabaco, les dirigió una pregunta:

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Se miraron consternados. Vash soltó un pesado suspiro, cargado de desconsuelo y extrañeza:

— Dios mío… ¿Qué clase de loco mundo es éste?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ta-chá~~~n!

¿Qué tal les parece éste país de las maravillas? Sí, es el mismo de la peli de Disney, con los monitos raros, las flores salvajes, el dodo pirómano, el lagartijo en escalera... ¡Pero, hey! ¡Los personajes de Hetalia son nuevos...!

(No tan nuevos en verdad... adaptar "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" a la "Versión Hetalia" es quizás una de las ideas más recurrentes en el fandom... pero ésta es diferente. Creo.)

Gracias a **Kayra Isis**, **Yo** y **Dazaru Kimchibun** por comentar la historia :D en serio sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo ésta loca aventura de fantasías :P

Y a los que también leen el fic, los invito a hacer legar todas sus dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, reclamos, críticas, consejos y demás, todo lo que quieran, en sus comentarios :3 los recibiré y contestaré con mucho gusto.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Las Rosas hay que Pintar" pertenece a la película "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", de Disney. La historia original es de Lewis Carrol. La animación del clásico infantil de 1951 está dirigida por Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske. Basado en el libro de Lewis Carroll. El doblaje en español estuvo a cargo del mexicano Edmundo Santos.

* * *

******Respuesta a Reviews "anónimos" o sin recepción de MP activada**

******"Yo":  
**Jajaja, también he visto miles de veces muchas de las películas de Disney. Realmente no dejo de sorprenderme, de maravillarme y emocionarme con sus personajes y canciones. Sus historias llenas de emoción, sus mensajes y frases célebres ¡Es una verdadera maravilla...!  
Gracias por tus comentarios y por alentarme a seguir con éste loco fanfic.  
¡Besos!

* * *

**IX**

Convencer a la oruga de que les dejara ir fue un trabajo difícil. Razonar con un lugareño de un mundo que parecía funcionar completamente al revés era trabajo casi imposible. Hasta los había acusado de locos… ¡Sí! Una oruga azul que fumaba y hablaba los había tratado de locos ¿Y no era al revés? ¡¿En qué clase de mundo las lagartijas usaban ropa y trepaban escaleras?! ¿No estaban ya acaso los dodos extintos? ¿Entonces, por qué había uno tratando de quemar una casa?

¿En qué clase de mundo las flores superaban a los humanos en estatura, cantaban, y los atacaban acusándolos de ser "hierbas"? ¿Y no era mucho más loco encontrar una oruga fumadora y parlanchina, que ser una persona que venía de un lugar donde dicho insecto no era más que un ser rastrero que se vestía de seda para convertirse en mariposa?

¡Y el hongo! ¡La luz violeta que los hacía flotar! ¡Los hombrecillos y su historia de las Ostras Curiosas…! ¿Qué más seguía?

— "Cómeme".

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No caeré de nuevo en ese truco! — el suizo cruzó los brazos — Lilly, aléjate de ese hongo.

— Príncipe Feliciano, usted también…— advirtió Ludwig, sin que sus palabras parecieran llegar a oídos del menor de los italianos — ¡Su majestad, no!

Frente a los anonadados forasteros, bastó un solo bocado de aquella callampa esponjosa y blanquecina para que, en cosa de segundos, Feliciano alcanzara una estatura colosalmente aterradora.

— ¡V-ve~! ¡Ludwig, mírame…! ¡Soy un gigante ahora…! ¡FI~…, FAI~…, FO~…!

— ¡Encógete de inmediato, estúpido _fratello_! ¡Es una orden!

— Veamos… — Feliciano inspeccionó en sus bolsillos. En la punta de su índice, relucía la migaja de galleta que había puesto en su bolsillo cuando era un humano miniatura. La puso en su boca, y la escupió — ¡Sabe mal…!

Entonces, encogió algunas tallas. Era más alto que las flores, pero no que los árboles. Como debía ser.

— Hagamos una loca prueba…— Antonio se acercó a la callampa con la palabra "Cómeme", lamiendo del lado contrario a donde Feliciano había sacado la mordida. Antonio se encogió —¡Ostia! Una parte del hongo te hace crecer. La otra te empequeñece… ¿No creéis que podría sernos útil llevarnos algo de ésta seta, por si nos topamos nuevamente con flores asesinas como las de antes?

— _Bruder_, eso suena bastante lógico… veamos… — la jovencita se acercó al hongo — De éste lado comió el Príncipe, y creció. Tomaré un pedacito, y lo pondré en mi bolsillo derecho. Y de éste lado comió el señor Antonio. Pondré un poco en mi bolsillo izquierdo.

— ¡Qué niña tan previsora! Eh… ¿Podrías ponerme del lado del hongo que hace crecer? Para darle una mordida, solamente…

Cuidadosamente, Lilly colocó al muy, muy pequeño español del lado derecho de la seta. Bastó una pequeña mordida para alcanzar su tamaño "a escala" respecto a la misma medida en que se encontraba Feliciano.

— Todos están enloqueciendo ¿Por qué de pronto les da por ponerse hongos en la boca, y esas cosas? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si son venenosos o no! — reprendió Vash. Entonces, Lilly tomó un poco de cada lado de la seta, y los colocó en los bolsillos de su hermano.

— Podría ser muy útil más adelante… quizás encontremos muchas cosas raras y peligrosas. Necesitaremos ajustarnos al tamaño de nuestras necesidades, como en la puerta del inicio, o en la siguiente, o en éste caso…

— Pero Lilly…

— _Bruder_… tú me has enseñado a que debo adaptarme a las circunstancias de mi entorno, porque si no, podría ser lastimada… ¡En éste mundo es lo mismo! Si no nos adaptamos, o tratamos de habituarnos a éstas cosas tan extrañas, podríamos terminar siendo lastimados por ellas… hazlo, aunque sólo sea por precaución… ¿Sí?

Nuevamente, el poder de convencimiento de Lilly doblegó la voluntad de Vash, quien aceptó, a regañadientes, los trozos del hongo. Para ese momento, Ludwig, Antonio y Lovino ya habían adaptado comiendo porciones de ambos lados de la seta, su tamaño.

Lilly y Vash hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

— _Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños.. ¿Para mí? ¡Para tú! Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños… ¿Para mí?_

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— Alguien está cantado… hay teteras silbando… huele a pasteles, galletas y… té…

— ¡Es una fiesta de té! ¡Y donde hay una fiesta con comida, hay gente a la que podemos hacer preguntas! — indicó Feliciano — ¡Vamos a preguntar por la salida de éste lugar!

— Creo que es él quien se ha adaptado mejor a éste sitio lleno de dementes…— observó Vash, siendo secundado en opinión por Ludwig y Lovino.

— Oh, pero ¡El crío tiene actitud de aventurero! ¡Eso me gusta!

— _Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños…_

Tras una valla de maderos pintados de blanco, el coro de teteras con agua hervida silbando acompañaba con simpático compás la entonación de los dos seres sentados a la mesa. Había platillos colmados de bizcochos, de galletas, azucareros llenos hasta el tope, tazas limpias y ya usadas con todos los sabores de té que pudiesen existir, y otros que tal vez no lo hacían en el mundo de la superficie.

Feliciano se les acercó, y tocó el hombro de un sujeto con un enorme sombrero con listón.

— ¡Ciao~! Soy Feliciano, Príncipe de Italia. Y me gustaría preguntarles…

— ¡Oh, has llegado justo a tiempo para nuestra celebración!

— ¿Qué celebran?

— ¡Nuestro NO cumpleaños!

— ¿"NO cumpleaños"?

— ¡Sí! Y no hay mejor forma que celebrar tu NO cumpleaños que con una fiesta de té con mi mejor amigo… ¡Únetenos!

— Antes de eso: me imagino que no trajiste regalo ¿Verdad? — objetó el otro sujeto… ¿Sujeto? Era más bien como… una liebre, sólo que con cuerpo humano, y vestida con un elegante traje con corbatín.

— ¿Un regalo?

— ¡Sí! En tu NO cumpleaños, no recibes regalo ¡Sólo celebras! Porque los regalos se le dan a alguien cuando está de cumpleaños, porque no hace una fiesta. Una cosa por otra ¿No? ¡Tiene mucho sentido!

— Pues sí… — Feliciano se sentó a la mesa — Vienen mis amigos también.

— ¡Más gente para nuestra fiesta! ¡Entre más mejor! ¿No?

— ¡Sin duda!

Los forasteros restantes se sumaron a la fiesta de té, tras saludar al señor con sombrero, y a su compañera, la liebre-humana. Allí, se les sirvió cuanto pidieron de la mesa.

— ¿Quieres té, pequeña? — ofreció la liebre a Lilly.

— Oh, claro… pero… sólo media taza. Ya casi es hora de que mi hermano y yo merendemos en casa.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Media taza de té para la señorita! — entonces, con ayuda de un cuchillo, trozó una taza por la mitad, y la llenó hasta el tope con té. Extrañada, la jovencita la recibió y bebió con calma.

— Y díganme ¿De dónde vienen? — preguntó el hombre del enorme sombrero.

— De la superficie terrestre. Caímos por el hueco de un árbol, y tratamos de salir de aquí— objetó Ludwig, quien había rechazado, hasta el momento, todas las ofertas de comida y bebida.

— Oh~~ ¿Y por qué cayeron?

— Es una larga historia. Pero podemos decir, en resumidas cuentas, que es gracias a nuestro viaje en busca de las piezas de una Llave Sagrada capaz de cumplirle deseos a la gente— relató emocionado Antonio — Díganme ¿Han oído de ella en su mundo?

— Hum… ¡No! Nada.

— ¿Tienes una foto de la llave? Quizás alguien la haya perdido por aquí, o por allá ¡Hemos visto a tanta gente pasar y dejar cosas!

— Pues según éste libro… ¡Luce más o menos así! — el español hurgó en su morral en busca del libro que le había vendido el Conde Dmitri, lo hojeó, o mostró una seguidilla de imágenes dibujadas en tinta de cada una de las piezas de la llave. Todas tenían una forma ovalada, con un ligero corte en uno de sus lados, a fin de que luego pudiesen encajar perfectamente la una con la otra, y ambas con la tercera, y así hasta la décima. La liebre y el hombre del sombrero miraron la imagen, y luego, compartieron una mirada cómplice, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen?

— ¡Sabemos dónde está su llave perdida!

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

— ¡En el cetro de la Reina de Corazones!

— ¿Quién es esa? — preguntó Lovino, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Lady Charlotte! ¡La Reina de Corazones! Es la soberana de éste mundo al que llama "El País de las Maravillas". Una mujer muy seria que dirige éste país con puño de hierro. Es muy temida y respetada por todos aquí, porque quien la desobedece ¡Pierde la cabeza!

— Oh, Dios…— Lilly tocó su cuello, como si hubiese imaginado el dolor morir en la guillotina.

— Un día estaba de paseo, en compañía de sus soldados y el Rey. En el laberinto que tiene en su jardín antes de llegar a su castillo, encontró ésta pieza que calzaba justo en una de las aberturas de su cetro, y la puso a modo de elemento decorativo. Hizo noticia, porque cuando su cetro tuvo ésta nueva pieza, comenzó a destellar una luz fosforescente de color rosa que hacía juego con su vestido. ¡Las buenas críticas llovieron sobre ella!

— Ya entiendo…

— ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta el castillo de la Reina de Corazones?

— ¡Eso no lo sabemos nosotros! Hay veces que en éste mundo los pasadizos y caminos se abren y cierran sin que nadie lo sepa. Cada día hay una forma distinta de llegar donde su majestad, como también los caminos que conocemos han ido desapareciendo, por lo que no tenemos absoluta certeza de cómo guiarlos hasta ella.

— Pero pueden hacer el intento. Pregunten, caminen, lean los letreros y tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo y mucha suerte, llegarán a su castillo.

* * *

Reanudando la marcha, los foráneos se adentraron en un bosque muy oscuro donde brillantes ojos amarillos aparecían y desaparecían a lo loco por entre las sombras y árboles. Antonio encabezaba al grupo, dado que Ludwig iba controlando que Feliciano no fuese a meterse nada más a la boca sólo porque pusiera "Cómeme", y de paso, controlando que la impulsividad de Lovino no fuera a llevárselo muy lejos del grupo. Vash iba cuidando de Lilly, aunque a decir verdad, ella iba bastante más relajada y divertida que los demás.

Una estruendosa (y bastante graciosa risa) llamó la atención de los caminantes.

— _Hello, everybody~_.

— ¿Quién está allí? ¡Salga!

— ¡_Bruder_, mira! ¡En el árbol!

Una nube de vapores blancos, y otros oscuros, giraban en torno a una rama, y poco a poco, se aglomeraban en una especie de montón de polvillo que iba cobrando forma. Era un gato. Un gato con una enorme sonrisa, y gafas.

— _Hi~._

— Uh… ¿Hola? — saludó el alemán, enarcando una ceja — Tú eres…

— _A Kittie_! _It isn't obvious_? — respondió, volviendo a reír de una forma contagiosa y encantadora — Tengo un nombre que a nadie le importa. Aquí han preferido llamarme "Cheshire" o "Gatito Risón".

— ¿No es lindo, _bruder_?

— Pues, señor "Gato Risón"…

— "Gatito".

— Da igual— bufó Lovino. Pensó: "Debo haber enloquecido gracias a esos hongos. No puedo creer que esté hablando con un gato": — ¿Conoces éste sitio?

— ¡Claro! He vivido aquí toda mi vida, y posiblemente las ocho siguientes también lo haga… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir?

— Sí.

— ¿A cuál?

— ¡Donde sea, no importa! Sólo muéstrame el camino.

— Pues… si no te importa donde quieres llegar, pues entonces no debería importarte el camino que tomes ¿O no? — el gato volvió a reír.

— Queremos ver a la Reina de Corazones— dijo Feliciano — ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

— ¡Oh~, Lady Charlotte! Soy uno de sus invitados "VIK", "Very Important Kittie", cada vez que ella da una fiesta en su castillo. Sé cómo llegar.

— ¡Muéstranos, por favor!

— Pues pueden tomar la ruta alternativa por el bosque sin salida... Nadar hasta lo profundo del lago sin fondo… ¡Incluso adentrarse en la caverna sin fin! Cualquier ruta te llevará finalmente al castillo de Lady Charlotte. Pero si a mí me lo preguntas, te sugiero una ruta más corta y casi sin obstáculos… ¡Entra en éste árbol!

— ¿Cómo? — el menor de los nobles tocó la sólida corteza de la floresta — ¡No puedo atravesarlo!

— ¡Obviamente que no puedes! Como en todo lugar, debes pasar por la puerta— el gatito de gafas rascó tres veces la corteza del árbol, y en seguida, ésta se desprendió como si fuera una verdadera puerta. Tras ella, estaba el pasadizo desde donde ya se veían las paredes del laberinto que llevaba al castillo de la Reina de Corazones.

— ¡Gracias, Gatito Risón!

No hubo respuestas. El animalito ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Mientras recorrían el laberinto demarcado por altísimos arbustos, una nueva y pegajosa canción los atrajo desde la distancia. Por el camino hasta el lugar de donde procedía el coro, vieron una infinidad de árboles con forma de pica con flores rojas, que goteaban empapadas en pintura.

_Todos a trabajar  
__Las rosas hay que pintar  
__Y todas rojas quedarán  
__¡Muy lindas se verán!_

_Las rosas hay que pinta~r  
__¡Muy rojas han de quedar!_

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Naipes-humanos? — Lovino creía ya haber perdido completamente la cordura — ¡Ya lo he visto todo!

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó Feliciano. Lilly se adelantó al resto del grupo, y se acercó a los naipes. Todos de muy bajo valor en la escala, combinados los tréboles con las picas.

— ¡Espera, Lilly! ¡¿Qué haces?

_Las rosas hay que pintar  
__Y al fin vamos a llorar_

— _Pues bien sé yo_

— _¡Y también yo!_

— _¡Que pronto morirán!_

Los naipes-humanos se lamentaron en un suspiro cargado de pesar.

— _¡Pero hay que obedecer! ¡Rojas tendrán que ser, ser, ser, ser! ¡Ser, ser, ser, ser! ¡Rojas se van a ver las rosas de éste jardín!_ — coreaban las cartas cargando cubetas llenas de pintura roja, y brochas y pinceles en sus manos. La joven Lilly interrumpió.

— _¿Pero por qué, señor del tres, las pintan de carmín?_

— Pues… pues verá usted… Plantamos las rosas blancas por error. Y…

_La Reina nos encargó  
__Que rojas debieran ser  
__Si blanca ve  
__Nos matará  
__¡Y nos degollará!_

— ¡Cielos! — exclamó Lilly.

— _Para podernos salvar ¡Las vamos a barnizar!_

— ¡Ay, Dios! Entonces, hay que hacer algo

De inmediato, la jovencita alcanzó una cubeta de pintura roja y una brocha, y se empinó hacia el árbol en forma de pica.

_Yo los voy a ayudar  
__Las rosas hay que pintar  
__Pues pronto ya  
__Su majestad  
__Las viene a inspeccionar_

— _¡Y nos decapitará…!_

— _¡…Si blancas aún están!_

Los otros cinco forasteros compartieron una mirada anonadada, y encogieron sus hombros al unísono.

— _¡Ni azul!_

— _¡Ni gris!_

— _¡Si no de carmín!_

— _¡Las vamos a barnizar!_

En eso, una fanfarria anunció la llegada de la soberana, acompañada de su ejército de naipes-humanos.

— ¡La Reina! — gritó uno de los naipes-humanos pintores, muy alborotado.

— ¡LA REINA…!— le secundó otro, histérico, cayendo de la escalera en que estaba trepado, con la cubeta de pintura volcándosele encima.

— ¡La Reina! — exclamó Lilly, emocionada.

— ¡La Reina~!— finalizaron todos los otros presentes.

En seguida, el caos se apoderó de los ocupantes del laberinto. Naipes de pica y trébol corrían de un lado a otro chocando entre ellos, tropezando con brochas y botes de barniz rojo, empujándose y vociferando a todo pulmón la llegada de Lady Charlotte.

Un ejército de cartas de diamante y corazones en perfecta alineación comenzó a pasar la inspección del laberinto, marchando al son de los tambores y trompetas de la fanfarria. Todos los naipes de motivo de trébol y pica se tiraron al suelo, en una especie de extraña reverencia para rendir honores a la soberana. Hasta que la música finalizó, y el batallón de cartas dejó de moverse.

— ¡A~ …FORMAR! ¡Nu~… MERARSE!

— ¡As!

— ¡Dos!

— ¡Tres!

— ¡Cuatro!

— ¡Cinco!

— ¡Seis!

— ¡Siete!

— ¡Ocho!

— ¡Nueve!

— ¡Diez!

— ¡Jack!

El toque de una trompeta sucedió al silencio de la tropa y los súbditos en el laberinto. Luego, la anunciación por parte del vocero oficial de la Reina, un conejo blanco, de la llegada del gobernante del País de las Maravillas.

— ¡Su alteza imperial! ¡Su alteza serenísima, real majestad: la Reina de Corazones!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡La aventura en el País de las Maravillas está casi por terminar!

Respondiendo a las dudas que más de alguien pudiese tener ¿Quiénes son el Sombrerero Loco, los gemelos del principio, la Reina de Corazones, el conejo, la liebre...?  
En realidad, mentalicé en primera instancia que esos roles fuesen interpretados por algún personaje de la serie: tal vez Holanda como "Mad Hatter", Bélgica como "La Liebre", los gemelos Korea como Tweedledee y Tweedledum, pero pensando y pensando ¡Eso me dejaba sin personajes para futuras aventuras! Tenía mejores roles para ellos en otras instancias, o simplemente, no me los figuraba del todo.  
Así que el único rol en "Wonderland" interpretado por un personaje de Hetalia es el de La Reina de Corazones. Charlotte. Que es el nombre que recibió Mónaco en un foro de rol donde estuve participando hace un tiempo.

Muchas gracias a "**Yo**", **Kayra Isis** y** Dazaru Kimchibun** por comentar y alentarme a seguir escribiendo ésta loca aventura~ ¡Son lo mejor!

A los que me leen, los insto a que cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, petición o lo que deseen, me lo hagan presente en sus reviews ¿Vale?

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**X**

El toque de una trompeta sucedió al silencio de la tropa y los súbditos en el laberinto. Luego, la anunciación por parte del vocero oficial de la Reina, de la llegada del gobernante del País de las Maravillas.

— ¡Su alteza imperial! ¡Su alteza serenísima, real majestad: la Reina de Corazones!

Por delante de los soldados-naipe, formados en dos filas frente a frente, pasó, caminando solemnemente, una hermosa dama vestida con un elaborado traje rosa y capa roja. Llevaba su corona, collares y anillos llenos de piedras preciosas, además de un cetro dorado que, desde su empuñadura, destellaba una fuerte luz rosada.

— ¡Es la pieza que estamos buscando! — señaló Feliciano. Lovino, en seguida tapó la boca del menor. No fuera a ser que por interrumpir la marcha del monarca fuese a ser sentenciado a la guillotina.

Lady Charlotte se acercó a uno de los árboles de su laberinto. Una de las rosas chorreaba barniz rojo por uno de sus lados, mientras el otro mostraba sus pétalos blancos intactos. Cortó la flor, y mostrándola sobre su mano a los naipes-humanos que la reverenciaban, comenzó a interrogarlos.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes podría explicarme ésta aberración? — preguntó con voz extrañamente serena — ¿No dije yo acaso que las rosas debían ser rojas, antes de que comenzaran a plantarlas? ¿Saben que ésta desobediencia podría costarles la cabeza?

Su voz fue adquiriendo un tono furibundo.

— ¿Quién ha pintado las rosas así? — un largo silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta — ¿Quién ha pintado las rosas así…? ¿Quién se atrevió a cambiar aquí lo blanco por carmín?

Los naipes-humanos negros ocultaron bajo sus cuerpos sus brochas y baldes de pintura roja.

— ¡Yo no, majestad! ¡El Dos, la culpa es de él…!

— ¡Yo no, jamás! ¡El As, el As!

— ¡Yo no, el Dos!

— ¡Yo no, fue el Tres!

— ¡Ya me cansé! — rugió Lady Charlotte, aventando la rosa mal pintada sobre la cabeza de sus subordinados — ¡La cabeza perderéis!

En seguida, los naipes rojos de la fila que había marchado, tomaron presas a las tres cartas en cuestión, y comenzaron a arrastrarlos por las extremidades alejándolas del lugar, mientras entonaban con increíble felicidad:

_Los vamos a degollar  
__Y no se podrán salvar  
__Las rosas blancas del jardín  
__Pintaron de carmín  
__¡Oh, Los vamos a degollar…!_

— ¡Silencio! — demandó la soberana. Quedaba alguien hincado. No un naipe. No un súbdito… Lady Charlotte no recordaba haberla visto nunca rondar por su castillo… — De pie.

Lilly se levantó, y sacudió su ropa. Reverenció al monarca, inclinándose un poco mientras extendía con sus manos el faldón del vestido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña niña?

— Yo… soy Lilly Vogel, su majestad. De Suiza.

— Nunca te había visto por aquí… y tu vestido está todo pintado de rojo. Es una enorme falta de respeto presentarte de ese modo en mi presencia.

— Oh, majestad, verá… es que… estaba ayudando a los naipes a arreglar su jardín, para que se viera hermoso cuando usted llegara…

— ¿Ayudaste a pintar las rosas de rojo, pequeña?

— S-sí… majestad…

— Tú…

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Lilly! — el suizo hizo ademán de querer ir en dirección a ambas mujeres. Antonio lo sostuvo por la ropa — ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir a ayudarla!

— ¡Tío, que podrían llevarte sus naipes si interrumpes!

— ¡Lilly corre peligro!

— La salvaremos. Pero debemos idear un plan primero…— propuso Ludwig, inspeccionando los alrededores desde su escondite. Había soldados por todos lados, y ellos, posiblemente, pudiesen vencer la fuerza y el peso de unos cuantos… ¡Pero no de dos barajas completas!

— Ludwig, Ludwig… mira… su cetro brilla mucho…— señaló Feliciano — Podrías correr, saltar, dar un giro triple sobre la tropa de cartas, tomar a la señorita Lilly en un brazo, quitarle el cetro a la Reina, y correr en dirección a la salida con todos tras de ti…

— Realmente esos hongos le hicieron muy mal, majestad.

— Ve~…

— Hongos… ¡Los hongos! — exclamó Lovino. ¡Se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para rescatar a la joven Lilly, y tomar lo que venían a buscar! Revisó sus bolsillos, y extrajo de cada uno de ellos un trozo de la seta.

¿Cuál era cuál? ¿El izquierdo te hacía chiquito, o el derecho…? ¿Una lamida a cada cual lo sacaría de dudas? ¡Pero no había tiempo! ¡Ya los naipes de Lady Charlotte estaban acercándose a Lilly! Sin detenerse a meditar mucho más, metió ambos trozos a su boca, masticó rápidamente, y los tragó. El efecto fue inmediato. El noble italiano había alcanzado los ochocientos metros de estatura en un santiamén.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — señaló aterrada Lady Charlotte — ¡Un gigante…!

— ¡Oiga, señor gigante…!— llamó el vocero de la reina, desenrollando un pergamino escrito — ¡Por decreto real, todo aquel que mida más de un kilómetro de alto, no podrá hallarse a menos de doscientos metros del Castillo de Lady Charlotte! ¡Me temo que tendremos que arrestarlo!

— ¡Quisiera ver que lo intentara! — retó Lovino, al momento que los naipes de la Reina lo rodeaban. Lo tomó en una de sus manos, y no sin darles antes una despreciativa mirada, los aventó lejos — ¡No están en posición de imponerme ni ordenarme nada!

Extendió su brazo en dirección a la Reina de Corazones. Ella profirió un grito ahogado, clamando por auxilio. Retrocedió unos pasos, dando lugar para que los ahora sobredimensionados dedos de Lovino se cerraran cuidadosamente en torno a Lilly, levantándola para apartarla del peligro.

— ¡Gracias, Príncipe Lovino! ¡Me ha rescatado! —exclamó la joven, esbozando una sonrisa aliviada.

— ¡Y no es todo…!— La otra mano tomó dirección hacia la Reina, quien antepuso sus brazos a modo de escudo, dándole la oportunidad al italiano de tomar entre el índice y el pulgar el cetro con la primera pieza de la llave que caía en su poder — ¡Lo tengo!

— ¡_Bravissimo_~! ¡_Fratello_, eres el mejor!

— ¡No puede llevarse mi cetro! ¡Es símbolo de mi mandato sobre el País de las Maravillas! — protestó la Reina de Corazones — ¡Hazlo, y perderás la cabeza!

Lady Charlotte estaba demasiado asustada como para dar una voz de mando a su ya derrotado batallón de naipes. Dicha circunstancia fue aprovechada por los foráneos para salir de su escondite, y en seguida, hacer frente a su nueva oportunidad:

— ¡Rápido! ¡Si aprovechamos tu estatura, nos alejaremos rápidamente de ellos…!

— ¡Y creo que ya he visto la salida, crío!

— ¿E-en serio…?— Lovino dirigió su vista hacia el Castillo de la Reina de Corazones. Tras él, había un bosque con un camino en medio, que destellaba del mismo color violeta intenso que la entrada por la cual habían accedido al País de las Maravillas — ¡No se diga más…!

En seguida, tomó a sus compañeros entre sus manos, y corrió a largas zancadas hacia el bosque. El ejército de naipes, ya repuesto, comenzó a perseguirlos, siendo encabezados por la furiosa soberana.

— ¡No permitan que se lleve mi cetro!

— ¡Más rápido, _fratello_! ¡Mientras más nos alejemos…!

— ¡Voy tan rápido como puedo…! ¡Pero ustedes pesan mucho…!

No fue hasta que perdieron su panorámica vista del ejército de naipes que dieron cuenta que Lovino se estaba encogiendo.

— Oh, no… ¡Cierto que comió los dos trozos de hongo a la vez…!

— ¡Suéltanos, o vas a desplomarte! — dijo Vash. En seguida, y sin dejar de correr, el mayor de los italianos los soltó descuidadamente. La caída los frenó. Por suerte: estaban a tan sólo cincuenta metros de entrar en el túnel.

Sólo unos segundos más de carrera, y habrían evadido el ataque de los naipes, además de abandonado ese extraño mundo lleno de pesadillas.

— ¡PERDERÁN LA CABEZA…!

— ¡Vamos, no hay que rendirnos ahora! ¡Estamos muy cerca como para que nos atrapen…!— Antonio ayudó a los demás a levantarse. Gracias a la holgura y comodidad de sus ropas, pasó a encabezar la huída.

Vash tomó a Lilly en sus brazos, y no sin mayores dificultades, secundó al español. Ludwig y Lovino se apresuraron a tomar los brazos de Feliciano, impulsándolo a sostener el ritmo de carrera hasta el fin.

Los seis saltaron al túnel violeta, y se vieron envueltos en su atmósfera tibia y olorosa a fresas y galletas que los detuvo en el acto. A cambio: volvían a flotar como aves en vuelo, internándose entre los árboles que conformaban el canal.

La Reina de Corazones y su ejército de naipes se detuvieron en la entrada. A medida que se alejaban, las amenazas y condenas proferidas por sus voces se iban haciendo más inaudibles.

— ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!

— ¡Estamos vivos!

— ¡Y tenemos el Cetro de Lady Charlotte…!

* * *

Una vez que el resplandor violeta, y el aroma que encerraba el túnel, fueron perdiendo intensidad, los viajeros notaron que el efecto anti-gravedad iba perdiendo su fuerza, y por tanto, podían volver a valerse de sus esfuerzos para acelerar su desplazamiento. El suelo del bosque era firme y pedregoso, y contaba con infinidad de raíces que hicieron que varias veces el grupo tropezara camino a la puerta de acero que a lo lejos se visualizaba, escondida entre los árboles.

Ludwig fue el encargado de abrirla a empujones. Para su sorpresa, tras ella, el resplandor diurno de Berna los recibió en plena calle, emergiendo desde un alcantarillado de la avenida principal, ante los ojos curiosos de decenas de transeúntes que detuvieron sus labores para ver a su Rey en tan inusuales condiciones.

— ¡Su Majestad…! ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Parece tan fatigado…

— ¿Gusta de queso fresco y chocolate casero, majestad…?

— ¡Abran paso…!— ordenó Ludwig, secundando a Vash en su marcha en dirección a casa — Su Rey está muy cansado, y necesita llegar rápido a casa… ¡Despejen los caminos!

Si bien contaron con muchos estorbos en el trayecto, finalmente, arribaron a la residencia de Vash, donde lo primero que hizo el susodicho anfitrión, fue dejarse caer en uno de los sillones del recibidor principal. Lilly se le acercó.

— Bruder: iré a lavarme las manos para que podamos comer pronto.

— No, Lilly…— dijo el suizo, deteniéndola por los hombros — Ve a revisarte y cura las heridas que tengas. Luego: ponte tu mejor vestido. Ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy…

— ¿_Bruder_?

— Hoy… hoy…— titubeó dificultosamente el soberano —… t-t-te… invito a comer…

— ¿E-en serio?

— Sí. Nada de trabajos pesados hoy. No cocinarás. Iremos donde más gustes…

— ¿Comeremos pastel de queso, _bruder_?

—… todo el que quieras…

— ¡Oh, qué emoción! No tardaré, lo prometo.

Lilly se retiró en dirección a los aposentos, dejando a su hermano y a los viajeros solos. Hubo un largo rato de tensión silenciosa, hasta que el español se atrevió a romper con ella:

— ¡Joder! ¡Ha sido la mejor aventura que he vivido en toda mi vida…!

— No habrá pastel de queso para ustedes— sentenció exasperado el suizo como respuesta — Váyanse. Consigan otro sitio para almorzar.

— Uh… bueno… ¡Ha sido un gusto, su alteza! — se despidió Ludwig, reverenciando al suizo, y alejándose hacia la entrada del humilde palacio. No sin antes rendir los honores correspondientes, Lovino, Antonio y Feliciano lo siguieron.

— Ve~… tengo hambre.

— Estúpido y tacaño Rey Vash…

— ¡La mejor aventura, insisto! ¡Hay que repetirla algún día!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Lo siento, lo siento...!

No actualicé la semana pasada, ni me pasé por los fanfics, debido a que estoy en el último periodo de pruebas de éste semestre. Pero ya ésta semana acabo, y luego, tendré 22 largos días de vacaciones en que me pondré al corriente con ésta historia, y los comentarios que dejo en cierto fic genialoso con un maléfico norcoreano en él ;3

¡Finalizada la segunda aventura del Cuarteto Maravilla...! Ésta vez, no fueron los bárbaros su mayor preocupación ¿No ven? ¡El peligro y la emoción pueden estar por todos lados!

¿Cuál será el siguiente destino de nuestros protagonistas?

Pista: "Ohlalá~".

Muchas gracias a **Kayra Isis**, **Dazaru Kimchibun** y **Arelion12 **por comentar ésta locura y darme los ánimos para continuar con éste escrito.

¡Aprecio mucho ésta atención para con mi trabajo, y por eso lamento realmente haberla desatendido el martes pasado...! Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Como siempre escribo: los invito a dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, alcances y demás en sus comentarios. Como siempre, gustosa los responderé cuando actualice el fic.

¡Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Las Campanas de Notre Dame" pertenece a la película "El Jorobado de Notre Dame", de Disney. La historia original (La novela gótica "Nuestra Señora de París") es de Victor Hugo. La animación del clásico infantil de 1996 está dirigida por Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise. Basado en el doblaje latino de la película.

* * *

_**XI**_

Tras comprar algunos víveres en los mercados de Berna, los viajeros retomaron la cabalgata hacia el Oeste de Europa, siendo Ludwig quien por decisión casi unánime, y en razón de la confianza que le inspiraba a la mayoría en el grupo, llevaba el fragmento de la llave en su morral de viajes.

Tan pronto como abandonaron el amurallado reino de Vash Zwingli, dieron con la frontera del reino vecino: Francia, que a diferencia del suizo, tenía varias hectáreas de terrenos desocupados antes de dar con la muralla que lo rodeaba.

— Nada como observar la enorme y verde campiña francesa desde un caballo, comiendo un sabroso chocolate suizo en compañía de tus amigos ¿No, tío? — celebró Antonio, hurgando en su bolso en busca de otro trozo de la golosina comprada en Berna.

— ¡Y eso que no has probado el queso todavía! — señaló Feliciano — _Fratello_ ¿Quieres un poco?

— ¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡Huele mal! — Lovino propició un codazo que hizo que el trozo de queso cayera de las manos de su hermano menor. Su caballo se encargó de pisotearlo contra la tierra.

— ¡M-mi queso suizo…!

— Su majestad— interrumpió Ludwig, quien hacía varios metros venía inspeccionando los alrededores con ayuda de una mira telescópica — Veo ya las torres de vigilancia de la entrada al Reino de Francia. Pero nadie que esté custodiando sus puertas…

— ¿No podremos entrar, Ludwig?

— Por el contrario, entraremos sin problemas: las puertas están abiertas de par en par…

— ¡Ah, Francis! Es que es un tío muy descuidado ¿No?

— Siempre he sabido que al Rey de Francia no se le da del todo bien su cargo, pero ¿Dejar su reino abierto ante la posibilidad de que cualquier forastero entre muy fácilmente en él? Me parece muy extraño…

En efecto, internarse en el reino no fue difícil. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y no había guardias en las atalayas, tampoco en varios metros a la redonda. Era no sólo extraño, sino también muy sospechoso.

A lo lejos, se divisaba París. La capital del reino. El camino que llevaba hacia la ciudad estaba desierto, más aún, el ruido y la música que conforme se acercaban se dejaba oír, delataba que en París había un gran gentío festejando de lo lindo.

Fueron recibidos por varios artistas disfrazados de animales, mujeres con hermosos vestidos de fiesta que les ofrecían bailar con ellas y hombres que les convidaban un sinfín de golosinas francesas apetitosamente olorosas y coloridas. Había también mucha gente llevando cajas con guirnaldas y arreglos decorativos que, por lo visto, estaban destinadas a ser puestas en cada lugar del reino.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto…?

— ¡Oh, _mes amis_! ¡Veo que han aceptado venir a verme en éste día tan especial!

— Oh… esa odiosa voz…

Los forasteros voltearon al encuentro del Rey Francis y toda la servidumbre que le seguía. Venía montado sobre un caballo blanco, vestido ricamente con sus vistosas prendas de terciopelo azul y rojo, bordadas con hilo dorado, una capa púrpura sobre sus hombros, y su trabajadamente decorada corona de oro y piedras preciosas.

— ¡Ciao, alteza~!

— ¡Feliciano, _mon petit_! ¡Es un verdadero placer tenerte a ti y a tus amigos en mi casa! ¿No gustas venir a mi palacio, donde podré darles una mejor bienvenida?

— Uh… ¿Su majestad?

— ¡Vamos, muchachos! El Rey Francis nos está invitando a su casa— incitó Feliciano — Seguro tiene comida deliciosa.

— ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!

* * *

— Oh~, los he encontrado mientras realizaba la supervisión de la decoración de mi reino para la gran fiesta de ésta tarde. Es todo un placer que hayas decidido honrarnos con tu encantadora presencia, Feliciano. Realmente, y con todo el ajetreo ocurrido contra los bárbaros hace unos días, comenzaba a pensar que ni tú ni tu dulce hermano iban a venir— Francis intentó abrazar a Lovino por los hombros, a lo que éste, rápidamente, se escabulló estratégicamente, escudándose tras Antonio.

— ¿"Dulce"? Con dos cojones, bastardo. A ti no te toco ni con un palo.

— ¡Qué encanto de criatura! — se burló el francés de buena gana — Bríndenme el honor de compartir éste humilde banquete con ustedes, queridos míos. Completen los asientos desde la derecha de la cabecera, y aguarden a que mis sirvientas llenen sus platos. Iré a cerciorarme de que los cocineros estén siguiendo la receta de mi postre al pie de la letra.

Por unos minutos, el rey francés se ausentó del comedor principal. Lovino y Feliciano ocuparon los dos primeros lugares junto al puesto del Rey, seguidos por Ludwig y por último Antonio. El cuarteto, en lo que esperaban, lavaron sus manos en los platillos con agua destinados para ello, y las secaron en suavísimas servilletas de tela bordada que instantáneamente fueron retiradas para ser lavadas.

Las sirvientas trajeron grandes bandejas cargadas de vegetales frescos del huerto del Palacio, condimentadas con especias y aderezos; carne jugosa y de exquisito aroma, presas completas preparadas de todas las formas posibles; e infinidad de acompañamientos bañados en olorosas salsas y especias caseras que hicieron agua las bocas de los visitantes. Sus bandejas fueron llenadas con una generosa porción, y sus copas recibieron muestras de los mejores vinos del reino.

— Oh… por… Dios… ¡Jamás había visto semejante banquete en mi vida…!

— Es lo que sirve el Rey Francis todos los días.

— ¡Cómo mola ser noble…! ¡Cuánta riqueza! ¡Cuánto detalle…! Oh, cómo me gustaría comer así todos los días…— la felicidad de Antonio no cabía en él. Estaba ansioso por comenzar a devorarlo todo.

— Sí, todo muy lindo hasta que sirve caracoles cocidos en su baba— comentó Lovino, haciendo arcadas.

En breve, el rey estuvo con ellos. Tomó su lugar en la cabecera, y las sirvientas llenaron la bandeja frente a él. Su copa, más grande que las del resto en la mesa, hizo la capacidad suficiente como para vaciar en ella una botella de vino completa. Una vez que el resto de los ocupantes del palacio, distribuidos entre otros nobles y sirvientes, ocuparon su respectivo lugar en la mesa, Francis levantó su copa y dio por iniciado el festín:

— _Bon appetit_.

* * *

— ¡Todo ha estado muy sabroso, alteza! — elogió Feliciano, una vez que hubo comido dos platos de fondo completos, y vaciado su copa de postre.

— Sí, he de admitir que hace tiempo que no comía tan bien— secundó Ludwig.

— Me alegra que les haya gustado. Lamento no haber sido yo quien preparara éste banquete ¡Con tan poco tiempo disponible, no puedo dedicarme a mi pasatiempo en la cocina tanto como quisiera! — suspiró dramáticamente — Espero puedan disculpar ese pequeño detalle ¡Para mi consuelo, las sirvientas de mi Palacio tienen también un excelente gusto! Prometo que para su próxima visita, y si pueden avisarme con anticipación, seré yo mismo quien cocine para ustedes. Me gusta ser considerado con el paladar de mis invitados.

— Su alteza…

— ¡Oh, no! Son mis invitados de honor éste día— carcajeó Francis — Es una fiesta muy especial la que celebramos hoy en Francia. En lo que dure su estadía, por favor, sólo llámame Francis ¿Sí?

— ¡Ah, tío! ¡Qué cosas…!— exclamó Antonio, emocionado — Esto ha sido una verdadera maravilla: el banquete, las hermosas sirvientas, la música, la charla, tu buen sentido del humor, el ambiente de tu reino ¡Todo…! ¡La gente ha de vivir muy a gusto bajo tu mando!

— ¡Oh, me agradas mucho! — alabó el francés — Antonio de España ¿No es así?

— Sí: ¡El Reino de la Pasión!

— ¡Oh, la tierra de la hermosa Reina Isabel del Carmen, el flamenco y los vigorosos toreros! Cómo no, toda la gente de tu tierra es encantadora— el rey francés vació su copa de vino en un largo sorbo — No sé ustedes, queridos amigos, pero estoy de buen humor para una historia de sobremesa. Y aún falta mucho para el inicio del festival.

Francis se puso de pie. Los músicos del salón cesaron de tocar, y se acercaron a la mesa para oír mejor al noble. Ludwig, contrariado, susurró a los príncipes italianos.

— ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

— A Francis le encanta contar historias— respondió Feliciano.

— Es normal que en las comidas cuente anécdotas de su reino, leyendas, historias de amor y babosadas de ese estilo— añadió Lovino.

— Ve~. Cada sobremesa cuenta algo distinto ¡Y es un excelente narrador! Escúchalo, Ludwig. Escúchalo.

Tras aclarar su garganta, el Rey de Francia señaló, extendiendo su brazo, al ventanal principal del comedor. Tras sus cristales coloreados, a lo lejos, se visualizaba la torre de una catedral gótica. En su cima, se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de enormes campanas de hierro, que a los pocos segundos, repicaron dando las una de la tarde. Su fina voz afloró como agua de un manantial, dulce y escurridiza, hasta los oídos de la audicencia.

_Ya las campanas despiertan París, resonando en Notre Dame.  
__Anuncian que hay pesca y hay pan otra vez, resonando en Notre Dame.  
__Las más grandes revientan cual trueno,  
__Las pequeñas su canto nos dan.  
__Campanas que encierran el alma de todo París  
__Resonando en Notre Dame._

— ¿Las oyen? Son hermosas ¿No? ¡Tantos matices de sonido! ¡Tantas tonalidades cambiantes! Pero habrán de saber que ellas no suenan por sí solas…

— ¿Ah no? — consultó inocentemente Feliciano.

— No, no _mon petit_— Francis sonrió — Allá, allá en el oscuro campanario, vive un misterioso campanero… ¿Quién es esa criatura? ¿Qué es? ¿Y cómo es que llegó allá? — cuestionó dramáticamente. Los oyentes compartieron miradas curiosas, atónitas, y algunos murmullos ininteligibles — El Rey Francis lo sabe todo: Es la historia de una doncella… y un monstruo.

* * *

Hacía ya varios años, había llegado hasta los muelles de Francia, en pleno nevado invierno, una barcaza proveniente de las lejanas tierras orientales. Sus ocupantes buscaban moverse sigilosamente por las calles parisinas, en busca de un escondite donde pasar la noche, para poder continuar a la mañana siguiente con su viaje hacia la "tierra prometida" de la que tanto les habían hablado. Un lugar donde ellos, los gitanos, serían bien recibidos.

_Fue una noche obscura en los muelles allá, por Notre Dame.  
__Cuatro gitanos huían asustados allá, por Notre Dame.  
__Alarmados temblaban de miedo. Atraparlos ahí era el plan.  
__De una sombra de hierro como esas campanas que oís,  
__Resonando en Notre Dame. [Kyrie Eleison]_

No contaban que sus movimientos no eran pasados por alto. Pues en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocaron tierra francesa, fueron emboscados por guardias de palacio que los amenazaban con puntiagudas lanzas de hierro. Tras ellos, estaba la imponente figura del temido juez del Reino.

_Frollo el juez quería purgar el vicio y la maldad ([Kyrie Eleison)  
__y pecado en todo halló sin ver su vanidad (Kyrie Eleison)_

Él odiaba a los forasteros. Traían consigo infinidad de malos hábitos e ideas que se expandían como plagas en el reino, dificultando sus labores y las del Rey de ese tiempo. Llegaban en oleadas, en caravanas y barcazas ¡Algunos hasta aparecían por arte de magia! ¿Magia? No… Bujería.

Venían a plantar su cizaña forastera en los felices e inocentes habitantes de Francia, y a robarles hasta el alma, como las sanguijuelas. Luego, se irían dejando a su paso ruina y tristeza por doquier. Eso era lo que hacían. Actuaban como indeseables parásitos embusteros, y se lo llevaban todo.

Una tripulante de la barcaza llamó su atención en especial. Iba cubierta bajo una capa de tela maltrecha y sucia que ensombrecía su rostro de forma espectral. Llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, y lo protegía celosamente.

— ¡¿Qué trae ahí?! — preguntó violentamente uno de los guardias reales, tratando de arrebatarle su, por lo visto, preciada posesión. La mujer se zafó de su mano grande y abusiva, y abrazó aún más el bulto contra su pecho.

— Bienes robados, sin duda alguna— sentenció el juez con desprecio —Quítenselos.

En seguida, los soldados trataron de forcejear el agarre de la gitana. Los demás tripulantes de la barcaza impidieron que pudiesen arrebatarle de las manos el contenido envuelto en estropajos, y abrieron una ruta alternativa por la cual la mujer de capa inició su huida.

¡Estaba escapando!

No permitiendo que los soldados desatendieran al resto de la tripulación gitana, fue el mismo juez quien persiguió a la mujer, sobre su caballo negro. Sorpresivamente, ella ganó varios metros de ventaja, debido a que dentro de toda la desesperación, la gitana hizo valer su astucia, y prefirió los callejones estrechos para alejarse, antes que las avenidas y calles en las cuales la velocidad del jinete pudiese alcanzarla en medio de la carrera.

¡Sólo debía encontrar un buen escondite!

_Dies irae, dies irae (Ese día, ese día)  
__Dies illa, dies illa (día de ira, día de ira)  
__Solvet saeclum in favilla (El mundo se consumirá en cenizas)  
__Teste David cum sibylla (Como profetizaron David y la Sibila)  
__Quantus tremor est futurus (Cómo temblará el mundo)_

_Dies irae (Ese día)  
__Quando Judex est venturus (A la venida del Juez)  
__Quantus tremor est futurus (Cómo temblará el mundo)  
__Dies irae (Ese día)  
__Quando Judex est venturus (A la venida del Juez)  
__Dies irae (Ese día)_

La mujer logró llegar a las puertas del templo principal en la plaza central de París. Allí, vencida por el cansancio, jadeante y sudorosa, se dejó caer de rodillas, aún protegiendo el bulto contra su pecho. Golpeó desesperadamente la madera de la tranquera.

— ¡Auxilio…! ¡Socorro…! ¡Denme asilo, por piedad…!

A sus espaldas, las patas del caballo golpeteaban en agitada carrera el empedrado de las calles de la ciudad. Se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia ella, y no había respuestas desde el interior del templo. Trató de levantarse, y en seguida, sus piernas volvieron a ceder.

Y ya era demasiado tarde.

Apretó con fuerza y ambos brazos el bulto contra su pecho cubierto de la tela sucia y andrajosa, entonces, el jinete la alcanzó, y asió fuertemente los paños que cubrían el cuerpo que tanto protegía la mujer. Ella se resistió a los jalones, con tal ímpetu que por poco y sentía que las uñas se le arrancarían de los dedos.

El juez perdió la paciencia. Quitó su pie de uno de los estribos de la montura, y golpeó las costillas de la mujer repetidas veces, haciendo que sus fuerzas menguaran considerablemente.

Ya el bulto estaba casi en manos del jinete. La mujer se levantó, y en un intento por brincar y tratar de derribar a su captor, fue víctima de tal brusco empujón que la golpeó desde el estómago, que no sólo sus manos cedieron, sino que su cuerpo se balanceó, perdiendo su posición de equilibrio, y fue a dar de espaldas contra las escalinatas que antecedían la entrada al templo.

El impacto de su nuca y cuello contra el empedrado fue suficiente como para inmovilizarla definitivamente. La capa descubrió el rostro de la mujer: piel blanca y mugrosa que ahora se helaba atacada por la hostilidad del clima. Cabellera rubia que se empapaba de la sangre que emanaba de la herida abierta por el golpe.

El juez inspeccionó el bulto, deshaciendo sus pliegues. Descubrió que bajo los paños, había un cuerpecito frágil y caliente, que latía agitado por sollozos entrecortados.

Los ojos azules y vivos de una pequeña bebé lo increparon preñados de lágrimas y temor.

— ¡Una niña…!

_Sovet saeclum in favilla (El mundo se consumirá en cenizas)  
__Dies irae, dies illa (Ese día, día de ira)_

¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora…?! Tenía una bebé huérfana en sus manos. Una bebé que pronto estallaría en llanto. Los vecinos se asomarían por sus ventanas, aún a mitad de la noche, entonces contemplarían con horror el crimen que su legislador había cometido. Estaba acabado ¡Su carrera había terminado…!

A menos claro, que pudiese deshacerse de ella, y del cadáver de la madre.

Oportunamente, en la plaza, había un pozo de agua cuya profundidad de tragaría el secreto.

Sostuvo a la niña por las prendas que la envolvían. Extendió su brazo, y la dejó colgando por largo rato en la boca del foso. Por algún motivo, sus dedos eran incapaces de desprenderse de la tela. Y la bebé comenzaba a soltar sus primeros gritos, a causa del frío que comenzaba a agobiarla.

— ¡NO!

Desde el interior del templo al que antes la mujer había llamado, salió el sacerdote del pueblo, encarando al juez con la mirada encendida en odio.

— ¿Angello…?

— _Sangre inocente has regado este día a los pies de Notre Dame_

— ¿Inocente? Bah. Corrió y resbaló— señaló con desdén el juez.

— _Y a esta criatura quisiste matar a los pies de Notre Dame._

— ¡Mi consciencia está limpia, insensato…!

—_Tú podrás engañarte a ti mismo y podrás toda culpa negar, Pero nunca podrás esconder este horror la verdad, A la verdad de Notre Dame._

Las increpaciones del monje pesaron como plomo en el pecho del juez.

¿En serio lo había visto todo? ¿El forcejeo, el homicidio, lo que planeaba hacerle a la bebé? ¡Obviamente! Y no había sido el único…

_Y por vez primera en su alma él sintió temor,  
__En su obscura vida de poder dominador._

Las estatuas esculpidas en los balcones del templo, para su gran perturbación y extrañeza, tenían sus ojos apuntando hacia él. Le miraban con una reprobación que casi rayaba en el asco. Y el cadáver de la mujer ¡Oh, el cadáver…!

Sus ojos, mustios, estaban abiertos. Y lo miraban… estaban fijos y centrados, aunque apagados. Le observaba, mientras ya muerta, se desangraba lentamente.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de esa mujer. Tal y como las había en la de esa niña que hacía sólo unos momentos había dejado huérfana, y había intentado asesinar…

¿En qué clase de bestia se había convertido…?

— Angelo… aconséjame, por favor…

El monje caminó hasta el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, y tras forzar con los dedos sus párpados hasta cerrarlos, la cargó en sus brazos. Cuando volvía hacia el templo, y dándole la espalda al juez, respondió ásperamente:

— Cría a esa niña como si fuera tuya.

— ¿Qué…?— el hombre miró a la bebé con recelo — ¿Debo cargar con la hija de una gitana…?

— Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella.

— Bien— accedió —Pero vivirá contigo en ésta iglesia.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?

— Donde nadie jamás pueda verla. Y quién sabe. Quizás llegue algún día en que la criatura vea la luz, y salga para serme de utilidad. Sólo el Señor sabe por qué suceden éstas cosas…

* * *

_Y este acertijo difícil verán resolver en Notre Dame:  
__Quién monstruo y quién hombre entre ellos será.  
__Las campanas cantan, cantan  
__Resonando en Notre Dame._

— Ve~ ¡Qué hermosa tonada, Francis! ¡Y qué historia tan buena…!

— Desafinó al final, pero… bah. No estuvo tan mal— opinó Lovino.

— Fue… una historia profunda. A cualquiera lo hubiese conmovido— añadió Ludwig — Déjeme preguntar… ¿Es un relato…?

— ¿Verídico? ¡Claro que sí, _mes amis_! De hecho, llegan en la mejor ocasión para conocer a Marianne: ¡La protagonista de nuestra historia!

— ¿Quiere decir que la gitana no murió?

— Creo que habla de la bebé, majestad— susurró Antonio.

— La bella Marianne fue criada en el Campanario de Notre Dame por el juez hasta el día en que el último aliento abandonó su cuerpo. Hoy sirve no sólo como la mano derecha del sacerdote del pueblo: Angelo. Sino que también es la bailarina de palacio en fechas especiales, como el día de hoy.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué celebran? Digo, para que toda la gente esté vuelta loca con preparativos, decoraciones y cocinando platillos…

— Una de mis festividades favoritas del año: ¡Topsy Turvy!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ohlalá~! Nuestro Cuarteto Maravilla se interna en la colorida Francia del Rey Francis, en medio de la celebración de Topsy Turvy ¿Qué les esperará en ella? ¿Una nueva pieza de la llave? ¿Un disturbio? ¿Una tarde de diversión? ¿Una nueva avenura?

¡Todo eso y mucho más, el siguiente capítulo...!

Lamento no haber actualizado el martes. Estoy en mi ciudad natal (Punta Arenas, al sur de Chile) y digamos que la conexión de Internet aquí no es muy buena. He estado con algunos problemas, pero ya todo está estable ahora.

¡Espero hayan disfrutado éste capítulo!

Muchas gracias a **Arelion12, Sorita Uchiha **(¡Dios, cuántos comentarios de una vez...!) y **Dazaru Kimchibun** por sus comentarios.

Todo review será bien recibido y contestado en cuanto actualice ésta historia.

¡Saludos y muchísimas gracias a todos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
Topsy Turvy" pertenece a la película "El Jorobado de Notre Dame", de Disney. La historia original (La novela gótica "Nuestra Señora de París") es de Victor Hugo. La animación del clásico infantil de 1996 está dirigida por Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise. Basado en el doblaje latino de la película.

* * *

**XII**

Durante el trayecto en carroza hacia el centro de la ciudad, los viajeros comentaron al Rey Francis acerca de su odisea en busca de las diez piezas de la llave, a la que se habían embarcado luego de una acalorada batalla en contra de los bárbaros.

— ¡Oh, mon Dieu! Algo escuché acerca de los bárbaros. Nada más hace unos días me he enterado de que cinco grandes ciudades del Norte de África han desaparecido a su paso— comentó el noble francés.

— Ellos también buscan las piezas de la llave. Y si mal no recuerdo, mencionaban una oculta en El Cairo— añadió Ludwig — A éste ritmo, ya deben haber dado con ella.

— ¡No seas pesimista, tío! — rió Antonio — Imagínate que está tan oculta como la que encontramos en el País de las Maravillas. Tuvimos suerte de caer allí ¿Crees que ellos vayan a tenerla también?

— Es probable, como también puede que no. Quién sabe. Hasta puede ser que a ellos les toque una pieza más fácil de encontrar, y siendo tantos avanzando en un único bloque, cubren mucho más espacio.

— ¡Son bárbaros, vamos! No son tan listos: seguramente no reconocerían una de las piezas de la llave aunque se la encontraran en la sopa— interrumpió Lovino, ya exasperado con la charla, o mejor dicho: con todos los malos recuerdos que le evocaba del País de las Maravillas y la guerra en la que habían participado en Austria — ¿Pueden ya dejar el tema?

— Ve~.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¡Mira cuántas chicas lindas hay en el festival! Todas están disfrazadas y pintadas de forma divertida— indicó Feliciano, que durante todo el viaje, había ido apreciando el paisaje por la ventana.

— ¡Gran parte de la hermosura de mi reino radica en sus bellas mujeres y hombres! — se jactó Francis — Por eso también dedicamos el primer miércoles de cada mes a una festividad muy especial que es, en lo personal, mi preferida: destinada a festejar la belleza de nuestros habitantes.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y hacen un festival como el de Topsy Turvy, con muchos colores, bailes, dulces y canciones?

— Sí, pero además, todos los franceses celebramos yendo desnudos a todos lados ese día.

— Oh…

— Dios…

— … Asco…

— ¡Qué creativo, tío! Eh, pues que se ve que te encantan las fiestas. En España nos enteramos que todas las semanas al menos das un gran evento, con música, juegos y que por eso toda tu gente se mantiene muy feliz.

— ¡Ah, mon ami, es que una de mis políticas como Rey de Francia es hacer que la vida de mis habitantes sea especial! Por eso realizamos tantos festivales y manifestaciones de arte, concursos de cocina, moda, literatura, música, danza…

— Mariconerías en general…

— ¡Crío! No seas así…— reprendió Antonio al noble italiano, más con angustia que enfado — Es muy interesante cómo lo llevas, ya quisieran todos los reyes poder darse esos lujos y tener a gente tan amable y feliz como la de tu reino.

— Tú lo has dicho, amigo mío— finalizó Francis, antes que la carroza se detuviera. Es cochero abrió la puerta, e invitó a los ocupantes a descender en medio de lo que parecía ser el centro del evento principal.

— ¡Oír la música me da ganas de cantar y bailar! — dijo Feliciano. Tomó el brazo de su hermano, y corrió hacia una multitud que se reunía en torno a una plataforma decorada como escenario —¡Vamos, _fratello_! ¡Invitemos a una chica linda a que baile con nosotros…!

— ¡E-e-espera, estúpido _fratello_…! ¡No estoy listo para esto!

— Yo iré a cuidar de ese par. Los dejo por el momento— anunció Ludwig en un pesado suspiro, y siguió a ambos príncipes.

— Quedan todos en libertad de acción: ¡Disfruten de Topsy Turvy!

— ¿Tú qué harás, tío? — preguntó el español.

— ¿Yo? ¡A alistarme para poder celebrar también! — respondió Francis — ¿Sabes? La magia de Topsy Turvy consiste en poner a la ciudad de cabeza. Ya verás como todo te parecerá un divertido disparate el día de hoy.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué no intentas actuar el día de hoy como un noble, Antonio? — sugirió Francis, despojándose de su ricamente decorada capa, y poniéndola sobre los hombros de su compañero — Juega. Sé un actor. Yo también seré uno.

— ¡Magnífico…!

— Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a colocarme mi traje— el monarca se dirigió hacia una carpa de tela naranja, y entró en ella — ¡No me tardo~!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una tienda contigua a la Catedral de Notre Dame, una doncella posaba frente al espejo luciendo un vestido de cancán, color granate, complementado con una serie de adornos y accesorios como velos de tul violeta, bordados en hilo dorado, flores en su cabello recogido en una coleta que caía graciosamente en una cascada de rizos castaños, casi rubios, sin tocar su espalda y hombros descubiertos por el escote del traje. Aún no se ponía los tacones.

— ¡Cinco minutos, Marianne! — avisó la voz de otra chica, desde fuera de la tienda.

— ¡Entendido! — contestó la muchacha frente al espejo. Alcanzó de un tocador cercano su labial, y aplicó una capa homogénea del colorete rojo-pasión en los labios. Era el toque final… ¡Ah, y los tacones! Por supuesto.

Cuando ambos piececitos calzaron en los zapatos negros, Marianne probó unos cuantos pasos de cancán, asegurándose que todas esas tardes de práctica hubiesen sido más que suficientes para entrenar su coordinación y su equilibrio. Con delicada naturalidad, el vestido y la coleta rizada ondearon, y los tacos golpearon rítmicamente el piso. Perfecto. ¡Simplemente perfecto…!

— ¡MIERDA…!

A espaldas de Marianne, parte de la tienda se desplomó. La viga que sujetaba la cortina divisoria interna de la carpa cayó, y el lienzo cubrió a quien desde atrás de la cortina había estado espiando a la moza.

— ¡Sacré Bleu…!

— Oh… fuck…

Marianne, dubitativa, se acercó al bulto que formó el lienzo al rodear al intruso, y removió sus pliegues, a la vez que desde bajo la cortina, el atrapado libraba una lucha por sacarse de encima el pesado telón.

Finalmente, descubrió bajo el lienzo a un joven que, para su mayor curiosidad, estaba vestido con un capuchón azul oscuro que escondía su rostro.

— Ay, corazón ¿Te has lastimado? — preguntó Marianne.

— ¡N-no tengo nada…!

— A ver, cielo— asió al hombre por el brazo, impidiendo que huyera — Déjame ver…

— ¡B-bloody Hell, que no tengo nada…! ¡Déjeme ir! — protestó el hombre, agitándose de forma tan brusca que no sólo consiguió que la francesa soltara su brazo, sino también que la capucha se apartara lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto toda la cara –en la que destacaban un par de curiosas y gruesas cejas- y parte de su cabellera despeinada y rubia.

Por unos segundos, ambos compartieron una mirada atónita y un silencio absoluto y tenso. Luego, fue el intruso quien, avergonzado, cortó el contacto visual, y rápidamente, desapareció de en frente de Marianne, plantando una carrera en la que torpemente, fue tropezando con todo a su paso, tirando implementos decorativos, más cortinajes, cajas llenas de cachivaches y jaulas de animales. Afuera, las protestas a grito limpio se dejaron oír en su contra.

— ¡Eh, tenga cuidado!

— ¡Demente…!

— ¡… Mami, un sujeto feo acaba de enredarse con mis guirnaldas…!

Dentro de la semi-derrumbada tienda, Marianne permanecía de pie, absorta y muda. Una de sus compañeras entró a asegurarse que estuviese bien.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Ni idea…

* * *

— Alteza ¿No cree que debería reposar un poco su estómago? — sugirió el alemán, que consternado, era testigo de cómo Feliciano arrasaba con cuanta bandeja de dulces le ofrecieran los mercaderes y comerciantes — Acaba de comer en el castillo del Rey Francis…

— ¡Vas a enfermarte! ¡Y no pienso soportar que estés llorando y vomitando por tu glotonería, estúpido _fratello_!

— ¡Ve~~, tienen que probar todos estos sabrosos dulces…! ¡No los hacen como en Italia!

En el momento que un nuevo mercader se acercaba al noble italiano, y Feliciano estiraba sus manos hacia el contenido que ofrecía la bandeja, el mayor de los príncipes se abalanzó sobre su espalda, y rodeándolo con ambos brazos, lo inmovilizó y arrastró lejos de los puestos de comida.

— ¡Vámonos…!

— ¡No~~~~~~!

— ¡No te quedes ahí, macho-patatero…!— demandó Lovino, mirando con desafío al aludido — ¡Ayúdame a alejarlo, porque si se enferma, haré que tú seas quien deba limpiar su vómito…!

Ludwig rodó los ojos, y acto seguido, se acercó a Feliciano y Lovino. Con sólo un brazo, consiguió poner al menor de los príncipes sobre su hombro derecho.

— Ve~…

— ¿Buscamos al Rey Francis y a Antonio, majestad?

— Y que sea rápido, bandido.

— ¡Permiso, permiso…!

— ¿Eh?

Por en medio del alemán y el príncipe italiano, pasó el hombre de capucha azul, apartándolos de un suave empujón, suficiente como para abrirse camino en busca de un nuevo escondite. Tras unos pocos metros de carrera, fue el turno de Antonio y Francis para ser empujados por el misterioso infiltrado.

— ¡Eh…! Se ve que lleva prisa…

— ¡Qué loca está la gente! — carcajeó el rey galo.

— Lo dice quien está vistiendo mallas de colores.

— Es mi disfraz de arlequín, mon ami. ¿No te gusta?

— S-se ve bien. Pero me produce algo raro ver cómo te entallan las piernas… es como si no llevaras ropa, pero tu piel fuera de otro color— observó el español con cierta perturbación.

— Si me permite hacer una pregunta, alteza…

— Claro, Sir Weilschmidt.

— ¿Por qué se ha vestido de arlequín?

— Oh, muy sencillo: la fiesta de Topsy Turvy tiene como objetivo que todos el día de hoy convivamos de forma pacífica y festiva, pretendiendo ser quienes no somos por naturaleza. Por eso usamos disfraces, y en el caso de muchos pobladores: se las arreglan para vestir como nobles, caballeros, los trabajadores de la corte visten de payasos, realizan actos de magia, y yo, por supuesto, no quise restarme del event, y como tal, he dejado mis ropas de noble y me he vestido como un bufón de la corte… ¡Pero sólo por hoy!

— ¡Ah, ya entendí…! Entonces mi fratello y yo podríamos vestirnos como pordioseros, Antonio lleva una capa de noble ¡Y Ludwig podría vestir como una chica…!

— De eso ni hablar— contestaron a coro Lovino y Ludwig.

La fanfarria de inicio del festival se hizo escuchar desde la avenida principal de París, proveniente del castillo.

— ¡Ya es hora! Amigos míos, disfruten éste festival. De momento deberé ausentarme. Soy el anfitrión, y debo dirigir el evento.

— ¡Mucha suerte, tío! — se despidió el español, ya cuando el rey francés se dirigía a la multitud que llevaba lienzos, trompetas y tambores.

La marcha de dicha multitud se extendió varias calles, llamando con su música a que los pobladores se aglomeraran en torno a la calle principal, aplaudiendo, gritando, cantando y bailando. El papel picado caía desde los ventanales de las grandes construcciones, como una colorida lluvia que lenta y graciosamente iba a parar al suelo.

Ven hoy, ven ya.  
El trabajo hay que dejar y las bestias encerrar.  
Ven hoy, ven ya.  
Las iglesias a cerrar, es un día muy singular.  
Es la fiesta de… los…

— ¡Tonto~s!

En seguida, vieron que el Rey Francis, con desconocida agilidad, aparecía por entre la muchedumbre que tocada la fanfarria, y comenzaba a bailar, invitando a diferentes personas a hacerse partícipes de la fiesta. Entre ellos, al sospechosos sujeto de la capa azul, que aún no conseguía salir de allí.

— ¡Eh, wine bastard…! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Déjame ir…!

Desoyendo su petición, el Rey se enfocó en él, y nada más que en él, para llevarlo a la rastra y danzar con él al son de la alegre música, haciendo que un par de veces el infiltrado estuviese a punto de caer.

Una vez al año hay fiesta y diversión.  
Una vez al año todo es confusión.  
Cada quien se siente rey y es bufón.  
El gran día de Topsy Turvy es.

Este día al diablo hay que dejar salir.  
Este día las reglas nos harán reír.  
Todo es al reverso en este festival.

Y en efecto ¡Todo estaba al revés!

Había perros amaestrados, caminando sobre sus patas traseras, sosteniendo correas con las cuales controlaban a sus dueños, que caminaban en cuatro patas, jadeaban con la lengua afuera o llevaban galletas en formas de hueso en sus bocas.

Había hombres luciendo elaborados y coquetos vestidos escotados, actuando como verdaderas doncellas, cosa a la que su abundante vello pectoral y facial confería un aspecto particularmente grotesco.

Así mismo, mujeres vistiendo armaduras gigantescas se disputaban en acaloradas batallas de armas, profiriendo desafinados gritos de guerra.

Máscaras horrendas, sujetos raros disfrazados de caballos, caballos con capas y coronas, cerdos vestidos con uniformes escolares, niños vestidos como animalitos, globos con caras ¡Reemplazando cabezas de hombres!

[¡Al reverso!]  
Todo ves al reversado,  
[¡Topsy Turvy!)  
Es un mundo trastornado.  
Lo malo es bueno, nada es normal.  
Todo pasa en este festival.

Arriba del escenario decorado, un grupo de hermosas jóvenes bailaba ondeando sus vestidos al ritmo del cancán. Entre ellas, el sujeto de capucha pudo distinguir a Marianne, que sin duda, le pareció que era la que se movía más graciosamente, y más radiante y hermosa lucía. Claro. Con esos dientes blancos, coronados por labios rojos cual carmín extendidos en una seductora sonrisa, los párpados pintados, pestañas largas ennegrecidas con maquillaje, cubriendo y descubriendo en un elegante parpadeo sus vistosos ojos violeta.

¡Y esa grácil figura! Cómo se agitaba, y cómo ondeaba su vestido, como hojas al viento. Cómo sus piernas, descubiertas en gran parte por los comprometedores pasos de su baile, se extendían y recogían, luego cómo giraba y…

… levantaba su vestido por la parte trasera…

— ¡Oh… God! — el encapuchado apartó la vista, completamente avergonzado.

[¡Al reverso!]  
Con trompetas y tambores.  
[¡Topsy Turvy!]  
Todos, vagos o ladrones,  
Corren todos para celebrar.  
Los bribones exageran, buenos son en esta fiesta  
Porque el día de Topsy Turvy es.

En un breve descuido de Francis, el infiltrado pudo zafarse y huir, en dirección al escenario donde las muchachas del cancán ya abandonaban la plataforma, e iban a esconderse tras una cortina que servía de biombo.

¡Ésta era su oportunidad…!

Subió por uno de los costados más recónditos del escenario, y aguardó allí, tras una especie de trono confeccionado con telas de colores que cubrían una vil y común silla de madera. Francis, n pasando su sospechosa huída por alto, subió al escenario también.

— ¡Aquí estás!

— ¡Eek…!

Antes de cualquier maniobra evasiva, el noble francés tomó por el brazo al encapuchado, y tiró de él para lograr que se sentara en el trono, ante la vista de una multitud que aplaudió enardecida.

Ven hoy, ven ya.  
Pronto, pronto es la ocasión  
Del misterio y la pasión.

— ¡Marianne! ¡¿Estás lista?!

— ¡Nací lista, preciosas! — respondió la bailarina, ya cambiada a un vestido aún más elaborado y coqueto, de color anaranjado, con mantillas de tul violeta adornándolo. Se había arreglado el cabello, soltándolo y poniendo sobre él una coronita.

— ¡Ya es tu turno! ¡Anda, y deja todo sobre el escenario!

Ven hoy, ven ya.  
Vean con mucha atención la más bella aparición,  
Viene la Esmeralda a bailar!

En seguida, Francis tiró en medio del escenario un puñado de polvos de colores, que se elevaron en una especie de torbellino del cual, misteriosamente, emergió Marianne.

El público observó atónito, y en seguida, el sonido de los gritos y aplausos llenó todo París de la ensordecedora música de la gloria de la artista, que giraba en torno a su eje, haciendo que su vestido se levantara hasta casi dejar ver la totalidad de sus bien torneadas piernas. Era una combinación de giros tal que a veces estaba de un extremo del escenario, y en un pestañeo, ya estaba en la escalinata que permitía el ascenso de los artistas, descubriendo sus hombros y guiñándole el ojo a los hombres del público.

Marianne extendió una pañoleta morada, bordada con estrellas doradas, y sirviéndose de ella como un accesorio, comenzó nuevamente a girar, jugueteando con ella cubriendo parte de su rostro sin que nunca ésta escondiera sus ojos.

El hombre de la capa observada maravillado, boquiabierto, con la cara enrojecida por la emoción y la vergüenza. Un cruce de miradas con la doncella gatilló una repentina aceleración del ritmo de sus latidos y su respiración, que se incrementaron cuando la mujer brincó hasta donde él se encontraba, enroscó la pañoleta en torno a su cuello, y peligrosamente, acercó su rostro al de ella.

Creyó que sufriría un infarto…

Más aún, los labios de la moza sólo hicieron un breve contacto con la punta de la nariz del sujeto, y entonces, dejando la pañoleta en su cuello, ella se apartó de un salto, nuevamente hacia el escenario, donde sin perder sus ahora desmesuradamente abiertos ojos de vista, le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa.

En seguida, retomó su danza. Recogía su vestido, volvía a girar ¡Brincaba! Era sin duda un baile poco elegante, sino sumamente provocativo y enérgico, gracioso, divertido. Una mezcla de todo lo picaresco y seductor de las mujeres de pueblo, pasos de cancán, flamenco, danzas gitanas y piruetas de circo.

Y en el esperado clímax y final de su presentación, la moza tomó una de las lanzas de los guardias que estaban entre el público, la clavó en el suelo del escenario, e impulsándose con los pies, comenzó a girar en torno a la lanza. Así, largo rato, hasta que perdió velocidad. Marianne comenzó a inclinarse, y para acabar, extendió una de sus piernas y un brazo, se detuvo completamente, e inclinó la cabeza.

Los aplausos volvieron a llenar una vez más la atmósfera del festival.

— ¡Bravo~! ¡Bravo~!— gritaba Feliciano

— ¿Cómo hizo el Rey para que ella apareciera así…?— preguntó Ludwig, sin poder salir aún de su asombro.

— ¡Preciosa~! ¡Divina~! ¡Hermosa~! ¡Diosa~!— clamaba Antonio. Una divertida vista de la expresión de Lovino llamó su atención, y riendo, señaló: — ¡Eh, crío! Sécate la baba ¿Vale?

— ¡N-no estoy babeando, bastardo! — se defendió, tapándose la boca.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Qué bien que hayan disfrutado de ésta humilde presentación de nuestra joya: la doncella Marianne! — dijo Francis, mientras las monedas y flores llovían sobre el escenario, arrojadas por el público.

En eso, cuando se disponían a continuar con la fiesta, un fragor atronador rompió con la felicidad del momento. Alguien había disparado una de esas temibles armas de fuego que sólo algunos nobles poseían. Nobles… y…

— ¡PIRATAS….!

Un grupo de individuos disfrazados, infiltrados en el público, subió al escenario blandiendo espadas de corte medio oriental, hachas nórdicas y pistolas, amenazando a cualquiera que quisiera interferir en su barbárica hazaña.

Uno de los hombres, de cabello rubio en puntas, tomó por la espalda al monarca francés impidiendo que pudiese moverse.

— ¡Eh…! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! — Antonio iba a subir al escenario, pero una mujer, también rubia y con cabello decorado por un listón, lo amenazó con una espada en el cuello, obligándole a permanecer abajo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre sentado a la fuerza en el trono, se levantó y se acercó con tranquila naturalidad a la veintena de piratas que estaban sobre el escenario.

— Buen trabajo, muchachos.

— Tenemos el tesoro ¿Ya podemos irnos?

— Cuanto antes. No pretendo ser más testigo de esta estupidez de festival— respondió jactancioso el hombre de capa, sonriendo de forma sombría.

— ¿Un tesoro? ¡No hay modo de que hayan sacado nada valioso! ¡De haber atacado nuestra iglesia, toda Francia lo hubiera sabido…!— acusó molesto Francis.

— ¡No busco tu oro, wine bastard…! Llevo tiempo acechándote, y he descubierto cuál es tu mayor tesoro— en seguida, el hombre tomó a Marianne por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¡Marianne…!

— ¡Francis… auxilio…!— gritó la moza, indefensa y angustiada.

— ¡¿P-p-pero quiénes son estos sujetos…?! ¡¿Y por qué quieren lastimar a Francis y a la chica bonita…?! ¡No entiendo nada! — gimió Feliciano.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ…!— demandó Ludwig, rompiendo con la barrera de piratas que intentaron detenerlo cuando subió a la plataforma, blandiendo una enorme espada — ¡Descúbrete, cobarde!

— Me extraña que todos ustedes no me hayan reconocido durante toda ésta fiesta— objetó serio el encapuchado. Ante la agresiva petición del alemán, removió la capa que escondía su identidad:

Botas gruesas con broches de oro, pantalón negro de refinada tela, abrigo rojo confeccionado con el mismo material que las capas de los nobles, entallado al cuelo y con numerosos botones dorados. Pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, que caía en dos fracciones plegadas en rizos hasta la mitad del abdomen. Guantes blancos, cinturón de cuero negro con broches plateados, del cual colgaba un sable árabe envainado.

— ¡Yo, el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, he venido a reclamar como mía a la joya de París…!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Disculpen que no haya actualizado a tiempo! Estos dos días de retraso se deben a una dejación mía, por cansancio. Entreno, y llego agotada a casa, era cosa de ver mi computadora, y me nacían todas las ganas de seguir escribiendo y publicar a tiempo... pero el cansancio fue más fuerte...

¡Eh, es el capítulo número doce! El Festival de Topsy Turvy se ha visto interrumpido inesperadamente por los piratas, y el Capitán Kirkland ¡Quiere llevarse a Marianne...!

(Sí, Marianne es Nyo!Francia... ¿Por qué la he llamado así? Porque existía desde el siglo XIX una representación alegórica o personificación de Francia, como uno de sus símbolos nacionales, encarnados en la imagen de una mujer llamada "Marianne". Representaba los ideales de Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad (¿Les suena de alguna parte?), siendo la imagen de una madre patria fogosa, luchadora, pacífica, alimentadora y productora, valores de la república y los ciudadanos franceses.  
Así mismo, he de objetar que en el capítulo anterior, el susodicho "juez" (que vendría siendo como Frollo en la película "El Jorobado de Notre Dame") es 2p!Francia.)

Muchas gracias a **Sorita Uchiha**, **Kayra Isis** (te dejé la contestación en tu bandeja de MP), **Arelion12** y **Dazaru Kimchibun** por comentar ésta locura, y darme tantos ánimos para seguir escribiéndola :D ¡Las amo~!

A todos los que leen éste poco clásico cuento de hadas, los invito a dejar sus comentarios: sugerencias, críticas, peticiones y todo lo que quieran, es bien recibido, y será contestado en cuanto actualice.

¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XIII**

Botas gruesas con broches de oro, pantalón negro de refinada tela, abrigo rojo confeccionado con el mismo material que las capas de los nobles, entallado al cuelo y con numerosos botones dorados. Pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, que caía en dos fracciones plegadas en rizos hasta la mitad del abdomen. Guantes blancos, cinturón de cuero negro con broches plateados, del cual colgaba un sable árabe envainado.

— ¡Yo, el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, he venido a reclamar como mía a la joya de París…!

Era una figura imponente. Despertaba una sensación muy extraña, mezcla de temor y respeto, aún cuando se trataba de un hombre cuya estatura se acercaba más bien a la de un hombre promedio, y su contextura sugiriera tal vez un tanto de debilidad.

— Entréguenme a ésta mujer de forma pacífica, y nadie saldrá lastimado…

— ¡Eso nunca! — protestó Francis, removiéndose entre los brazos de su captor, ignorando que el filo de una daga amenazaba su cuello — ¡Suelta a Marianne, sucio vándalo! ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!

— ¡Ja! Mira cómo tiemblo— replicó sarcástico Arthur — ¡Tripulación, de vuelta a la nave! ¡A toda velocidad!

— ¡Entendido, capitán! — gritó la muchacha del lazo en su cabello — ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Andando!

En seguida, los piratas se abrieron paso por entre la multitud, amenazando a los atemorizados parisinos con sus armas, y en otros casos, recurriendo a los golpes y empujones. El hombre del cabello en punta y la chica del lazo encabezaron la huida, mientras Arthur, con Marianne en sus brazos, aprovechaba el camino abierto en dirección a su barco, en compañía de otros tripulantes.

Francis, libre de sus captores, ordenó en seguida a sus guardias que alcanzaran a los maleantes. Toda la guardia presente subió a sus caballos disfrazados para la ocasión, e iniciaron una desenfrenada carrera tras los piratas.

— ¡Y ustedes no se queden ahí! — gritó de repente el noble francés al cuarteto visitante.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Vayan tras esos vándalos!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡AHORA! — ordenó furioso. Luego, desapareció de la escena, tras el biombo que había sobre el escenario, y de allí, salió vestido con su vistosa ropa de batalla.

Para sorpresa de los otros tres forasteros, fue Antonio quien, desarmado y sin caballo, inició la persecución.

— ¡Oye, espera…! ¡Es peligroso, idiota! — advirtió Lovino.

— ¡Tengo una deuda pendiente con los piratas! ¡No sé vosotros, pero yo no dejaré que esos vándalos vuelvan a llevarse a alguien importante en la vida de otra persona…!

Marianne no significaba nada para él. Pero si llegaran a llevársela, entendería perfectamente al Rey Francis. Él, después de todo, también había perdido a una persona muy valiosa a manos de los bandidos de ultramar.

Luego de unos segundos en que permaneció dubitativo, Ludwig siguió al español. Feliciano se alteró al instante, y lo siguió ¡Sin Ludwig, se sentía totalmente desprotegido!

— ¡E-espérame…!

— ¿Qué? ¡No te atrevas, _stupido_ _fratello_…!

Tras Feliciano, salió Lovino. A los pocos segundos, el Rey francés también se unió, montado sobre un caballo blanco, y blandiendo una espada en su diestra.

Más aún, los intentos por dar los el Capitán Kirkland fueron en vano. Aún con una doncella en sus brazos, sacó mucha ventaja a sus persecutores, y logró subir a su barco.

— ¡Leven anclas, muchachos! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

— ¡NO~~~…! ¡FRANCIS… SOCORRO…!— clamó Marianne.

Los de la guardia se detuvieron en seco. Sus caballos serían incapaces de brincar hasta el barco, que ya se había puesto en movimiento, así que su causa ya se había dado por perdida.

Más aún, Antonio logró abrirse paso por entre los hombres de la guardia real, y notó que del barco colgaba una cuerda, antes usada para amarrar la nave a la orilla.

— ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! — desafió el español, segundos antes de saltar, y aferrarse con ambas manos a la soga que colgaba.

— ¡¿Qué…?!— el pirata observó sorprendido — ¡¿Cómo se atreve éste pordiosero a hacerme frente…?!

Antonio por poco cae. La cuerda estaba mojada, y sus manos resbalaban, incapaces de sostener su peso. No obstante, tras varios intentos, logró también fijar sus pies y ayudarse de ellos para impulsarse y subir hasta alcanzar la barandilla que rodeaba la cubierta del barco.

— ¡Antonio…!

— ¡Antonio…!

— ¡Estúpido bastardo!

Los otros tres integrantes del cuarteto de forasteros se sumaron al cometido del español, siendo Ludwig quien, con mucha suerte, logró atrapar la cuerda. Feliciano se sujetó de la capa de Ludwig, y Lovino, de los pies de Feliciano, dificultando al alemán la labor de subir al barco.

— ¡Me… resbalo…!

— ¡Aguanta, Ludwig…!

— ¡Si morimos por tu culpa, macho patatero, haré que tu vida en el otro mundo sea el infierno…!

Desde la cubierta del barco, Antonio desatendió a los piratas, y se inclinó hasta donde estaba la soga, extendiendo sus manos hacia el alemán, y valiéndose de la fuerza de tracción de ambos, los cuatro pudieron abordar al navío del Capitán Kirkland.

— ¡Traigan a Marianne de vuelta, por favor…! ¡Sana y salva…!— clamó Francis desde el puerto, viendo como el barco se alejaba hacia el horizonte.

— V-ve~…

— ¡Cuidado, idiota…!— advirtió Lovino, al ver que el Capitán Kirkland aprovechaba la distracción de Antonio para acercarse a él, blandiendo su espada.

El español giró a ver al inglés, y con horror, vio que el filo del arma ya descendía rápidamente en dirección a su rostro. Reaccionó cubriéndolo con ambos brazos, y cerró los ojos. La hoja del arma no lo golpeó…

— ¡E-eh…! ¡¿Qué haces…?!

— ¡No lo lastimes…! ¡Por favor, son mis amigos…!

— ¡¿Tus amigos?!

— ¡Si son amigos de Francis, también lo son míos…!

Marianne lo había salvado, abrazando a Arthur por la espalda, y tirando con su peso hacia atrás. Antonio tomó la oportunidad para armarse con un hacha de repuesto que había tirada cerca de él. Pero en cuanto levantó la vista, nuevamente hacia el pirata, éste había logrado atrapar a Marianne, y amenazaba con hundir su arma en el vientre.

— Mueve un solo músculo, y ella muere.

— ¡Desalmado…!

— ¡Antonio, no hagas nada! — advirtió Ludwig, levantándose — Conozco a los de su clase… y quizás a diferencia de otros, sí he escuchado del Capitán Kirkland…

El susodicho pirata se sonrió con ademán burlesco.

— … "El Pirata más Temido de los Siete Mares"…

— ¡Eh, ese era el título de su padre! — interrumpió de pronto la muchacha del lazo, que participaba en su tripulación. Añadió con una sonrisita — A él lo llaman "El Pirata más Guapo de los Siete Mares"…

— ¡A-así es como tú me dices…!— replicó avergonzado el capitán. Su distracción fue aprovechada por Ludwig, que le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, suficiente para sacarle el aire y hacer declinar sus fuerzas. Marianne se zafó de sus brazos, y corrió a ocultarse tras Antonio, junto a Feliciano y Lovino.

Los demás integrantes de la tripulación de abalanzaron sobre ellos, apuntándolos con espadas, hachas y lanzas. Ludwig envainó su espada, Antonio levantó el hacha, Feliciano, Lovino y Marianne taparon sus ojos.

— No sea idiota ¿Ustedes dos contra todos nosotros? — inquirió seriamente el hombre de los pelos en punta — No tienen oportunidad.

— Y la orilla está demasiado lejos como para que pretendan saltar del barco y nadar hasta ella— agregó la chica del lazo.

— Sin mencionar la aterradora cantidad de monstruos que habitan las aguas— dijo otro joven, pelirrojo, que sostenía un grueso cigarrillo entre sus dientes — Morirían en menos de lo que alcanzan a gritar sus oraciones…

— No les queda de otra…— jadeó el inglés, tras recuperar un poco de su aliento — O se someten… pacíficamente…— tosió — O los hago caminar por la borda…

— ¿Prisioneros o cadáveres? Ustedes elijan— apoyó un muchacho de cabello anaranjado, rizado, y el rostro lleno de pecas.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas entregado así de fácil, bandido patatero! — protestaba Lovino, que había sido encerrado junto a todos sus compañeros en una celda reservada para prisioneros, bajo la cubierta del barco.

— Por suerte dejaron a Marianne con nosotros ¡Tenemos la certeza de que no van a matarla! — celebró Feliciano.

— Dudo mucho que lo que desee éste cabrón sea acabar con la vida de la chica. De ser así… lo hubiese hecho cuando estábamos en París…

— Está usted en lo cierto…— suspiró Marianne — Esto… es todo mi culpa…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? — preguntó Lovino.

— Él me quiere a mí, no como un señuelo, ni como un tesoro… me quiere como su mujer…

— ¿Un amor prohibido entre una doncella y un pirata?

— Algo así…— la francesa bajó la vista. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho— ¡A mí no me molestaría en lo absoluto!

— ¡¿Qué…?!— preguntaron los otro cuatro cautivos a coro.

— Llevo muchos años admirando al joven Capitán Arthur Kirkland. A diferencia de su padre, que era un desalmado demonio: él es caballeroso, guapo, dulce, y muy atento…

— …Oh… Dios…

— Hemos tenido algunos encuentros en algunos de sus arribos a tierra, que han sido sin fines de vandalismo… ¡Oh, si lo conocieran! ¡Es tan noble…!

— ¡Es un PIRATA! — recalcó Antonio, sin poder salir de su asombro.

— ¡Es distinto a los otros piratas! Él roba a los nobles ricos para que no puedan financiar sus guerras. Esconde sus tesoros en lugares custodiados por criaturas, lejos de las manos de malas personas…

— Eso es lo que ÉL te ha dicho.

— P-pero… ¿Por qué te secuestró a ti entonces?

— Fue por una promesa que me hizo en nuestro último encuentro…— relató la doncella: — Dijo que él quería construir un palacio para mí, con nuestro amor, nuestros sueños y emociones… ¡Que iniciaríamos una vida, juntos! Pero para eso, iba a tener que hacer un gran sacrificio… ¡Jamás pensé que se refería a dejar atrás mi hogar y mis amigos…!

— Así que ¿No busca hacerle daño a Francis?

— ¡En lo absoluto! Creo…— Marianne comenzó a hacer memoria — Tal vez… un poco. Existe un rencor entre ambos que data de muchos años… El padre de Francis, antiguo Rey, se enfrentó muchas veces al antecesor de Arthur, ya que quería a los piratas lejos de sus tierras; y Francis lo secundó en su labor. Es una rivalidad de antaño, entre el padre de Francis y el antiguo Capitán de ésta nave, y que se heredó a sus respectivos hijos.

— Por eso se enfatizó tanto en que debía robar su "tesoro más preciado" ¿No? ¡Y resultaste ser tú!

— Es una suerte de coincidencia— explicó — Verán… cuando fui adoptada como hija del juez, crecí muy cerca de Francis, que era su sobrino… ambos nos criamos casi como hermanos…

— ¡Oh, eso explica muchas cosas…!

— Dentro de ellas, el enorme cariño que nos guardamos ambos— afirmó la mujer, sonriendo. De inmediato, éste esbozo desapareció, reemplazado por un ademán angustioso — Francis sospechaba de nuestras aventuras, pero sólo culpaba a Arthur de acosarme, sin saber que yo también aguardaba su llegada cada vez que saqueaba aldeas europeas. Si… si yo no hubiese iniciado un romance oculto con un pirata… — sollozó — Francis…Pobrecito… ¡Debe estar destrozado…! ¡Y todo es mi culpa!

— Aún estamos a tiempo para huir, señorita— dijo Ludwig.

— Oh ¿En serio? — interrumpió emocionado Lovino — ¡Porque éste sitio me asquea…!

— Estarán obligados a detenerse en otro sitio durante su viaje. No estoy seguro en cuánto tiempo, pero lo harán. Y esa será nuestra oportunidad para escapar.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya se nos ocurrirá cómo— respondió el alemán — Pero necesitaré de la colaboración de todos y cada uno de ustedes si queremos escapar con vida, y llevar a Marianne de vuelta a París con el Rey Francis.

* * *

Esa noche, Feliciano tuvo un sueño. Uno muy extraño, por cierto.

Estaba rodeado por una infinidad de burbujas, flotando en una atmósfera llena de colores y formas extrañas. Recordaba haber visto muchos peces tras esa pared de pompas, rodeándolo, nadando en torno suyo.

A lo lejos, divisó un resplandor difuso, color amarillo, que se iba haciendo más intenso. Nadó, saliendo de ese torbellino de burbujas y peces que lo rodeaban, con los brazos extendidos hacia esa luz ambarina. Cardúmenes de pecezuelos lo seguían, como niños queriendo jugar, y de pronto, se adelantaron y envolvieron el objeto que brillaba, y giraron frenéticamente alrededor de él.

De la nada, el resplandor fue tal que la visión lo cegó, y desapareció.

Despertó, sumiso en la oscuridad del calabozo, con Ludwig a su derecha y Lovino a su izquierda, ambos durmiendo.

Además de él, sólo Antonio estaba despierto.

— ¿Qué pasa, chaval? — preguntó amablemente el español — ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

— No es eso… tuve un sueño muy raro.

— Qué coincidencia. Yo también.

— Ve~…

— … soñé… con mi padre…— suspiró el otro — Creo que se los había dicho… él murió a manos de un pirata…

— ¿El Capitán Kirkland?

— Su padre, mejor dicho… fue hace mucho ¡De seguro éste tío ni siquiera nacía en ese tiempo!— añadió en una risa que pretendió inútilmente esconder su tristeza — No puedo creer que estuve a punto de sufrir el mismo destino que él ayer por la tarde…

— Ve~…

— ¿Sabes…? Jamás sentí algo así… de la nada… con sólo ver a éste sujeto… ¡Dios! Sentí que era el ser más despreciable e inmundo que había visto en mi puta vida. Pero ¿Sabes? Él no tiene culpa de lo que hizo su padre… fue muy extraño sentir tanto odio dentro de mí, naciendo de la nada ¡Y con sólo oír su nombre! Tanto odio, pero a la vez, tanta lástima… ambas peleando dentro de mí, una queriendo matar a éste cerdo, la otra…

— …

— Queriendo… escapar… Escapar, y olvidarlo todo… ¡Si puede ser incluso que su padre también esté muerto…! Y estaría vengándome por medio de un sujeto que no me ha hecho absolutamente nada… ¡Pero tampoco puedo sacarme de la cabeza que no hacerle nada sería una estupidez, y una deshonra para el mejor navegante de España!

La voz de Antonio estaba cargada de dolor y tristeza. Feliciano creyó que en cualquier momento iba a verlo echarse a llorar. Gateó hasta él, y se sentó a su lado. Luego, inclinó su cabeza, y la apoyó en el hombro de su compañero de aventura.

— ¡Oh, chaval, lo siento! Creo que no debería estarte diciendo éstas cosas ¿No? — Carcajeó forzosamente — Cambiemos el tema ¿Vale?

Feliciano asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué soñaste tú?

— Creo que era la una de las piezas de la llave…

— ¡No me digas, chaval…!— exclamó el español — Son esas visiones premonitorias de las que nos hablaba el tío raro de la biblioteca en Rumania. Dime ¿Dónde la viste? ¡Puede ser una pista!

— Fue un sueño muy raro. Había peces, y burbujas.

— ¿Bajo del mar, tal vez?

— Ve~…

— ¿Qué significa "Ve~"?

— Nada. Sólo "Ve~".

* * *

A las pocas horas, la claridad del día irrumpió por la trampilla abierta desde la superficie del barco. La luz dio de lleno en los rostros de los cuatro cautivos, y en seguida, los ruidos de la cubierta también llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¡¿Están los cinco, Govert?!

— Sí, Emma.

— Ya que estás ahí ¿Puedes bajarles esto?

El ruido de una charola metálica terminó por despertar a los cautivos, cuando ésta golpeó contra el suelo. En ella, había una pila de waffles.

— ¿Uh? — Ludwig observó la comida, atónito — ¿Y esto?

— ¡Es el desayuno!

— Ustedes son muy amables para ser piratas ¿Desde cuándo alimentan a sus prisioneros con manjares como estos?

— ¿Manjares? ¡Ay, gracias! ¡Nadie nunca había hablado así de mis waffles! — rió apenada la muchacha del lazo, asomándose a la trampilla — En verdad, en Bélgica ésta es una receta muy sencilla ¡Pero si tú crees que son manjares…!

— ¡EMMA! — la reprendió el hombre de pelo en puntas.

— ¿Qué?

— No seas amable con la escoria.

— Ay, Govert. Qué pesado te pones.

— Ahora coman, gusanos. Pero sepan que no habrá más hasta mañana.

La trampilla permaneció abierta largo rato. Pero estaba demasiado alta como para saltar hasta su boca y salir por ella.

— Chicos… ¡Chicos! ¡Hay comida! — señaló Marianne, y comenzó a remecer a Lovino, Feliciano y Antonio — ¡A desayunar!

— ¿Eh…?— el romano se desperezó. Observó desconfiado la charola, con los ojos entrecerrados y adormilados. Luego, tomó una de las cinco rebanadas bañadas en caramelo, y le dio un mordisco: — Hum… ¡Nada mal!

— ¡Gracias…!

— ¡EMMA!

— Ve~…— bostezó el menor de los príncipes, y luego, se acercó gateando hasta el punto de reunión. Marianne y Ludwig tomaron también su waffle, seguidos por Feliciano, y por último, por Antonio. Todos comieron, pero quedó gusto a poco…

— Y… ¿No hay más hasta mañana, dijo el tío amargado?

— ¡Puedo preparar más…!— oyeron desde la cubierta.

— ¡EMMA!

— ¿Qué?

— Eres la peor pirata que he conocido…

— Ay ¿Qué tiene de malo darles más waffles…?

— ¡Que son nuestros prisioneros!

Al poco tiempo, asomó por la trampilla una escalera de mano confeccionada con cuerdas y amarres Por allí, descendieron el hombre de cabello en puntas, el pelirrojo y el de cabello anaranjado y pecas en la cara.

— Más les vale no intentar nada— amenazó el primero, con cara de pocos amigos.

El muchacho de pecas extendió cuerdas y grilletes con pesos de metal en sus extremos, y comenzó a amarrarlos a las manos y tobillos de los cautivos. Luego, hizo una señal hacia la tramilla. Allí, Emma la recibió, y en seguida, se abrió una segunda trampilla, del otro lado, descendiendo una escalinata de madera que fue usada para sacarlos a la superficie del barco.

— ¿Qué… sucede?

— Ya decidí cómo me desharé de ustedes— contestó el Capitán Kirkland, que aguardaba en la superficie de su navío.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo, si podemos saber…?

* * *

— ¡E-eh, tío…! ¡¿No crees que te estás pasando…?!

Antonio había sido "privilegiado" con el honor de ser el primero en caminar por la tabla del barco, empujado por la amenaza del filo de la espada de Arthur en su espalda. Su destino era claro: caer al agua, y allí, esperar lo que fuera. Maniatado y con esos pesos en sus tobillos, no se veía un muy buen futuro…

— Dos pasos al frente.

— V-vale…

— ¡Rápido!

— ¡Que ya voy! — respondió atemorizado, adelantándose hacia el extremo de la tabla. Ésta se balanceaba peligrosamente, gracias al paso del español.

— E-estúpido bastardo… ¿No vas a saltar, o sí? — preguntó angustiado Lovino — I-i-iniciamos esto juntos… ¡No podemos permitir que acabe así!

— Nunca te había visto así, fratello... — intervino Feliciano, que estaba atado junto a Ludwig, y sólo separado de su hermano por la también inmovilizada Marianne.

— ¡E-es que…! ¡Míralo! ¡V-va a morir, y a éste paso, todos nosotros también! No quiero morir ¡Y tampoco ver cómo muere…!

— ¡Paso al frente, sabandija!

— V-vale, tío. Pero que si me haces dar otro más…

Dubitativo, Antonio se posicionó al borde de la tabla que oscilaba, sobresaliendo desde el barco. Tragó espesamente. Abajo, las aguas estaban en contrastante calma, apenas y balanceando la nave con su pacífico oleaje golpeando el casco.

— ¿Sabes cantar? — preguntó el pirata.

— ¿Qué si sé…? ¡Oh, claro, hombre! Y unas canciones que te flipas…— rió nerviosamente — ¿Q-quieres…?

— Canta.

— ¡V-va…! Eh… Qué~ peque~ño el mu~ndo es ¡Qué~ peque~ño el mu~ndo es…!

— ¡Bah, no me gustó! — exclamó con gesto asqueado el pirata, y en seguida, golpeó con un pisotón la tabla en la que caminaba el español, haciendo que se tambaleara aún más, y su víctima perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡NO…!

— ¡Hombre al agua! — carcajeó Arthur. El resto de su tripulación aplaudió y rió estrepitosamente.

— ¡BASTARDO…!— En medio de la conmoción, Lovino se levantó como pudo, reuniendo fuerzas suficientes para vencer el peso de las bolas de metal que arrastraban sus grilletes, y corriendo hacia el pirata, aunque sumamente dificultado por la falta de equilibrio que le ocasionaba tener ambas manos atadas a la espalda.

— ¡F-fratello…!

— ¡Majestad…!

— ¡Ay, no, no quiero ver…!— exclamó Marianne en un sollozo agudo, al que le siguió el ruido de un cuerpo impactando en el agua. Con sorpresa, vieron que el Capitán Kirkland ya no estaba en la cubierta, más aún, Lovino sí…

— ¡Ha tirado a nuestro Capitán por la borda…!— chilló Emma, atónita — ¡A… a él…!

Cuando la veintena de tripulantes se acercó al noble italiano, el coraje en que se había encendido su ánimo desapareció rápidamente, y comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Maldición…!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, saltó del barco.

— ¡¿P-p-pero qué acaba de hacer…?!— bramó Ludwig.

— ¡Mi _fratello_ se acaba de suicidar! — sollozó Feliciano.

— ¡Ay no, ay no, y no, ay no…!— Marianne estaba al borde de la histeria.

— ¡Ustedes también se irán al agua!

Uno tras otro, cayeron por la borda el resto de los cautivos, excluyendo a Marianne, que fue puesta de vuelta en el calabozo bajo cubierta del barco. El peso atado a los tobillos de los expulsados, y la incapacidad de movilidad de sus manos, hicieron que descendieran rápidamente hacia el fondo marino. No aguantarían mucho más conteniendo sus respiraciones, y deshacerse de sus amarras para nadar a la superficie tomaría su tiempo.

Éste era su fin…

El Capitán Arthur logró emerger desde el agua, y nadar en dirección al casco del barco:

— ¡La escalera…! ¡Bajen la escalera…!

— ¡Ya oyeron, chicos…!

— ¡VIENEN POR MÍ! ¡RÁPIDO…!

—… ¿…Qué…?

— ¡Los monstruos del mar!

— ¡P-pero Capitán, la mentira de los monstruos marinos sólo se la contamos a los prisioneros para que no escapen del barco…!

La escalera de mano confeccionada con cuerdas descendió, sujetada por la tripulación, permitiendo que Arthur pudiese subir de vuelta a su navío.

— ¡Hablo de verdaderas criaturas… criaturas monstruosas! — señaló el inglés — ¡Las mujeres que habitas las profundidades del océano, y seducen a los navegantes con sus voces! ¡Venían por mí, para devorar mi carne…!

— ¿Sirenas?

— ¡Centenares de ellas!

— Capitán ¿No estará usted…?

— ¡No estoy loco! ¡Yo las vi! — bramó el pirata — ¡Por suerte pude subir de nuevo al barco! ¡Casi muero! — luego, añadió con una risita malévola — Pero nuestros prisioneros no corrieron tanta suerte.

— ¡¿Se… se los llevaron las sirenas?!

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, se comerán su carne…!

Mientras tanto, en la orilla de una playa cercana, los cuatro forasteros expulsados del navío yacían tendidos boca-arriba en la arena, completamente empapados, y aturdidos por el agotamiento y el miedo por el eventual peligro de muerte del que habían sido rescatados hacía pocos minutos.

— Oh… por Cristo…— se quejó el alemán, haciendo ademán de incorporarse, sin éxito.

— ¿Qué pasó…?— gimió el español —¿Estoy en el cielo…?

— ¡Antonio! ¡Estás vivo! — festejó Lovino, incorporándose de un salto, e hincándose junto a Antonio. En el acto, cayó en la cuenta de su efusivo comportamiento, y avergonzado, replicó con forzada furia: — D-digo… ¡Condenado bastardo! ¡Nunca más dejes que un pirata de lance por la borda…! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Porque no estaré ahí de nuevo para rescatarte!

— Vale… majestad.

— ¿Rescatarlo? ¡Pero si huyó en cuanto los demás piratas se le acercaron! ¡Sólo tiró a uno de ellos al mar! — protestó Ludwig, levemente irritado , sentándose en la arena.

— ¡Pues me gustaría haberte visto en mi lugar, macho-patatero! ¡Ni tú hubieses sido tan valiente de echarte a esa veintena de sicarios encima…!

— Pero tampoco me hubiese lanzado al mar como usted— añadió.

— ¡Oh, ya cállate!

— Eh, antes de que sigáis peleando… ¿Y Feliciano?

— ¡Cierto…!— Lovino se puso de pie, y comenzó a llamarlo — ¡FELICIANO~!

— Ve~.

— ¡Oh, ahí estás, chaval…!— Antonio enmudeció unos segundos, preso de una inesperada visión que le dejó atónito — ¡…Madre mía…!

— ¿Qué? — Ludwig levantó la vista, y allí la imagen de Feliciano acompañado por una muchacha, que aparentaba no tener más de quince años, de primer momento no surtió ningún efecto en él…

… hasta que vio la mitad inferior de su cuerpo reemplazado por una cola de pez…

— Jo… der…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Actualización lista, a seis días de la publicación del capítulo anterior! Nada mal ¿Eh? Eso creo...

¡Marianne todavía está en el barco pirata! Nuestros protagonistas fueron lanzados de él, dejando a la francesa indefensa a merced de los bandidos de ultramar. Cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido, fueron rescatados ¡Nada más ni nada menos que por sirenas! O eso es lo que parece.  
¿Qué le deparará al cuarteto maravilla en el próximo capítulo? ¿Lograrán salvar a Marianne de las manos del Capitán Arthur Kirkland? ¿Las sirenas los devorarán? ¿Y qué pasa con la búsqueda de la próxima pieza de la llave sagrada?

¡Tantas incógnitas por resolver, y tantas aventuras más por delante! Todo podría suceder.

Una vez más, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen ésta historia, y se dan el tiempo de dejar su huellita en la sección de reviews: **Dazaru Kimchibun** y **Kayra Isis. **Chicas ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios! Son parte importante de la motivación que tengo para seguir escribiendo, y las ideas que van surgiendo para capítulos futuros ¡Muchas gracias!

A los que aún no se animan ¡Adelante! Toda crítica, sugerencia, petición, o acotación será bien recibida y debidamente respondida al momento de la actualización del fanfic.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XIV**

Cuando Feliciano se hundía hacia las profundidades del océano, producto de los pesos atados a sus tobillos, un sentimiento de desesperación y angustia se apoderaron de él. Para empeorarlo todo, también visualizó a su hermano y a Antonio, varios metros más debajo de él, ambos ya en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, posiblemente muertos.

Y sólo pensar que a Ludwig y él les deparaba el mismo destino, gatillaron a tal punto sus emociones que, tal vez, sólo por esos segundos Feliciano hubiese preferido jamás embarcarse en dicha odisea.

Las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, pero la presión del agua no dejó siquiera que la tristeza asomara. No podría aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo más… ¡El agua entraría directamente por su nariz y boca, llenaría sus pulmones! ¡Moriría!

Justo cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, víctima de una derrota mental y emocional, sintió que su cuerpo se volvía ligero, y como pluma, flotaba en el agua… ¿Era así cómo se sentía cuando el alma abandonaba el cuerpo, y subía al cielo? Tal vez… ascendía poco a poco, suavemente, balanceado por las corrientes marinas. Una fuerte luz blanca comenzó a darle de lleno en el rostro, volviéndose más intensa conforme más tibia y calma se hacían las aguas.

Cuando ya el resplandor llegó a su máxima potencia, sintió que la presión del agua lo expulsaba hacia aún más arriba. La brisa helada, el ruido de las olas y el olor salino, golpeó en sus cinco sentidos con tal brutalidad que Feliciano despertó de su desmayo inmediatamente.

— ¿U-uh…?

Y en menos de lo que pensaba, estaba recostado sobre la arena caliente de una playa cercana, estilando, lejos del las terribles aguas que, por poco, se lo habían tragado.

— ¿Estás bien…?

— Ve~…

— Jo… der…

Feliciano pestañeó repetidas veces, antes que pudiese aclarar bien su visión. La intensa luz blanca hacía que todo se asemejara a siluetas desenfocadas, aunque poco a poco, éstas tomaban forma.

Distinguió a su lado un rostro juvenil y dulce, con un par de enormes ojos castaños brillando en un rostro bronceado por el sol, en el que también figuraban unos labios gruesos, extendidos en una sonrisa de alivio. Para finalizar, una cortina de cabellos oscuros, amarrados en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros desnudos, daban un toque encantador a su cara redonda y adolescente.

— ¿U-un… ángel?

— ¡Una sirena…!

— ¿Una…?

El príncipe italiano bajó la vista, y en efecto, descubrió que reemplazando sus piernas, había una larga extremidad cubierta de escamas celestes que finalizaban en una cola de pez. Feliciano, sorprendido, se incorporó de un salto y retrocedió varios metros, en dirección al resto del grupo.

— ¡E-eek…!

— ¡Ah, están sanos y salvos! — celebró la joven — Oh, Dios ¡Qué gran trabajo nos dieron a mis hermanas y a mí! Esos nudos estaban realmente apretados, y se encontraban a muchos metros mar adentro. Por suerte reaccionamos muy rápido, y pudimos nadar con ustedes hasta la orilla— relató emocionada.

— ¿Ustedes nos…?— Ludwig aún no podía salir de la sorpresa — Oh, Santo cielo… creo que ya lo he visto todo…

— ¡Eh, pero qué bien! ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Vivos! — Antonio comenzó a brincar de felicidad — Dime, linda ¿Cómo podemos agradecértelo?

— Oh, no sólo a mí— carcajeó risueña la sirena — Mis hermanas también ayudaron a salvarlos… ¡Ellas están por allá!

Señaló hacia el mar. De entre los roqueríos, salieron más muchachas, todas ellas también de pieles bronceadas, ojos y cabellos oscuros, aunque se diferenciaban por sus facciones y los colores de sus colas de pez y las conchas marinas que usaban a modo de sujetador.

— ¡Hola, primores…!— saludó una de ellas, que destacaba por su cuerpo ya semejante –dentro de lo que se podía- a una mujer adulta, y de cabello corto, como el de un muchacho. Un par de largos pendientes dorados colgaban de las orejas.

Otras dos asomaron, una con el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, con unos peculiares bucles en las puntas; llevaba como distintivo un sombrero veraniego, cuyo listón pasaba por el frente y permitía que éste colgara a sus espaldas.

La otra llevaba el cabello ordenado en trenzas, y recogido en una coleta que dejaba algunas libres, cayendo a los lados de su rostro y la espalda.

— Eh… ¡Ah, pues…! Muchas gracias…

— Esperen…— interrumpió Lovino — Tenía entendido, por alguna razón, que ustedes las sirenas… devoran carne humana.

— ¡Ah! Esas son las sirenas de Oceanía. La base de su dieta sí son humanos— defendió la del gorro veraniego.

— Nosotras las africanas somos distintas: nuestros dientes son como los de ustedes, y no tenemos pieles escamosas, ni garras, cabellos de alga ni nada por el estilo. Además: ¡Nunca comeríamos personas! — añadió la de trenzas.

— Es más: ¡Las ayudamos!

— Entiendo…

— ¡Eh, pero… no nos distraigamos! — intervino de pronto Ludwig — La señorita Marianne sigue atrapada en ese barco.

— ¡Es cierto! — acotó Antonio — Y quién sabe lo que ese cabrón bandolero podría hacerle ahora que no estamos nosotros para defenderla… ¡Debemos ponernos en marcha y rescatarla cuanto antes!

— ¿Planean volver a ese barco? ¿De veras? — preguntó la sirena de coletas — ¡No podrás alcanzarlo a menos que tengas una nave, agallas y fuerzas suficientes para hacerles frente!

— ¡Pero tampoco podemos dejar que esos hijos de perra se queden con la chica! — bramó Lovino — La secuestraron desde París, y ni Dios sabe lo que quieren hacerle ¡Pero de seguro no es nada bueno!

— Y el Rey Francis confió en nosotros la tarea de rescatarla y llevarla sana y salva a su casa— acotó angustiado Feliciano — Fallarle… sería toda una tragedia.

— Aún cuando lo pones en ese plan, podría considerarse una maniobra tonta: ¡Un suicidio en toda regla!

— P-pero… Ve~…

— ¿No saben de algún poblado cercano al que podamos pedir ayuda? — preguntó Ludwig.

— Oh, no en éste momento…— respondió la sirena de coletas en tono lastimero — Toda África está azotada por horribles saqueos a manos de un batallón de bárbaros que ingresó desde el Noreste. En éste momento, los pueblos de todo el continente concentran sus recursos y labores en el levantamiento de sus construcciones y la atención a sus heridos…

— Hablaban acerca de un tesoro muy grande que estaban buscando, más aún, destruyeron todos los templos y museos a su paso sin tocar una sola reliquia…— añadió la sirena del sombrero veraniego — Hasta que al llegar al Cairo, el sacerdote imperial, Gupta Muhamad Hassan, fue increpado por su líder y obligado a entregar una pieza muy curiosa que guardaba celosamente en la cima de un obelisco que decoraba el patio principal e iluminaba el cielo de la ciudad de un precioso color celeste que la hacían muy atractiva y mística a ojos del resto de África.

— Luego de eso, la horda buscó por todo el resto del continente, pero no hallaron nada. Nada más hace unos días se han ido rumbo a Asia. Nuestras ciudades se han salvado sólo porque yacen en las profundidades del mar, y los bárbaros han sido incapaces de llegar hasta ellas— finalizó la criatura de cabellos trenzados.

— Oh, no… los bárbaros ya tienen una de las piezas de la Llave Sagrada— gimió Feliciano, decepcionado.

— ¿Llave Sagrada? — se preguntaron las sirenas, compartiendo una mirada confundida.

— Estamos igualados… ¡Ah, pero a lo que nos importa ahora…! ¡Marianne nos necesita! Sirenas… ¿Sabéis cómo podemos llegar hasta el barco de ese ladrón?

— ¡Sí que sabemos! — intervino emocionada la sirena de coletas — Denme un segundo ¿Sí?

La muchacha de cola de escamas celestes se desplazó de una cómica forma, similar a saltitos, hacia el agua, antes de impulsarse y poder brincar hacia las olas, nadar, y posteriormente hundirse una vez que alcanzó una profundidad suficiente mar adentro. Largo rato se ausentó, hasta que al fin, emergió trayendo algo en su mano empuñada. Se acercó nuevamente a la orilla, y ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro forasteros, enseñó un puñado de algas cortadas, de un peculiar color índigo.

— ¡Cómanlas!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loca, enana?! — chilló la sirena de cabello corto — ¡Tenemos prohibido…!

— ¡Es una emergencia! — se defendió — Hermanas ¡Entiéndanlos! Sé que papá y el resto de las sirenas comprenderán sus motivos. Hay una vida importante en juego ¡Y es la única solución factible en éste momento! — volvió a dirigir su vista hacia los cuatro foráneos — Coman éstas algas. Confíen en mí…

— ¡Ah, no! Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas comiendo cosas extrañas antes, y quién sabe qué efectos pueda traernos y…— en lo que Lovino se excusaba, ya Feliciano había alcanzado a tomar una de las hojas, metiéndola en su boca y comenzando a masticarla — ¡FELICIANO!

— ¡¿Qué hablamos de meter cosas en su boca, majestad?! ¡Recuerde el País de las Maravillas! — dijo Ludwig. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Feliciano se había desplomado boca abajo en la arena.

— ¡Chaval…!

— ¡No siento las piernas! — dijo Feliciano, con extraño acento de felicidad. En seguida, vieron que las extremidades inferiores del menor de los príncipes comenzaban a unirse por una capa de escamas, y sus pies tomaban la forma de una cola de pez. También, bajo sus orejas, se formaron a cada lado tres aberturas horizontales.

Los tres integrantes del grupo restantes palidecieron súbitamente.

— ¡Rápido, entra al agua! — advirtió la sirena de cabello corto, a lo que Feliciano reaccionó arrastrándose con ambos brazos, hasta alcanzar las olas, donde se hundió debido a la torpeza de sus movimientos. Luego de pocos segundos, emergió de nuevo.

— ¡Ve~! ¡Muchachos, pude respirar bajo del agua! ¡Hace cosquillas bajo mis orejas!

— ¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?!

— ¡Les explicaré luego! ¡Coman de las algas y sígannos!

Los otros tres pensaron largo rato. Titubeante, Antonio secundó al italiano en su decisión. La transformación era impactante a la vista. ¡La piernas se unían, como las patas empalmadas de un pato! Y adoptaban un color extraño, producto de las escamas que lo cubrían. Los pies se aplanaban, y expandían formando una delicada extensión casi translúcida, semejante a un velo.

Luego de Antonio, fue Ludwig, que ante la aún atónita mirada de Lovino, mutó rápidamente y se apresuró en aventarse al agua junto a los demás.

— ¡Creí que estabas cuerdo, pero me equivoqué! — acusó el mayor de los príncipes.

— Alguien debe proteger al príncipe Feliciano, y si para eso debo asumir riesgos, lo haré— sentenció el alemán con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡YO soy el herano mayor, y TÚ no vas a tomarte MIS atribuciones…! ¡Dame eso! — Lovino tomó el trozo restante de la mano de la sirena de coletas, y lo masticó rápidamente. Tenía un sabor amargo y salino, y su textura tendía un poco a lo gelatinoso.

En seguida, experimentó una sensación de debilidad en las piernas, como si éstas se adormecieran, y cedieran ante su peso. Luego, comenzaban a cosquillear, aunque tal vez la sensación hubiese sido más desagradable si sus piernas no se encontraran en una especie de sedación, semejante a un congelamiento. Sintió sus pies muy helados, y aún más sedados que el resto de sus extremidades. Con sorpresa, vio que estos se aplanaban y expandían, se tornaban traslúcidos ¡Pero no sentía dolor en absoluto! Para finalizar, percibió un extraño ardor bajo sus orejas, como si clavaran ahí la hoja de una tijera. El calor concentrado se tradujo en la abertura de tres surcos a cada lado, tras lo cual el ardor desaparecía rápidamente.

¿Ahora qué?

— ¡Date prisa! ¡Entra al agua! — llamó la sirena de trenzas. Lovino se movió de forma holgazana, más aún, una repentina sensación de ahogo a mitad de camino le obligaron a apurarse, preso del pánico.

— ¡No respiro, no respiro, no res… piro…!

Cuando entró por fin al agua, se hundió. Sorpresivamente, bajo ella, sí logró inhalar con total normalidad, salvo que por su nariz no entró nada ¡Como si estuviese resfriado! Pero por las aberturas debajo de sus orejas, se filtró el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban.

— Esto es un completo DISPARATE.

* * *

Cuando ya lograron dominar con mediana maestría el movimiento de la cola de pez que había reemplazado sus piernas, los ocho emprendieron rumbo hacia el barco del Capitán Kirkland. Tomaría tiempo, puesto que desde la orilla, resultaba ya muy difícil divisarlo en el horizonte.

— ¡Ah, cierto! No nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Michelle— dijo la sirena de coletas — Y mis hermanas: Nehanda, Sethunya y Zuri.

— ¡Es un placer! — saludaron a coro las otras tres criaturas marinas.

— Soy Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, de Alemania: Reino sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germano.

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de España: ¡El Reino de la Pasión!

— Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas: Príncipe de Italia…

— ¡Oh, un príncipe! — exclamaron las sirenas.

— … y mi molesto hermano menor, Feliciano Vargas. También príncipe…

— ¡Ciao~!

— ¡Dos príncipes…!— asombrada, Michelle añadió — Pero… ¿Qué los ha traído tan lejos de sus tierras?

— ¡Una maravillosa aventura! — respondió Antonio.

— Buscamos las diez piezas de una Llave Sagrada, esparcidas alrededor del mundo. Quien logre reunirlas, podrá pedir un deseo a la criatura que se libera— explicó Ludwig.

— ¡Totalmente libre de condiciones! — añadió Feliciano.

— Nuestra idea es poder conseguirlas antes que los bárbaros, que según nos han dicho, ya lograron saquear gran parte del Norte de África, y consiguieron una de esas piezas.

— ¡Oh, pero qué emocionante! — canturreó la sirena de trenzas — ¿Y ese pirata tiene algo que ver en su objetivo?

— Absolutamente nada— respondió Antonio — Pero ha secuestrado al ser más querido para un amigo nuestro. Y no podemos permitir que los bandidos de ultramar tomen más vidas inocentes a costa de sus ambiciones. Vale la pena desviarse un poco de nuestro viaje, y poder rescatar a esa pobre muchacha.

— ¡Oh, esos piratas son toda una maldición para éste mundo! — exclamó furiosa Nehanda — ¡Muchas de nuestras hermanas han sido capturadas por ellos, y usadas como trofeos decorativos en sus barcos!

— Sin mencionar también todas las barbaridades que han hecho a los humanos en la tierra… ¡Nosotras corremos suerte de no estar a su alcance!

— Y pensar en lo que le depara a la pobre Marianne… sola, y desprotegida en ese barco, pasando hambre y frío en el calabozo bajo la cubierta…— añadió iracundo Lovino — ¡Esos sujetos no tienen idea de cómo tratar a un dama!

— ¿Dijiste que está bajo la cubierta! ¡Eh, que sé cómo sacarla de ahí! Y los piratas no se darán ni cuenta— apremio Zuri.

— ¿Cómo?

— He visto que su nave tiene un bote de emergencia en caso que la nave principal sufra daños y peligre la tripulación. Pues bien ¡Podemos usarlo para una maniobra de escape! Tracción humana desde su cubierta, y nuestro empuje para ir más rápido.

— ¡Jamás nos alcanzarán! — apoyó Sethunya.

— Bastará con soltar las amarras, y el barco saldrá propulsado del encaje que lo esconde, dejando e interior del casco al descubierto, sacamos a la chica antes de que el agua llene el interior de la nave ¡Y escapamos!

— ¡Es una gran idea!

— Y de paso esos vándalos se hundirán con el resto de su nave ¡Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro!

— Dividámonos de ésta forma: Hombres, ustedes tienes más fuerza que nosotras ¿Les parece si ustedes desatan las amarras del bote de emergencia, y procuran que éste no se aleje del todo?

— De paso, y como no pueden respirar en la superficie debido al efecto de las algas que comieron, empujarán el barco y nadarán lo más rápido que puedan.

— Y nosotras nos encargaremos de ir por la muchacha ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Me gusta esa idea! ¡Hagámoslo! — festejó Feliciano.

— ¡Eh, sí! Ahora que lo mencionan ¿Qué hay con esas algas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?

— Veinticuatro horas— respondió Michelle — Esas algas tienen propiedades mágicas, que son capaces de transformar a los humanos en criaturas marinas como nosotras, pero no de forma definitiva.

— Por eso tienen cuerpo de sirenas, como los nuestros— añadió Nehanda — Pero a diferencia nuestra, tienen branquias. Como los peces.

— ¿Éstas aberturas en nuestro cuello?

— Precisamente. Nosotras podemos respirar en la superficie, como los humanos, y también bajo el agua, como los peces. Ustedes sólo pueden hacerlo bajo el agua con esas branquias.

— Y como ya les explicamos, el efecto de las algas desaparecerá en veinticuatro horas.

— ¡Entonces hay que darnos prisa! Si no podemos rescatar a Marianne en ese plazo, todo estará perdido.

— No hará mucha falta seguir esperando… ¡Mira! —Sethunya indicó, a pocos metros de ellos, una enorme aura oscura que se veía provenía desde la superficie— ¡Allí, es el barco que buscamos!

* * *

Ni maniatada ni con pesos en los tobillos, Marianne fue nuevamente encerrada en el calabozo de la nave. Suspiró entristecida. Si ésta era la nueva vida que Arthur le había prometido ¡No le agradaba para nada!

¿Iba a tener que permanecer en ese sitio hediondo, húmedo y lleno de ratas, que ocultas en las sombras, sólo podía escuchárseles cómo roían las cuerdas viejas que estaban regadas a su alrededor? ¿Comería mal, no podría asearse, ni cambiar sus vestidos hasta quién sabía cuáto tiempo más? ¿No vería otra vez a Francis…?

— No quiero… ¡No quiero! — gimió, y en seguida, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con ambas manos — Amo a Arthur… ¡Pero no puedo renunciar a quien ha sido casi como mi hermano…!

La luz del sol irrumpió por la trampilla abierta, y en seguida, descendió por ella el Capitán Kirkland, ayudado por la escalera de mano confeccionada por sogas. Marianne retrocedió, y adoptó una posición defensiva, anteponiendo sus brazos delante del cuerpo.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Mira, sé que tal vez no fue la mejor forma de traerte conmigo, pero…!— Arthur calló en seco. Miró en detalle el rostro de la moza — Marianne… ¿Estabas llorando?

— ¡Claro que sí…! No sabes lo triste que estoy, Arthur… ¡Francis es una persona muy valiosa para mí! Y no verlo nunca más será… será… ¡Será una tortura…!

Nuevamente, la moza lloraba. Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, y los sollozos hicieron que convulsionara levemente. Arthur se hincó junto a ella. Estaba con las rodillas encogidas y los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Temblaba.

— Marianne…

— Déjame…

— Marianne… es muy difícil para mí verte así. Cuando te saqué de Francia, fue justamente pensando en lo feliz que seríamos tú y yo, por fin juntos, sin disfraces ni escondites incómodos… pero ahora veo que tal vez estaba equivocado…

— ¡Te amo, Arthur…! ¡Mucho, mucho! — Marianne explotó en nuevos y más intensos lamentos — Pero… jamás pensé que para estar contigo debería renunciar a tantas cosas que también quería mucho. Sabes que Francis es como un hermano para mí… ¡Y entiendo por qué están tan enemistados…!

— Y supongo que también entiendes que él era el mayor impedimento para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos ¿No es así? — interrumpió el pirata — Él jamás hubiese permitido que entre tú y yo hubiese algo serio y formal. Y tu gran cariño y lealtad hacia él eran otro obstáculo para poder hacerte feliz… ¡Marianne, entiéndeme! Debía alejarte de él para que fueras sólo mía, y yo sólo tuyo para siempre… ¡Sé que duele alejarse de quienes amas, porque yo lo vivía cada vez que debía embarcarme de nuevo y separarme de ti! Y los escondites en Francia, las veces que me apresaron por intentar ir a verte…

— Arthur…

— Ambos hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles… ¡Pero ya es momento de dejar eso atrás! — tomó los hombros de la muchacha con firmeza — Voy a hacerte feliz ¡Lo prometo!

— Yo… yo… ¡Arthur! — Marianne envolvió el cuello del pirata con sus brazos, y cerró un estrecho y cálido abrazo que los unió por varios segundos — Me duele… ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Pero… no puedo renunciar a ti, no puedo! No ahora que por fin estamos juntos…

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Marianne?

— ¿Qué, amor mío?

— Ya que llevamos tiempo, y me has aceptado con todos esos prejuicios en contra, y ese horrible pasado que me persigue, gracias a mi padre… ¿Crees que podrías prometerme que ahora que estás conmigo… podrías hacer el sacrificio de aceptar ésta nueva vida como tuya… y dejar la otra en el pasado? ¿Reemplazarías la anterior, en que eras feliz junto a tus amigos y tu familia, pero sufrías cada vez que debía dejarte, por una en que tal vez no veas a tus seres queridos en mucho tiempo, pero estarás conmigo… el hombre que daría lo que fuera para que seas la mujer más dichosa de éste mundo junto a él?

Era una decisión muy difícil. En Francia, Marianne se había criado toda su vida junto a otros niños y niñas a los que guardaba gran cariño. Francis, entre ellos, figuraba como el hombre que la protegió, y al que ella amó como si fuera un hermano mayor.

Pero también estaba Arthur. Un hombre cuya fama de vándalo se anteponía a cualquier presentación formal, aún cuando las semejanzas que guardaba con su padre, el desalmado antiguo Capitán del barco -"Oliver" Kirkland- eran más bien pocas. Arthur era un hombre noble y caballeroso. A veces testarudo, sarcástico, poco demostrativo y solía ser algo esquivo en ocasiones… ¡Pero era el hombre que se había ganado su corazón, y con el que, si fuera libre de escoger, pasaría el resto de su vida…!

El sacrificio era enorme. Dejar toda una historia atrás, iniciarse en una nueva vida con los ladrones de ultramar, huyendo de todos lados, delinquiendo… por los mismos nobles ideales que lo hacía Arthur... y junto a Arthur…

— Arthur… ¡Acepto!

— ¡¿E-en serio…?!

— ¡Por supuesto, amor mío! — la francesa depositó, alternadamente, tres besos en cada mejilla del pirata — ¡Podré sobrellevarlo! ¡Tú y yo por fin estaremos juntos y felices, como siempre deseamos! Francis… él deberá entenderme… ¡Lo quiero mucho, pero a ti te he elegido porque eres el dueño de mi corazón, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso! Dolerá… ¡Pero no es nada que junto a ti no pueda superar, corazón!

* * *

— ¿Están listos, muchachos?

— ¡Listos!

— A la cuenta de tres…

— Uno…

— ¡TRES!

La tripulación del barco se encontraba en sus respectivas labores sobre la cubierta, cuando de repente, el barco comenzó a balancearse de lado a lado, como si se tratara de un sismo. Uno muy lento, pero poderoso.

— ¡¿Q-qué está sucediendo?!

— ¡El barco se mueve! ¡Capitán…!

— Debe haber algo que nos esté atacando desde abajo del agua— sugirió el pirata inglés, cuidando de no entrar en pánico — T-tal vez un monstruo… ¡Preparen los cañones!

— ¡A su orden, capitán! — acató Emma — ¡Tripulación, a sus posiciones!

— ¡S-segunda al mando! ¡Creo que se está haciendo más fuerte! — alertó el muchacho de pecas. Un movimiento más fuerte, que inclinó el barco cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la izquierda, obligó a todos en la nave a sujetarse de las instalaciones y objetos más cercanos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando…?!— rugió Arthur — ¡Tripulación…!

— ¡En eso estamos…!— bramó por respuesta el hombre de cabello rojo — ¡Vigía! ¡¿Encontraste algo?!

— ¡No veo nada desde aquí! — respondió el pirata desde lo alto.

En eso, el bote de emergencia salió disparado desde la parte frontal del casco de la nave, y ésta, de súbito perdió estabilidad.

— ¡F-FUCK…!

— ¡Ya está, chicas!

— ¡Marianne, vinimos a rescatarte!

— ¿Marianne…! ¡¿E-esas voces otra vez…?!— Arthur alcanzó una mira telescópica, y apunto con ella hacia donde navegaba ya el bote, con Marianne dentro. Logró distinguir también a los cuatro sujetos que impulsaban el bote por los lados — ¡Imposible! ¡Ellos deberían estar muertos!

Brincó desde su puesto de mando, y desenvainó su espada.

— ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Al ataque!

— ¡P-pero… Capitán! ¡Las sirenas…!

— ¡¿No me oyeron, sabandijas?! ¡Síganme! — bramó furioso. Luego, saltó del navío — (¡No permitiré que nadie me aleje de ti de nuevo… Marianne!)

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

La sirena principal, como ya se han podido dar cuenta, es Seychelles (Michelle). Las otras tres son Zimbabue (Nehanda: la de cabello corto y pendientes largos), Botsuana (Sethunya: la del sombrero y cabello con bucles) y Kenia (Zuri: la de trenzas y coleta)… me di el trabajo de buscarles nombres en los idiomas de su país ¡Salvo a Seychelles! Michelle me gusta, y es muy difundido y aceptado por el fandom. Las otras tres naciones africanas aparecieron en antiguos bocetos de Himaruya, y me he inspirado en ellos para su caracterización.

¡Ahh~, lo que es la inspiración! Menos de una semana, y he aquí el capítulo número catorce de ésta entrega! :'3 Estoy motivada... ¡A full!

(Quiero aclarar que la estructura del barco es totalmente ficticia ¡Ni modo un bote de emergencia estaría tan mal instalado en la realidad! Pero recuerdo que mi hermano tenía un barco pirata de juguete, cuyo bote de emergencia sí estaba encajado en su casco, y pues era cosa de apretar un botoncito y salía proyectado, listo para que el resto de la tripulación saltara a él... eh... me gustaba mucho ese barco... por eso usé su imagen mental para ésta historia :'D)

Fiuu~ ¡Qué giros da el destino! ¿No? ¡Ahora resulta que los "secuestradores" son las sirenas y "sirenos", y el afectado es el ladrón original! ¿Que sucederá ahora que han logrado "rescatar" a Marianne de los piratas? ¿Qué nuevas aventuras o desventuras vivirán nuestros protagonistas ahora que tienen branquias y cola de peces? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de éste no tan clásico cuento de hadas!

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen ésta historia, y a quienes comentaron el capítulo pasado: **Sorita Uchiha** y **Dazaru Kimchibun**. Sin el apoyo y la motivación de quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar ésta historia, tal vez mi motivación no sería tan alta... ¡Gracias!

También les recuerdo que las puertas están abiertas a recibir sus reviews ¡Lo que quieran decir!: Críticas, sugerencias, peticiones, todo, todo lo que quieran ¡Y yo responderé al momento de actualizar! ;D

¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Bajo el Mar" pertenece a la película "La Sirenita", de Disney. La historia original ("_Den lille Havfrue")_ pertenece al escritor danés Hans Christian Andersen. La animación del clásico infantil de 1989 está dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker, y la música fue compuesta por Alan Menken. Basado en el doblaje latino de la película, dirigido por Javier Ponzón.

* * *

**XV**

La huída fue rápida. Además, con la tripulación del Capitán Kirkland ocupada en salvar su navío del hundimiento ¡Llegar a tierra firme con Marianne sana y salva sería más fácil de lo que habían imaginado!

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! — reclamó la francesa a bordo del bote — ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Él es el amor de mi vida…!

— ¡Tranquila, señorita! — replicó Michelle, que iba con ella en el bote, abrazándola de forma protectora — ¡Nosotros nos aseguraremos que esos piratas no le hagan nada malo!

— ¡¿Qué no me oyeron?! — la moza comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de la menor de las sirenas, y cuando logró librarse, trató de saltar del bote — ¡Arthur!

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Pero… qué está haciendo?! — preguntó Antonio — ¡¿Tratas de matarte, tía?!

— ¡Arthur…! ¡Llévame contigo…!

— ¡¿Qué le sucede…?!— Sethunya volteó. Con gran espanto vio que el furioso pirata inglés ya casi los alcanzaba, nadando a gran velocidad — ¡Santa madre de Dios…! ¡Aceleren, muchachos! ¡Viene por ella otra vez!

El bote estaba a medio camino de la orilla de la playa ¡Y era increíble lo mucho que cansaba empujarlo! Feliciano y Lovino ya casi no tenían energías, y los brazos de Antonio temblaban, amenazando con sufrir una lesión si seguía empujando.

— ¡S-señorita… cálmese! ¡Tratamos se ayudarla! —repetía Michelle, sujetando los vestidos de la francesa, que ya colgaba la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la embarcación.

— ¡SUÉLTENME…!

— ¡T-tía…! ¡¿Es que no lo sabes?! ¡Es lo peor que pudiste haberle dicho! — dijo el español — Si quieres que una mujer se calme ¡Dile cualquier cosa, menos que se calme!

— ¡A-ay…!— Michelle seguía forcejeando contra la doncella — ¡L-lo siento…!

— ¡ARTHU~~~~R! ¡AUXILIO~~~~!

— ¡Y-ya casi llegamos!

El bote tocó por fin la orilla de la playa. Entre Michelle y Nehanda, sujetaron a la francesa, impidiendo que escapara. Los forasteros, transformados, permanecieron en el agua para recuperar sus energías.

— Puta madre… eso… sí que duele…— jadeaba Lovino.

— No siento mis brazos…— gimió Feliciano.

Cerca de ellos, se escuchó la voz, también jadeante, del Capitán Kirkland.

— ¡Marianne!

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harás!

Ludwig, aún lleno de vigor, nadó y enfrentó al inglés, sujetando sus piernas por debajo del agua y tirando hacia el fondo del mar, a unos tres metros de su superficie. Allí, acertó cuatro puñetazos en el abdomen y pecho del bandolero, que amenazaron con hacerle perder el aire estando bajo el agua. Arthur, en respuesta, lanzó algunas patadas que vieron su potencia y velocidad disminuidas por la presión del agua, pero aún así, impactaron con suficiente fuerza en torso de Ludwig para poder alejarlo, y tener la oportunidad de salir a flote.

Asomó la cabeza, y volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Ludwig iba a por él de nuevo, por lo que se apresuró en patalear hacia la orilla. Antonio lo interceptó, y repitiendo un proceso similar al hecho por el alemán, lo hundió en el agua, más aún, se limitó a retenerlo contra rocas submarinas, afirmándolo por las solapas del abrigo.

— ¡De aquí no sales vivo, cabrón!

Arthur lo increpó con gesto ceñudo, y comenzó a forcejear en busca de su liberación. Antonio, aventajado por el hecho de que en su actual estado podía respirar bajo el agua, mostró un bastante buen aguante ante sus ofensivas, mientras que Arthur comenzaba ya a debilitarse, en vista de la necesidad de seguir respirando.

— ¡Pagarás por haber secuestrado a nuestra amiga…! ¡Pagarás por haber ofendido al Rey Francis…! ¡Pagarás… por habernos arrojado a mis amigos y a mí por la borda, intentando matarnos…! ¡…Y… PAGARÁS POR LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE…!

Arthur se rindió ante la presión de su organismo, y soltó el aire que había acumulado en su última salida a superficie. El agua rápidamente reemplazó el contenido de su boca y nariz. Sus pataleos y manotazos aumentaron en fuerza, debido a la desesperación, no obstante, a los pocos segundos, estos comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más débiles, y llegaban con muy poca potencia sobre los brazos y hombros del español, por lo que no surtieron ningún efecto.

Alcanzó a tragar una buena cantidad de agua, antes que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse en amenaza de la vida que, con el correr de los segundos, comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Eso era todo… ¡Había llegado su hora…!

De pronto, se escuchó algo similar a un aplauso, pero ahogado por la presión marina, y su cuerpo, que descansaba a peso muerto por su estado de semi-inconsciencia, ascendió expulsado no sólo por la presión del agua… sino también ayudado por la tracción de unos brazos que envolvieron su cintura, y lo sacaron del mar, depositándolo tendido en la arena.

La brisa salina lo envolvió, causándole escalofríos. Pero estaba demasiado débil incluso como para temblar ante ésta percepción. De pronto, sintió que su cabeza volteaba movida por una fuerza externa, y su mejilla tocaba el suelo. Pronto, el agua abandonó sus cavidades nasal y bucal, y la misma brisa helada que lo rodeaba, entró, seguida por un soplido tibio, forzoso y dulce que obstruyó su boca, y haciendo presión, lo llenó hasta inflar su pecho.

Cuando la obstrucción en sus labios desapareció, el aire que lo había llenado salió. Su pecho descendió, y en seguida, volvía a sentir el mismo soplo, fuerte y cálido, fluyendo hacia sus pulmones, levantando su torso, y luego, lo abandonaba lentamente. Esa misma sensación se repitió tres veces más, hasta que repuesto en energías, pudo abrir nuevamente los ojos. Estos se encontraron con dos orbes violetas, enrojecidos en lágrimas que fluían por mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto.

Era Marianne… y lo había salvado…

— Arthur…— suspiró ella con alivio, cuando cayó en la cuenta que su amado seguía con vida. Arthur compartió esa misma sonrisa de tranquilidad, y levantó su mano enguantada en cuero hasta tocar la mejilla izquierda de la doncella, y los mechones que caían junto a ella.

— Gracias…— dijo con voz débil, a lo que la francesa correspondió extendiendo más su esbozo.

— ¡Chica, no puedo entenderlo…! ¡¿Cómo es que se nos pudo escapar?! — protestó Nehanda, compartiendo una mirada incrédula con Michelle.

— ¡N-no lo sé…! ¡Yo sostenía sus brazos, pero en menos de un segundo ya se me había escapado y no pude reaccionar antes de saltara al agua…!

— Ninguna de nosotras en verdad— añadió Kuri con angustia — ¡Todo fue tan rápido!

— Ostia … cómo duelen éstas cosas— rezongó Antonio, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda el objeto con que Marianne lo había golpeado -un zapato de tacón alto-, mientras la otra sobaba su cabeza.

— Su contextura es engañadora. Para haberte hecho soltarlo, debe haberte dado con una fuerza monstruosa— señaló Ludwig.

— ¡Me golpeó con el taco…! ¿No estoy sangrando, tío?

— No soy tu tío— replicó el alemán, y observó de cerca la cabeza del español — Hum… no. Sólo fue el impacto.

Arthur se levantó junto a Marianne. Estaba agradecido de no haber muerto ahogado, por lo que una satisfactoria sensación de alivio lo llenaba. Más aún, la visión de su barco a medio hundir a la lejanía, rápidamente hizo que la ira se apoderara de él. Desenvainó nuevamente su espada, y volteó hacia el grupo de sirenas y "sirenos", que se habían reunido en un roquerío cercano.

— ¡USTEDES…!

— ¡A-Arthur…!

— ¡HUNDIERON MI BARCO! ¡Y TRATARON DE MATARME…! ¡QUIERO VENGANZA!

— Uh oh…

— ¡Corran…!

Las sirenas se hundieron en el agua, intentando ser secundadas por los aterrados príncipes de Italia, que esquivaban dificultosamente el filo de la espada del pirata. Una cómica persecución donde Arthur trataba de asestar al menos una estocada en los cuerpos de los cuatro forasteros, que en gran desventaja por su transformación, brincaban, rodaban y chapoteaban en torno a él, se escondían tras rocas y trataban de hundirse nuevamente en el agua.

— ¡LOS MATARÉ…! ¡LOS MATARÉ…! ¡LOS MATARÉ…!

— ¡Arthur, detente…!— llamaba Marianne, que yendo a su siga, trataba de detener a su amado tirando de su abrigo, sin mucho éxito.

— ¡HUNDIERON MI BARCO…!

— ¡N-no está todo perdido, corazón…!— dijo la doncella — ¡Podemos… llevar tu bote hacia allá! ¡La tripulación seguramente lo pondrá de nuevo en su lugar, y sacaremos toda el agua que lo llenó! ¡Amor mío, tendrás tu barco de vuelta!

— ¡SE BURLARON DE MÍ, TRATARON DE MATARME…!

— ¡Ah…!— Feliciano logró brincar y esquivar una estocada que iba directo a su pecho, no obstante, la punta del arma logró trazar una herida en diagonal, no muy profunda, de la cual brotó un poco de sangre — ¡V-ve…!

— ¡MAJESTAD…! — enfurecido, Ludwig apartó a Feliciano de un empujón que lo puso en una zona suficientemente profunda para hundirse y alejarse. Encaró al inglés, aún en su considerable desventaja, desenvainando su propia arma, y levantándola lista para cercenar las piernas del pirata.

— ¡No…!— Marianne tiró lo suficientemente fuerte de las ropas de Arthur, alejándolo de la amenaza del alemán, cuyo golpe cayó en el vacío — No…

— ¡Señorita, él no merece su compasión! ¡No lo defienda, y venga con nosotros! La llevaremos sana y salva a París.

— ¡No! No… yo…— titubeó la francesa — Lo elegí a él…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Enloqueció, o qué? — intervino Antonio.

— ¡Tal vez! Tal vez sí… chicos, lo siento mucho— dijo apenada la francesa — Pero amo a Arthur, y no puedo renunciar a él ahora que por fin estamos juntos… ¡Se lo diré cuanto antes a Francis, lo prometo! No quiero que ustedes se vean comprometidos conmigo, o él, por una decisión que debí haber tomado ya hace mucho tiempo. Sé que debí decírselo antes ¡Pero temía cómo él reaccionaría! Temí que jamás me dejara ver a Arthur de nuevo, que me encerrara o iniciara una persecución en su contra… por eso no hice nada antes…

— Marianne…

— Lamento tanto que hayan pasado tantas desgracias por tratar de salvarme, muchachos… se los compensaré de alguna manera.

— No permitir que ese sujeto corte nuestros cuerpos me parece más que suficiente— opinó Antonio, ante la mirada atónita de los otro siete "rescatistas".

— ¿Arthur, cariño…?— inquirió ella con voz seductora y gentil. Largo tiempo el pirata y la doncella se miraron a los ojos, antes de que el inglés, asintiendo con la cabeza, decidiera envainar nuevamente su arma. Ambos caminaron hacia el bote de emergencia, y lo empujaron hacia el mar. Luego, lo abordaron y comenzaron a remar en dirección a la nave a medio hundir.

— Agradezcan que Marianne los ha defendido. De tratarse de otra persona, los habría convertido en ceviche— amenazó el pirata con tono hosco.

— ¿Qué le diremos al Rey Francis ahora que no volverá con él? — preguntó Ludwig con tono reprobatorio.

— Seré yo misma quien dé las respectivas explicaciones— contestó Marianne con tono extrañamente tranquilo — Ustedes ya tuvieron suficiente de piratas y damiselas que jamás estuvieron en peligro.

— Debe ser una broma.

— No… éste amor es más real que cualquier otra cosa— añadió con extensa sonrisa — Perdónenme chicos. Y… muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por mí, de todas formas… ¡Espero volver a verlos alguna vez!

Mientras el Capitán Kirkland remaba, Marianne agitaba su mano en señal de despedida. Cuando ya se encontraron a varios metros mar adentro, Lovino se atrevió a hablar.

— Esto es una locura.

— Je… sí que lo es, Príncipe Lovino— rió el español — A veces se hacen locuras por amor.

* * *

— ¿Le duele mucho la herida, majestad? — preguntó Zuri al menor de los italianos.

— V-ve… la sal del agua hace que escueza mucho— gimió él en respuesta.

— No va a morirse, tranquilos todos— alegó el alemán — Mientras cuide que no se infecte, no traerá problemas.

— ¡Oh, pero de no haber sido por su héroe, Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, seguro el chaval se nos va al patio de los callados! — celebró Antonio, a lo que el mayor de los príncipes le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho! Y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nos quedan al menos unas veinte horas antes de volver a ser humanos, a menos que ustedes puedan ofrecernos otra alga asquerosa que revierta su efecto más pronto.

— Hum… ¡No! No la hay. Deberán esperar— indicó Sethunya.

— ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotras, y les damos un paseo por la Ciudad de las Sirenas, eh? — invitó Nehanda.

— ¡Maravillosa idea! — celebró Michelle — Podrán escuchar al coro de criaturas submarinas, comer nuestros deliciosos platillos a base de algas y coral, jugaremos con los peces ¡Incluso podrían echar una vista a mi colección de tesoros…!

— ¿Colección de qué…?

— Oh ¿De nuevo con eso, enana? — exclamó despectivamente la sirena de cabello corto — No le crean mucho a Michelle, no son tesoros…

— ¡Sí lo son! — replicó la menor, indignada.

— ¡No! Es un cúmulo de basura y cachivaches que te encuentras en la playa cada vez que, como hoy, te escapas de casa para ir a la superficie. No tienen ningún valor como "tesoros".

— ¡Yo diría que sufres del "Mal de Diógenes"[1]!

— ¡Jum…!— Michelle infló sus mejillas, y se cruzó de brazos.

— Y bien ¿Vienen con nosotros?

— ¡Ve~!

— Tomaremos eso como un "sí" — rió Kuri.

— ¡A mí me encantaría! — dijo Antonio.

— No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, tampoco nada que perder— secundó Ludwig.

— Hum… ¡Oh, qué va! Con tal de no aburrirme…— finalizó Lovino.

— ¡Andando, chicos! ¡Ésta excursión va a ser muy divertida…!

* * *

El trayecto a la Ciudad de la Sirenas los llevó hasta el fondo marino. Para su impresión, éste no era oscuro y aterrador, como solían decir en tierra firme ¡Es más! Presentaba gran cantidad de coloridas construcciones, hechas de roca y coral. Las algas, plantadas ordenadamente como los árboles en las plazas y parques, ondeaban empujadas por las corrientes marinas.

Callejuelas y avenidas eran espacios vacíos, donde la arena había sido aplanada, y los habitantes podían transitar libremente, nadando en todos los sentidos.

— ¡Wa~! ¡Se ve muy lindo! — exclamó Feliciano.

— I-impresionante— secundó Antonio — Y lejos del ruido y los peligros de la superficie… ¡Seguro que lo pasan pipa!

— ¡Y eso que no has visto lo mejor! — Sethunya se apartó del grupo, invitando a los demás a seguirla — ¡Vengan! Desde aquí oigo al coro en la plaza principal de nuestra ciudad ¡Seguro que va a encantarles!

En efecto, había una enorme cantidad de sirenas reunidas en torno a la plaza de la ciudad. En un escenario ricamente ornamentado con motivos marinos, desde tallados en relieve de algas y conchas marinas, hasta las más elaboradas estatuillas de peces. En la tarima, había un grupo muy variado: moluscos, bivalvos, peces de todo tamaños, pequeños cetáceos, pulpos, calamares, cangrejos y anguilas coreaban un repertorio musical muy animoso, acompañados por las palmas y las voces del público.

En eso, las caparazones de los caracoles marinos comenzaron a ser golpeados a un ritmo pegajoso y que incitaba a bailar.

— ¡Eh, Michelle, escucha! ¡Ésta es tu canción! — bromeó maliciosamente Kuri.

— ¿Eh?

El cangrejo que dirigía la orquesta se situó en medio del proscenio, y comenzó a cantar con acento muy cómico:

— Eh, para todas esas sirenas traviesas y disconformes ¡Escuchen! Ese mundo está muy mal… ¡La vida bajo el mar es MUCHO MEJOR que el mundo de allá arriba!

Tú crees que en otros lados  
Las algas más verdes son  
Y sueñas con ir arriba  
¡Qué gran equivocación!

¿No ves que tu propio mundo  
No tiene comparación?  
¿Qué puede haber allá afuera  
Que cause tal emoción?

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar  
Vives contenta, siendo sirena ¡Eres feliz!  
Sé que trabajan sin parar; Y bajo el Sol, para variar  
¡Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos bajo el mar!

— ¿Lo ves, enana? — bromeó Nehanda, despeinando el cabello de Michelle con una mano — ¡Nada como vivir siendo sirena…!

— ¡Hum…!— la menor gruñó, y se apartó con gesto ceñudo.

Los peces son muy felices  
Aquí tienen libertad  
Los peces allá están tristes  
Sus casas son de cristal

La vida de nuestros peces  
Muy larga no suele ser  
Si al dueño le apetece  
[A mí me van a comer…]

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar  
Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sarté~n  
Si no te quieres arriesgar, bajo del mar te quedarás  
¡Y sin problemas, entre burbujas, tú vivirás!

[¡Bajo del mar!]  
Bajo del mar  
[¡Bajo del mar!]  
Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural  
[¡Al natural!]

La manta-raya tocará  
El esturión se unirá  
Hay siempre ritmo, ritmo marino  
Bajo el mar

Oye la flauta, oye el arpa  
Al contrabajo ponle atención  
Verás las trompetas y el tambor  
Disfruta de tu canción  
[Si~]

Con la marimba y el violín  
Las truchas volteando, el otro cantando  
Y sin olvidar los del espadín  
¡Que empiece la función!

— Ve~ ¡Nunca había visto un cangrejo con tanto talento!

— El pez gordo que canta los tonos graves tampoco lo hace nada mal.

— Olvida al pez gordo, tío ¡Las estrellas de mar que acompañan en los coros molan mucho más!

— ¿Acaso soy el único que se pregunta si esto no es un efecto secundario de tipo alucinógeno por haber comido esas algas?

— ¡Chico, tu sólo disfrútalo! — rió Nehanda.

Michelle aprovechó que nadie la observaba, para lentamente, comenzar a retroceder, alejándose de la multitud. Así, hasta que la distancia fue suficiente como para nadar a ritmo normal en dirección a su casa, sin llamar la atención.

¡Sí~!  
Bajo el mar [¡Bajo el mar!]  
Bajo el mar [¡Bajo el mar!]  
Hay bailarinas, son las sardinas ¡Ven a bailar!  
[¡Vamos a bailar!]

¿Para qué quieres explorar  
Si nuestra banda va a tocar?  
Hay castañuelas, son las almejas bajo el mar

Y las babosas son tan jocosas bajo el mar  
El caracol es saxofonista  
Y las burbujas llenan la pista  
Para que bailes en ésta fiesta  
Bajo el mar.

La multitud aclamó al coro submarino y comenzó a pedir más canciones. Gustosas, las criaturas comenzaron a tocar otra vez. El grupo de forasteros estaba aún demasiado asombrado como para reaccionar siquiera a aplaudir.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

— Fue… fue… ¡FANTÁSTICO! — soltó el español.

— Un espectáculo que no se ve todos los días— añadió el alemán.

— Oh ¡Y todavía no ven cómo bailan los delfines…! A Michelle le encantan, eso seguro la pondrá de mejor humor. Porque odia ésta canción.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Yo en su lugar, y si hubiese tenido piernas, hubiese bailado— dijo Antonio.

— Oh, cosas de ella. Verán, si no es por su curiosidad y su amor a la vida terrestre que tanto le gusta investigar, no los habríamos encontrado y salvado a ustedes. Por esa parte, es bueno.

— Pero por otra, no tan buena, Michelle siempre se mete en muchos problemas. La ciudad entera se preocupa mucho cuando desaparece, y tememos que algún día su curiosidad la lleve muy lejos y termine como adorno en el barco de un vikingo, o como plato del día en un restaurante… ¡Miles de veces le hemos advertido de lo terrible que es el mundo allá afuera!

— Y por sobre todo, de lo malintencionadas que son las personas que lo habitan… ¡Sin ofender! Je, ustedes parecen ser una de las pocas excepciones.

— Oh, ya veo…

— Oigan ¿No está Michelle muy callada para lo mucho que odia que hablemos así de ella en su presencia? — preguntó Kuri.

— Es cierto. Es raro que no haya salido en su propia defensa…— Sethunya y Nehanda comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor. Pronto, Los cuatro forasteros notaron el creciente nerviosismo en las tres sirenas mayores, y comenzaron a inspeccionar a la multitud ellos también.

— Michelle… ¡Michelle…!

— Ay, no… ¡Ya se nos perdió de nuevo! — Protestó Sethunya — ¡Michelle! ¡¿Dónde te estás escondiendo?!

— ¿Nos dispersamos? — sugirió Ludwig — Cubriremos más espacio y encontrarla será más sencillo.

— Buena idea… Chicos ¿Pueden buscar por el lado cercano a la costa? Las chicas y yo conocemos más nuestra ciudad y sus rincones.

— ¡Ve~!

— ¿"Ve~"?

— Es la forma en que dice "Sí"… creo…— dijo el alemán — Que éste sea nuestro punto de reunión. Si en cinco minutos ninguno puede encontrarla aún, levantaremos aviso a nivel de toda la ciudad ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

**Datos:**

**[1] Mal de Diógenes:** (O Síndrome) Es un trastorno de personalidad que afecta a las personas, caracterizándolas por un serio abandono social y personal, así como aislamiento involuntario, y acumulación de grandes cantidades de basura y desperdicios domésticos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Fiuu~~. Si esto de actualizar tres capítulos en menos de una semana no es "inspiración", entonces no sé cómo le llame ustedes ¡Me siento motivada!

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar... vives contenta siendo sirena ¡Eres feli~z! . Pedazo de tema, jaja, oírlo me llena de energía.

¡Anda...! ¿A dónde fue a meterse Michelle? Esperemos que no muy lejos, porque con la mala suerte que persigue a nuestros cuatro protagonistas ¡Quizás quién sabe dónde vayan a parar por ayudar a buscarla!

Nuevamente, agradecer a quienes leen ésta historia, y se dan el tiempo de comentarla: Dazaru Kimchibun y Kayra Isis, en ésta ocasión ¡Lindas! No está de más repetirlo ¡Me encantan sus comentarios! El motor de mi inspiración agradece su atención y su cariño en cada review.

A los demás ¡Los invito a dejar su comentario! Cualquier cosa que deseen: hacer alguna petición, una sugerencia, señalarme algún detalle que se me haya pasado, hacer alguna crítica que me ayude a hacer que ésta historia sea de calidad y de su agrado ¡Cualquier cosa! Háganmela saber, y yo la responderé al momento de actualizar (je, lo que no significa que no los les antes para tomarlos en cuenta. Lo hago por una cosa de orden ^^U)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Parte de tu Mundo" pertenece a la película "La Sirenita", de Disney. La historia original ("_Den lille Havfrue")_ pertenece al escritor danés Hans Christian Andersen. La animación del clásico infantil de 1989 está dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker, y la música fue compuesta por Alan Menken. Basado en el doblaje latino de la película, dirigido por Javier Ponzón.

* * *

**XVI**

Cada vez que comenzaban a bromear así con sus aficiones y su reputación, Michelle se ponía de muy mal humor. Recurría a su escondite en casa: una habitación repleta de los tesoros que coleccionaba, trayéndolos de sus incursiones a la superficie.

Sus hermanas no la comprendían… ¡Nadie en la ciudad lo hacía!

Vivían de forma monótona y aburrida, siempre nadando de un lado a otro, oyendo conciertos de las criaturas del mar, jugando entre las algas y corales, escondiéndose de los animales peligrosos y los humanos…

Claro, era una vida segura y tranquila ¡Y quizás hasta podía llegar a ser divertida! Pero sólo los primeros años. Luego, era todo una rutina. Ver a las mismas sirenas, los mismos paisajes submarinos que, a decir verdad, cada día tenían menos chiste. Salvo por muy ligeras variaciones en su iluminación, y el crecimiento de nuevas algas, era todos los días igual…

En cambio… ¡El mundo de los humanos tenía tantas cosas maravillosas! Lo había visto ella misma cuando lograba escabullirse hacia la superficie. Es sólo hecho de ver en tierra todas esas vastas extensiones de tierra, con vegetación de todos los tamaños y formas, los relieves que se dibujaban en el horizonte. Los olores, los colores, el viento ¡Y el Sol! Qué maravilla. Ese exquisito calor bañando su piel había sido una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida.

También había visto muchas veces a las personas, que con esas peculiares y alargadas extensiones de su cuerpo que llamaban "piernas", se desplazaban muy rápido sobre la tierra, alternando movimientos acompasados que podían hacerlos elevarse, girar, desplazarse y balancearse a su gusto, mientras que ella, con una única extremidad en forma de aleta, sólo podía moverla como látigo para impulsarse bajo el agua; mientras que en tierra, se podía mover muy lento, y de forma muy ridícula, en lugar de ese armonioso vaivén que caracterizaba a las personas.

¡Oh, y esos magníficos tesoros que encontraba en las zonas más cercanas a la costa! Algunos brillaban a tal punto podía verse a sí misma en su superficie, otros eran suaves, a diferencia de otros cuyo tacto era muy rasposo. Los objetos opacos no eran menos interesantes. Tenían dibujos de cómo era la vida en la tierra, y colores no menos llamativos que cualquier arrecife de coral.

No podía comprender…

— Si tan sólo pudiera hacerles ver que no veo las cosas como ellas lo hacen— murmuró para sí misma, sosteniendo frente a ella uno de sus objetos preferidos. Era de un color platinado, con un fino mango que, a medida que ascendía, iba ensanchándose, hasta que luego, se dividía en cuatro puntas. Varias veces lo usó para cepillarse el cabello — No es posible que un mundo que haga tantas maravillas sea… tan malo…

¿Qué tengo aquí? Qué lindo es  
Es un tesoro que descubrí  
Es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir  
Que lo que ves a tu alrededor  
Tanta abundancia, tanto esplendor  
Me hace pensar que yo no necesito más

Regalitos así tengo miles  
Aunque a veces no sepa qué son  
Quieres, no sé ¿Mapas? Tengo veinte  
Pero yo… en verdad… quiero más…

Michelle no podía conformarse con sólo poseer esos pequeños tesoros que encontraba en la playa, o tiraban los tripulantes de los barcos. Quería experimentar ¿Qué se sentía ser una humana, rodeada de todas esas maravillas, y poder balancearse como pluma en el aire con ayuda de dos fuertes y bien torneadas piernas?

Yo quiero ver algo especial  
Yo quiero ver una bella danza  
Y caminar con los… ¿Cómo se llaman?  
¡Ah, pies!

Sólo nadar no es original  
¿Por qué no tener un par de piernas?  
Y salir a pasear… ¿Cómo dicen?  
¡A pie!

Y poder ir a descubrir  
Qué siento al estar ante el sol  
No tiene fin, quiero saber más  
Mucho más…

¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?  
¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?

¡Oh, era una posibilidad en absoluto negociable! Si había algas mágicas que convertían a los humanos en sirenas por un día ¿Por qué no habría de poder encontrar alguna que a ella la transformara en humana un tiempo? Y si prometía ser cuidadosa, y cumplía con responsabilidad las condiciones que le pusieran sus hermanas ¿Por qué iban a negarle la oportunidad de explorar un mundo completamente nuevo, y saciar a su sedienta curiosidad? ¡Sólo un día, y ella lo agradecería el resto de su vida!

Pienso que allá lo entenderán  
Puesto que no prohíben nada  
¿Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?

Estudiar qué hay por saber  
Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas  
¿Qué es fuego? ¿Qué es quemar?  
Lo podré ver

Cuando me iré  
Quiero explorar  
Sin importarme cuándo volver…

El exterior…  
Quiero formar…  
Parte de… él…

— Oh, en serio daría lo que fuera por poder conocer la vida en el exterior…— suspiró Michelle. Su voz fue a dar a los oídos de un curioso, que en su búsqueda, dio con el paradero de la muchacha.

— Ve~… creo que me he alejado un poco de la costa…

— ¿Príncipe Feliciano?

— ¡Michelle! Desapareciste de repente, todos nos asustamos— el noble se acercó a ella — ¿Qué pasó…?

— ¡No me gusta cuando mis hermanas comienzan a hablar así de mí! — exclamó ella, invadida por una furia muy peculiar, mezcla de molestia y angustia — Si ellas supieran todas las maravillas que hay en la superficie ¡Entenderían por qué me esmero tanto en conocer su mundo!

— Ve~…

— Siento que se burlan de mí.

— ¿Ésta es tu colección de tesoros? — preguntó distraído el italiano. Comenzó a hurgar en el montón de cachivaches, cuidadosamente ordenados, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de cosas insulsas y desperdicios que halló. Desde tazas de té rotas y en desuso, hasta telas andrajosas, tan desgastadas que llegaban a ser casi transparentes.

— ¿Le gustan, majestad? — preguntó ella, ilusionada.

— Es muy curioso que te guste coleccionar lo que para nosotros en la tierra, es basura.

Un aura azul de decepción rodeó a la pequeña sirena.

— ¡P-pero es tu pasatiempo! — añadió él, deseoso de subir los ánimos de la chica —Así como el mío es dibujar, cantar y comer pasta…

— Hum…

— Michelle, no te sientas… ¡Wa~! ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Feliciano abandonó la frase a la mitad, dado que un extraño resplandor amarillo de entre el montón de tesoros de la chica llamó particularmente su atención — ¡Brilla!

— ¿Uh?

El príncipe, transformado en sirena, nadó hasta un sector donde más "tesoros" se acumulaban, y tras hurgar un poco, divisó una pieza ovalada que destellaba un fuerte color áureo. Bastó con que la yema de sus dedos la rozara, y una visión se apoderó completamente de él. La misma que había tenido en el barco del Capitán Kirkland, la noche que estuvo cautivo junto a Marianne y sus amigos.

Estaba rodeado por una infinidad de burbujas, flotando en una atmósfera llena de colores y formas extrañas. Recordaba haber visto muchos peces tras esa pared de pompas, rodeándolo, nadando en torno suyo.

A lo lejos, divisó un resplandor difuso, color amarillo, que se iba haciendo más intenso. Nadó, saliendo de ese torbellino de burbujas y peces que lo rodeaban, con los brazos extendidos hacia esa luz ambarina. Cardúmenes de pecezuelos lo seguían, como niños queriendo jugar, y de pronto, se adelantaron y envolvieron el objeto que brillaba, y giraron frenéticamente alrededor de él.

El resplandor iba haciéndose cada vez más brillante, casi al punto que su luz lo cegaba. Más aún, y como esa noche, la visión lo abandonó rápidamente.

— Recuerdo ésta pieza— dijo Michelle, sosteniéndola entre sus manos. Aparentemente, romper contacto con ella había ocasionado que se difuminara esa ilusión premonitoria — Vino un día a parar al fondo del mar, en un barco que se hundió hace mucho tiempo. Me llamó mucho la atención que brillara de ésta forma ¡Era digna de ser añadida a mi colección…!

— ¡Debes dármela! — dijo Feliciano.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Es la pieza de la llave que les comentamos cuando nos conocimos! ¡La necesito! — señaló emocionado — ¡Dámela, por favor!

— Hum…— la sirena comenzó a meditar, en tanto, sostenía celosamente el óvalo amarillo — ¿Y… si hacemos un trato, majestad?

— ¿Ve?

— Usted mejor que nadie conoce el mundo exterior ¿Verdad?

— Eh… sí.

— ¡Por favor, lléveme con usted!

— ¡Eh…?!— Feliciano se sobresaltó — ¡N-no puedo hacer eso…!

— Vamos ¡Sólo por un día…!— rogó la muchacha, uniendo sus manos en señal de plegaria, dulcificando a tan punto su voz que a Feliciano lo invadió un gran sentimiento de culpa ante su tentación de repetir la negativa — En cuanto deje de ser mitad pez… ¡Sólo una vuelta! Sólo un momento allá arriba me hará… la sirena más feliz de los siete mares...

— V-ve~…

— Por favor…— pidió nuevamente, al borde de los sollozos — ¡Es mi sueño desde que soy una sirenita…! Prometo portarme bien, y hacer caso… ¡Oh, sólo un momento allá afuera!

— ¡B-b-b-b-bien…! L-lo haré…— cedió finalmente el italiano. Inmediatamente, se encogió de hombros, preso de la culpa.

— ¡Sí~!— chilló, desbordante de emoción. Giró rápidamente en su lugar, ascendiendo por el impulso de su cola — ¡Gracias, Majestad…! ¡Muchas gracias!

— J-je… no agradezcas… eh… ¿Puedes darme…?

— No hasta que cumpla su promesa, majestad— anticipó la sirena, sonriendo con tierna malicia — Cuando mi cola haya tocado tierra, éste tesoro será suyo.

— …Ve~…

* * *

Posterior a su breve charla, Michelle y Feliciano se dirigieron hacia la plaza principal de la Ciudad de las Sirenas, donde el resto del grupo de búsqueda ya se había reunido en el punto fijado inicialmente por Ludwig. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que Feliciano venía en compañía de la sirena de coletas.

— ¡Oh, ahí estás! — suspiró Zuri, aliviada.

— Creímos que te habías molestado tanto que decidiste huir de casa— añadió Sethunya.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, enana? — preguntó Nehanda, cariñosamente.

— Fui a casa un momento— respondió Michelle — El Príncipe Feliciano vio mi colección de tesoros…

— ¡Ah! ¿A eso ibas? ¿A ver tu basu…, digo, tus preciadas posesiones? — Sethunya rió — Ow… Michelle, no nos vuelvas asustar así… ¿Vale?

La menor de las sirenas asintió con la cabeza. Dirigió una mirada de reojo al príncipe italiano.

— V-ve~…

Y acto seguido, la joven le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Antonio sonrió con malicia. Picó suavemente las costillas de Feliciano con su codo — ¡No sabía que el ligue se te daba tan bien, chaval!

— ¿Feliciano? ¡Bah! — bufó despectivo Lovino, cruzando los brazos —Es idea tuya. Lo que tiene éste retardado de conquistador es lo mismo que tiene de cómico una tragedia griega.

— Percibo un poco de celos de éste lado…

— Cierra la boca.

— Como sea…— Ludwig rodó los ojos — ¿Qué más nos queda por hacer?

— ¿Quieren comer alguno de nuestros platillos a base de algas selectas y coral? Conozco un sitio donde a cambio de unas cuantas conchas de caracol, podemos compartir una fuente mediana de productos surtidos.

— ¿Mediana? ¿No irá a ser muy poco? Quedarán con hambre— señaló Michelle.

— No sabemos si irá a gustarles. Por lo que sé, en el exterior suelen freír o cocer los alimentos para darles un mejor sabor— respondió Kuri.

— ¿Y que aquí no se pue…?— iba a añadir Lovino, hasta que la mirada penetrante de Ludwig, la confusa de Feliciano y la divertida del español, le advirtieron que estaba a punto de decir una estupidez — ¡Olvídenlo…!

* * *

Tras la amena charla sobre la vida bajo el mar, acompañada del no tan sabroso platillo de algas surtidas, las siguientes horas fueron invertidas en paseos por los parques de plantas acuáticas multicolores, reservas de especies marinas –algunas muy monas, otras muy raras- y restos de barcos hundidos pertenecientes a navegantes de todas partes del mundo que, dado el infortunio, habían perecido ante la hostilidad de las mareas y tormentas que a veces azotaban la zona.

La noche bajo el mar se vivió de una forma muy extraña. Puesto que sin ser un cambio drástico, sí se notaba que hacían falta los haces de luz que provenían del exterior, y llegaban como un tenue resplandor hasta las profundidades, donde se asentaba la Ciudad de las Sirenas. Fue necesario asegurarse que lo que les restaba de tiempo como sirenas fuera suficiente como para alcanzar a reponer sus energías en casa de las sirenas.

— ¿A gusto, muchachos?

— Uh… sí— respondió dubitativo Ludwig.

— Nunca antes he dormido dentro de la concha de una almeja gigante ¿Es peligroso? — preguntó Feliciano, acurrucándose junto al alemán, a lo que su hermano mayor reaccionó molesto.

— ¡Ven aquí! — llamó Lovino — Lejos del bandido patatero.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió, cándido.

— ¡P-p-porque YO lo digo!

— ¡Oh, déjalo! Se está divirtiendo— defendió Antonio, recostándose al lado de Lovino en otra de las "camas" preparadas en el mismo habitáculo de paredes de coral.

— Cuiden que las conchas de almeja no se cierren. Cuesta demasiado abrirlas si lo hacen— sugirió Nehanda — ¡Descansen, chicos!

— Disfruten sus últimas cinco horas como sirenas. Porque seguramente no volverán a vivir otra experiencia igual— añadió Sethunya.

— ¡Buenas noches! — se despidieron a coro las cuatro hermanas, para irse también a dormir a sus respectivas camas de almeja gigante.

Por largo rato, reinó el silencio en la "habitación" ocupada por los hombres. Hasta que al fin, una vocecita los sacó de la tensión y la quietud:

— _Qué pequeño el mundo es… qué pequeño el mundo es…_

— Deja de cantar, bastardo.

— ¿Cómo sigue el resto de a canción? — preguntó Feliciano.

— Hum… no recuerdo, chaval— carcajeó el español.

— ¿Por qué le dices "chaval"? — intervino Ludwig — ¿Te ha dado la confianza suficiente como para que no lo trates por su título real?

— Eh…

— ¡A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto! — defendió risueño el menor de los italianos — Me gusta que me digan por mi nombre, o apodos de cariño. Pueden hacerlo si quieren.

— Uh… ¿Estará bien si le digo por su nombre a secas, majestad?

— ¡Claro!

— Pero sólo a él, machote— espetó Lovino —A mí me tratarás con el debido respeto que corresponde al futuro Rey de Italia ¿Entendido?

— ¡Oh, vamos! Con lo que mola tu nombre ¡Imagínate! Lovino, Lovi, Livinito ¡De cuántas maneras graciosas podría decirte! Te sentirás más a gus… — un fuerte puñetazo impactó en el estómago del español —¡OUCH…!

— ¡Bastardo confianzudo…!

— "Antonio" o "Toño" para todos de hoy en más ¿Vale? — jadeó el ibérico, aún afectado por el golpe — ¿Y cuál te gusta más, tío: "Ludwig", "Lud", "Luis" o "Lucho"?

— "Ludwig" está bien.

— ¡Ah~, cómo me gusta la camaradería que nos une como equipo! — Antonio codeó a su compañero de "cama-almeja" — Lovino…

— No te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre.

— ¿Y si te acercas un poco más? No me malentiendas, es que tengo algo de frío…

— No me tutees.

— ¡Anda…!

— ¡Que no!

El príncipe se apartó del español, provocando un ligero remezón que hizo que la valva superior de su lecho comenzara a descender.

— ¡Su puta ma…!

— ¡La tengo! — exclamó Antonio, tras incorporarse y lograr sujetar con ambos brazos extendidos la caparazón, y posteriormente, ponerla de nuevo en su sitio — Casi quedamos atrapados, Lovino.

— … condenado bastardo…

* * *

Dormir fue casi imposible. El motivo que más se repitió entre los transformados fue el temor a que, mientras dormían, algún problema fueran a tener con sus branquias , o que la hora de regreso a la superficie llegara, y pudiesen morir ahogados. En vista del riego, era mucho mejor opción desvelarse hasta que llegara, por fin, la hora de despedirse de la vida submarina.

— ¡Oh, chicos! Cómo me gustó conocerlos— suspiró Zuri — Vivimos una aventura sin igual al tener contacto con humanos que no buscaban cazarnos…

Estaban a tan sólo minutos de que el efecto de las algas desapareciera. En tanto esperaban y se despedían, los cuatro forasteros y las sirenas flotaban muy cerca de la salida hacia la superficie.

— Los conocimos en circunstancias muy extrañas y peligrosas. Espero que algún día podamos repetir esa vivencia tan emocionante— añadió Nehanda.

— Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente con los piratas— dijo Ludwig.

— ¡Imagino que sí! — suspiró Sethunya Luego, alzó la vista al cielo — ¡Ya casi es la hora!

Michelle, efusivamente, abrazó a Feliciano, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Llevaba la pieza de la llave en su mano derecha, y por entre los pliegues de su puño, escapaba el tenue resplandor ambarino que la había delatado.

— ¿No es una lindura? — sugirió enternecido Antonio — Parece ser que Feliciano halló una novia sirena.

— Ya te dije que eso es imposible— espetó bruscamente Lovino.

— Michelle, anda, despídete ya.

— V-ve…

Feliciano estaba muy nervioso. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada acerca del trato, ni a los forasteros, ni a las otras tres sirenas.

Entre los seis iban a darle la paliza de su vida…

— ¡Eh, mira…! ¡Mis piernas están volviendo a aparecer! — exclamó Antonio.

— Y estos agujeros bajo mi oreja ya se están cerrando— añadió el alemán.

Poco a poco, la extensión de cola de pez fue formando una división en su centro, que en cosa de minutos era tan sólo una delgada membrana que apenas y unía las extremidades inferiores de los transformados. Las llagas cicatrizaron rápidamente, incluso antes de que las piernas del cuarteto retornaran a su forma original.

La aleta de pez en que finalizaba la cola escamosa se encogió y ensanchó, moldeando los pies de los viajeros. Una vez completa la metamorfosis, los cuatro comenzaron a patalear hacia la superficie, en dirección a la orilla de la playa.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que darnos prisa…!— Michelle tomó a Feliciano por la muñeca, e impulsándose con su cola de pez, logró sacarlo primero que a los demás forasteros del agua.

— ¿Eh? ¿Michelle?

— ¿A dónde vas, enana?

Los otros tres viajeros emergieron, e igualmente confusos, se aproximaron al menor de los nobles.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Qué alegría! — interrumpió Michelle, desde los roqueríos que sobresalían del agua, con un ansioso chillido — ¡Ya estamos afuera! ¿Dónde iremos primero, majestad? ¿Un mercado? ¿Un castillo? ¿Podré comer algo de su mundo…?

Las otras tres sirenas emergieron del agua, y consternadas, acribillaron a Feliciano con la mirada, del mismo modo que luego lo hicieron Lovino, Ludwig y Antonio.

— V-ve~…

— Más vale que puedas explicarnos qué está sucediendo aquí, Feliciano.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Nuevamente la inspiración ha traído un capítulo de éste no tan clásico cuento de hadas en menos de lo previsto! ¿No es una buena noticia?

El Cuarteto Maravilla ha vuelto ha su forma humana, pero al parecer, el retorno a su aventura deberá esperar ¡Pues Michelle no les dará ninguna pieza sagrada sin antes vivir un momento memorable en el mundo exterior! ¿Es seguro? ¿O una muy mala idea?

¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Ah~, me atrevo a decir que un tercio de la historia ya ha sido escrita. Avanzo rápido, no porque desee terminarla pronto (de hecho me divierte tanto que me asusta la idea que luego de éste proyecto, sufra una crisis de inspiración que me deje inactiva un buen tiempo... ¡No, qué mal!). Sino porque estoy muy motivada, y me he dado cuenta que me gusta el género mágico más de lo que creía antes de postularme con éste fanfiction...

Gran parte de ésta motivación y el agrado que me ha producido escribir ésta saga es gracias al apoyo de ustedes, lectores... ¡Si no viera la bandeja de reviews lleno de mensajes alentadores e ideas, y el número de seguidores de éste fic, seguramente hubiese desistido a los pocos capítulos!

Pero tengan en claro que eso no sucederá así. Hay mucha fantasía y diversión por delante como para siquiera pensar en dejarlo de lado.

Agradezco a los que invierten su tiempo y dedican su atención a dejarme sus comentarios capítulo tras capítulo: **Kayra Isis**, **Sorita Uchiha** y **Dazaru Kichibun... **¡Muchas gracias, chicas! ¡Las amo! TTvTT

¡Ehh, y también aprendí a ver quiénes tienen éste relato en sus favoritos! (Sí, me siento una novata...): **Dazaru Kimchibun**, **Pandorahero7**, **SandraDeNite**, **Sorita Uchiha**, **Kayra Isis**, **Littlecrazy15** y **Yatinga. **También a los que le dieron a la opción "follow" (y que no han comentado ni señalado que ésta historia es de sus favoritos): **Enian Candred**, **Mokachina**, **Nelewy** y **Meigore**... ¡Gracias! Aunque algunos no hayan comentado, también se agradece el hecho de que se hayan dado la oportunidad de darle a la opción de añadir éste loco relato a sus favoritos, o que estén suscritos a la opción de recibir el aviso de cuándo se actualiza.

Como ya saben, están todos invitados a hacerme llegar comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y todo lo que quieran por medio de sus reviews, que serán respondidos en cuanto actualice (aunque los leo en cuanto los dejan, de ese modo puedo considerarlos al momento de escribir el próximo capítulo).

¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Parte de tu Mundo" pertenece a la película "La Sirenita", de Disney. La historia original ("_Den lille Havfrue")_ pertenece al escritor danés Hans Christian Andersen. La animación del clásico infantil de 1989 está dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker, y la música fue compuesta por Alan Menken. Basado en el doblaje latino de la película, dirigido por Javier Ponzón. Ésta vez puse la variación, que Ariel canta justo después de salvar al príncipe Erik.

* * *

**XVII**

En medio de la tensión producida por el silencio, Feliciano sintió que el ritmo de sus latidos y su respiración se aceleraban por el temor. Estaba atrapado. Sus compañeros de odisea, seguramente, lo reprocharían hasta que llorara; y lo mismo haría Sethunya, Kuri y Nehanda con Michelle.

Michelle… la joven sirena que se había arriesgado, junto a sus hermanas, a salvar a Marianne cuando yacía "cautiva" en el barco del Capitán Kirkland. La misma muchachita que ahora lo miraba, con sus oscuros ojos centelleando de ilusión, en espera de una experiencia maravillosa, a cambio de la cual le entregaría una de las piezas de su objetivo final…

¡Defraudarla no era una opción!

— M-m-muchachos…— titubeó el príncipe — Verán… es que Michelle…

— ¿Si?

— Michelle… ella quiere— se detuvo, y tragó espesamente su saliva — Michelle quiere venir con nosotros… y pasear por la superficie…

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron los otros viajeros y sirenas.

— ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! — protestó Kuri.

— ¡Hermanas, por favor! — suplicó la más joven de las sirenas, juntando sus manos en señal de oración — Prometo tener mucho cuidado y hacer caso en todo… ¡Pero… es la oportunidad de cumplir mi mayor sueño desde que soy una sirenita! ¡Aunque sea por un día, por favor, déjenme conocer el mundo de los humanos!

— ¡Podrías terminar en un platillo de restaurante, Michelle! — advirtió Sethunya.

— ¡O podrían usar tus escamas para hacer artesanías baratas…! Michelle, no dejaremos que corras tal riesgo. Tú vuelves con nosotras— ordenó Nehanda.

— ¡N-no se preocupen! Yo cuidaré de ella— dijo Feliciano. Lovino estalló en una sarcástica carcajada, a la vez que Ludwig golpeaba su frente con la mano.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte tú solo! — el mayor de los príncipes continuó riendo. Antonio, por su parte, volteó hacia Michelle.

— Maja, entiendo que sientas mucha curiosidad por nuestro mundo, pero también entiendo la preocupación de tus hermanas. Es demasiado peligroso para una chavalita tan joven como tú, además estás en considerable desventaja para escapar en caso de peligro, y tu aspecto llamará demasiado la atención, incluyendo la de quienes tienen malas intenciones… ¿No vas a reconsiderarlo?

Michelle curvó sus labios en un angustioso puchero.

— Qué pena…— suspiró ella — Tendré que ir de vuelta con mis hermanas al aburrido fondo marino… y llevarme ESTO conmigo— en seguida, desplegó los dedos de su diestra. En su palma, la pieza ambarina resplandeció tocada por los rayos del sol.

— ¿Qué es eso…?— preguntaron sus hermanas. Los forasteros, por su parte, se acercaron a apreciarla. Ludwig, Lovino y Antonio compartieron una mirada estupefacta.

— ¡Es una de ellas…!

— ¡Dánosla de inmediato! — demandó Lovino — ¡La necesitamos!

La joven sirena recogió su brazo hacia el cuerpo, y puso la pieza celosamente contra su pecho, apretándola con fuerza.

— El Príncipe Feliciano y yo hicimos un trato— comenzó a explicar la muchacha — Mi tesoro a cambio de un día con ustedes en la superficie terrestre.

— ¿Tu teso…? ¡Es una pieza mágica, y la necesitamos, maldita sea…!

— Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos— rió la muchacha, apartándose de los forasteros —Lamentable en verdad.

— Ésta chica es una estafadora…— gruñó Nehanda — ¡Michelle, anda, dáselas y vámonos!

— ¡No, ella tiene razón! — interrumpió Antonio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te convenció? — preguntó Ludwig.

— No puedo creerlo…

— ¡Piénsenlo, chicos! Fue Michelle la que nos avistó cuando fuimos arrojados al mar por ese pirata cabrón, gracias a ella seguimos con vida. Ahora, ella tiene una de las piezas de la llave que necesitamos ¿No sería justo que pudiésemos darle algo a cambio de todo lo que hizo por nosotros?

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente, al igual que Michelle. Las otras sirenas y viajeros se miraron consternados.

— P-pero… ¡Los humanos podrían lastimarla!

— ¡No bajo nuestros cuidados! — proclamó el español, abrazando los hombros de Feliciano con un brazo — Ya lo dijo Feliciano: ¡Nosotros cuidaremos de Michelle!

— ¿"Nosotros"? Me suena a mucha gente— bufó Lovino.

— Hum… me parece que, en ese caso, seremos tres— anunció el alemán. Lovino se erizó cual gato enrabiado.

— ¡¿QUÉ…?!

— Si prometemos que volverá sana y salva con ustedes al final del día… ¿Le concederían la posibilidad de que pudiese estar con nosotros el día de hoy?

— ¡Definitivamente enloqueciste, machote traga-patatas! ¡Por un momento sentí que concordaríamos en algo…!— protestó el mayor de los príncipes.

— Michelle…

— ¡Prometo ser buena y obedecer! — dijo la menor de las sirenas, con ojos de cachorrito — Hermanas… por favor… sólo por hoy, déjenme sentir que… también puedo ser parte de su mundo…

—… Bien…

Antonio, Feliciano y Michelle brincaron de felicidad en sus puestos, Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, en señal de complicidad, y Lovino hizo ademán de que se arrancaría el cabello con ambas manos.

— Cuiden muy bien de ella, por favor— sollozó Kuri.

— Que no haga travesuras.

— Y que, por amor al cielo, no hable con más desconocidos…

— ¡Prometemos que estará muy bien en nuestras manos! — dijo Feliciano.

— ¡Michelle, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez!

— ¡Volveremos con ella antes de que el sol se ponga, señoritas!— anunció Feliciano.

— ¡Lo tendré en mente, hermanas! ¡Gracias… muchas gracias…!

* * *

— ¿Qué se supone que estás mirando, subnormal?

— ¡Creo que por fin la hallé…!

A varios kilómetros de la orilla en que se encontraban, navegaba un gran barco de madera, en cuya proa lucía tallado monstruosamente la cabeza de una serpiente marina. En su cubierta, un hombre de pelos en púa, vestido con ropas de piel de lobo, observaba mediante una mira telescópica.

— ¿Qué?

— Si es otra de tus rarezas para hacernos perder tiempo, juro que aunque seas el capitán del barco, duermes en el calabozo…

— N's atrás'mos m'cho por tu c'lpa. Y vi'ne una torm'nta…

— ¡Ésta vez sí que es una de ellas…! Oh ¡Lo que siempre soñé encontrar…!

— ¿Hablas de…?

— ¡Las sirenas de las que tanto me hablaba mi padre antes de morir y legarme el mando de ésta nave! ¿Lo ven, lo ven? ¡Ustedes decían que estaba loco! — rió el sujeto de pelos en punta — ¡Tino! Prepara las armas. Desembarcaremos ¡Capturaremos por fin una sirena! ¡O tal vez más…!

— Recuerda que la avaricia rompe el saco, Soren…

— ¡Lo único que romperá sacos es el pastón que ganaremos cuando tengamos por fin una de esas bellezas y vayamos por el mundo enseñándola! Y quién sabe ¡Tal vez hasta podríamos, se ahora en adelante, comprar nuestra comida en lugar de saquear puertos y botes mercantes para sobrevivir en altamar! — el capitán del barco tomó su posición tras el timón — ¡Leva anclas, Berwald! ¡Iremos a toda velocidad!

—… Hum…

* * *

Los viajeros acordaron que se turnarían para cargar a Michelle por el camino. Dada la incomodidad que le producía movilizarse a rastras por la tierra, y la lentitud que suponía la carencia de piernas, era la forma más convincente de poder recorrer con relativa comodidad y más velocidad los alrededores.

— V-ve~…

— ¡Vamos, tú fuiste el de la idea! ¡Como mínimo esfuérzate! ¡Es sólo una niña! — reprochaba Lovino, en vista de lo acomplejado que estaba su hermano pequeño con Michelle en sus brazos, llevándola cual princesa.

— ¿Cuándo… cambiamos…?

— No hemos siquiera caminado cincuenta metros, majes… digo, Feliciano— indicó Ludwig — Le sugiero que busque la forma de acomodar a Michelle a sus espaldas.

— Lo intentamos. Pero no puedo ver nada así— aclaró Michelle.

— Estoy agotado…— gimió el italiano — Antonio ¿Cuándo te toca a ti?

— Oh, cuando veamos el primer complejo urbano de por aquí, yo llevo a la muchacha ¿Vale? — rió el español — Por cierto, maja: recordemos que los bárbaros ya estuvieron por aquí, y han dejado bastante caos a su paso… no te desilusiones si de pronto ves algo que no te guste ¡Te aseguro que no todo es así de feo y malo!

— Con todo y destrucción… te divertirás mucho en nuestro mundo…— jadeó el menor de los príncipes.

— ¡Oh, ya logro ver cosas desde aquí! — chilló la sirena, apuntando en dirección a una planicie que seguía, tras varios metros, a la playa — ¿Qué es eso que está a lo lejos?

— Hum…— Ludwig sacó de su morral de viajes una mira telescópica, y miró por su cristal — Parece ser… un pequeño mercado…

— ¿Un mercado? — preguntó la muchacha.

— Es un lugar donde la gente se reúne a intercambiar o adquirir por un pago cosas bonitas y útiles… como ropa, comida, adornos y más— explicó Feliciano. Brincó para acomodar a la muchacha en sus brazos, al momento que llamaba a Antonio para realizar el cambio — ¡T-tu turno…!

Lograron avanzar más rápidamente en dirección al complejo de puestos, donde los mercaderes se habían instalado y ofrecían a grito vivo los tentadores precios de distintas mercancías, entre las que destacaba por sobre todas la comida, tan escasa en esos lugares.

— ¡Por seis doblones de oro, medio kilo de surtidos de fruta seca!

— ¡Por ocho doblones, el kilo entero de carne ahumada!

— ¡Oh, por favor! Deme el equivalente de dos monedas de bronce, por favor ¡Es todo lo que tengo…!

— ¡Seda china importada! ¡Tres prendas por el módico precio de diez doblones de oro!

— ¡Oh, qué hermoso se ve! — suspiró Michelle, tras clavar su mirada en un vestido de faldón celeste y blusa blanca de mangas largas, ajustado a la cintura por un corsé negro. Colgaba de uno de los maderos transversales de uno de los puestos más abundantes — Debe ser digno de una princesa…

— A decir verdad…— dijo Lovino — se ve que la tela no es de muy buena cali-

— ¿Quieres probártelo, maja? — ofreció el español. La sirenita hizo ademán de brincar de emoción en sus brazos.

— ¿Pu-puedo?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Tras acercarse al puesto y pedir la prenda, el dueño la cedió. En un pequeño cuadrángulo, delimitado por lienzos que colgaban de los maderos del lugar, dieron a Michelle la privacidad necesaria para que pudiese colocárselo. En pocos minutos, ella salió, lo más erguida que podía desde su posición de sentada sobre la cola de pez.

— ¡Ah, qué linda te ves! — halagó el menor de los príncipes.

— Te luce muy bien el celeste. Hace buen contraste con tu piel bronceada— notó Antonio.

— ¡Ah, y la tela se siente tal suave…! ¡Es bellísimo! — suspiró la sirena. El mercader miró a los forasteros.

— Cinco doblones de oro, y es suyo.

— ¡Hecho! — Feliciano hurgó en su bolsillo, y los entregó al locatario. Michelle repuso, levemente alterada:

— ¡M-majestad, no tiene por qué hacerlo!

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte! Con lo linda que te ves en él, seguro le sacarás mucho provecho— explicó, tras lo que agregó con complicidad al oído de la chica — Además ¡Soy de la realeza! Gastar cinco doblones de oro es un lujo que puedo darme. Más si es por nuestra amiga.

Michelle, enternecida, esbozó una enorme sonrisa de gratitud.

* * *

Fue el turno de Ludwig para llevarla en sus brazos. Un nuevo paseo por el mercado los llevó a detenerse en un puesto de fruta fresca que se instaló a las pocas horas, tras haber desembarcado y trasladado el cargamento en carretas tiradas por camellos.

— Uh, dígame ¿Tiene hambre, señorita?

— Un poco.

— Bueno, aquí en la superficie no solemos comer algas…— explicó el alemán, acercándose al carretón. Su dueño sonrió ampliamente, y frotó sus manos, como si saboreara un botín — Pero siempre podemos disfrutar de lo que la tierra nos da… éstas frutas, por su aspecto, vienen desde los países Mediterráneos.

— Lucen muy bien— observó la sirenita — ¡Y qué olor tan dulce tienen!

— ¡Les tengo una propuesta! — sugirió el mercader, sonriendo, tendiendo a la muchacha un costal de tamaño medio. Un diente de oro brillaba en el centro de su boca — Por diez monedas de plata, te doy todo lo que puedas meter ahí.

— Uh… pero no conozco ninguna de éstas "futras" — se lamentó la muchacha.

— Se dice "frutas" — corrigió Lovino — ¡Es fácil! Te diré: evita las que están aplastadas o tienen manchas oscuras: por lo general no saben bien. Tienes para elegir entre naranjas, mandarinas, limas, membrillos, pomelos y plátanos…

— ¡En lo personal, te recomiendo las de color anaranjado! — dijo Feliciano — Tienen un sabor dulce, pero a la vez un poco ácido, y puedes cortarlas con tus manos en gajos… ¡Mira! Prueba las mandarinas: son éstas pequeñas y ovaladas, y tienen muy buen aspecto.

— ¡Debes probar los plátanos! ¡Son muy sabrosos! — dijo Antonio, alcanzando un racimo del que extrajo dos de las frutas, y las metió en el costal.

— ¡Eh, mira! Éstas son las tunas— señaló Lovino — Son dulces y jugosas. Procura tener cuidado con las púas en su cáscara ¿Sí?

— Aún tiene espacio… eh… ¡Esas me gusta cómo se ven! ¿Qué son?

— Kiwis. Los traen desde China, y son… también algo ácidos— respondió Ludwig — Pon algunos en el saco si quieres.

La sirena alternó sus elecciones, hasta poder llenar el costal que le había entregado el propietario de la carreta. Finalmente, fue Ludwig quien sacó de su morral de viajes las diez monedas de plata que el mercader recibió, y al instante, guardó celosamente.

Cuando se alejaron, Michelle comenzó a compartir su contenido. Antonio le ayudó a pelar y deshacer en gajos una mandarina, y ella la disfrutó con gran deleite.

— ¡Está deliciosa! Es tan jugosa, y dulce ¡Pero no tan dulce a la vez!

— ¿Quién quiere cargarla ahora? — preguntó Ludwig.

— ¡_Fratello, _es tu turno! — dijo Feliciano.

— ¿Eh?

— Es tu turno de llevar a Michelle en tus brazos ¡Anda! Tú decidirás dónde llevarla ahora.

El alemán, cuidadosamente, depositó a la sirena en los brazos del consternado príncipe. Lovino miró a su alrededor, y luego, fijó sus ojos en la muchacha.

— Eh… ¿Qué quieres ver?

— Veamos…— Michelle hizo una larga y silenciosa pausa. Lovino rodó los ojos.

— ¡No tenemos todo el día! Apúrate, que ya va a atardecer.

— ¿Atardecer?

— ¡Sí, ya sabes! Eh… cuando el Sol se escode, y se hace de noche ¡Será tu hora de regresar!

— ¿Cómo se ve eso? Digo ¿El Sol se esconde?

Lovino iba a protestar contra la "ignorancia" de la muchacha, justo antes de recordar que muy rara vez ella debía haber sido testigo del evento del "atardecer" y el "anochecer" que marcaba el paso de los días. Bajo del mar podía apreciarse esa ligera variación de luces, más aún: nada comparado al cielo anaranjado y las estrellas en el cielo infinito cuando el Sol se escondía tras el horizonte…

— Vamos. Te lo mostraré.

* * *

Encontraron en las cercanías un acantilado de mediana altura. Desde allí, podía apreciarse la extensa masa oceánica brillando con los últimos rayos del Sol, que ya asomaba nada más y tres cuartos de su forma total. El disco anaranjado en la lejanía coloreaba el cielo de preciosos tonos anaranjados y amarillos que se alternaban con nubes rojas, que flotaban raudamente empujadas con el viento.

Los cinco se hallaban descansando, sentados en el suelo.

Las olas golpeaban contra las rocas del macizo de tierra con un ritmo acompasado, y una fuerza tal que unas pocas gotas conformaban una agradable humedad ambiental que llegaba hasta los viajeros y su joven acompañante, empujada por la brisa olorosa a sal marina.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

— Es… bellísimo…

Los cálidos tonos de luz daban de tal forma en el rostro de Michelle, que el bronceado homogéneo de su piel había adquirido un tono que inspiraba nostalgia y conmoción.

Con gran inquietud, Lovino vio que los ojos de la sirena se preñaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no me hagas esto…! ¡No sé consolar! — protestó Lovino.

— ¿Estás triste, Michelle? — preguntó Feliciano.

— No…

Quiero que sepas que bien estarás  
Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado  
Me gustaría tanto verte feliz

Y disfrutar bajo el Sol  
Tu compañía sin condición

Yo volveré  
Ya lo verás  
Por ti vendré…

— Es que… es que…— un sollozó la hizo temblar — ¡Chicos…! Ustedes… ustedes han hecho… ¡Oh, éste ha sido el mejor día de mi vida!

— Ow, qué maja — suspiró enternecido Antonio — ¿Sabes? Yo en tu lugar estaría también así de emocionado… ¡Digo! Cuando tú y tus hermanas nos disteis la oportunidad de conocer vuestro mundo ¡Te juro que no cabía en mí! Y es que… cuando salí de casa con Lovino, Feliciano y Ludwig, supuse que viviría muchas cosas emocionantes. Las aventuras con las que siempre soñaba de niño se hicieron realidad un día en que nos topamos en una biblioteca en Rumania, y los seguí… pero jamás pensé que llegaría a vivir cosas tan maravillosas con ellos. Y esa gran aventura que vivimos bajo el agua te la debemos principalmente a ti…

— Desde que soy una sirenita me gusta subir a la superficie… a pesar de todas las advertencias que me hacen mis hermanas acerca de los pescadores, los piratas y vikingos…— relató, secando sus lágrimas — Pero… hay tantas cosas lindas aquí arriba que mi necesidad de explorar y saber eran más fuertes que cualquier reprimenda que me llevara… y nada más ayer los conocí ¡Pero me han hecho inmensamente feliz…! Al igual que Antonio… mis aventuras en la superficie eran un sueño que tenía desde muy niña… pero que un día vio su posibilidad de ser cumplido ¡Y heme aquí…! Conocí parte de su mundo… junto a cuatro personas realmente encantadoras…

— Y eso que no has visto otras tantas cosas: los enormes castillos que hay en Europa, las fiestas, los bailes de salón, la vida en las calles ¡Y las recetas que sirven en nuestra casa! — Feliciano hizo un ruido de degustación — ¡Nada como un gran plato de pasta con salsas de todos los sabores! Y la música en las calles, las chicas bonitas con sus vestidos llenos de flores, el olor de los perfumes…

— El mundo de la superficie es un sueño hecho realidad…— suspiró Michelle — ¡Qué ganas de poder quedarme un poco más!

— Pero… ¿No hay nadie que pueda acompañarle? ¿Alguien tan interesado como usted en éste lado del mundo? — preguntó Ludwig.

— A casi todos les gusta vivir en la comodidad y la seguridad de nuestra casa bajo el mar… y los pocos que les gustaría venir ¡Tienen tanto miedo como los que no quieren! Y prefieren contentarse con las pocas noticias que nos llegan desde éste lugar a nuestra ciudad… que es muy poca, por lo visto. Nunca antes había escuchado de las cosas que me hablan son tan comunes en sus casas…

— Es que África es muy distinto a Europa, y Europa y África muy distintos de Asia… una infinidad de paisajes, gente y música por descubrir, platillos que degustar… ni siquiera nosotros conocemos el mundo entero.

— Chicos…

— ¿Sí?

— Si alguna vez regresan por ésta parte del mundo… ¿Podrían…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? — inquirió Antonio.

— ¿Podrían llevarme… a conocer más de la superficie? — pidió tímidamente.

— … No podemos prometerte eso— respondió Lovino —En primer lugar, no sabemos si estaremos aquí de nuevo. En segundo lugar: ¡Tu casa queda tan lejos de donde nosotros venimos! Y tercero…

Michelle comenzó a derramar nuevas lágrimas, a la vez que bajaba la vista.

— … Oh… ¿Por qué siempre debo quedar mal yo? — bufó el mayor de los príncipes — Niña… es difícil… p-pero… pero…

— ¡Haremos un esfuerzo para que puedas repetir ésta experiencia! — finalizó su hermano. Michelle correspondió con una sonrisa aliviada.

— Gracias…

No sé qué hacer  
Cuándo será  
Pero yo debo aquí regresar

Siento que sí…  
Puedo formar…  
Parte de él…

* * *

Una vez que ya casi el cuarto faltante del Sol se escondía, los viajeros bajaron con la sirena hacia la playa. La olas, calmadamente, avanzaban y mojaban la arena a los pies de los cuatro forasteros, y la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y vestimentas.

Lovino depositó con el máximo de delicadeza a la sirena en la costa. Ella, desplazándose cómicamente, se colocó frente a ellos. Extendió sus manos al frente, con la pieza amarilla brillando sobre sus palmas.

— Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen.

Ludwig, inclinándose, tomó el obsequio y de inmediato lo colocó junto a la otra pieza en su morral de viajes. Luego, dirigió una leve reverencia de agradecimiento a Michelle.

— No sabe cuánto nos ayuda con esto, señorita.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego del maravilloso día que pasé con ustedes— respondió emocionada — Soy yo la que debería agradecerle por la oportunidad que me dieron.

— ¡Oh, eres una monada de niña! — exclamó Antonio. Lovino, en un inusual gesto de desacuerdo, cruzó los brazos y apartó la vista.

— Como sea ¡Cuidado de camino a casa! Procura no darles mucho dolor de cabeza a tus hermanas, como CIERTA PERSONA que conozco, QUE NO MIRARÉ, pero su nombre comienza con "Fe" y termina con "liciano"…

— ¿Ve~?

— Y… disfruta mucho… de éste recuerdo ¿Quieres? — finalizó el príncipe, para luego, inclinarse y estrechar la mano de la muchachita.

— ¡Michelle! Si volvemos aquí, contactaremos contigo y haremos un nuevo viaje para ti ¡Uno aún más divertido! Y con platillos sabrosos, regalos bonitos ¡Y traeremos música, para que puedas bailar y cantar con nosotros! — dijo Feliciano.

— ¿Bailar? ¡Oh, no podría! No con ésta cola en lugar de piernas— carcajeó ella.

— Bueno, así como pudiste convertirnos a nosotros en "sirenos" con esas algas, debe existir el modo en que, por un tiempo, tú puedas tener piernas… entonces ¡Seré yo el primero que baile contigo! ¿Te parece bien?

— ¡Sí, majestad! — respondió la sirena.

— Sigue divirtiéndote mucho, y jamás pierdas ese espíritu de aventurera que tienes ¿Vale, maja?

— Je, por supuesto— rió nerviosamente.

Sin pretender extender aún más la inevitable despedida, Michelle volteó y se zambulló en el agua, aún con su vestido puesto y el costal con algunas frutas que llevaba a sus hermanas. Los viajeros la vieron alejarse, y proferían algunos gritos de despedida acompañados con pañuelos agitándose y manos moviéndose de un lado a otro. El Sol acabó de ocultarse, más aún, un tenue resplandor en la lejanía hacía que las siluetas de las rocas y un gran barco en medio del agua se vieran con bastante nitidez.

— Ha sido divertido ¿No, chicos?

— ¡Ya lo has dicho, chaval!

— Vámonos cuanto antes, necesito un lugar donde bañarme… siento arena en mi entrepierna— comentó incómodo Lovino.

— Si, también necesito sacarme la sal del cuerpo— secundó Ludwig. Apenas dieron unos pasos en dirección contraria a la que había seguido la sirena, cuando un escalofriante grito llamó su atención.

— ¡La tenemos…!

— ¡SOCORRO…! ¡AUXILIO…!

— ¡Que no se suelte! ¡Ya es nuestra!

— ¡AYÚDENME…!

— ¡Es Michelle! ¡Está en peligro! — gimió Feliciano.

— ¡¿Pero… de dónde viene?!

— ¡Es desde ese barco! — señaló Ludwig, tras localizar a la muchacha con ayuda de su mira telescópica — ¡En marcha, de prisa!

— Oh… ¡¿En cuántos problemas más nos meteremos…?!— se quejó Lovino, cuando el cuarteto completo corría en dirección a la playa.

Los forasteros se zambulleron, y nadaron a distinta velocidad hasta la embarcación. Vieron con horror cómo Michelle se debatía, enredada en una red de pesca, que subía sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡AUXILIO…!

— ¡Resiste…! ¡Vamos por ti!

— ¡…CHICOS… AYUDA…!

El primero en llegar, pese al enorme peso de su armadura, fue Ludwig. Logró colgarse de la red, y hacer un contrapeso que dificultó la labor de los tripulantes de subir a su presa.

— ¡Ugh…! ¡Pesa mucho…! ¡Tino, ayúdame!

— ¡Sí, señor!

El segundo fue Antonio. Con ayuda de un cuchillo, comenzó a cortar parte de la red.

— ¡Cuidado con las manos! ¡Protege tu rostro!

— ¡No quiero morir…!— sollozó la cautiva.

El tercero en unirse fue Feliciano, que seguido de cerca por Lovino, hicieron aún más contrapeso a la red.

— ¡Michelle!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

— ¡Se me está resbalando…! ¡Lukas… Emil…! ¡Vengan, por favor!

Tras unos segundos de forcejeos y cortes, Antonio logró cortar suficiente partes de la red como para que Michelle pudiese deslizarse por entre ellos, y caer en el agua.

— ¡¿Estás bien?!

— ¡S-s-sí…!

— ¡Huye, Michelle…! ¡Huye y ponte a salvo!

— ¡Nade lo más rápido que pueda!

— ¡Dale saludos a tus hermanas de mi parte!

Rápidamente, la sirena se alejó en dirección a su hogar. Por su parte, cuando ya los viajeros de aprontaban a soltar la red, un violento tirón desde la superficie de la nave los puso en menos de un segundo ante sus ocupantes, apilados como un botín de pesca que, en lo que luchaban por levantarse y huir, acabaron enredándose con la malla.

Ante ellos, cinco hombres de rasgos caucásicos los miraban contrariados.

— ¡Por Odín…!— exclamó asqueado uno de ellos — ¡Qué sirenas tan feas…!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Uh! No se imaginan lo apenada que estoy por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, después de esa ola de inspiración que me invadió la semana pasada... ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve una semana ajetreada, emocionalmente hablando, y una serie de malas noticias que cayeron una tras de otra hicieron que disminuyeran considerablemente mis ánimos de escribir.

Pero, finalmente, un reparador fin de semama me dio la suficiente motivación para continuar ésta historia ¡Y regreso con todo! (Aunque se vienen los exámenes... *tiembla*).

¡Miren nada más...! Acaban de pasar una maravillosa tarde con Michelle, y un inesperado suceso los pone a las puertas de una nueva y emocionante travesía ¡¿Qué les deparará a nuestros viajeros ahora?! ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de éste no tan clásico cuento de hadas!

Nuevamente, aprovecho ésta instancia para agradecer a todos aquellos que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favoritos, y los que siguen sus actualizaciones ¡Destacando por sobre ellos a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar para darme ánimos e ideas para continuar! **Sorita Uchiha**, **Kayra Isis** y **Dazaru Kimchibun**. No saben lo feliz que me siento cuando veo sus mensajes en la bandeja de reviews, y también en la de mensajes privados. Gracias ¡Muchas gracias!

Invito también a la comunidad de lectores para que no desaprovechen la ocasión de hacer sus sugerencias, comentarios y recomendaciones para que ésta historia se escriba cada vez mejor. Todo comentario será bien recibido, agradecido, considerado y respondido al momento de la actualización.

Sin más rodeos, me despido.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XVIII**

¡El sueño del capitán del barco, Mathias, se había hecho realidad al fin! Oh, santísimo cielo ¡Sí que en verdad lo había hecho!

Veintiséis años a bordo de ese viejo y resistente navío vikingo que antes había pertenecido a su padre, Soren Kohler. Y tan sólo diez en que había asumido su mando tras la muerte de su progenitor.

El joven capitán, desde su más dulce infancia, había escuchado de la boca de cientos de viejos lobos de mar historias acerca de la infinidad de criaturas que habitaban los mares: horrendas serpientes marinas, krakens que envolvían las embarcaciones con sus potentes tentáculos, y las arrastraban hasta el fondo del mar. Dragones, bestias de todos los tamaños y formas que un sinfín de vikingos habían enfrentado a lo largo de su vida con distinto grado de éxito ¡Cada historia más emocionante que la otra!

Pero había una sola criatura a la que cualquier hombre de mar era incapaz de derrotar. No tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, tampoco tentáculos ni colmillos con los que pudiesen lastimarlo, ni hundir su embarcación... sólo una voz melodiosa que, al sonar en angelical canto, era capaz de poner en los hombres un hechizo muy especial que inevitablemente los llevaba a su perdición.

"Si oyes a una ¡Más te vale tapar tus oídos, muchacho!", le dijo su padre un día, tras haber concretado un exitoso asalto a una ciudad en las costas del Mar Báltico: "Si dejas que una sirena te seduzca, tu barco se hundirá y tu tripulación morirá sin que puedas hacer nada. Oh, claro… y tú también tendrás ese cruel destino."

"Y si logro salvarme de su hechizo… ¿Qué debo hacer, papá?"

"¡Es muy difícil! Por lo que en ese caso, lo más heroico que podrías hacer es cobrarla como tu trofeo, y amarrarla a la proa de tu barco. Eso será la señal de tu victoria por sobre el bravío mar ¡Te traerá seguidores por montón! Y la fortuna no tardará en llover sobre ti…" una toz seca siguió a una risa contagiosa y enérgica "¡Tu viejo padre una vez estuvo a punto de atrapar una! Era hermosa, con cabellos largos y color trigo. Sus ojos eran de un azul suavísimo e inocente… su piel blanca y sus labios sonrosados…"

"¿No la estarás confundiendo con mamá?"

"¡No se lo digas, que luego se le sube el ego, muchacho!" carcajeó de nuevo "Esa sirena fue el motivo por el cual perdí a más de la mitad de mi tripulación… de no ser porque ese día no había lavado del todo bien mis orejas, tal vez yo también hubiese caído rendido por su hechizo"

Mathias hizo un gesto de asco.

"Estuve a punto ¡A punto…! Pero la criatura se deslizó como agua entre mis dedos, y la perdí en cuanto se zambulló nuevamente en el mar… la tormenta arreciaba, y me vi en la obligación de volver a casa antes de que tú y tu madre quedaran solos"

"¡Es una historia realmente genial, papá!"

"¡Muchacho" Espero hayas sacado de ésta historia una lección: Cada vez que navegues, asegúrate de no lavarte las orejas. Nunca sabes si puedas toparte con una de esas peligrosas criaturas que hunden barcos…"

"Cuando sea un vikingo tan fuerte como tú, papá: ¡Atraparé una sirena!"

"¡Ese es mi hijo"

* * *

Muchos habían sido sus años de búsqueda infructífera. Cada travesía por altamar estaba llena de tensión y curiosidad. Se detenía, a veces, en medio de las aguas, pero todo lo que había visto asomar del agua eran bestias marinas con las que él y su tripulación, conformada por cuatro hombres más, habían luchado fieramente.

Hasta que esa tarde, deambulando por las costas occidentales de África, había logrado vislumbrar a cuatro de ellas en compañía de humanos…

¡Éste debía ser su día de suerte!

Una de ellas en especial se había convertido en el blanco ideal para ser atrapada, puesto que había abandonado su hogar para enrolarse en lo que parecía ser un paseo por los alrededores terrestres. Un paseo del cual, tarde o temprano, debía volver.

Y para entonces, debía estar preparado…

— ¡La tenemos…!

— ¡SOCORRO…! ¡AUXILIO…!

— ¡Que no se suelte! ¡Ya es nuestra!

— ¡AYÚDENME…!

En cuanto la muchachuela se había zambullido en el mar, él y su tripulación echaron las redes de pesca, consiguiendo rodearla y ocasionando que se enredara. Una maniobra perfecta.

¡Ahora sólo quedaba tirar y subirla al barco!

Pero…

¡De repente la red se hizo más pesada!

— ¡Ugh…! ¡Pesa mucho…! ¡Tino, ayúdame! — pidió Mathias. Su tripulante más diligente no tardó en llegar en su auxilio.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Ambos hicieron nuevos esfuerzos, consiguiendo elevar la red unos metros. Más aún, extrañamente, volvía a ganar peso… ¡¿Sería acaso otro hechizo de la sirena para poder librarse?!

— ¡Se me está resbalando…! — exclamó preocupado Tino. Llamó a los dos hermanos, miembros más jóvenes de la tripulación vikinga —¡Lukas… Emil…! ¡Vengan, por favor!

Dubitativo uno, apático el otro, llegaron a diferente tiempo en auxilio de los otros dos vikingos. Tomaron de la cuerda, y siguieron tirando. La red perdió un poco de peso, más aún, éste todavía presentaba un verdadero desafío para los brazos de los cuatro nórdicos.

Berwald, quien miraba desde el otro lado del barco con los brazos cruzados con gesto inexpresivo, pareció sentir alguna especie de lástima o quién sabía qué por sus compañeros. Era muy difícil determinarlo cuando sus músculos faciales no se modificaban ni un ápice ante nada. De pronto, había abandonado su inactividad, y tomó el extremo posterior de la cuerda.

Bastó con que diera un solo tirón de ella, y de inmediato la red y su contenido cayeron en la cubierta de la nave.

Estaba cubierta de algas. Era demasiado difícil distinguir a la criatura en medio de las cuerdas, pero por la ferocidad con que se movía, había de estar rabiosa.

Mathias se sonrió victorioso. Se adelantó al resto del grupo, y destapó lo que había capturado la red…

¡Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al hallar nada más ni nada menos que cuatro cabezas en lugar de sólo una! ¡Le había tocado, sin duda, el premio mayor!

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba con los numerosos relatos que había oído acerca de las doncellas submarinas…

— ¡Por Odín…!— exclamó asqueado Mathias — ¡Qué sirenas tan feas…!

— Uh… Mathias…— interrumpió Tino — No creo que sean sirenas…

— ¡Quita tu codo de mi cara, bastardo…!

— ¡V-ve~! ¡_Fratello_, tu pie está casi dentro de mi boca…!

— ¡Momento, momento, que mi capa se enredó y está ahorcándome…!

— ¡Su-puta-madre, alguien me está doblando la pierna…!

— Entonces ¿Qué son? — preguntó Emil, el menor de los hermanos. Un muchacho de aspecto escuálido y tímido.

— No sé ¿Náufragos? — respondió Lukas, el segundo más joven. De aspecto muy similar a Emil, salvo por su cabello rubio y un peculiar rizo que flotaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Berwald se abrió paso por entre Lukas y Mathias, y tomó con ambas manos la red de pesca. La sacudió de arriba abajo, liberando su contenido. Cuatro desconocidos completamente empapados que, como peces fuera del agua, se retorcían cómicamente.

— ¡Oh, gracias Berwald…!— carcajeó nerviosamente Tino — Ya hemos salido de la duda… ¡Son personas! Hemos rescatado a cuatro personas de morir ahogadas.

— ¡¿Y mi sirena…?!— el capitán del barco se aventó contra los cuatro forasteros, y los empujó vigorosamente, como su hurgara entre un montón de basura, en busca de un tesoro — ¡¿Dónde está mi princesa de las profundidades…?! ¡¿Mi doncella del mar…?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI SIRENA…?!

— ¡¿Qué le ocurre a éste sujeto?! — vociferó Lovino, incorporándose dificultosamente. Un inesperado encuentro de miradas con quien los había librado de la red hizo que diera un respingo de terror, y buscara refugio tras Antonio — ¡C-C-CHIGI~~~!

— ¡¿Q-qué tienes, Lovino?! — preguntó sobresaltado el español. Una rápida ojeada hacia Berwald hizo que también diera un brinco, aunque mucho más discreto — ¡O-ostia…! Qué cara, tío…

— ¡¿Mi sirena…?! ¡¿Dónde está…?!— seguía repitiendo Mathias, hasta que una silueta difusa, ahora iluminada por un suavísimo haz de luz en el ocaso, apareció zambulléndose a lo lejos.

Algo en su pecho se rompió en miles de pedazos.

— No… ¡No…!— poniéndose de pie, se aferró fuertemente con ambas manos a la barandilla que rodeaba toda la cubierta del barco — ¡NO~~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

En cuanto los ánimos se calmaron un poco, fue el momento preciso para iniciar una ronda de presentaciones, que para extrañeza de los cuatro viajeros, fue bastante más amena de lo que esperaban.

— Díganme ¿Qué hacían en medio del mar a altas horas de la noche? — preguntó uno de los tripulantes. El que, a propósito, parecía ser el más amigable y normal de los cinco.

— Salvábamos a la chica que vosotros tratabais de secuestrar— espetó severo Antonio.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ustedes…? ¡Oh, ya veo…!— el muchacho rió — No íbamos a lastimarla ¡Lo juro!

— De todos modos, creo que un barco vikingo no es el mejor lugar para una sirena. El fondo del mar es su hogar— declaró Ludwig, cruzando los brazos.

Se habían sentado en torno a un farol encendido junto a Tino, mientras que Berwald reparaba los cortes en la red de pesca, y Emil y Lukas trataban de consolar a Mathias. Bueno. Mejor dicho: Emil lo animaba, y Lukas observaba en silencio, con sus ojos destellando un extraño brillo de complacencia.

— Sí, pero… en defensa de lo que tratamos de hacer, debo decir que desde que es muy joven, nuestro capitán, Mathias Kohler, ha soñado con poder atrapar a una sirena en memoria de las aventuras que tanto le relataba su padre, el antiguo capitán de éste barco…— el joven hizo una pausa — Atraparlos a ustedes ha sido un error casual.

— No nos aventarán del barco como si nada ¿O sí? — preguntó atemorizado Feliciano. Tino rió de buena gana.

— ¿Qué creen que somos? ¿Piratas?

Los forasteros compartieron una mirada perpleja, y encogieron los hombros.

— De todos modos, no sé si son del todo confiables… los vikingos no tienen precisamente fama de ser menos hostiles que los bandidos de ultramar: saquean pueblos con gran ferocidad, y se dice incluso que han arrasado con naciones completas por mero placer ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso? — inquirió violentamente Ludwig, con la voz cargada en determinación y desconfianza.

— Hemos saqueado aldeas para buscar comida para nuestros banquetes de celebración por nuestros triunfos, pero no es nuestro oficio. A nosotros nos gusta embarcarnos en aventuras en el mar abierto, y luchar contra las enormes bestias que habitan sus aguas como tributo a nuestro panteón divino— explicó Tino — Por si no lo saben, los vikingos adoramos a deidades fundamentalmente guerreras: ¡El modo de conseguir su favor es enfrentando terribles tormentas y horrendas criaturas, para mantener la paz en el mundo de la superficie! Evitamos que embarcaciones menores y marinos mercantes se vean envueltos en problemas, y que ciudades costeras sean azotadas por las catástrofes que causan los monstruos marinos…— luego, esbozó una sonrisa amigable — ¿Aún crees que somos unos bárbaros?

— Uh… no, ya no tanto.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Tino Vainamoinen. Soy nativo de Finlandia: el Reino de la Nieve… pero ya hace cinco años me he embarcado con el Mathias— soltó una risita — Trabajaba en una posada, pero ya estaba bastante aburrido de mi monótona vida en tierra firma, así que me lancé a la aventura… ¡Ah, pero… seguro no les interesa oír tanto sobre mí! — se disculpó el finés — ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Soy Lovino Vargas, príncipe de Italia… y éste es mi fastidioso hermano menor: Feliciano.

— ¡Ciao~!

— … también príncipe.

— ¡Dos nobles! Qué maravilla.

— Mi nombre es Sir Ludwig Beilschmidt, de Alemania: Reino Sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

— ¡Un caballero! ¿Sirves al Rey Gilbert, soberano de los Germanos?

— Así es.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres también un noble, o un caballero de renombre?

— Eh…— el español rió nervioso — Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de España: El Reino de la Pasión. Y soy… ¡Un aventurero!

— ¡No es menos importante! Pero díganme ¿Qué los ha traído tan lejos de sus tierras? África del Sur no parece ser un lugar para dos príncipes, un caballero y un trotamundos.

— ¡Es una historia muy larga e interesante! Verás…— comenzó a decir el español — ¿Conoces la leyenda de la Llave Sagrada?

— ¿La que te permite pedir un deseo libre de reglas? La oí cuando era muy niño. Siempre me pareció una historia muy bonita— comentó Tino, abrazando sus rodillas y ladeando su cabeza en señal de atención.

— ¡Pues nos encontramos en Europa, específicamente, en una biblioteca en Rumania, y acordamos que nosotros nos encargaríamos de encontrar las diez piezas de esa Llave Sagrada para pedir un deseo antes que los bárbaros!

— ¡Sí! Porque antes de encontrar a Antonio, enfrentamos a los bárbaros en Austria ¡Estaba muy asustado! — narró Feliciano — Pero Ludwig nos entrenó, y eso fue más que suficiente para desviarlos y poner a toda Europa a salvo… Luego de eso ¡Comenzó nuestro viaje! Y ya tenemos nada más ni nada menos que DOS piezas.

— ¡Feliciano…!— susurró Lovino — No reveles tanta información. Éste sujeto aún me parece sospechoso.

— Ve~…

— ¿Y vinieron a parar aquí buscando más piezas de esa Llave?

— Uh… algo así— respondió Ludwig — Digamos que la suerte y el destino nos han arrastrado hasta éste sitio… entre otros tantos. No ha sido un viaje normal, mucho menos tranquilo.

— ¡Imagino que no! — exclamó el finés.

— Por cierto… ¿Qué diablos con él? — disimuladamente, el mayor de los príncipes apunto a Berwald, que desde ya hacía un buen tiempo, seguía reparando la red, pero no les quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¡Oh! Él es Berwald. Es miembro de la tripulación hace ya casi ocho años, y es el segundo al mando… aunque le ha costado mucho ganarse la confianza de Mathias, puesto que suelen pelearse muy a menudo— explicó Tino — Trabajaba en una mueblería en Suecia antes de que Mathias lo contratara para hacer unas reparaciones en su barco, luego de luchar contra un kraken en el Mar del Norte. Creyó que era un muy buen elemento, y lo invitó a ser parte de su tripulación. Es posible que mientras vivía en Suecia fuera de una familia muy adinerada.

— Me inspira algo raro.

— Je, no te asustes. Puede parecer aterrador, pero si le das una oportunidad, ten por seguro que te agradará mucho. Es buena persona— el finés bajó un poco la voz — Si tienes algún problema para entender lo que dice ¡Descuida! Todos pasamos por eso. Pero en unos días, ya casi podrás adivinar… que no te engañe su tono de voz: aunque sea un poco agresivo, no significa que esté molesto ¿De acuerdo?

"Me alejaré de él lo más que pueda…", pensó Lovino.

— ¿Y los demás?

— Los dos chicos que están con Mathias son Lukas y Emil. Hermanos. Lukas es el mayor, y no es muy sencillo tratar con él, puesto que es muy callado. Tomará tiempo antes de que se atreva a decirles algo. Emil es un poco más expresivo, pero también más irritable… ¡No teman si se molesta, se le pasa en un momento! — advirtió amigablemente — Creo que sus padres eran también parte de la tripulación antes de que ellos nacieran, así que técnicamente, su casa es y ha sido éste barco. Aunque Emil me ha dicho que tienen parientes en Noruega e Islandia: pastores muy humildes y músicos callejeros de los que, en verdad, saben muy poco, salvo por lo que le contaron sus padres cuando ellos eran muy niños.

— Supongo que el melodramático despeinado es el "Mathias" que tanto nos has mencionado ¿Cierto?

— En efecto. Mathias Kohler. Capitán de éste barco desde los dieciséis años. Su padre era oriundo de Dinamarca, pero su influencia en el Reino llegó a ser tal, gracias a su gran fortuna y su generosidad con el pueblo, que el Rey vio amenazada su popularidad: lo expulsó de sus tierras y se vio obligado a embarcarse como polizonte en un barco pirata del cual se apropió, según cuenta la leyenda, con sólo una navaja de bolsillo— Tino volvió a reír —Eso es al menos lo que nos ha dicho Mathias.

Por otra parte, los hermanos escandinavos hacían compañía al capitán del barco, que rodeado por una espesa y abrumadora aura azul de tristeza, se había colocado en el rincón más solitario de su nave.

— No todo está perdido— consoló Emil, palmoteando el hombro del danés — Hay muchas sirenas en el mar.

— No le des más esperanzas, hermano— bufó Lukas — Luego nos hace perder el tiempo para que terminemos pescando algas y náufragos.

— Estuve tan cerca…— dijo Mathias, con un tono de voz gutural y sombrío — ¡Tan cerca…!

— Pero fracasaste de nuevo. Y lo seguirás haciendo. Asúmelo.

— ¡Lukas…!— reprimió el islandés.

— Es la historia de tu vida.

— Vas a deprimirlo aún más, Lukas.

— Dime "hermano".

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Dímelo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que discutir eso, Lukas? ¡Me sienta muy incómodo! Además ¿Por qué sacas el tema ahora? ¿No ves que trato de animar a Mathias? — se defendió el menor — Podrías ayudarme.

— Podría, pero no soy bueno en eso.

— Siempre tienes consejos muy sabios.

— Pero cuando se trata de éste sujeto, me olvido de todos ellos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Así funciona la mala voluntad.

Cuando Emil y Lukas se enfrascaron en su discusión, Mathias se retiró en dirección a uno de los lados del barco. Observó a la lejanía la estela blanca y luminosa que la brillante Luna llena creaba en el agua; la imagen que el oleaje hacía ver trémula y difusa con su pacífico balanceo que mecía suavemente su embarcación.

Apoyó los codos en el madero que servía de barandilla de seguridad, y largo rato, permaneció silencioso y cabizbajo.

— ¿Saben? Llega a darme un poco de lástima— comentó Ludwig, y de inmediato, añadió — ¡No digo que permitirle llevarse a la señorita Michelle fuese una buena opción!

—Mathias no es de las personas que se entristece por mucho tiempo— señaló Tino —Para mañana, volverá a ser el sujeto enérgico y alegre que comanda nuestra nave.

— ¿Así tan rápido?

— Está en su primera fase: la angustia. Quedan otras dos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

De pronto, vieron que el danés volteaba y caminaba lentamente, hasta llegar al mástil principal del barco, donde comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra la madera.

— ¡Joder…! ¡¿Qué está haciendo…?!

— Segunda fase: ¡La Negación!

— ¡C-capitán…!— exclamó preocupado Emil. El noruego, a su lado, rodó los ojos en un gesto de reprobación, y detuvo a su hermano poniendo su brazo delante de él.

— Déjalo: mientras más fuerte se dé, mejor.

— ¡Alguien deténgalo! ¡Va a matarse…!— gimió Feliciano — ¡Creo que ya vi sangre en su cara…!

— ¿Y… cuál es la tercera fase? — preguntó Ludwig.

— Lo olvida todo.

— Con esos golpes, no me extrañaría.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Inspiración, has vuelto a mí! Ésta es la decimoctava entrega del fanfic ¡Y aún me queda para mucho más!

Nuestros protagonistas están ahora en el barco vikingo comandado por Mathias Kohler, y la tripulación se ha mostrado bastante amable con ellos por el momento. Pero ¿Cuánto podría durar eso? Recordemos que los peligros y las desventuras están a la orden del día en esta odisea que desde Europa han decidido emprender ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar los problemas? (Porque esos, queridos lectores, les aseguro que no van a faltar).

¡Oh, mi Dios!

El siguiente capítulo les espera con una colosal sorpresa ¡Espero que les guste!

Como siempre, aprovecho ésta instancia para agradecer a quienes comentan ésta historia: **Horus100** (¡Dios, cuántos comentarios...!), **Dazaru Kimchiun**, **Kayra Isis** y **Sorita Uchiha. **Ésta vez casi me he ido de espaldas ¡Ha sido una muy grata sorpresa ver tantos reviews! Realmente me emocioné demasiado, más al leerlos y re-encantarme, como cada día (¡Y más aún gracias a su apoyo!) con la idea de escribir para ustedes... ¡Muchísimas gracias!

A los demás que han puesto mi relato entre sus favoritos o sus historias seguidas: ¡También les agradezco! Son un reflejo importante de que mi trabajo tiene una buena acogida en la audiencia.

Invito a quienes leen éste fanfic a que, si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, petición, reclamo o solicitud, puedan hacerla llegar a través de sus reviews: ¡Siempre estaré encantada de leerlos y responderlos al momento de la actualización! Su opinión es muy importante para la construcción de éste relato.

Hoy, Martes 13 de Agosto, su sevridora quien les escribe estuvo viendo muchos videos de Disney en Youtube, para inspirarme aún más. Y ¿Saben? Tengo una idea para hacer esto más dinámico.

¡Preguntas! (Que, si gustan, pueden contestar en sus comentarios:

¿Cuál(es) es/son tu(s) película(s) favorita(s) de Disney? Considerando la obra como un todo, y no por cada uno de sus elementos (Si son varias ¡Haz un ranking de tu top 5!). Aquí las mías:  
5.- Tarzán  
4.- Hércules  
3.- El Rey León  
2.- El Jorobado de Notre Dame  
1.- Mulan

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XIX**

Los rumores de una gran batalla en Europa Central levantó la voz de alarma en los territorios cercanos al Reino de Austria en todas las direcciones cardinales. En seguida, los gobernantes reclutaron a sus, por mucho tiempo, inactivos ejércitos, en un llamado a las armas que tomó por sorpresa a una población fundamentalmente pacífica y religiosa.

— ¡Abran paso…!— anunciaba un sujeto, que conducía una carreta tirada por caballos que manejaba frenéticamente, con toda su familia a bordo y gran cantidad de equipajes — ¡Nos vamos de ésta ciudad!

— ¡El fin está cerca…! ¡Todos vamos a morir…!— gritaba el demente del pueblo con dramatismo.

— ¡Oh, esto es una verdadera tragedia! Lo perdimos todo en el incendio — se lamentaba la madre de una numerosa familia, constituida por un matrimonio, sus hijos, y algunos tíos y abuelos reunidos en torno a la pileta de la plaza central.

— Háganme recuerdo ¿El incendio fue antes del terremoto? — preguntó uno de los ancianos.

— Después del terremoto y los relámpagos ¡Lo recuerdo bien! — respondió una mujer, muy temblorosa, que trataba de no dejar caer una vasija llena de agua potable.

— ¡Pero antes de la inundación…!

— Sumémosle a todas éstas desgracias la delincuencia…¡Y el tráfico!

— ¡Oh, Tebas está cayendo en un pozo sin fondo…!— lloró la madre, abrazando a su marido.

— ¿Qué más nos falta? ¿Una plaga de langostas? — consultó una de las hijas en un suspiro cansino.

Desde la boca-calle principal, dos sumos sacerdotes reales veían el desalentador panorama que ofrecía la ciudad de Tebas. Famosa por su arquitectura clásica, pero también por su gran inestabilidad social y seguridad personal a causa de ser un punto donde, cercanamente, convergían peligrosos grupos de bandoleros y una cantidad desorbitante de monstruos traídos de tierras lejanas… y de las profundidades de la misma ciudad.

— … No puedo creerlo…

— ¿Qué cosa, Heracles?

— … Una mala noticia sobre los bárbaros… y medio Tebas pierde la cabeza…

— Yo en su lugar también lo haría.

— … Me cuesta imaginarte histérico… Gupta…

— Y a mí me cuesta creer que estés tan relajado, Heracles. Lo último que oímos fue que los barbaros los detuvieron en el Reino de Austria, y vienen hacia acá.

— … Sé la forma de enfrentarlos… por eso… estoy tranquilo…

— Explícate.

—… Los conozco… viví mucho tiempo luchando contra uno de ellos… que buscaba saquear mi casa…— el semblante parsimonioso del griego mostró un ligero asomo de molestia — …Pero… como sacerdote del templo de los dioses Olímpicos… tengo el poder para detener a su ejército… en menos de lo que piensas…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

— … Lo sabrás… cuando lo veas…

— Eso por algún motivo me inquieta…

* * *

Los bárbaros se retiraron de los llanos austriacos con semblante derrotado. Los pies se arrastraban desganados, las armas pesaban como plomo en los fatigados brazos de los combatientes. Muchos de los guerreros jadeaban de sed, y sus estómagos rugían. Esperaban hallar pronto un lugar donde abastecerse; aún cuando no tenían suficiente dinero, la fuerza era siempre un método muy efectivo para conseguir alimento.

— ¿Cuántas fueron las bajas, Gansükh?

— Treinta hombres, Sadiq. Y tenemos cincuenta y siete heridos, y diez desertores.

— Cobardes— rugió el turco — Eso nos deja con un escuadrón menos.

— La mayoría eran hombres de exploración y jóvenes muy débiles. Los mejores aún sigue en pie— objetó el mongol — ¿Sabes por dónde se pasa a África?

— Hay un canal por donde los caballos cruzarán sin ningún problema hacia Egipto. Pero primero, debemos atravesar Grecia… ambas regiones pertenecen a un solo gran reino, pero actúan con cierta independencia. Mientras Egipto tiene funciones más administrativas y destaca por su centro cultural y religioso, Grecia es la cuna de muchas academias y escuelas…

— ¿Sabes de algún sitio donde podamos detenernos y descansar? — preguntó Gansükh —Necesito también llenar mi estómago con algo, pero ya.

— Tebas está a pocos kilómetros de aquí— respondió Sadiq — No es una ciudad muy grande, pero podemos sacar un buen provecho de ella. Incluso, si tenemos suerte, hoy el mercado estará instalado en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Así, marchando sin parar, el gran batallón de bárbaros llegó a los límites de la ciudad. En seguida, las poblaciones marginales recurrieron a sus mejores escondites, y sus transportes más rápidos para huir lejos de la amenaza. Otros simplemente corrieron hacia el sector urbano, dando voces de alerta:

— ¡Han llegado…! ¡Los bárbaros están aquí…!

— ¡Escondan a los niños y las mujeres!

— ¡Huyan todos de aquí!

— ¡Eh, mira! Somos la sensación donde quiera que vayamos— festejó Gansükh con una macabra risotada. Sadiq miró a su fatigado escuadrón, e instantáneamente, vio muchas caras de felicidad a causa de la vasta cantidad de terrenos cultivados y ganado que había a sus anchas. Levantando su espada, dio la voz de mando:

— ¡Que comience la diversión!

Los componentes del ejército se dispersaron, e ingresaron a muchas de las casas ya evacuadas para comenzar a devorar todos los comestibles que hallaban a su paso. Cosechas frescas, conservas de carne y pescado salado, huevos y legumbres eran los principales botines que lograron rescatar de mesas servidas en el caso de los hogares aún habitados. Por otra parte, el lamento de gran cantidad de cabezas de ganado sacrificadas se hizo oír en toda la campiña.

Y si eso no era suficiente: ¡Aún les quedaba toda una ciudad por saquear!

* * *

Un campesino que corrió a gran velocidad desde la frontera de la ciudad, llegó vociferando desgarradoramente a la plaza, sembrando el pánico entre los muchos oyentes que allí se hallaban reunidos.

— ¡Problemas! ¡Grandes problemas…!

— … ¿Qué… sucede…?

— ¡Excelencia, son ellos! ¡Son los bárbaros! ¡ELLOS YA LLEGARON AQUÍ…!

— ¡Difunde la noticia! — ordenó Gupta — ¡Lanzaremos de inmediato el contra-ataque! ¡Vamos! ¡Anda!

— ¡… Estoy en eso! — gimió el aldeano, e inmediatamente, corrió por las calles de Tebas dando la voz de alarma. El caos se hizo sentir de inmediato: los guerreros, raudamente, fueron a por sus armas, mientras las mujeres, niños y ancianos buscaban refugio en los templos de la ciudad. El movimiento de masas era tal en la ciudad, que muchas veces las personas, confundidas, chocaban entre ellas y presos por el miedo, empezaban a pelear con lo que tuviesen a mano.

— Heracles, yo iré ahora mismo a dar el mensaje a Egipto— avisó Gupta — ¿Puedo dejar que manejes tú ésta situación?

— … Confía en mí…

Así, el sacerdote egipcio emprendió rápidamente el rumbo hacia su ciudad natal. Heracles, en tanto, a su relajado paso, se movilizó –irónica y extrañamente- sin mayores complicaciones por entre los disturbios que se levantaron en la caótica Tebas, y subiendo a lo alto de un monte en medio de la urbe, comenzó a elevar sus oraciones.

—… Dame una oportunidad, Omnipotente Zeus… que el poder de tus criaturas nos acompañe y nos proteja de ésta amenaza… dale a tus hijos fuerza y valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos… vigor a los héoes, y amparo a los débiles… y a mí, Padre Zeus… el poder sobre el arma más poderosa que conoce éste mundo… TU PODER…

Subió su cayado sacerdotal, y comenzó a efectuar una danza ritual con él. Muy fluida, flexible, lenta y delicada. El madero que simbolizaba su poder apenas y giraba, alternada entre ambas manos, a la vez que sobre la cima del monte, lentamente, empujadas por una suave brisa, las nubes se aglomeraban y comenzaban a formar una aureola que rodeó magníficamente al relieve, y tornándose cada vez más oscura y el viento más potente, el centro de éste aro de nubes funcionó como instrumento de focalización de un resplandeciente haz de luz anaranjado que descendió glorioso y magnificente desde el cielo, y tocó la tierra.

Un agujero comenzó a abrirse en ella, como si ahora los movimientos de las nubes, guiados por el bastón sacerdotal de Heracles, hicieran que el haz de luz perforara como un taladro el suelo firme del monte.

Tomaría largo rato llegar hasta el punto donde se hallaba el arma suprema, y para entonces, de seguro el ejército tebano y los bárbaros ya se encontraran en la campiña griega para un debate a muerte por la protección de la ciudad.

— ¡Si ya están listos, les informo que tenemos toda una ciudad que poner patas arriba! — anunció el enérgico capitán turco — ¡No dejen templo sin profanar! ¡Que no quede edificio sin derruir! ¡Y que no haya una casa sin destruir, hasta que hallemos la bendita pieza que hemos venido a buscar!

La tropa, encendida en destructivo fervor, abandonó las casas y campos deshechos en vandálica intervención, tomó sus armas, y completamente repuesta, avanzó con gran rapidez hacia el centro de la ciudad. Clamores de guerra en dialectos asiáticos y turcos se entremezclaban de forma aterradora, llevando consigo augurio de catástrofe a los ya muy aterrados tebanos, que desde la distancia, lograban escuchar los gritos de los invasores.

— ¡Recuerden no dejar títere con cabeza! —animó el dirigente del ejército tebano — ¡No dejen que nadie pase de nosotros! ¡Y de ser necesario, regaremos estos campos con su sangre…!

— ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¡Somos dos!

— ¡Somos tres…!

— ¡Somos cuatro!

— ¡Ya basta de eso!— reprimió el capitán, antes de que reinara la cobardía entre las filas — ¡En la desgracia los héroes no saben más que avanzar!

* * *

Cuando el ritual alcanzó su máximo punto de expresión, y las nubes giraban frenéticamente en torno a la cima del monte, la perforación del suelo realizada por la luz descubrió, a varios metros de profundidad, a unos peculiares habitantes de las profundidades que hacía ya varios siglos habían sido sentenciados a no recibir la luz del día sobre ellos…

— … Titanes… ¡Mírense… en esa solitaria prisión…!— comenzó a decir Heracles, con un tono firme que, de todos modos, conservaba un algo de holgazanería.

Un rugido monstruoso que vino desde la profundidad del agujero excavado, llegó a modo de respuesta por parte de cinco voces a coro.

— …¡Independiente… de quién los haya encerrado allí… su hogar corre gran peligro…!— seguido de ese verso, se libró una tormenta eléctrica de grandes magnitudes que comenzó a lanzar toda su energía hacia lo que fuera que habitara el interior del monte — … ¡Es momento de que sean libres… y salgan a enfrentar a sus verdaderos rivales… que pretenden hacer añicos las tierras donde antes ustedes reinaron…!

Los vientos comenzaron a soplar aún más furiosos, y la tormenta arreció.

— … ¡Cuando los libere… ¿Qué es lo primero que van a hacer…?!

La tierra se abrió aún más, y tembló en potentes convulsiones que sirvieron de preludio para el surgimiento de cinco manos empuñadas en señal de guerra.

— ¡DESTRUIRLOS…!

— … Así es…

Acto seguido, y una a una, fueron emergiendo de la grieta las criaturas, todas de dimensiones colosales y aterradoras, cuerpos monstruosos y toscos, movimientos lentos y torpes.

La primera, cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente conformado por rocas, poseía dos cabezas muy pequeñas respecto a su cuerpo, cuya forma asemejaba muy vagamente a una silueta humana. Varias construcciones desaparecieron bajo sus pisadas distraídas.

— ¡APLASTAR… A LOS INSTRUSOS!

La segunda criatura tenía una contextura esquelética y aparentemente mucho más frágil que la de la anterior. Varias estalagmitas, a modos de púa, surgían de estructuras que asemejaban a un sistema óseo completo, especialmente de la columna y como reemplazo de lo que deberían ser los dientes. Un chorro de vapor frío salió disparado desde su boca, y congeló todo a su paso.

— ¡CONGELAR A LOS INTRUSOS…!

La tercera emergió de su prisión como un espeso río de lava que, inundando los caminos, comenzó a quemarlo todo. Cuando halló su forma sustancial totalmente fuera del agujero, una extraña aglomeración de su viscoso cuerpo reveló de forma bastante indeterminada lo que parecía ser un rostro, donde los ojos y la boca monstruosamente abierta se vislumbraban gracias a un cegador resplandor amarillento de la roca aún más fundida y candente en su interior.

— ¡DERRETIR A LOS INTRUSOS…!

La cuarta criatura tenía, sin duda, la conformación más compleja en su cuerpo. Eran tres torbellinos que parecían tener un centro común, desde donde dos de ellos se extendían a modo de extremidades, apuntando hacia arriba, mientras que el tercero mantenía la conexión del monstruo con la tierra, ayudándolo a desplazarse. Varias construcciones que estaban en su camino se desprendieron como si se tratara de frágiles maquetas de papel, y se disolvieron gracias al potente arrastre de los tornados que lo formaban. Una boca que tenía, extrañamente, su lugar en la parte más alta del tornado principal, se abrió para emitir un rugido:

— ¡HACERLOS… VOLAR…!

Los cuatro se movían una tras de otra, rugiendo, exclamando y vociferando con aterradores y guturales clamores de batalla, balanceándose torpemente y esparciendo el caos por todos los alrededores.

— ¡INTRUSOS…! ¡DESTRUIR… INTRUSOS…!

Heracles, nervioso, llamó a los convocados.

— … Eh… Titanes…— Los cuatro voltearon a ver a su libertador. Éste señaló la dirección contraria, apuntando con su cayado — … El ejército de los bárbaros viene por allá…

Consternados –o eso es lo que parecía-, los titanes se miraron, y finalmente, tras unos segundos de meditación, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el lugar señalado por el sacerdote griego, quien permaneció en lo alto del monte, donde había una vista panorámica del lugar donde estaba a punto de librarse el encuentro entre los invasores y los tebanos.

Una quinta criatura, mucho más lenta y torpe que las cuatro anteriores, emergió de la grieta. Más al ver la ventaja de camino que le habían sacado sus hermanos, no supo qué hacer, y prefirió mantenerse junto a Heracles.

Su característica especial era que su cuerpo tenía una complexión muchísimo más cercana a la figura humana, en lo que refiere a extremidades, más aún sus proporciones se veían perdidas entre extensas capas de grasa que, debajo de piel que colgaba, daban a su cuerpo un aspecto grotesco. Éste titán, además, tenía un único ojo en el centro de lo que, hipotéticamente, era la cabeza.

— … ¿Y tú…?

— No sé dónde ir— respondió con dicción lenta y torpe el coloso.

— … Sigue por allí, hasta que veas el Faro de Alejandría… Gupta podría necesitar refuerzos en Egipto…

— ¿Faro de qué?

— … No te me quedes viendo… da miedo…— reprochó el griego — … Ve hacia el Sur, hasta que encuentres una torre que tiene una punta brillante… Ve…

Luego de eso, el titán comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Los griegos no saben pelear! — reía burlesco Sadiq — ¡Los acabaremos en menos de…!

— Eh… Sadiq— gimió Gansükh, al mismo tiempo que tocaba el hombro del capitán del batallón saqueador.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira…

— ¿Qué…?— el turco miró hacia el frente. Más nada vio hasta que, por intuición, subió la vista. Inmediatamente, palideció — Oh…

— ¿Corremos?

— ¡RETIRADA…!

En seguida, el ejército bárbaro obedeció a la orden, y se dispersó en busca de refugio. Los tebanos celebraron su fácil victoria sobre los invasores, hecha sin tener que usar las armas siquiera. Más la felicidad no duró mucho. Uno de los guerreros, levantando la vista, sólo alcanzó a gritar una serie de palabras ininteligibles antes de que él, y varios compañeros cercanos, fueran tragados por los torbellinos, aplastados por los pies, alcanzados por la lava y el aliento gélido de los titanes, que no supieron cómo diferenciar las tropas locales de las ya ocultas enemigas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando~…?!— se oyó decir a muchos antes de su fatal destino.

— … Oh, no…— se lamentó Heracles, dejando que la angustia y el terror desencajaran su somnoliento semblante — … ¿Qué he hecho…? Soy… un monstruo…

* * *

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?! — exclamó Sadiq al borde de un colapso nervioso. De pura suerte había encontrado escondite junto a Gansükh en una caseta lejos del paso seguido por los titanes, a segundos de haber sido alcanzados por el magma, de no ser porque éste encontró su afluente por el sendero delimitado entre varias colinas y alturas que demarcaban la irregularidad del territorio.

— ¡¿No eres tú el de los planes, cerdo musulmán?! — protestó el mongol.

— ¡Sí, pero pelear contra titanes no es algo que estuviese previsto…!

— ¡Dijiste que comandarías a mi ejército y al tuyo en toda situación hasta que lográramos nuestro objetivo! — gruñó Gansükh — ¡Pero que tus hombres corran como niñas no ayuda en nada!

— ¡¿Y acaso tu tropa de caníbales no mojó sus pantalones al ver a estos monstruos?! — discutió el turco.

— Bueno… podríamos arriesgarnos y salir a enfrentarlos… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser derrotar uno de esos? — sugirió con extraña tranquilidad su compañero — ¡Sé que se nos ocurrirá algo!

— ¿Y acaso saquear aldeas y secuestrar mujeres te parece un entrenamiento suficiente como para hacerle frente a ESO? ¡Yo que tú lo pienso dos veces, salvaje!

— ¡Confié en tus habilidades como estratega…! ¡Me has decepcionado! — declaró Gansükh con tono dolido.

— ¡Eh, yo no he dicho que no pueda idear un plan! ¡Es sólo que lo invento acorde a la…!— de pronto, el turco calló. Algo que observó en los alrededores, al parecer, había llamado su atención — … situación…

Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en la parte de su rostro que no estaba cubierta por su máscara blanca.

— ¡¿Listo para luchar contra los titanes, compañero?!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo tienes? — el mongol dio un respingo de sorpresa. Si antes estaba completamente desilusionado de Sadiq, ahora su corazón daba un vuelco ante la presentación de lo que era una agradable sorpresa, aunque rodeada de cierta temerosa incertidumbre — ¡¿Qué haremos?!

— ¡Tú sólo sígueme!

Sadiq salió del escondite, y corrió con Gansükh detrás de él en dirección al punto donde se había ordenado la retirada, y con los titanes ya bastante lejos de allí, el resto del ejército salió al encuentro de sus comandantes.

— ¡Muchachos, éste es el plan! ¡Todos juntos iremos derribando uno a uno a esos monstruos!

— ¿Cómo? ¡Deben ser por lo menos diez mil veces más grandes y pesados que todos nosotros juntos!

— El tamaño no significa nada, muchachos— carcajeó arrogante el turco — ¡Miren a su alrededor! Tenemos miles de armas y herramientas con la que podemos componer rompecabezas estratégicos que pongan a esos titanes de cabeza en el suelo ¡Es cosa de que evaluemos sus debilidades, y saquemos provecho de ellas!

— ¿Cuáles, por ejemplo?

— ¿No han notado lo gigantes y torpes que son? ¡Vamos! Un tropezón desde esa altura harían que el impacto los rompiera en miles de pedazos.

— ¿Y qué hay del tornado y el magma?

— … ya se nos ocurrirá cómo…— sentenció un poco inseguro el turco — ¡Vamos! Hemos llegado muy lejos como para desistir ahora. Esa Llave de los Deseos no se compondrá sola ¡Y la recompensa tras estos riesgos y sacrificios es demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar!

Luego, Sadiq subió a su caballo. Desenvainó su sable árabe, y lo levantó por sobre su estatura.

— ¡A la carga!

Sin meditarlo mucho más, la tropa de invasores lanzó un potente clamor de guerra que hizo eco en la vasta campiña balcánica.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Un poco lejana la actualización respecto a los dos capítulos anteriores, pero me excuso diciendo que en verdad me costó mucho darle un buen comienzo con el que pudiese tejer luego los planes que tenía en mente.

¿Acaso creían que nuestros cuatro protagonistas eran los únicos que vivían emocionantes aventuras -o ¿Desventuras?- en busca de las piezas de la Llave Sagrada? ¡Pues ya ven que no! Los invasores también han tropezado con un obstáculo de dimensiones colosales en su odisea ¡Y quién sabe qué les depare! ¿Tendrán más suerte que el otro grupo de búsqueda, o éste imprevisto podría ser el fin de su empresa?

Ellos también merecen que se relaten sus vivencias y perspectivas en éste gran viaje. Serán varios los capítulos paralelos que tomarán el enfoque de los bárbaros, y éste es el primero de ellos.

(Éste capítulo está situado justo después de la batalla en Austria. Recordemos que, para ese entonces, nuestro Cuarteto Maravilla fue a parar de cabeza a Wonderland junto al Rey Vash y la Princesa Lilly)

¡Ah~! ¿Qué sucederá después? ¡Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo!

Como siempre, agradecer a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar ésta historia, la han añadido a sus favoritos o siguen sus actualizaciones. En el capítulo anterior, recibí los reviews de **Kayra Isis** (Créditos a tí, por la idea de que los titanes aparecieran en éste relato),** Horus100, .15 **y **Dazaru Kimchibun** con sus respectivas evaluaciones a la pregunta hecha al final del capítulo. ¡Eh, que es muy interesante saberlo para la incorporación de futuras ideas a ésta historia! ¿Por qué no? Digo yo *guiño*.

A todos los que leen, y aún no han comentado: ¡Los invito a vivir la mágica experiencia de dejar sus sugerencias, sus opiniones, críticas, peticiones, reclamos y más en sus reviews! Los que serán debidamente respondidos al momento de la actualización (aunque previamente leídos para su consideración).

La pregunta de ésta ocasión es: ¿Cuáles son sus villanos preferidos? De nuevo, y si son varios ¡Elaboren su top 5!  
Los míos son:  
5.- Forte (De "La Bella y la Bestia: Una Navidad Encantada" (una variante de la película original) ¡Vaya sujeto!)  
4.- Hades (De "Hércules". ¡Es un villano tan divertido y original! Me matan sus momentos de bipolaridad y sus comentarios desatinados)  
3.- Scar (De "El rey León". Oh, cómo no va a tener su merecido lugar después de lo que hizo a Mufasa y al pobrecito Simba...)  
2.- Úrsula (De "La Sirenita". Su rol es único en el universo de Disney, tiene un encanto especial que te hace "odiarla" por ser mala, pero "amarla" por ser tan... ¡Genial!)  
1.- Frollo (De "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". Un personaje oscuro y perverso, tan demoníaco que se ha ganado el sitio más elevado de mi ranking)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XX**

La tierra temblaba bajo los fuertes pasos de los titanes. La gente en las aldeas y pueblos aledaños huía despavorida, algunas con el dolor de su alma, dejaban ganado y otras valiosas pertenencias atrás, sabiendo que inútil sería cargar con ellas con lo mucho que estorbarían.

— ¡DESTRUIR… A LOS INTRUSOS!

— ¡Corran por sus vidas! — clamaba la gente.

— ¡DESTRUIR…!

Los primeros intentos por enfrentar y detener a los titanes tuvieron sus frutos en la misma Tebas, que en gran parte, ya se veía reducida a escombros. El titán de los tornados fue quien, especialmente, se entretuvo disolviendo en su rarísimo cuerpo las construcciones a su paso, desde los cuales miles de habitantes huían despavoridos, mientras emitía risotadas monstruosas.

— ¡VOLAR…!

Sadiq fue quien tras proferir un agudo y fortísimo silbido, se transformó en un blanco para el coloso.

— ¡Eh, gigantón! ¡Por aquí!

— ¡VOLAR… INTRUSOS…!

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Reñida fue la carrera del turco contra el titán de tornado en dirección a los montes. Por un momento, casi parecía que los vientos de su cuerpo elevarían al jinete hacia su muerte, más aún, y para su extrañeza, tanto la velocidad como el tamaño del conjunto de torbellinos fue disminuyendo acorde la altura incrementaba.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo?!

Así y todo, el titán siguió subiendo a la siga del musulmán. Ya a la mitad de las cumbres, el cuerpo del coloso casi se había disuelto, más no desistía en dar alcance a su presa. El caballo de Sadiq comenzaba a verse muy fatigado, y Gansükh pensó que, después de todo, el turco no lo lograría y sería alcanzado por el titán.

Ésta desesperanza desapareció nada más al ver cómo al llegar a la cumbre, el cuerpo del titán se disolvió por completo.

— … Esto no me lo explico…

Cuando la calma reinó sobre la destruida Tebas, y ambos comandantes del ejército se encontraron nuevamente en ella, Gansükh exigió una explicación.

— Conocimientos básicos de geografía… ¡Dah! — se burló el euroasiático — Los tornados se producen cuando masas de aire caliente y frío chocan y comienzan a girar para ocupar sus respectivos lugares en la atmósfera. Arriba el frío, abajo el caliente y húmedo.

— Eso no me explica todavía cómo te deshiciste del titán.

— ¡Los efectos de la altura! Menor presión, menor temperatura: ¡El tornado terminaría deshaciéndose a falta del aire caliente que chocara con el frío! Además: las alturas tienen de por sí corrientes de aire que atacan a los ciclones y los deshacen.

— Después de todo, no eres tan ignorante como creía.

— Todos ignoramos. La diferencia está en QUÉ ignoramos.

* * *

La siguiente contienda se libró ya en suelo africano. Con gran horror, y sacando cuentas, vieron que a posterioridad del primer encuentro con una de esas bestias, faltaba una octava parte del batallón bárbaro. Comenzó a sembrarse un sentimiento de desconfianza en torno a la idea de seguir adelante.

— ¡Ahí están! ¿Listos, muchachos?

— No, capitán— respondió una inusualmente aterrada tropa de bárbaros.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber qué están esperando?! — reprochó Gansükh

— ¡Rápido! ¡Preparen las trampas, suban a sus caballos, desenvainen las armas y todos nos lanzamos al ataque a la que cuente tres…!

— ¡Sí, señor!

— ¡A la una…!

— ¡TRES! — interrumpió Gansükh, echando a su caballo a correr a la siga de los titanes. Varios soldados confundidos salieron a su siga, gritando furibundos, y esgrimiendo espadas, alabardas, garrotes y hachas de todos los tamaños.

— ¡Gansükh…! ¡Oh, qué impulsivo…!— protestó el turco. Suspiró resignado, y desenvainó su sable. Guio al resto del batallón en la misma dirección seguida por el mongol — ¡AL ATAQUE!

Los guerreros apremiaron con un estridente grito de guerra.

— ¡Gansükh…! ¡Espero que tengas un buen plan en mente! ¡Para haber desatendido mi orden…!— retó el turco, tras lograr por fin que su caballo en rápida carrera, alcanzara al del mongol.

— ¡Mira y aprende del maestro, cerdo musulmán!

— ¡Cuidado con llenarte la boca de esa forma cuando hablas de mí, bruto incivilizado! — dicho esto, el turco se hizo a un lado, y permaneció atento a los movimientos de su compañero.

Ésta vez, fue el titán de hielo quien quedó más atrás respecto al avance de sus compañeros. Al parecer, la gran cantidad de construcciones llamó su atención para que éstas se convirtieran en el blanco de su monstruosa ira, y ante su gélido aliento y devastadores manotazos, cayeron residencias y templos.

— ¡Eh, ésta bestia ya es mía! — celebró el mongol.

El jinete aceleró la carrera, y logró junto a un tropel de soldados llamar la atención del coloso. Una persecución de titánicas dimensiones se tomó las calles de la ciudad. Con gran precisión y habilidad, Gansükh ató el extremo de una soga que llevaba con él al final de una flecha que, con ayuda de su arco, lanzó a uno de sus guerreros que corría paralelamente a él.

— ¡Tómala!

— ¡¿Cree que sea suficiente…?!

— ¡No dudo de eso…!

El muchacho a caballo agarró la flecha cuando ésta descendía hacia él, y junto a gansükh, que sujetó el otro extremo de la cuerda, tomaron distancia a medida que avanzaban. Finalmente, los demás guerreros se dividieron en dos bandos, que se adelantaron a apoyar a los protagonistas de la maniobra. Desde atrás, Sadiq observada anonadado.

— ¡Busca un edificio del que puedas ayudarte para tensarla! ¡Esto va a estar realmente bueno!

— ¡Sí, señor!

El reducido batallón, tomando ambos extremos de la cuerda, logaron envolver con ellos estructuras de mediana firmeza que sirvieron para tensar la soga, y así, poner un obstáculo a bajo nivel para el coloso de hielo. Éste, sin dar cuenta del entramado a sus pies, prosiguió con su persecución, más cuando sus pies dieron con la cuerda, su equilibrio se vio afectado, al punto que la estabilidad de su gigantesco cuerpo amenazó con colapsar de un segundo a otro.

Cosa que sucedió. El titán cayó de bruces…

— ¡¿Ese era tu plan, cavernícola?! ¡¿Tirar al condenado titán al suelo…!

… sobre el titán de lava, que a pocos metros adelante, avanzaba a la siga del de piedra.

— Oh…

Ante la mirada atónita de Sadiq, el esquelético entramado de hielo se disolvió en la lava, y del titán, que en lo que se deshacía protestó y pataleó, ante la dificultad de volver a ponerse de pie, sólo quedó un gran charco de agua que apenas fue succionada por el empedrado. El titán de lava, como si no hubiese sentido nada, continuó deslizándose tras su compañero de rocas.

— ¡¿Y, Sadiq?! ¡¿Qué tal estuve?!

— Nada mal para ser un neandertal.

* * *

La tercera contienda se libró en una ciudad vecina, donde ésta vez el titán de lava se quedó muy entretenido viendo como a su paso, grandes hectáreas de fértiles tierras de cultivo y bosques aledaños encendían en pocos segundos. Aterrorizados, los pobladores abandonaban sus moradas, y huían despavoridos.

— ¡Los titanes…! ¡Estamos condenados!

— ¡Los bárbaros…! ¡Estamos jodidos!

— ¡Los titanes y los bárbaros! ¡Doblemente condenados y jodidos…!

— ¡Ah~… maldita sea! — protestó Gansükh — Nos toca el más difícil ahora… ¿No te sabes algún truco raro para combatir la lava?

— Eh… no.

— ¡Estamos condenados!

— ¡No entres en pánico! — reprochó el turco — Veamos… ¿Qué podría detener a la lava? ¿Una roca?

— La lava es roca derretida.

—Nos desharíamos del titán de roca.

— ¡Pero no del de lava!

Mientras tanto, la risotada de la bestia acuosa y ardiente resonó de forma horrorosa, espantando aún más a los pobladores y a gran parte de la tropa bárbara. Los líderes de éste último grupo comenzaban a echar humo por la cabeza.

— ¿Nada?

— ¡Nada!

Un suspiro brotó al unísono de la boca de ambos resignados guerreros.

— ¡No lo soporto! ¡Debe haber algo que pueda detenerlo! ¡Que se congelara, que una enorme pila de piedras lo aplastara y no lo dejara moverse, que se lo trague la tierra, que se hundiera en lo profundo del mar…!

— ¡Gansükh! ¡Repite eso!

— ¿Eh?... ¡No lo soporto! ¡Debe haber algo que pueda…!

— ¡No, no! ¡Lo último!

— ¿La parte en que desesperadamente trato de buscar una forma en que derrotemos al titán de lava, pero todas mis ideas suenan demasiado simples como para surtir efecto? — preguntó el mongol — Que se congele, que lo aplaste una piedra…

— ¡Lo ÚLTIMO!

— ¡…Que se hunda en el mar…!

— ¡Eres un GENIO! — celebró Sadiq — ¿Sabes de algún depósito de agua por aquí?

— Eh… no.

— ¿Un oasis, una playa, un lago, un charco al menos…?— siguió consultando el líder de la tropa salvaje.

— Si mal no recuerdo, nuestro mapa dice que todas estas ciudades se sitúan al borde del Mar Mediterráneo— señaló Gansükh — ¿Crees que podamos llevarlo hasta allá?

— ¡Claro! De la misma forma que hemos derrotado a los otros titanes: ¡Llamando su atención y arrastrándolo a su perdición!

Así, con esta nueva idea en mente, el ejército bárbaro emprendió rumbo hacia la costa norafricana, lugar donde se emplazaba un puerto mercante bastante grande, donde varios barcos recibían pasajeros aterrados que huían del titán.

— ¡Abran paso!

— ¡Necesitamos un barco! ¡Muévanse!

— ¡Los bárbaros…!— chilló una moza, antes de desmayarse en brazos de su novio. La multitud se separó en busca de nuevos escondites, abriendo un camino directo hacia las embarcaciones.

A la siga del gran ejército de bandidos, venía el temido coloso de rocas derretidas, emitiendo fuertes carcajadas y arrastrando su viscoso cuerpo, quemando todo a su paso.

Al final del camino, había un barco mediano atado al puerto. El mercader dueño de éste parecía ser el único que no había atendido a la orden de los saqueadores, y se negaba a moverse de la entrada al navío.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Éste barco es todo lo que tengo!

— ¡BARCO… INTRUSOS… COMIDA…!— aulló el coloso de lava.

— ¡Es perfecto para la ocasión! ¡Lárgate, enclenque! — demandó Sadiq, apartando con un fuerte bofetón al resignado dueño de la embarcación, que tragicómicamente, cayó al agua — ¡TODOS ARRIBA!

Gran parte de la tropa logró subir, mientras que el resto se vio en la obligación de quedar abajo, impidiendo a los aterrados pobladores interferir en el plan cuando éste era exitosamente llevado a cabo. Las velas, empujadas por el viento, llevaron la embarcación lejos de la orilla.

El titán de lava, como hipnotizado por el navío, o como un niño tras su juguete, avanzó y avanzó hasta que su viscoso cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua, donde comenzó a moverse más dificultosamente, aunque sin retroceder, mientras que ante la atónita vista de los presentes el cuerpo ígneo comenzó a solidificarse producto de la enorme diferencia entre la temperatura del agua y la del titán.

— Funciona… ¡Funciona!

Aún sin resignarse, y cada vez empequeñeciéndose más y más, el titán de lava siguió desplazándose en busca del navío, y tras él, el rastro de lava ennegrecida y vuelta una sólida capa de piedra ígnea comenzaba a hundirse.

— ¡INTRUSOS, MATAR INTRUSOS… MATAR…!

— ¡Está acabado! — celebró Sadiq, observando cómo ya los restos del titán se reducían apenas a un montículo anaranjado en que ya figuraba sólo los ojos. Las risotadas y aullidos de la bestia eran casi inaudibles bajo el agua, y pronto, lo sería ella en su totalidad.

Un último ademán, similar a un manoteo, antecedió a la desaparición del monstruo, ya completamente convertido en una masa grisácea, oscura, caliente y viscosa de la que manaba mucho vapor como una humareda que perdía consistencia a medida que más se enfriaba su cuerpo, y más al fondo del mar la arrastraba su peso.

Sobre el barco, los bárbaros celebraban con graves voces de triunfo, y brincaban en su cubierta.

— ¡Rumbo a África de nuevo! ¡Nos queda uno todavía!

— ¡Sí, y luego la pieza de la Llave Sagrada que estamos buscando!

* * *

La cuarta batalla tuvo lugar en territorio continental africano. El titán de roca, único del cuarteto principal que quedaba en pie, había alterado su rumbo, tal vez por algún error de orientación, y había dado con una ciudad mucho más pequeña que las anteriores, pero suficientemente llamativa como para entretenerse ante la idea de que podría hacerla desaparecer bajo sus pisotones.

— Eh ¿Sabes? Lo de hundir al titán en el fondo del mar hubiese sido muy efectivo también contra el de roca— indicó Gansükh.

— Pero ya no lo hicimos.

— ¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora?

— ¡Vamos, hay que ser originales y variados! No sería divertido darle la misma muerte que al titán de lava…— carcajeó el turco. Gansükh encogió los hombros en señal de perturbación.

— ¿"Divertido"? ¿Te estás divirtiendo matando titanes? ¡Yo sólo quiero acabar y ya, para continuar nuestra búsqueda!

— ¡Dime acaso que no sientes la adrenalina correr por tu sangre!

— Eres raro…

— ¡APLASTAR… INTRUSOS…!

— ¡No… mi casa…! ¡El templo! ¡Oh, TODO MENOS EL BURDEL…!

— ¡Corre, llorón!

— ¡APLASTAR…!

— ¡Oh, debimos irnos a Esparta cuando tuvimos oportunidad…!

— ¿Y? ¿Tienes alguna "divertida" idea de cómo deshacernos de él? — preguntó Gansükh.

— Una caída por un acantilado podría fragmentarlo.

— ¿Y ves algún acantilado por aquí, genio? — añadió sarcásticamente el mongol.

— Hum… no de momento— el turco miró a su alrededor — ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué se alejó de la costa el canalla?!

— ¡Será titán, pero no tonto!

— Hay que idear algo… ¡Pronto!

— ¡Capitán, mire! — señaló de pronto uno de los guerreros de origen turco que conformaban el batallón — ¡El suelo! ¡Se hunde!

— ¿Qué…?— preguntó anonadado Sadiq — ¡¿Dónde?!

— ¡Ahí! — indicó el mismo joven, apuntando hacia las construcciones. La panorámica vista ofrecida por la altura a la que se hallaban permitió ver cómo a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, justo cuando acababan las construcciones, las arenas parecían ser succionadas por una apertura subterránea que formaba un gran cráter, cubierto de arena que resbalaba hacia su centro.

— Arenas movedizas…

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Gansükh? — inquirió malicioso el turco. El mongol soltó una risita malévola.

— ¿Quién lo atrae? ¿Tú o yo?

— Hazme los honores, bastardo caníbal. Yo ya acabé con dos antes.

— ¡SÍGANME LOS VALIENTES!

Una buena parte de la tropa bárbara, comandada por Gansükh, se lanzó en una desenfrenada carrera cuesta abajo mientras proferían maldiciones y clamores de batalla. A la distancia, el titán se vio atraído por el bullicio, y con torpes pasos y la tierra temblando bajo ellos, se aproximó hacia la tropa de saqueadores.

— ¡APLASTAR…!

— ¡Sigan corriendo!

— ¡… INTRUSOS!

Llegado el punto en que el titán pisó las arenas, una de sus piernas se hundió súbitamente, como si el suelo, abriéndose como una gigantesca boca, se dispusiera a devorar su imponente cuerpo de roca. Los bárbaros comenzaron a correr nuevamente cuesta arriba, escapando del inminente peligro que suponía que ellos también fuesen a ser tragados por la tierra.

— ¡Está acabado! — celebró Gansükh.

— ¡Mientras más se mueva, más se hundirá! ¡Lo hicimos!

— ¡…INTRUSOS…! ¡APLASTAR… INTRUSOS…!

Fue cosa de minutos para que el cráter subterráneo, que se abría más y más, hubiese inmovilizado al monstruo, dejándolo sólo con los brazos afuera, aunque estos no servían de mucha ayuda. Podía ser un coloso muy fuerte, pero la presión de la arena era tal que todo esfuerzo era inútil. Cuando los bárbaros habían dispuesto nuevo destino hacia el Norte del continente, ya no quedaban rastros de la bestia, salvo un grito ahogado que apenas y se dejaba oír bajo el suelo del desierto.

* * *

El atardecer cayó sobre la devastada tierra, con su luz anaranjada iluminando de tal forma los escombros que daba la sensación de que una guerra de siglos de duración se hubiese librado, no dejando vida a su paso.

El Cairo parecía ser una enorme excepción. Comenzando por el hecho de que toda construcción en la ciudad se hallaba en pie, y la población, aunque aterrada, estaba viva y protegida por la comodidad de sus hogares. Y segundo: la luz del atardecer jamás la tocaba. A cambio, el cielo nocturno brillaba de intenso celeste.

— ¡¿Liberaste a los titanes…?!— exclamó atónito Gupta, ante el semblante culpable del griego, quien cabizbajo y trémulo, había acudido al egipcio para pedir ayuda.

— …Hum…

— ¡Mis hermanos deben estar sueltos por ahí! — dijo el cíclope, que se hallaba tranquilamente sentado junto al faro que destellaba la luz desde su cima, oyendo la discusión de los sacerdotes.

— "Tengo un modo de detener a los bárbaros", decías— con su cayado, Gupta golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del sacerdote griego — "Confía en mí", decías…— nuevamente, golpeó su cabeza, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

— … No me pegues…

— Medio África está en el suelo gracias a ti.

— … Lo hicieron los titanes…

— ¡Tú nos liberaste! ¡Estamos agradecidos! — interrumpió el cíclope.

— … Puedo remediarlo…

— Ya hiciste suficiente daño— reprochó el egipcio — Ahora quién sabe qué pasará ¡Los bárbaros también están haciendo de las suyas! Oh, con razón dicen que las desgracias jamás vienen solas…

— ¿Bárbaros?

— Sí, tuertito. Bárbaros— respondió Gupta — Sujetos sedientos de sangre, poder y riquezas que quieren destruir todo a su paso, comer carne humana y llevarse nuestros tesoros.

— ¿Y son malos?

— Son la escoria de la humanidad.

— ¡Hay que hacer algo! — repuso el cíclope, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No! ¡Quédate ahí, sentado, como te dije…!— protestó el sacerdote egipcio. Heracles puso su diestra sobre uno de los hombros de su compañero.

— … Lo envié aquí para ayudarte… y al parecer… es más listo y domable que los otros titanes…

— Heracles…

— … Dale una oportunidad…

— ¡Quiero ayudar! — dijo el titán de un ojo — ¡Soy fuerte!

— Bien… pero no destruyas nada— suspiró resignado el egipcio, a lo que el titán se alejó en busca de sus contrincantes — … esto me da muy mala espina…

— ¡Ah, ese brillo! ¿No crees que sea demasiado inusual para ser el cielo nocturno normal, Sadiq? — preguntó Gansükh, cuando ya lo que restaba de la tropa -que en verdad era a lo sumo la mitad de la cantidad inicial- había llegado a los límites de El Cairo.

— ¿Dices que hemos dado con nuestro objetivo, salvaje?

— ¡Siente la magia que impregna éste sitio! — exclamó en una malévola carcajada.

— A diferencia tuya no tengo una hermana bruja, Gansükh. No conozco cómo se siente la "magia". Sólo veo un efecto ilusorio que viene desde ese faro a lo lejos.

— ¡Y en ese faro está lo que buscamos!

—Si tú lo dices… ¡A la carga, soldados! ¡Andando!

Más aún, en su emoción, Gansükh y Sadiq pasaron por alto la altísima silueta del cíclope, que en medio de las construcciones, dificultosamente se movía, temeroso de tocar con su robusto cuerpo algún emplazamiento y derrumbarlo.

— Con cuidado… cuidado…

— ¡Oh, dioses…! ¡Un horrible titán…!

— ¡No te comas a mis hijos, por favor!

— Con cuidado… ¡Abran paso! ¡No quiero pisar a nadie! — pedía el coloso.

Cuando ya casi habían atravesado media ciudad, la tropa de salvajes alertó la presencia del monstruo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro más?!

— ¡Maldita sea…!— gruñó Sadiq. El cíclope bajó la vista, y dio con los intrusos. En seguida, trató de alcanzarlos extendiendo su brazo hacia ellos.

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Dispérsense…!

El ejército obedeció, y a cambio, sólo unos pocos soldados quedaron atrapados bajo los dedos de la bestia, que abrieron un profundo agujero en el empedrado de la calle.

— ¡Hacia el faro, bandido! ¡No solo hallaremos nuestro objetivo, sino que también nos podremos proteger de éste monstruo…!— ordenó Sadiq.

— ¡En eso estoy…!

La carrera se extendió por varios minutos. El cíclope, cada vez con menos cuidado, recorrió de vuelta la ciudad en dirección al faro. A su paso, las cúpulas de algunos templos cayeron, casas sucumbieron ante los temblores que producían las pisadas, y personas horrorizadas escapaban de la posibilidad de ser aplastados.

El monstruo comenzó a entrar en pánico. La mayoría de la tropa saqueadora se había escondido en casas y templos, en callejuelas estrechas y entre los árboles de las plazas y parques. Aprovechaban de burlarlo corriendo a toda velocidad cuando les daba la espalda, aprovechando que dificultosamente el coloso podía voltear y perseguirlos.

Pronto, el pánico se tornó en frustración, y la frustración en enojo.

— Instrusos… ¡INTRUSOS…! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN…?!— aulló la bestia, al momento de que, con un manotazo, arrancaba el techo de un templo cercano y lo mandaba a volar por los aires.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo…?!— gimió Gupta, observando desde el faro.

— … Está enojado…

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS INTRUSOS…?!— clamó de nuevo el cíclope, derribando con una potente patada una población residencial completa. Varias personas volaron junto a los escombros, y cayeron luego de proferir horrendos gritos y llantos.

— … Muy enojado…

— ¡DEN LA CARA… COBARDES…!

Para entonces, Gansükh, Sadiq y unos pocos soldados habían llegado a la base del faro. Bajando de sus caballos, comenzaron a subir hasta su cima, derribando a todos aquellos guardias adversarios que trataron de detenerlos. Un camino de sangre se formó, regando las baldosas y subiendo las escaleras hasta lo más alto del faro, donde los sacerdotes Gupta y Heracles observaban las calamidades que el cíclope estaba produciendo en El Cairo.

— … ¿Sabes cómo detener a un cíclope enojado, Gupta…?

— No.

— … ¿Estamos perdidos…?

— Puedes apostar a que sí… Heracles…

— … ¿Me perdonas…?

— No.

En eso, la puerta que daba al habitáculo en la cima del faro se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a los bárbaros, que encararon a ambos aterrados sacerdotes. Los soldado que acompañaban a los dos líderes bárbaros tomaron a Gupta y Heracles por la espalda, inmovilizándolos.

— ¡A-já! ¡Los tenemos!

— ¡Manos arriba, sabandijas!

— … ¡Llegaron aquí…!

— No me digas…— comentó sarcásticamente el egipcio

— ¡Ah, quién diría que los vería de nuevo en ésta tremenda odisea! — carcajeó Gansükh — Oh, después de tantos años de haber destruido sus casas y saqueado sus fortunas… ¡Qué recuerdos!

— … Fuera de aquí… cerdo bigotudo…— gruñó el griego, mirando con desafío al hombre de máscara.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me aventarás a otra de esas bestias? — carcajeó burlescamente — Por si no te has enterado, mi tropa y yo conseguimos cargarnos a tus cuatro titanes sin mayor esfuerzo.

— ¡¿…Qué…?!

— ¿Es lo mejor que tenías, gusano?!

— … Oh…

— Y ahora que hemos burlado sus mediocres formas de combate y su paupérrimo sistema de defensa: hay algo que debemos llevarnos.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué quieren?! — gruñó el egipcio, con la voz quebrada ante el dolor que le producía la presión en sus brazos, ejercida por los soldados bárbaros.

— ¿Han oído acerca de la leyenda de la Llave Sagrada?

— ¿…La que es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo… a quien consiga reunir sus piezas…?— preguntó Heracles.

— ¡Exacto! Sabemos que tienen una aquí… y mis sospechas dicen que están ocultas en alguna parte de éste faro…

— No sabemos… ¡Agh, no sabemos nada…!— gimió el egipcio — Lárguense… lárguense… ¡N-no hay nada aquí!

— ¡Ah! ¿Y cómo explicas la luz que destella de éste faro? No es como que el cielo nocturno tenga éste color en todas partes, cretino— interrumpió Gansükh, sonriendo tenebrosamente, a la vez que preparaba su arco y una flecha, apuntando al rostro de Gupta — Habla. Ahora.

— … Gupta… ¿Tu vida o esa cosa brillante…?— susurró Heracles —… no debes pensarlo mucho… nada es más valioso que tu vida… NADA…

— Heracles… ¡Agh!

— … Dáselas… ya no hay nada más que hacer…

Resignado, el egipció permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, antes de que el sonido de la cuerda tensándose lograra estimular lo suficiente sus nervios, ya afectados por el miedo y el dolor de sus brazos.

— Está arriba… justo… en la cima de éste faro…

— Estamos en la cima. Dinos la verdad— demandó el mongol.

— Escala por fuera, y llegarás a ella.

— ¡Yo iré por ella! — ofreció Sadiq — Tú cuida de que no intenten nada raro.

— ¡Entendido!

El turco se aproximó al balcón, y se precipitó hacia afuera de la construcción. Ayudándose de sus manos y pies, logró escalar la estructura en dirección a la punta de la edificación. Allí, con deleite, observó en gloria y magnificencia la pieza de la llave, encerrada en una especie de cápsula transparente que aumentaba de tal forma su destello que el cielo se iluminaba con su resplandor celeste.

Fue cosa de extender su mano, y romper el cristal, para poder obtener el preciado objeto de su búsqueda.

— ¡La tengo!

— ¡INTRUSO…!

— … Oh… no…

Antes de poder reaccionar, el cíclope, que ya estaba muy cerca del faro, había envuelto el cuerpo del turco con una de sus manos, y lo acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

— ¡GANSÜKH…!

— ¡COMER… INTRUSO…!

— ¡SOCORRO…!

— ¡Mierda…!— exclamó el mongol. Corrió hacia el balcón, y con horror, vio a su compañero de travesía a pocos metros de ser decapitado por la boca apenas dentada de la bestia. La flecha antes destinada a cualquiera de los dos sacerdotes ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

— ¡ARRANCAR… CABEZA…!

Veloz y lejana, ésta voló tras pocos segundos de meditación y puntería, y fue a dar en medio del ojo del cíclope.

— ¡AGH…!

Al instante, el coloso soltó al turco, quien cayó, por suerte, en un montón de pastizales secos que se acumulaban a modo de basura junto al faro, sosteniendo en su mano fuertemente empuñada la centellante pieza celeste.

El titán retrocedió torpemente algunos pasos, y tras tropezar con el sinfín de construcciones a su espalda, cayó sobre una en particular con una larga punta, que en vista del peso y la presión ejercida por el grotesco cuerpo en caída, penetró las capas de piel y grasa que lo cubrían y lo atravesó.

La sangre manó en grandes cantidades de la herida abierta, y el titán cesó de moverse y gritar. Un sepulcral silencio reinó en El Cairo, antes de que aún desde lo alto del faro, Gansükh gritara a Sadiq:

— ¡¿Vives?!

— Sí…— jadeó aterrorizado el turco — ¡V-vivo…!

— ¡¿La tienes?!

— ¡Aquí conmigo! — rió, aún preso de miedo y nerviosismo — ¡Ya podemos largarnos de aquí! ¡Y rápido! ¡Que no quiero nunca más saber de titanes ni nada parecido!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que todo, me disculpo por el horrible retraso en la actualización de ésta historia... ¡Me siento muy avergonzada! La Universidad, y su ritmo explotador han agotado mis energías últimamente más que nunca, a eso sumado una serie de eventos deprimentes que han fomentado largos lapsos de tristeza y desmotivación, y que eventualmente retrasaron la escritura de éste capítulo...

¡Espero no más no vuelva a repetirse!

Bien ¿En qué vamos...? ¡Ah, sí!

Paralelamente a lo que viven nuestro cuarteto protagonista en altamar, el dúo de villanos y su ejército han dado con su primera pieza de la llave ¡En África!  
No esperaban que esto viniera acompañado de una fuerte lucha con monstruos convocados por el sacerdote griego Heracles Karpusi... ¡Y menos resultar victoriosos! ¡Punto para los bárbaros!  
En el siguiente capítulo, regresaremos con el Cuarteto Maravilla ¿Cómo les estará yendo con la tripulación del capitán vikingo? ¡Todo eso en el siguiente capítulo!

Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen ésta historia, la han añadido a sus favoritos ¡Y más a las que dejan su opinión en los comentarios!: **Horus100**, **Dazaru Kimchibun** y **Kayra Isis** Son una excelente fuente de ideas, me motivan mucho a continuar, y reviven mi inspiración cuando ésta es atacada por circunstancias externas... Una enorme disculpa para todos ustedes, por dejarlos esperando... ¡Por fallarles!

A los demás, los invito a formar parte de ésta saga dejando sus comentarios en caso de querer dar una idea, una opinión, una sugerencia o realizar un alcance para que ésta historia sea cada vez mejor, y podamos construirla juntos.

O sino: ¡Para responder a ésta nueva pregunta?

¿Quienes son tus personajes masculinos preferidos de Disney? (protagonistas, villanos, secundarios ¡No importa!). En caso de ser muchos, elaborar su Top 5.

Los míos son:  
5.- Woody (De "Toy Story". Je, una mezcla de orgullo, otro de cómico, otro de aventurero ¡Y es un vaquero! ¡Yi-haa~!)  
4.- Timón (De "El Rey León". Es un personaje realmente cómico y encantador)  
3.- Hades (De "Hércules". ¡Éste hombre es un desmadre! Cómo me río con él)  
2.- Mushu (De "Mulán". ¡Otro genio comediante!)  
1.- Quasimodo (De "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". Es un personaje muy encantador ¡En serio lo adoro! Sus valores, su personalidad, su rol ¡Su voz! ¡Oh, su maravillosa voz...!)


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Algo ahí" pertenece a la película "La Bella y la Bestia", de Disney. La clásica historia de hadas europea original pertenece a la escritora francesa Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve en 1740, aunque la animación del clásico infantil de 1991, dirigida por Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise, está basada en una versión más compacta, escrita por Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont en 1756. Música usada pertenece al doblaje latino de la película.

* * *

**XXI**

Como si ya no hubiesen tenido suficiente del ambiente marino con el secuestro del Capitán Kirkland, y luego la travesía bajo el agua con las sirenas, los cuatro forasteros estaban ahora navegando en compañía de cinco vikingos, mar adentro en el Océano Atlántico.

Era, claro, una situación mucho más segura que la vivida en el barco pirata, pues los tripulantes eran muy amables y hospitalarios… y era mucho menos perturbadora que bajo el mar con las sirenas, dado que se hallaba mucho más cerca de la realidad que el hecho de ver cangrejos cantando con acento caribeño.

— ¡Maldición! Estoy agotado…— bufó el mayor de los nobles, tendiéndose en la cubierta de la nave de cara al cielo.

— ¿Agotado de qué, Lovino?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Agotado y ya! — protestó — Quiero mi casa. Mi baño. Ropa limpia. Comida. Sirvientes… ¡Estoy estresado, joder!

— ¡Lo que necesitas es mi encantamiento especial para subirte el ánimo! — carcajeó el español, hincándose junto a Lovino, y comenzando a mover de forma muy extraña sus manos delante de él — ¡Fusososososo~! ¡Fusososososo~! ¡Fusososo…!

— ¡Basta! — exclamó sonrojado el príncipe, manoteando, haciendo que Antonio se detuviera — No vuelvas a hacer eso. Es vergonzoso.

— Pero de que funciona, funciona ¿No? — preguntó juguetonamente. El noble rodó los ojos.

— Me distrajiste un momento, pero descuida: mi depresión regresará.

— Y yo estaré ahí para alejarla cuando sea necesario ¿Vale?

— Ni te molestes.

Más cómodos con la situación estaban Antonio, Feliciano, y extrañamente Ludwig, quienes muy a gusto, dedicaban bastante de su tiempo a charlar con los tripulantes del barco, en vista de las extensas horas de ocio que estaban a su disposición.

— Wa~ ¿Así que tú solo lograste derrotar a la Escila[1], Tino?

— No es por desmerecerlo, pero no parece usted de los que se especialicen en combate armado, mucho menos con bestias tan peligrosas, como las que habitan las profundidades del océano.

— Je. Primero debo admitir, Príncipe Feliciano, que necesité mucha ayuda… Y en relación a lo segundo, Sir Ludwig, en efecto no se me dan tan bien las armas como a Berwald o Mathias— indicó el finés, sonriendo apaciblemente — Y contra la Escila, fue Berwald quien me ayudó.

— Nos ha contado ya de sus enfrentamientos con la Escila, el Kraken[2], Jörmungandr[3] y Fenrir[4] en las tierras del Norte de Europa, y siempre destaca que su compañero, Berwald, irrumpe en sus luchas…— destacó el alemán — ¿Son alguna clase de pareja de batalla?

— Sobre eso…

— ¿Cont'ndoles de nu'stras haz'ñas, esp'sa? — consultó el sueco, trabajando a poca distancia de allí en un banco de madera que hace poco había empezado a construir.

Ludwig y Feliciano quedaron de piedra.

— ¡V-ve~…!

— ¿E-e-es mi idea… o le llamó…?

— "Esposa" — admitió Tino con la cara roja de vergüenza — Verán… ¡Es una larga y cómica historia! Je… Seguro que quieren escucharla…

* * *

Cuando me embarqué en la nave comandada por Mathias, vikingo ya de cierto renombre entre los caza-recompensas y los gobernadores de los poblados del Norte de Europa, imaginaba que mi vida de ahora en adelante estaría llena de fuerte emociones y aventuras que jamás viviría si seguía con mi aburrida rutina, trabajando en la posada que algún día mis padres construyeron en Helsinki, Finlandia.

Más aún, no cabía en mi mente la posibilidad de que, uniéndome a la causa de Mathias, conociera también a una peculiar tripulación en donde figuraba el hombre del que acabé enamorándome.

He de decir que antes de eso, éste susodicho hombre fue protagonista de mis peores pesadillas, e incluso muchas veces pensé que volver a mi casa en Finlandia no era tan mala idea. Prefería una rutina aburrida, que vivir con un sujeto que siempre, desde un rincón, me observaba de una forma inquietante y aterradora, y más parecía que en lugar de hablarme, me ladraba.

— T'no.

— ¡GYA…! ¡A-ah, B-Berwald! J-je, n-no te escuché entrar— recuerdo que ese día temblaba demasiado. De la nada, mientras me vestía, Berwald apareció en el apartado que considero mi recámara en la sub-cubierta de este barco, mirándome de una forma que me hacía pensar que de un momento a otro mi cuerpo no sería más que un montón de sangre y huesos esparcidos por el mar.

— H'y h'y torm'nta.

— ¿L-l-la hay…?

— C'n r'yos, rel'mpagos y mar'a 'lta.

— G-gracias por el dato…— me reía, invadido por los nervios.

— Prep'ra t's 'rmas.

Luego de eso, abandonó el lugar. Sí, era un lindo detalle. Apreciaba que se hubiese dado el tiempo de informarme con antelación sobre los peligros que me esperaban, ahora que era parte de una tripulación de guerreros que, mayormente, se dedican a combatir en medio de feroces tempestades contra enemigos mortales y bestias de las profundidades.

A la llegada de ésta borrasca, estaba muy bien preparado en términos de mi actitud, más aún, mis experiencias con las armas eran muy básicas y hasta podría decir que daba un poco de lástima. Ese día, más que nunca, fui el hazmerreir de Thor[5]… ¡Hubiesen visto cómo el bravío del mar me azotaba contra el mástil y la cubierta del barco, y las veces que estuve a punto de caer de él!

Haraelsverg[6] revoloteaba sobre nuestras cabezas, y amenazaba con voltear nuestra embarcación. Emil y Lukas luchaban por mantener estable la navegación, mientras Mathias hacía frente a Hafgufa[7], y yo trataba de alcanzar al Kraken que nos atacaba…

¡Y de repente, me atrapó!

La presión de uno de sus tentáculos alrededor de mi cuerpo me hizo pensar que mi fin había llegado. Tarde o temprano, mis costillas se saldrían de su lugar, y juntándose hacia el centro, atravesarían mis pulmones y mi corazón. No duró mucho, por suerte. De pronto, me hallé de vuelta en la cubierta del barco, y lo último que vi antes de desmayarme por el dolor fue a Berwald saltando en dirección al Kraken con su espada en alto, bañada en la sangre del tentáculo que había cortado para librarme.

No supe de mí ni de mis compañeros hasta que a la mañana siguiente, y ya con el radiante sol brillando en lugar de esa terrible tormenta, me desperté. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al hacerlo, sorprendí a Berwald sentado en un banco de madera muy cerca de mi cama, aguardando a que recobrara la consciencia.

Me levanté muy dificultosamente por el dolor de mi torso y la presión de las vendas que lo envolvían. Berwald me detuvo, tocando mi hombro con su mano, y clavando una mirada extrañamente apacible en la mía.

— Qu'date ah'. D'bes descans'r.

— Berwald… tú…— titubeé — Me salvaste…

— Y lo har'a 'tra v'z. Y cu'ntas fu'ran neces'rias…

— Gracias…

Qué gran bondad se esconde allí  
Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí  
Ahora sé que él no es así  
Y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi

Desde ese día mi relación con él se volvió más y más cercana. Ya me atrevía a entablar algunas conversaciones con él –resultaban ser muy extrañas, dado que mientras que yo soy muy hablador, él guarda mucho silencio-, incluso a trabajar juntos en las diversas labores del barco, entrenar mis técnicas con la espada y compartir mi merienda mientras platicábamos de cosas muy insulsas, hasta nuestras reflexiones más profundas.

En una ocasión él admitió sentirse muy extraño, dado que antes de ese episodio, creía que le desagradaba mucho y por eso le costaba tanto acercarse y hablarme. Me di cuenta de que era muy tímido, aunque no lo aparentara, más mi gratitud ante su hazaña nos había vuelto tan cercanos al punto de que de ahí en más fuimos inseparables.

Y mientras más estrechábamos nuestros lazos, algo se gestaba muy escondido en nuestro interior…

Miró hacia acá. Me pareció  
Que cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó  
No puede ser… lo ignoraré…  
Más, sin embargo, nunca me ha mirado así.

Escapó completamente de mis manos, y de las suyas. Pese a todas las extrañas sensaciones que nos producía el hecho de que nos fuésemos sintiendo atraídos el uno por el otro, ninguno hizo nada por evitar que éste sentimiento fuese creciendo.

Es nuevo y excitante  
¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así?  
No es un gallardo príncipe  
Pero algo hay en él que antes no lo vi

Llegó un momento que incluso nuestros compañeros se dieron cuenta de que éramos mucho más que simples amigos, aún cuando nada estaba definido formalmente. Lukas y Emil tardaron un poco en entender que era posible que existiera ésta atracción, mientras Mathias lo hizo rápidamente, aunque lo explicó culpando el hecho de que no había mujeres en nuestra tripulación.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las controversias que fueron dándose, se dieron cuenta de que tal vez… sólo tal vez…

Nadie pensó  
Qué bendición  
Nadie soñó  
¿Cómo iba a ser?  
Que al juntarse algo increíble resultó

Eso es tan raro  
Hay que esperar que siga así  
Y puede ser que haya algo más allí

… esto no fuese a representar tantos inconvenientes como en un principio creyeron…

Y puede ser que haya algo más allí  
Y puede ser que haya algo más allí…

— ¡Muchachos! Hemos de informarles algo muy importante— anuncié un día. Recuerdo que la sensación de mis mejillas entumecidas por mi sonrisa me acompañó durante todo el día.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? — preguntó Emil.

— Hemos estado hablando con Berwald últimamente, y… Je ¿Saben? Esto les va a sonar un poco extraño, pero ¡Fue inevitable! Tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos en el mismo barco, incluso en el mismo espacio que usamos para dormir… Chicos… Berwald y yo…

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! — insistió impaciente Mathias — ¡Ya dinos! ¡La tensión me está matando!

— Él y yo…

— S'mos par'ja— me interrumpió berwald, al momento que abrazaba mis hombros con su brazo derecho.

— ¡¿QUÉ…?!— exclamaron al unísono Emil y Mathias.

— Ah— suspiró Lukas — ¿Eso era todo?

— ¡¿C-cómo estás tan tranquilo…?! Lukas, no ves que ellos dos son…

— Hombres. Esta clase de parejas son más común de lo que crees— nos defendió.

— ¡Oh, sabía que debía dejar venir a mis hermanas conmigo…!— maldijo Mathias — ¡Ah… pero ya qué!

De pronto, nuestro capitán comenzó a reír a fuertes carcajadas.

— ¡Mis felicitaciones al nuevo matrimonio!

— ¿Uh…?— mi cara en ese momento debió haber sido todo un poema.

— ¿Matrimonio, eh? ¿Y quién es la esposa, si puede saberse?

— T'no.

— ¡¿Eh…?!

— ¡A-já~, ya lo creo! ¡Perfecto! Ya no somos simples camaradas ¡Ahora somos una verdadera familia! Berwald y Tino son como nuestros padres ¡Y Lukas y Emil como los hijos!

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? — nuevamente, Mathias rió escandalosamente — ¡Yo soy el tío guapo!

— Eh… claro…

— ¡Venga, voy por una botella de hidromiel[8]! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

* * *

— Y así fue como todo sucedió.

— ¡Oh~, ya veo! Ve~, ahora que lo sé… ya no me parece tan extraño— admitió aún un poco agobiado Feliciano.

— Son esas agradables sorpresas que te trae la vida— añadió el finés en un suspiro — ¡Bien! Hay que poner manos a la obra. Va siendo hora de que almorcemos.

— ¿Qué comen? — preguntó Ludwig.

— Pescado— respondió Tino — En estos años he aprendido a prepararlo de veinte formas diferentes, y también en varios platillos crudos: ¡Sé que va a gustarles!

Tras prestar ayuda a Tino con la pesca de un gran ejemplar, y posteriormente la preparación de éste, la tripulación vikinga y los forasteros se aprontaron a descansar.

Las horas en ese barco transcurrían con mucha rapidez, por lo que la noche no tardó en caer sobre los navegantes, invitándolos a descansar mientras los turnos rotativos para la dirección de la nave entre el oleaje sólo se repartía entre los cinco nórdicos.

Mientras tanto, los forasteros fueron acomodados en un sector de la sub-cubierta donde los cuatro compartían una improvisada cama hecha a partir de dos catres simples, juntos, con varias sábanas y frazadas sobre ellos.

— ¡V-ve~…! ¡Alguien está presionando mi estómago…!

— ¡Maldición, quita tu codo de mi ojo!

— ¡J-joder, tío, que me habéis dejado sin cobertor y hace un frío que te cagas…!

— … No sé ustedes, yo mejor duermo en el suelo— suspiró el alemán con desagrado.

— ¡Eh, pero que cogerás un catarro si lo haces, tío! — señaló Antonio — A ver… ¿Y si Lovino se pega más hacia ti? Puede que sea idea mía, pero hay al menos medio metro de colcha desocupada entre él y tú…

— ¡Ni en broma!

— ¡Pues entonces deja que yo me ponga entre él y tú, Lovino! ¿No? — sugirió divertido el español.

— ¡Tampoco! Debo estar lo más cerca de Feliciano para vigilar que no haga ninguna estupidez. Ya noté que tiene una extraña afición por meterse cualquier cosa a la boca.

— Entonces que el chaval se ponga entre Ludwig y tú, Lovino…

— ¡Necesito ir a la orilla! — objetó apenado el italiano — En las noches me dan ganas de ir al baño, y si estoy en medio, los aplastaré a todos antes de poder salir, o los destaparé a mitad de su sueño.

— ¿Y si nos ponemos Feliciano, Lovino, yo y Ludwig, en ese orden?

— Podría funcionar, y cabríamos todos…

— ¡Pero yo quiero ir al lado de Ludwig! — gimió el menor de los príncipes.

— ¡Agh… no hay caso! ¡Nos quedamos así y punto!

— ¡P-pero… me caigo de la cama! ¡Y hace frío!

— Niña…

La única vela que iluminaba el cuarto profería un destello anaranjado confería al ambiente un extraño tinte misterioso y hogareño. Cuando Antonio sopló a la llama, ésta se desvaneció en un suave siseo, y la oscuridad reinó en el habitáculo.

Los ruidos en la cubierta parecían tan lejanos, a causa del grueso madero que constituía la cubierta de la nave, y entresueño en que los forasteros se encontraban, producto del agotamiento de varios días sin poder descansar.

Más aún, el navío vikingo parecía ser, hasta el momento, uno de los ambientes más acogedores y plácidos que habían tenido la oportunidad de visitar en tanto llevaban a cabo su viaje. La gente era amable, divertida, nada hostil hacia su presencia en el barco: ¡Si hasta los hermanos, Lukas y Emil, les habían cedido sus camas para que pudiesen dormir a gusto!

El gran inconveniente que en un inicio presentó el penetrante frío de altamar, pronto, y con el cansancio y la cercanía de los cuatro cuerpos, fue mermando. Estratégicamente, Antonio aprovechó de acomodar a Lovino con suaves empujones, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Ludwig, y él mismo no colgara de la cama, además de poder taparse con los cobertores sobre el lecho.

Lovino y Feliciano fueron los primeros en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Antonio tardó sólo un poco más que ellos, y Ludwig, que a pesar de desvelarse unos cuantos minutos, no tardó en unírseles. Por una gran salvedad, debida a su sueño ligero e inquieto, pudo seguir escuchando las conversaciones en la parte superior de la nave vikinga, y percibir el cada vez más inquietante balanceo del barco.

— (¿Por qué se estará moviendo tanto…?)— se preguntó el alemán, ya con los ojos cerrados, a puertas de dar descanso a su mente y cuerpo — (Si el mar, el día de hoy, parecía relativamente calmo…)

Iba a añadir que, además, no oía el oleaje fuera del barco. Pero en eso, simplemente se durmió.

No pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el presentimiento del devenir de una nueva y agitadora desgracia lo hiciera despertar de nuevo, siendo los gritos de parte de los nórdicos los que reafirmaron la idea de que algo estaba pasando afuera, alertando a todos los ocupantes del barco.

— ¡ES LA HIDRA[9]…! ¡TODOS, A POR SUS ARMAS…!— oyó decir al danés, con la voz impregnada en histérica emoción.

Ya sospechaba que todo era demasiado bueno y tranquilo para durar mucho…

* * *

**Datos:**

**[1]Escila:** Monstruo marino de la mitología griega, a veces representado con torso de mujer, cola de pez y seis perros que salen de su cintura, con los patas cada uno; en otras ocasiones es una serpiente de seis cuellos, de los cuales brotan tres grotescas cabezas y las doce patas que emergían de su cintura hubiesen sido de otro animal. Versiones que combinan ambas descripciones añaden además que cada cabeza poseía tres filas de dientes, y emitía un aullido similar a un perro. Antes de ser éste horrible monstruo, posiblemente Escila fuese una hermosa ninfa que, por celos de otras mujeres (variantes según diferentes versiones del mito), acabó convertida en esta criatura.

**[2]Kraken: **Criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y finlandesa, descrito como un pulpo o calamar gigante que atacaba y hundía barcos para devorar a sus tripulantes.

**[3]Jörmungandr: **O también conocida como "Serpiente de Midgard", un monstruo de la mitología nórdica, hijo del dios Loki y la giganta Angrboda, que rondaba Midgard (mundo de los hombres, creado por los dioses) hasta el Ragnarok (batalla del fin del mundo). Su némesis es Thor, quien le da muerte cuando la serpiente abandona el mar para envenenar los cielos.

**[4]Fenrir: **En la mitología nórdica, es un lobo monstruoso que, volviéndose incontrolable para los dioses, decidieron apresarlo sin que antes cortara de un mordisco la mano de Tyr (dios de la guerra). Destinado a matar a Odín en el Ragnarok, a la vez que el hijo de éste dará muerte al lobo en venganza de su progenitor.

**[5]Thor:** Divinidad nórdica del trueno, la valentía, la fuerza y la tormenta. Se decía que cuando había tempestades, él se paseaba en su carro por los cielos, provocando que las borrascas arreciaran.

**[6]Haraelsverg: **El aspirador de cadáveres. Es una criatura de la mitología nórdica que toma forma de águila, y se para cerca del fin del mundo. Cuando bate sus alas, los vientos soplan más fuerte.

**[7]Hafgufa: **Monstruo marino de la mitología escandinava, descrito como un pez tan grande como una isla, que se alimentaba de cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance.

**[8]Hidromiel: **O Aguamiel, es una bebida alcohólica que alcanza la graduación entre el 10% y 15%, y es el resultado de la fermentación de miel y agua. Conocida también como la bebida del amor. Era considerada el alimento del Dios Odín y de las almas en el Valhalla (el "paraíso" en la mitología nórdica). A veces se le añadía cornezuelo de centeno, que le atribuía características alucinógenas.

**[9]Hidra de Lerna: **Monstruo de la mitología griega, representado como una serpiente marina poli-céfala (de muchas cabezas: ¡Desde dos, hasta diez mil, según los relatos!). Tenía la capacidad de regenerar dos cabezas cuando una era perdida o amputada. Su aliento era venenoso.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡De vuelta a las andanzas, y llena de inspiración, traigo la actualización de éste fic!

Je~, en lo personal, creo que esa canción de "La Bella y la Bestia" le queda pintada a la parejita de Berwald y Tino. Sí, no me resistí: ¡El SuFin es uno de mis canon obligatorios! Es IMPOSIBLE no poner algo de ellos si hacen aparición en un escrito mío, porque simple y sinceramente, son una de las parejas más encantadoras de Hetalia.

¡Ah, ya decía yo que su encuentro con los vikingos no podía ser sólo miel sobre hojuelas! Porque el destino no da tregua, y buscará la forma de entorpecer la paz en el viaje que emprende el Cuarteto Maravilla ¡¿Es el karma, o algún dios el que odia a nuestros protagonistas y hace que todo conspire contra ellos?! ¡¿O es todo una suerte de trágicas coincidencias?! Oh bueno ¡En el siguiente capítulo, más acerca de éste nuevo gran desafío contra una bestia marina que, quién sabe: ¡Podría poner fin a la aventura...! ¿O no?

Mis queridos, reitero las disculpas que detallé en el capítulo pasado. Me apena mucho haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar ésta historia, a causa de algunos eventos en mi vida personal que me hicieron desmotivarme un poco, además de que el ritmo de las clases no ayuda del todo... ¡Pero sepan que me tienen de vuelta, y esta historia VA A TERMINAR, Y TERMINARÁ BIEN! Podrá costarme: sí. Podré sufrir: Sí.

Pero nada me quita la satisfacción de ver un trabajo bien hecho, y la gratificación que me embarga cada vez que leo sus comentarios al respecto, siempre dándome nuevas ideas para construir un relato mucho más completo y llamativo, y que llegue de mejor forma a una audiencia que sin duda está interesada en éste trabajo... no por nada dedican parte de su tiempo a leerlo, y comentarlo.

Muchas gracias a **Horus100** y **Dazaru Kichibun**, que comentaron el capítulo pasado.

¡A los demás, los insto a que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión o alcance, lo hagan saber en sus reviews! Los cuales serán debidamente respondidos al momento de la actualización.

Y la pregunta de ésta ocasión, para quienes deseen responder, tiene una estrecha relación con la formulada en el capítulo anterior:

¿Cuáles son tus personajes femeninos favoritos de Disney? (¡ya saben: pueden elaborar su Top 5!). Los míos son:  
5.- Megara (De "Hércules". Me gustó su rol, al principio soberbio y villanesco, luego es de una mujer entregada al amor por el sujeto que, en un inicio, debía procurar que Hades diese muerte)  
4.- Alicia (De "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". ¡Eh, la niña es un verdadero encanto! Ni demasiado tierna, pero tampoco tan berrinchuda, ni traviesa, tampoco tan "niñita". Es un equilibrio ideal para hacerla protagonista de la más loca aventura que quizás un personaje haya vivido.)  
3.- Giselle (De "Encantada"... ¡Me hace tanto reír!)  
2.- Esmeralda (De "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". So hot ;D No, en serio, es bellísima ¡Y tan atrevida! Ah, cómo me gustó su participación en la película, sobretodo su relación con el protagonista... aunque le haya roto el corazón...)  
1.- Mulan (De "Mulan". Oh, God... ¡Ella es toda una ídola! Es tan graciosa, tan única, tan original, fuerte, inteligente, llena de determinación y su diseño es tan fresco y sencillo, y a la vez tan asombrosamente encantador... ¡AH, LA AMO!)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XXII**

El navío vikingo, en primer lugar, le había parecido quizás el lugar más apacible al que pudiesen haber llegado. Una tripulación amable, comida, y un lecho donde dormir.

Hasta que, claro, la tranquila noche se vio perturbada por la aparición de un horrible monstruo marino, que emergiendo de entre las antes calmas u suaves olas que mecían el barco como la cuna de un bebé, ahora parecía que haría el barco voltearse en cualquier momento.

— ¡ES LA HIDRA…! ¡TODOS, A POR SUS ARMAS…!— oyeron decir al capitán del barco, extrañamente más emocionado que aterrado.

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando…?!— exclamó Lovino, saliendo de su somnolencia inicial para dar paso a un pánico terrible que no tardaría en hacerlo perder los estribos.

— ¡Jo-joder…! ¡Pues creo que hay algo allá afuera…! ¡Ay! — Antonio, producto de uno de los bruscos movimiento del barco, azotó su cuerpo contra una de las paredes internas de la sub-cubierta — ¡… que trata de matarnos!

— ¡V-ve~…! ¡Tengo miedo! — Lovino se abrazó al alemán — ¡Ludwig, no quiero morir!

— ¡Nadie va a morir! — vociferó el alemán, con infructíferas intenciones de calmar a su compañero — ¡Rápido, todos a la cubierta!

— ¡Eh, genio! ¡¿No es una mejor idea guarecernos aquí…?!— intervino el mayor de los príncipes, al momento que un nuevo y más violento vaivén del barco acababa de tirarlo de la cama — ¡Mierda…!

— ¡Ante la posibilidad de escape, es mejor estar en la cubierta que ahí abajo, donde nos hundiremos más rápido! ¡Apresúrense!

Los cuatro ocupantes de la sub-cubierta, venciendo la brusquedad de las sacudidas que amenazaban con voltear la nave, lograron ascender hacia la cubierta de la nave. Con gran horror, Ludwig, quien encabezaba al grupo, pudo contemplar en su horrible y colosal majestad el larguísimo cuello de serpiente que emergía desde las aguas, sosteniendo una enorme y abominable cabeza donde lucían dos ojos rojos y de brillo penetrante, y una amplia boca llena de filosos dientes que castañeaban, y de vez en cuando, dejaban entrever una lengua larga que asomaba y golpeaba el aire como si se tratara de un látigo.

— Oh… por… Cristo…

— ¿Ludwig? ¿Qué ves, Lud…?— preguntaba Feliciano tras el alemán. Poniéndose en puntillas, logró ver por sobre el hombro del caballero germano a la temible bestia que acechaba desde fuera. No pudo evitar dar un gran alarido de pavor.

— ¡Su puta madre, qué fea es…!— gritó Lovino, al momento que volteaba con pretensiones de ocultarse de vuelta en el habitáculo de donde venían. Antonio se lo impidió — ¡SUÉLTAME, BASTARDO! ¡¿O QUIERES QUE ESA BESTIA ME COMA…?!

— ¡No te comerá, Lovino! — respondió el español, disimulando dificultosamente su temor, a la vez que obligaba al italiano a seguir avanzando hacia la cubierta del barco — ¡No se comerá a nadie! ¡La combatiremos…!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Lo que dijo Antonio, majestad! — reafirmó Ludwig, desenvainando su espada. Feliciano lo detuvo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

— ¡No, no vayas! ¡Va a matarte…!

— ¡No si yo la mato primero a ella!

Ludwig logró zafarse del agarre de Feliciano, y correr hacia la proa, donde estaban reunidos Mathias, Berwald y Tino con sus respectivas armas, esperando a que la hidra se acercara más al barco. Pronto se les unió Antonio, quien luego de ver a su alrededor, halló un hacha del cual se podría servir para pelear en apoyo a los otro cuatro.

— ¡¿Qué haces…?! ¡Vuelve, idiota! — demandó Lovino — ¡Maldición, te hará pedazos…!

— ¡_F-Fratello_…! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! — gimió aterrado Feliciano.

— ¡Por aquí! — llamó Emil desde el sector del timón. Él y Lukas estaban encargados de mantener la estabilidad del barco, nivelando el timón y las velas de la nave para evitar que ésta volteara.

— Necesitamos ayuda— dijo el vikingo noruego, con un tono que resultó extrañamente indiferente al pánico colectivo — Tomen una cuerda y halen con fuerza. Emil: tú sólo preocúpate del timón.

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Vamos, _fratello_! ¡Hay que ayudar!

En seguida, los príncipes acompañaron al noruego y al islandés en su labor. El barco cobró más estabilidad, suficiente como para que los guerreros en la proa del barco pudiesen, luego de concertar un plan de ataque, saltar en dirección al monstruo y comenzar a batallar contra él.

Desde su privilegiada posición, los cuatro elementos de apoyo de la nave vieron cómo cinco siluetas que se confundían en la oscuridad de la noche, entre la niebla y las aguas que levantaba el monstruo, atacaban de forma simultánea, primero ascendiendo a saltos agigantados por el largo cuello, ocasionando que confundida, la hidra se moviera en distintas direcciones en busca de una presa.

Presto y vigoroso, el primero en llegar a la cabeza de la hidra fue Mathias. Con ayuda de su hacha, de enorme cabezal de hierro, golpeó entre los dos cuernos que salían de ella apuntando hacia el cielo, haciendo una hendidura que no logró penetrar al hueso, producto de la gruesa capa de escamas que lo protegían.

Le secundó Ludwig, quien con su espada, cegó al monstruo, hundiendo su filo hasta que sólo la empuñadura sobresalía de cada ojo ocular. La hidra convulsionó violentamente producto del dolor, y aún más confundida, buscaba a tientas con su lengua latiguda a quien poner entre sus grandes fauces.

Berwald fue el tercero en golpear al monstruo, no pudiendo acertar en el mismo sitio que Mathias para ahondar la herida, más sí logró, con ayuda de su arma en forma de un largo tubo, aturdir a la bestia, dándole así la oportunidad a Tino para que con una espada corta, pudiese trepar hasta el mismo punto que lo hizo el danés, y allí, tratar de clavar el filo.

Más aún, antes de conseguirlo, la lengua viperina logró enroscarse en torno a la pierna del finés, y comenzar a atraerlo hacia la boca de la hidra.

— ¡Tino…!— alertó Mathias — ¡Resiste!

Antonio, quien en ese momento estaba más cerca, trancó las mandíbulas del monstruo con ayuda del hacha, impidiendo que los dientes del monstruo dañaran al finlandés. Tino pudo así cortar la lengua de la hidra, y salir de la zona de peligro, para propinar un fuerte golpe en las narices de su enemigo, haciendo que éste reclinara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Antonio, quien todavía no había logrado salir de allí, resbaló por la lengua de la hidra en dirección a su garganta.

— ¡Antonio!

— ¡Oh, no…!— gruñó el español. Extendió sus brazos hacia los colmillos de la bestia, con las esperanzas de poder servirse de ellos para impulsarse fuera de su boca. Más aún, la hidra se anticipó a sus movimientos, e impidió con lo poco que quedaba de su lengua el paso del hispano hacia el exterior, consiguiendo tragárselo vivo ante la aterrada vista de los ocupantes del barco, y los guerreros, que se hallaban de vuelta en la proa de la nave.

— ¡ANTONIO…!— clamó Lovino. Con pretensiones de ir en su ayuda, hizo ademán de soltar la cuerda. Más aún, Lukas impidió que se moviera de su lugar, afirmándolo de la ropa —¡SUÉLTAME…! ¡ESE BASTARDO MORIRÁ SI NO HACEMOS ALGO…!

— ¡_Fratello_, mira…!— alertó Feliciano, señalando hacia el cuello de la hidra, donde se distinguía un bulto atrapado a mitad de camino entre la boca y lo que seguro sería el estómago del monstruo.

La hidra comenzó a proferir fuertes alaridos y ruidos similares a toses, producto de la asfixia que le producía el bulto en su garganta. Violentos espasmos se alternaban con nuevos esfuerzos por engullir su presa, pero todos fueron en vano. Pues al poco tiempo, desde ese mismo bulto asomó el filo del hacha, que utilizada desde el interior de la bestia, fue responsable del cercenado del cuello y la liberación del español.

Bañado en saliva de la hidra, y otros fluidos viscosos, Antonio saltó desde la base que formaba el cuerpo mutilado del monstruo, aterrizando en la proa del barco. La cabeza de la hidra cayó al agua, y permaneció allí, flotando, turbando ligeramente las olas que teñía con la sangre que manaba de la herida.

— ¡Eh, estás vivo! — celebró Mathias — ¡Increíble!

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — preguntó Ludwig.

— S-sí…— jadeó agotado el español — ¡… Estuve… a segundos de morir…!

— ¡Oh, Santo Cielo…! ¡Qué asco! — exclamó Lovino entre arcadas — ¡Más vale que se bañe después de esto!

— ¡Lograste vencer a la hidra! ¡Mis respetos! — festejó Tino.

— Salv'ste a mi esp'sa. Gr'cias— añadió Berwald.

Más aún, mientras en el barco se hacían comentarios optimistas y se compartían felicitaciones, Emil vislumbró que la tragedia aún no terminaba. Puesto que del agua, asomó el resto del cuerpo de la hidra, y a partir de la herida abierta por el español, brotaban nuevas formaciones de tejidos que se entrelazaban hasta formar un conjunto completo que dio forma a dos nuevas monstruosas cabezas completamente sanas en menos de un minuto.

— ¡CUIDADO! — alertó el islandés. Los guerreros voltearon hacia el nuevo monstruo, viendo con horror al nuevo desafío que tenían en frente.

— Oh… no…

— ¡No se queden ahí! ¡A la carga! — ordenó Mathias. Tino acató de inmediato, seguido por Berwald, y luego por Ludwig y Antonio, que repitiendo un proceso similar al anterior, escalaron por los cuellos de la hidra hasta llegar a las cabezas, más aún, las dificultades fueron mayores, dado que ahora enfrentaban no a una, sino a dos bocas hambrientas de su carne que se alternaban para atacarlos a un ritmo más peligroso, rápido y constante.

— ¡Cuidado con la lengua…!— alertó Tino, sin poder evitar que el alemán fuese atrapado y casi devorado, cosa que no ocurrió gracias a una rápida y desesperada reacción donde el alemán se vio en la obligación de amputar una de las cabezas de la hidra a la altura de donde brotaba la mandíbula inferior. En el acto, dos nuevas cabezas reemplazados a la perdida, casi creciendo como siamesas.

— ¡No puede ser, una más…!— bufó Antonio. Con ayuda de su hacha, logró golpear la otra cabeza de la hidra, produciendo una profunda herida bajo el ojo, seguido por un golpe de Berwald que la alejó lo suficiente como para darle tiempo al sueco de llegar hasta donde estaba Ludwig, y brindarle su apoyo apartando a las fauces siamesas que amenazaban con atacarlo. Las lenguas de ambas cabezas lograron atrapar al sueco, amenazando con tirar hasta dividir su cuerpo. Tino llegó en su ayuda, y con la espada, cortó ambas extensiones musculares, dejando a su compañero en libertad.

Mathias confrontó a la cabeza de la hidra que aún tenía su lengua intacta, batallando por no ser atrapado por ella, y porque las compañeras de cuerpo tampoco lo hicieran. Por algún motivo, esta bestia resultaba ser mucho más frustrante de combatir, tal vez por el hecho de que decapitarla, una de sus formas favoritas de dar muerte a las criaturas que enfrentaba, era sólo una forma de alargar su batalla y ponerse aún más en riesgo.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría entonces acabar con la hidra?

— ¡Me estoy aburriendo de ti! — declaró exasperado el danés, golpeando con aún más fuerza en cada hachazo que propinaba a la bestia, que parecía ni siquiera inmutarse. Su paciencia pronto se vio colmada, y en medio de un arranque de ira, propinó aún más potentes golpes con su arma, cada vez más y más penetrantes, más rápidos, más eficaces. A ojos cerrados, sólo guiado por su intuición y el espíritu guerrero, siguió golpeando y cortando a diestra y siniestra, hasta que un llamado de atención de parte de Lukas lo obligó a abrir los ojos y ver lo que había hecho.

— ¡¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que cortar cabezas…?!

— ¿Eh? ¡AH…!

Ante él, doce cabezas totalmente nuevas y sanas estaban listas para atacarlo a él y a sus compañeros.

— ¡Por Odín! ¡¿Qué he hecho…?!

— ¡Anim'l! — reprendió Berwald en un potente bramido.

— ¡Ya no podemos hacerles frente! ¡Son demasiadas! — indicó Tino.

— ¡Retirada…! ¡Hay que salir de aquí…!— gritó Emil — ¡De vuelta todos al barco, trataré de llevarlos lo más lejos posible de éste lugar…!

Junto con el comienzo de la huída, una tormenta cayó sobre ellos. Los rayos amenazaron con impactarlos en varias ocasiones, y a la hidra también, más aún, el primer afectado por ellos fue el barco, que actuando como un imán para las tronadas, encendió como pólvora con toda su tripulación a bordo.

— ¡Fuego, fuego…!— gimió Feliciano, aterrado — ¡El barco se está quemando!

— ¡Maldita sea…!— rugió el danés.

— ¡Mi capa, maldición…!— protestó Lovino, cuando una llamarada alcanzó su ropa. Comenzó a pisarla, hasta que con su bota, consiguió apagarla — ¡Era de terciopelo fino…!

Antonio observó que la punta quemada de la capa del príncipe presentaba una costra carbonizada, similar a las terminaciones que se hacía en algunos materiales textiles para evitar que se deshicieran con el uso. Como una vulcanización.

Una vulcanización… ¿Una vulcanización?… que evitaba que algo… se deshiciera. O bien…

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó el español. Acto seguido, tomó algunos materiales en llamas de la cubierta, tales como maderos y telas, y emprendió rumbo nuevamente hacia la hidra que los seguía.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Antonio, espera…!— llamó Ludwig. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

En el preciso momento que Antonio saltó hacia la hidra, levantó el hacha por sobre su cabeza, y la dejó caer justo a la mitad de uno de los cuellos que sostenía las doce cabezas, amputándolo inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡Eso sólo lo empeorará todo! — preguntó Tino, a punto de perder la cordura.

Más aún, con sorpresa, vieron que posterior a infligir ese corte, Antonio acercaba a la zona cercenada los maderos y telas en llamas, y los fluidos sanguíneos y linfáticos de la hidra se inflamaban como una especie de combustible. La superficie de la herida entonces adquiría un color negruzco y una textura carbonizada, y de ella, no surgía nuevamente otro par de cabezas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!— preguntaba histérico Mathias.

— Sell' la her'da— observó Berwald.

De inmediato, fue Tino quien se sumó, llevando consigo una parte de la vela del barco en llamas, corrió hacia la bestia y trepó por sus cuellos, evitando dificultosamente las cabezas que pretendían devorarlo. Berwald, en vista de eso, fue tras él, y con ayuda de su báculo apartaba a las extensiones instrusas.

— ¡Corta sus cabezas, Tino…!— instruyó el ibérico — ¡Y cuanto antes préndele fuego!

— ¡Entendido!

Así lo hizo. Tino se encargó de cortar en dos tajos uno de los cuellos que sostenía dos cabezas en su cima, e instantáneamente, cubrió la raíz de la amputación con la tela quemándose, y de ésta no volvió a brotar tejido alguno que pudiese dar vida a nuevas amenazas.

Entendiendo la idea, Ludwig y Mathias tomaron cada uno maderos en llamas a modo de antorchas, y se sumaron a la lucha. En seguida, los guerreros redujeron casi a la mitad el número de bestias hambrientas, y la "vulcanización" de sus heridas impedía entonces que más de ellas surgieran en apoyo a las pocas que restaban.

— Increíble…— murmuró Lovino, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡Ya casi acaban con ella! — festejó Feliciano.

— ¡Y pensar que por un momento dudé de ellos! — añadió Emil.

Los guerreros no tardaron en reducir por completo a la hidra. Ya sólo quedaba una de las cabezas con vida, la que se encargó de ergirse lo suficiente para asomar a flote el resto de su cuerpo, conformado por una tosca formación de músculos, semejante al cuerpo de un perro, con gruesas patas dotadas de filosas garras que desesperadamente intentó usar contra sus atacantes. Ludwig y Antonio fueron quienes cortaron el último cuello que quedaba, y pusieron sobre él una viga con fuego en uno de sus extremos.

— ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Lo hicieron! — celebró el menor de los italianos, brincando en el barco.

— Oh, no…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡CUIDADO…!— gritó desaforadamente Lovino, viendo que la enorme bestia que se precipitaba ya derrotaba iba nada más ni nada menos que en dirección al barco vikingo.

Los intentos de Emil por desviar el barco fueron en vano. Antes de siguiera poder voltearlo en la dirección de escape, la cabeza inerte de la hidra impactó de lleno en la cubierta, fragmentando la nave por la mitad y hundiendo gran parte de ella junto a los restos del cuerpo del monstruo.

Los guerreros y resto de la tripulación cayeron de la nave, y apenas logrando sujetarse de maderos y restos flotantes, logaron salvarse de ir a parar a las profundidades el Océano Atlántico.

El capitán del navío logró subir a una plataforma conformada por varios maderos que habían quedado unidos al momento del impacto, junto a Lukas, mientras Emil había conseguido aferrarse a un barril, y pataleaba en dirección a la improvisada balsa.

— ¡Mi barco! ¡Mi barco…!— exclamó Mathias con horror — ¡¿Acaso los dioses me odian?!

— Yo creía que eso te había quedado claro desde la vez que Fenrir casi se come tus piernas— objetó Lukas.

— ¡Agh…!— bufó el islandés, mientras trataba de trepar en la plataforma de tablas que flotaba — Lukas, hazme un espacio ¿Sí?

— ¡Muchachos…!— llamó desde un poco más lejos el finlandés, que en compañía de Berwald, nadaba hacia ellos — ¡Qué bien! Estamos a salvo, después de todo… ¿Hay heridos?

— ¡Mi orgullo! — respondió el danés.

— Y seguro también tu cerebro, pero eso no es novedad— comentó ácidamente el noruego — ¿Ya nos vamos? Según mis últimos cálculos estamos muy cerca de Groenlandia. Allí podremos reabastecernos y pedir ayuda para llegar, tal vez, a Islandia y poder volver a las andanzas…

— ¿Mi casa? ¡Ah, sí! Sólo debemos movernos en esa dirección— señaló Emil. Con ayuda de maderos, y una vez que subieron los dos vikingos restantes a la balsa, comenzaron a remar hacia el Norte.

— ¿Dónde quedaron nuestros visitantes? — preguntó Tino.

— Hum… vi que cayeron hacia la otra mitad del barco. Espero que sigan vivos— respondió el islandés —Me temo que no estamos en las mejores condiciones para pretender auxiliarlos.

— Cierto. Pero… seguramente correrán buena suerte y llegarán a su próximo destino.

— Espero.

— Berwald ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en reparar mi barco?

— ¿Uh?

— Sí, ya sabes: reconstruirlo.

— …

— ¿Pu'do golpe'rlo?

— Haznos a todos el favor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la tormenta aún azotaba con fuerza las agua del Océano Atlántico, en cuya extensión se hallaban perdidos y dispersos los cuatro forasteros. Feliciano había conseguido abrazarse a una parte del mástil principal del barco, y con ello, flotar.

Estaba muy asustado. No veía a su hermano ni amigos por ningún lado, además, cabía la posibilidad de que un nuevo monstruo apareciera, y él no podría siquiera pensar en hacerle frente y salir vivo. Y de no ser así, igualmente, tarde o temprano, el mar se lo tragaría y acabaría siendo comida de peces.

— V-ve… ¡Ve~…! ¡Alguien… por favor! ¡Ayúdenme…!— pedía entre sollozos el príncipe. El oleaje lo empujaba hacia una dirección desconocida, que aparentemente era hacia la nada. El mar era demasiado grande para alguien como él y estaba lleno de peligros.

— ¡P-p-por favor…! ¡Alguien ayúdeme…!— pidió otra vez, abrazándose con más fuerza al mástil. Pensó en su hermano, en Ludwig, en Antonio… ¡Oh, por favor, que nada malo les hubiese pasado! Ojalá estuviesen en una mejor condición que él y pronto pudiesen venir en su auxilio.

Y pensándolo mejor… ¡Ah, nada de esto estaría sucediendo si tan sólo no hubiese decidido desde un principio embarcarse en tan peligrosa travesía! Tal vez sus amigos estuviesen muy lastimados, o peor…

— ¡No, no…!— gimió, apartando el nefasto pensamiento de su mente — ¡A-ayuda…! ¡_Fratello_…! ¡Ludwig…! ¡A-Antonio…!— sollozó de nuevo — Alguien…

¿Éste era su fin? ¿Jamás volvería a ver a su hermano o a sus amigos? ¿A su padre? ¿Su abuelo…? ¡Al diablo su misión! ¡Había perdido más que la posibilidad de encontrar una llave mágica! ¡Había perdido a sus seres queridos para jamás volverlos a ver…!

— ¿Feliciano…?

— ¡Ludwig…!

La voz del alemán fue una iluminación para su pesar. De inmediato, Feliciano soltó el mástil del cual estaba sujeto, y torpemente, se lanzó a nadar hacia el alemán, a quien logró divisar a tan sólo unos metros de él. Ludwig se adelantó a hacer lo mismo, y cuando se encontraron, ordenó al príncipe que sujetara de nuevo la madera.

— ¡No te sueltes! En caso de cansarnos, éste será nuestro flotador— dijo el alemán.

— ¡Ludwig…! ¡Quiero volver a casa…!— sollozó el italiano — ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡No sé dónde están mi _fratello_ o Antonio! ¡No quiero más, no quiero! ¡Encontremos a los demás, y vamos a casa…!

Estaba fuera de sí.

Ludwig, conmovido, tocó cariñosamente el rostro del príncipe, acariciando sus mejillas y secando las lágrimas que se confundían con el agua salina que a ambos los empapaba.

— No desistas, Feliciano— ordenó seriamente — Ya has arriesgado mucho para llegar hasta acá ¡No puedes retroceder ahora!

— ¡P-pero…!

— ¡No hay "pero" que valga! — reprochó — Éste es tu sueño… ¿Vas a abandonarlo por un percance menor? Escúchame: El Príncipe Lovino y Antonio están bien.

— ¿L-lo… están…?

— Yo mismo los vi a salvo— admitió el alemán — Ambos están bien, y juntos. Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlos, una ola se los llevó en dirección Oeste, y fue cuando te vi a lo lejos. Me devolví por ti ¿Sabes lo que significa que las olas e arrastren hacia allá? ¡Tierra firme! Y ambos iremos hacia donde están ellos ¿Entendido?

— L-Lud…

— ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡S-sí!

— Necesitaré de tu máxima colaboración, Feliciano— comentó, poniéndose en posición de nadador, aún sujetando el mástil de la bandera — Patalea.

— ¿Eh?

— Llegaremos nadando hasta la orilla. No debe estar muy lejos, y allí, encontraremos a tu hermano y a Antonio ¿Lo tienes?

— S-sí…— respondió temeroso el menor. Ambos comenzaron a patalear, aún sujetos a la madera del mástil, avanzando con ayuda del oleaje hacia tierra firme. Por suerte, desde su posición, se distinguía a lo lejos la orilla de lo que parecía ser una enorme extensión de tierra — Ludwig.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias— suspiró el príncipe — Por un momento… pensé en rendirme. Pero llegaste tú y ¡Sentí de nuevo ganas de seguir! ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Inspirarme de esa forma.

Avergonzado, el alemán apartó la vista.

— Debe ser porque… yo también me siento inspirado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Tercera actualización de la semana! Siento la inspiración correr por mis venas :')

¡La aventura en altamar parece haber terminado! Después de la épica batalla entre los vikingos y forasteros contra la hidra, y la eventual destrucción del barco, nuestros protagonistas naufragan en dirección al Oeste hacia nuevas tierras donde ¿Quién sabe? ¡Miles de sorpresas podrían estarlos esperando! ¿Qué les deparará?

Aviso de antemano que aparecerán muchos OC (Original Characters). Je, supongo que ya se hacen la idea de quiénes.

Sobre el capítulo, he de decir que la forma en que los guerreros derrotaron a la hidra es la forma en que en el mito original de Hércules éste lo hace con la bestia de Lerna: corta sus cabezas, y sella las heridas con fuego para que no vuelvan a crecer. Dato curioso :D

¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y los comentarios con ideas que dejando para éste fanfic! Me alegra mucho saber que mi trabajo es de su agrado, y que puedo seguir escribiendo éste no tan clásico cuento de hadas que, aviso, ya se acerca cada vez más y más a nuevas y emocionantes aventuras, y lo que prometo será un final épico ;D

Gracias a **Horus100**, **GoodLoverBoy**, **Dazaru Kimchibun** y **KayraIsis** por dejar sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Las buenas ideas y críticas son siempre bien recibidas, y sin su apoyo, creo que hace mucho hubiese decidido dejar de lado éste loco relato sin darle una oportunidad de ver la luz del día, a pesar de lo mucho que me encanta escribirlo.

A los demás: los invito a dejar sus comentarios. Toda crítica, opinión, petición, idea o sugerencia será muy bien recibida y debidamente respondida al momento de la actualización (y las necesitaré, dado que ahora hay un escenario completamente nuevo para el cuarteto maravilla y quiero saber ¿A qué les gustaría que se enfrentaran?).

¡La pregunta de esta ocasión!

¿Cuáles son los momentos más épicos/emocionantes de las películas de Disney? (Como siempre: pueden elaborar un top 5 si tienen muchos). Para mí son:  
5.- Mulán decide tomar el lugar de su padre en la guerra (De "Mulán". No hay magia ni nada, pero fue uno de los mejores momentos de la película... ¡Sobretodo la parte en que se corta el cabello y se pone la armadura! Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora)  
4.- Úrsula le quita su voz a Ariel, y la transforma en humana (De "La Sirenita". Oh, wow... ¡Qué maravilla de producción! Además de la magia y la canción "Pobres Almas en Desgracia" ¡Se llevan mis aplausos!)  
3.- Hércules v/s la Hidra de Lerna (De "Hércules". Sí, también estaba Hércules v/s Titanes, o cuando se convierte en dios... pero juro que la primera vez que vi esta película, esa escena me tuvo con los nervios de punta todo lo que duró)  
2.- Quasimodo rompe las cadenas que lo atan, y salva a Esmeralda de la hoguera (De "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". ¡Pedazo de Escena! ¡La fuerza de voluntad y el amor en su máxima expresión!)  
1.- Simba se convierte en Rey (de "El rey León". Después de su épica batalla con Scar ¡Ese rugido de gloria a la luz del Sol me hizo vibrar! Cuánta gloria y majestad en una sola escena)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Dos Mundos" pertenece a la película "Tarzán", de Disney. Basado en la novela del escritor estadounidense Edgar Rice Burroughs, y dirigida por Chris Buck y Kevin Lima, el clásico de 1999 cuenta con la destacada participación especial de Phil Collins, quien compuso e interpretó las canciones en varios idiomas a los que el filme fue doblado (mientras que el resto de la banda sonora estuvo a cargo de Mark mancina).

* * *

**XXIII**

¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!

¿Es que después de tan heroica actuación, como mínimo, no merecía acaso un descanso como recompensa? ¡Pero no!

Estaba flotando en medio de la nada, rodeado de las partes de lo que antes era un imponente barco vikingo, bañado en agua sanguinolenta en donde los restos del monstruo, derrotado hace tan sólo segundos, se hundía junto a las partes más pesadas de la nave. Y él, estaba suspendido y sin respirar en medio de la inmensa cantidad se objetos, sumergido en el agua, mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Será… mi hora de morir? — pensó Antonio. Cerró los ojos, agotado, más el interior de sus párpados se proyectó una imagen no menos alentadora, y las ondas sonoras provenientes desde todas partes, trasmitiéndose por el agua, golpearon en sus oídos con tortura.

Lovino… Feliciano… Ludwig… todos ellos lo llamaban, aterrados. Se veían malheridos y cansados, lloraban… y él… estaba bajo ellos, flotando… a punto de convertirse en un doloroso recuerdo…

— Bastardo… ¡Bastardo, despierta!

La sensación de brisa fría y lluvia golpeando su rostro lo invitaron a abrir los ojos. Aún estaba en medio del agua, más no por debajo de su superficie… sino que con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de ella, apoyada en lo que parecía ser antiguamente una puerta.

— ¿Uh…?

— ¡Con un demonio, ya espabila! — escuchaba a su lado, aun muy lejana, la voz del mayor de los príncipes.

— ¿Lo… Lovino…?

Lentamente, sus sentidos fueron regresando, y sus energías también. Se irguió bruscamente, casi al punto de soltar el madero que usaba como elemento de flotación junto a Lovino. El menor lo detuvo, afirmándolo por su hombro.

— ¡Eh, que no pienso zambullirme de nuevo! ¡Pesas como el plomo, joder! — reclamó el italiano.

— ¿T-tú me…?

— ¡No lo digas!

— ¿… me salvaste?

— ¡No fue gran cosa, pero sí, lo hice! ¿Y qué? ¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por… por…!— el rostro del ítalo fue adquiriendo un tono sonrosado que cada vez iba haciéndose más intenso — ¡Por quien… acabó con esa bestia! Y…— luego murmuró para sí —… salvó nuestras vidas…

— ¡Qué detallazo, chaval! ¡Eres tierno después de todo!

— ¡P-pero no lo volvería a hacer! — mintió en su defensa el noble — ¡Que arrastrarse hasta este lugar casi me cuesta los brazos! Maldición ¿Es que acaso mojado e inconsciente te duplicas…?

— Eso, o tus brazos están muy cansados… halaste las velas del barco todo el tiempo que peleamos con la hidra…— señaló aliviado el español — Oye… ¡Gracias! No toda la gente se da esos tiempos para ayudar a los demás. Creo que si hubiera sido otro, pues me dejaba ser comida de peces ¿No?

— ¡Basta de cursilerías! Hay que salir pronto de aquí.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Movámonos y ya! — demandó histérico Lovino, antes de que ambos, empujados por una ola, avanzaran varios metros en dirección al Oeste. Fuertemente aferrados al madero flotante, esperaron a que se estabilizara para poder observar mejor a sus anchas.

— ¡Mira, hacia allá!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tierra firme, chaval! ¡Apresurémonos! ¡Nademos hasta allí! — dijo emocionado Antonio. Ambos comenzaron a patalear, viendo con asombro y expectación cómo, en efecto, la orilla de una playa no tocada por la tormenta atlántica les deparaba como nuevo objetivo.

— Pero… ¿Hacia dónde estamos nadando?

— ¡No sé! — carcajeó Antonio — ¡Puede que hasta sea un Nuevo Mundo!

Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará tu corazón,  
Y decidirá por ti.

La llegada a la orilla fue más rápida de lo previsto. En efecto, se trataba de un lugar completamente desconocido, que ni siquiera el español ni su compañero recordaban haber visto en los mapas, que por lo general, no se extendían más allá de las tierras de Europa, Asia y el Norte de África. Más aún ¿No navegaron junto a los vikingos largo tiempo hacia el Oeste?

E importante también saber… ¿Había tierras en al Oeste de su mundo conocido?

De ser así: ¡Pues habían llegado a ellas!

Éste podía ser un nuevo descubrimiento para la humanidad entera. Y con pensar en eso, Antonio no cabía en sí. Estaba viviendo la hazaña de un verdadero aventurero ahora más que nunca ¡Posiblemente su padre estaría tan orgulloso de él en éste momento!

Lo primero que a Antonio le pareció ver una vez que llegaron a terreno y comenzaron a recorrerlo, es que se trataba, lejos, del lugar más hermoso que sus ojos hubiesen apreciado. Grandes cantidades de bosques que, intensamente verdes, se extendían hasta lo que sus ojos apreciaban, combinándose con los vivos colores en el plumaje de variedad de aves que salían y se escondían entre sus ramas.

Todo allí le parecía precioso.

Largamente, Lovino y Antonio caminaron por la costa en dirección al Sur del continente al que acababan de arribar.

Un paraíso sin tocar  
En éste mundo de amor  
Se vive bien, se vive en paz.

Suaves huellas dejas en la arena  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará tu corazón,  
Y decidirá por ti.

— ¿Sabes qué nos vendría bien, chaval? ¡Un refugio!

— ¿Un refugio?

— ¡Sí, ya sabes! Un lugar fijo y estable donde podamos reunirnos a salvo cada vez que caiga la noche, donde almacenemos comida y agua y lo usemos como punto de reunión cada vez que necesitemos reorganizar nuestros futuros planes— sugirió el español.

— ¿Y… cómo se hace eso?

— ¡Mira a tu alrededor! —señaló con ambos brazos abiertos el vasto y generoso paisaje — Hay ramas y piedras por doquier. Lianas que podemos usar para amarrar madera y sujetar nuestro refugio a los árboles para que nada lo destruya. Tenemos la playa cerca para pescar y sacar agua, y quizás hay muchos animales que podamos cazar en el bosque.

— ¡Gran idea! — alabó el príncipe, extrañamente complacido con la proposición — Suerte con eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ayudarme?

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que sí lo haría?

— ¡Anda, no seas así! — invitó Antonio con simpática carcajada — ¡Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace! Verás lo útil que se vuelve aprender a hacer buenos nudos ¡Te sacan de muchos apuros! ¡Y vas a divertirte!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Vamos! —

El español asió la muñeca del príncipe, y preso de la emoción, lo arrastró hacia un lugar que vislumbró ideal para la elaboración de su construcción. Ignoró toda petición e insulto proferido por su compañero, y antes de lo previsto, ya ambos se encontraban trabajando de lleno en una especie de caseta de mediana amplitud que, poco a poco, fue tomando la forma de un verdadero refugio, con paredes de ramas fuertemente amarradas que iban apilando como si fueran fardos, y fijando con lianas que colgaban de los árboles; y techo de ramas más delgadas y pasto largo.

— ¿A gusto, chaval?

— ¡Me estoy llenando las manos de astillas! ¡Y me hice un raspón horrible en el codo! — indicó molesto el príncipe.

— ¡Ah, cosas que pasan!

La jungla cubrirá tu ser  
Sólo amor podría entrar  
Se vive bien, se vive en paz

Ponte alerta, saca el valor  
La fuerza que necesitas.  
Construye hoy tu protección  
Las cosas hoy cambian  
Peligro vas a encontrar.

Luego de que la construcción del refugio finalizara, los viajeros se dispusieron a encontrar a sus otros dos compañeros de grupo. La finalidad de hacer esa caseta primero fue asegurarse con un lugar donde poder ponerse a salvo y a gusto tras reencontrarse con sus amigos, y que todos pudiesen comer y dormir, además de tratar posibles heridas que pudiesen presentar.

— ¿Listo, Lovino?

— Eh… sí, creo.

— ¡Andando!

El trayecto por la playa, lejos de ser ameno, fue haciéndose más estresante y perturbador. No solo no encontraban a Ludwig y Feliciano, sino que el sol ya estaba poniéndose, y lo único que habían visto hasta el momento eran piezas del barco recientemente hundido, arrastradas por el oleaje.

— Oye… ¿Y si siguen en el agua?

— No lo creo. Algo me dice que ya deberían haber llegado aquí… ¡Lo presiento! — dijo Antonio, lleno de determinación — ¡Sigamos buscando!

— No es por sonar pesimista, pero… existe también la posibilidad de que algo les haya pasado y no demos con ellos… vivos— suspiró el príncipe.

— ¡Arriba el ánimo, muchacho! Y confía en que los encontraremos sanos y salvos ¡Hasta me atrevería a prometerte que lo haremos!

Una serie de preocupantes y aterradores ruidos provenían de las profundidades de la selva cercana a la playa. Posiblemente animales nocturnos, bestias cazadoras y criaturas que, de día, preferían esconderse. No ayudaban a amenizar el ambiente, y por el contrario, comenzaron a turbar los ánimos de los buscadores.

— (Tal vez haya aparecido uno de esos monstruos y los haya atacado… ¡Y Feliciano es tan débil! Oh, no… ¡No, no! ¡No me perdonaría si algo malo le ha pasado a Feliciano…! Seguro está con ese bandido-patatero, pero ¿Sabe él realmente cómo tratarlo, protegerlo y tenerle paciencia? ¡No lo conoce ni lo quiere tanto como yo…!)— meditaba silenciosamente Lovino, desmotivándose más y más a cada paso y a cada segundo que pasaba sin poder ver ni oír a su hermano menor.

De pronto, ya cuando la luz del sol casi no iluminaba la playa, sintió que pisó algo viscoso que se extendía como una gran mancha oscura en la arena. Turbado, bajo la vista, descubriendo con horror una poza de sangre semi-absorbida por el suelo ¡Y aún peor! Varias prendas de Feliciano y Ludwig impregnadas con inquietantes cantidades de ella.

— No… ¡No! — gimió Lovino — ¡No, no…! ¡No!

— ¿Qué ocurre…?— preguntó Antonio, al momento que volteaba y descubría la razón de los lamentos de Lovino, quien ahora hincado en la arena, abrazaba las ropas de su hermano, cubriendo su rostro con ellas.

— ¡No, no…! ¡Feliciano…!

— ¡Por Dios…!

— ¡Feliciano…!

— ¡Calma, calma, Lovino! — consolaba el ibérico, arrodillado junto al noble, y abrazándolo por los hombros — ¡Cálmate, por favor!

— ¡No estuve ahí para él cuando más me necesito…!— gritó con voz quebrada el menor, al borde del llanto — ¡Mira nada más este desastre…! ¡Feliciano…! ¡Me necesitaba… y yo no estaba allí! ¡Mira, mira…!

Conmovido e iracundo, el español desvió la vista hacia los sectores que aún no recorrían de la playa. Desde ese punto, hacia más al sur, distinguió dos pares de huellas que avanzaban, las primeras combinándose con un poco de sangre, mientras que las que le seguían estaban completamente limpias y se mantenían con mayor estabilidad en sus rastros.

— ¡Lovino, mira! ¡Tu hermano está bien!

— ¿De… de qué hablas?

— ¡Mira esas huellas! — señaló emocionado — ¡Ellos siguieron moviéndose tras llegar aquí, significa que están vivos y aún podemos encontrarlos!

Lovino se colocó de pie, sosteniendo aún entre sus brazos la ropa encontrada.

— Feliciano…— suspiró conmovido, mirando con sus ojos enrojecidos, por las lágrimas que hace algunos segundos habían asomado, el camino trazado por los pasos que su hermano y el alemán dieron hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo — ¡Voy a encontrarte!

Tu llanto no podrá curar  
La herida de tu corazón  
No todo está perdido aún

Oye, alguien te está llamando  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará tu corazón,  
Y decidirá por ti.

El trayecto de ese punto en más fue llevado con aún más rapidez. Los aterradores ruidos del bosque no fueron, extrañamente, un factor que acobardara a Lovino, quien encabezaba el dúo de búsqueda, y de vez en cuando, profería fuertes voces que opacaban el rumor de bestiales rugidos y gruñidos que provenían desde las frondosas arboledas.

— ¡Feliciano! ¡Feliciano, idiota, contéstame! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

— Eh, Lovino… No es por asustarte, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Hay un jaguar tras de ti.

— ¿Eh?

En lo que el príncipe volteó, el enorme felino saltó sobre él, derribándolo y dejándolo expuesto a sus zarpas. El príncipe, en un acto reflejo, alejó al animal con una potente patada en las costillas, y gritando, echó a correr hacia lo profundo de la selva con el jaguar a su siga.

— ¡Espera…! ¡Tenías que correr hacia cualquier lugar EXCEPTO el bosque…!

El español corrió en busca del italiano. Más aún, y antes siquiera de poder pensar en cómo hacerle frente a la bestia con las manos desnudas, encontró al noble sosteniendo un palo encendido en llamas, con el cual ahuyentaba al felino.

— ¡Fuera, fuera…! ¡Largo de aquí!

Después de recibir algunos golpes en la cara con el improvisado armamento de Lovino, la bestia huyó despavorida. Lovino, con gesto aterrado, se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando de cansancio y miedo.

— ¡Eh, chaval! ¡Estás bien! — celebró Antonio — Pero dime ¿De dónde sacaste ese palo en llamas?

— ¡Qué se yo! ¡Una fogata apareció en mi camino y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Una fogata en tu camino?

— Sí lo que oíste. A saber de dónde salió.

— Ve~…

Antonio y Lovino volvieron la vista. A pocos metros de ellos, una fogata encendida, pero desarmada, iluminaba tenuemente a dos hombres que se habían sentado junto a ella. Ambos estaban mojados, a medio vestir, y con gesto sorprendido.

— Mi _fratello_… es muy valiente…

— ¡Feliciano…!

El mayor de los príncipes se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor, abrazándolo con fuerza por largo tiempo. Su gesto fue correspondido cariñosamente por el menor, a la vez que ambos compartían una risa histérica cargada de emoción y ternura.

— ¡Estás vivo! ¡Por un momento creó que algo horrible te había pasado! — dijo Lovino, al momento que se separaba del menor, y únicamente lo sostenía por los hombros. De pronto, le propinó una bofetada — ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! ¡¿Me oíste?!

— Ve~…

— ¿Estás herido? ¡¿Por qué hallé ropa tuya en la playa, llena de sangre?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres que muera de un infarto?!

— ¡_Fratello, fratello_, cálmate! — insistió Feliciano — No soy yo el malherido, sino Ludwig.

— ¿El bandido patatero?

— Sí.

Junto a Feliciano, estaba sentado el caballero alemán. Su torso estaba desnudo, y cubierto por un improvisado vendaje que lo constituían la capa y algunos retazos de la camisa del menor de los príncipes, al igual que la pantorrilla derecha.

— ¡Tío! ¿Qué te pasó? — interrumpió Antonio.

— ¡No soy tu tío! — protestó el alemán, a lo que luego añadió: —Algunos restos del barco nos golpearon por el camino, pero por algún motivo, me llevé la peor parte…

— ¡Hubieran visto cómo sangraba su pierna! — interrumpió Feliciano —Seguramente algo muy filoso tocó su pierna y traspasó sus botas, porque en serio salía mucha, mucha sangre ¡Usé mucha ropa para limpiarla y tratar de detener la hemorragia! Pero estaba tan asustado que…

— Terminé haciéndolo yo mismo— sentenció rudamente el germano — Y esto en mi pecho sangraba menos, así que para darle en el gusto al príncipe, dejé que terminara de sanarlo él mismo.

— Y lo hice bien ¿No?

— Sí, al menos ya no escuece.

— Me hubiese gustado poder sanar bien tu pierna también, pero… ¡No dejabas de quejarte, y eso me asustaba aún más!

— ¡Presionabas demasiado fuerte, más de lo necesario! — reclamó el alemán — En fin…

— ¡Pero qué bueno es habernos encontrado otra vez! — exclamó Antonio — ¿Sabes? Esto sonará tan raro, pero en un momento vi a tu hermano en tal estado de debilidad que creí que llorarí-…

— ¡Calla! — ordenó el príncipe Lovino, enrojeciendo progresivamente — ¡No iba a… quebrarme! ¡Sólo me preocupé un poco, es todo!

— ¡Ah, y me salvó la vida!

— ¡Que no…!

— Tienes un hermano muy tierno después de todo— comentó divertido el español, a lo que recibió un torpe puñetazo en su costado — ¡Auch!

— ¡Por bocazas!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No tienes que divulgar esas cosas! — sentenció firme y avergonzado el noble — Me… me… ¡Me molestan!

— ¡Jo, pero qué mono…!— suspiró — ¿Ya ven? ¡Ahora somos casi una hermandad! Vean nada más éste lindo reencuentro y todo lo que nos vamos conociendo y estimando a medida que nos conocemos más y más. Si hay algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré, es haberme unido a su equipo en éste viaje: ¡He vivido la aventura de mi vida, y conocido a las mejores personas que jamás me encontraría en otra oportunidad!

Esta unión se hace más intensa  
Un ser, dos mundos son  
Te guiará tu corazón  
Y decidirá por ti.

* * *

Tras una larga caminata de vuelta al refugio construido previamente por Antonio y Lovino, las heridas de los viajeros fueron mejor tratadas y descansaron hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando ya el sol calentaba lo suficiente, el cuarteto salió en busca de frutas y pescados para preparar el desayuno.

Más aún, cuando se hallaban en plena labor, un peculiar grupo de lugareños apareció, vistiendo curiosos atuendos de algodón y pieles animales, portando báculos tallados y coloridas plumas a modo de corona y collares.

— Uh… ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo? — inquirió Ludwig.

Eran tres. Sus pieles tenían distintos grados de bronceado por la exposición al sol, sus cabellos eran de colores distintos, más aún sus rasgos se parecían. Compartieron en sus dialectos un par de palabras que ni Ludwig ni los demás pudieron entender, más aún, acabado eso, uno de los visitantes hizo un gesto con su mano, pidiendo a los forasteros que les siguiera.

— Ve~ ¿Vamos con ellos?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Y si son caníbales? — preguntó seriamente perturbado Lovino.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Podría ser divertido! — incitó Antonio, comenzando a caminar tras los extraños personajes, internándose en el bosque.

— Ugh… ¡Esperen!

Los demás secundaron al aventurero hispano en su camino hacia un lugar del cual se podía oír el acompasado ritmo de un tambor, además de cantos en dialectos indígenas, risas y palmas aplaudiendo. Un fuerte olor a humo y madera húmeda impregnaba el sitio, diferente al aroma fresco que el resto del bosque expelía.

— Quizás nos estén llevando con su líder— dijo Feliciano.

— Parece ser que tienen una aldea por aquí… podríamos preguntar si saben algo de un artefacto mágico, como la Llave Sagrada… aunque tal vez le den otro nombre, o simplemente ignoren su existencia…

— ¡Qué bien: donde hay una aldea, hay chicas y comida! — sentenció emocionado el menor de los nobles — ¡Hay que apresurarnos!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Cuarta actualización de la semana! ¡Yeeeeey!

Veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Nuestros protagonistas han arribado a una tierra paradisíaca, completamente desconocida, habitada por extraños lugareños que los llevan a las profundidades de la selva a saber dónde y a qué cosa ¿Podría ser eso algo bueno, o el inicio de otra riesgosa y emocionante travesía por el Nuevo Continente? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Oh~, por mucho tiempo estuve pensando en que a Antonio, más que a nadie, le queda de maravilla la canción "Dos Mundos", al ser él (en el contexto de Hetalia) quién "descubre" América, por todas las cosas que vivió ¡Desde las desventuras de las empresas conquistadoras en altamar y las nuevas tierras, hasta todas las cosas maravillosas que descubrió en ellas! Sí, le queda. Pintada.

¡Mis queridos, esto se llama inspiración! Más que nunca, y gracias a tods sus ideas, comentarios y buenas vibras, me siento ahora más que nunca llena de ideas y de motivación para continuar narrando esta loca aventura por el mundo, y llegar pronto a su anhelado fin, sin antes presentarles toda la gama de emocionantes vivencias que afectarán a nuestros protagonistas y a sus enemigos (sí, más adelante habrá de nuevo capítulos enfocados en los villanos). Espero me sigan acompañando tal y como lo han hecho hasta ahora, pues en realidad, trabajar con ustedes en una magnífica experiencia.

Muchas gracias a **KayraIsis**, **Dazaru Kimchibun**, **LittleCrazy15**, **GoodLoverBoy** y **Horus100 **por comentar el capítulo anterior ¡Es tan grato para mí saber que les haya gustado tanto! Agradezco también a quienes añaden esta historia a sus favoritos, o la siguen sin haber comentado. También es una bonita atención.

Los insto a que cualquier idea o sugerencia, opinión o crítica la dejen en sus reviews: ¡Todas son bienvenidas, y serán consideradas y debidamente respondidas al momento de la actualización! Así, podremos en conjunto construir una mejor historia capítulo a capítulo.

La pregunta de ésta ocasión, sugerida por **Dazaru Kimchibun** es:

¿Cuáles son los momentos más tristes/desgarradores/rompe-corazones de Disney? (Recuerden que pueden hacer su top 5 en caso de ser muchos). Los míos son:  
5.- Gurgi salta al caldero ("El Caldero Mágico". Una película muy poco conocida dentro del repertorio de Disney. A mí parecer, por ser demasiado oscura, tener un villano aterrador y horroroso, y no tener canciones ni escenas memorables como las otras producciones. Pero sí hubo un momento que marcó mi infancia, y es cuando Gurgi, el personaje más simpático de la película, dice a Taron, el protagonista: "¡Gurgi no quiere que su amigo muera! Taron tiene muchos amigos... Gurgi no tiene amigos", antes de saltar a su muerte)  
4.- Quasimodo es humillado frente a todo París en Topsy Turvy ("El Jorobado de Notre Dame". ¡Agh, me dio tanta pena y coraje ver cómo maltrataban al pobrecito! ¡es mi personaje masculino preferido de todas las películas, y tan buena persona! ¡No se merecía eso! Oh, es uno de los motivos por los cuales también adoro a Esmeralda, por salir en su defensa)  
3.- Kenai le revela la verdad sobre su madre a Koda ("Tierra de Osos". Qué forma de destruir las ilusiones de un osezno cuyo viaje tenía por único objetivo reunirse con su madre, de la mano de una de las canciones de Phill Collins que más cala en mí: "No hay salida")  
2.- La muerte de la mamá de Bambi ("Bambi". Es demasiado trágico para una película infantil. Aunque no se ve explícitamente, como en el primer lugar de éste ranking, es más que suficiente para mi corazón de pollo cuando el pobrecito ciervo está en el bosque, llamando: "¡Mami! ¡Mami ¿Dónde estás...?! ¡Mamita...!", y su padre le dice "Debes ser valiente, y aprender a andar solito")  
1.- La Muerte de Mufasa ("El rey León". Lloro como una magdalena cada vez que lo veo ¡Aún a mis casi 20 años de edad...! Es que... ¡Es que...! ¡Pobre Simba, maldito Scar! Cómo lloraba luego el pobrecito, acurrucándose junto al cadáver de su padre. Dios... cuando Simba dice "Papá, tienes que levantarte... ¿Papá? ¡Hay que ir a casa!"... ¡Mi corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos!).

(Me dejé muchas fuera, como de Tarzán, El Zorro y el Sabueso, Toy Story o Monster Inc...)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Disclaimer 2:** No mencioné que éste fic contendrá canciones. Ups.  
"Como el Ritmo del Tambor" pertenece a la película "Pocahontas", de Disney. La animación del clásico infantil de 1995 está dirigida por Mike Gabriel y Eric Gorldberg, y elaborada en base a varias fuentes bibliográficas acerca de Matoaka (más conocida como Pocahontas) y su historia real con el marinero inglés John Smith. Basado en el doblaje latino de la película.

* * *

**XXIV**

El sendero que los lugareños abrieron entre la frondosa vegetación de la selva para los cuatro forasteros, no tardó en revelar ante ellos la mística y maravillosa visión de un curso de agua dulce en torno al cual se reunían hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, llevando cántaros de agua en sus manos y cestas llenas de los frutos de la tierra.

Mientras algunos más jóvenes correteaban llenos de energía, jugando entre la multitud, otros estaban sentado en torno a fogatas trabajando en moliendas de cereal, mientras compartían una agradable charla. A poca distancia del río, podía también vislumbrarse a una gran agrupación de pobladores, vestidos y pitados con motivos tribales que se combinaban con vestiduras elaboradas de algodón teñido con pigmentos naturales y pieles animales, danzando, aplaudiendo y cantando, acompañados del sonido acompasado de un tambor tocado por jóvenes mozos con gran emoción.

— Esto… es…

— ¡Hermoso…!

Las entonaciones, aunque toscas a los oídos de los viajeros por su carácter nativo, tenían en sus golpeadas pronunciaciones un ritmo especial y extrañamente melodioso. Menos furibundo que un clamor de guerra, pero más rudo que una balada tradicional como las de Europa.

El ruido de curiosos instrumentos, como conchas marinas sopladas a modo de trompeta, resonaba desde los puntos más lejanos en los relieves que torcían el terreno, hasta los más cercanos, junto al curso de agua que pasaba por entre los conjuntos de chozas elaboradas con materiales autóctonos.

Firme al ritmo del tambor  
Suena el caracol feliz  
Cada cambio de estación  
Brinda frutos, trae maíz.

El arrullo de las aguas combinaba el rumor de piedrecillas golpeando contra el sedimento, y el ruido de criaturitas que jugueteaban en su caudal, nadando, para luego trepar las rocas en su rivera y desde allí buscar pececillos y plantas con las cuales alimentarse.

Por las aguas de cristal  
Donde vive el buen castor  
Nuestra Madre Tierra da  
Las lechugas y el frijol

Jóvenes mujeres y adolescentes eran las que principalmente recolectaban en sus cestas de mimbre y corteza las semillas que meticulosamente sacaban de las espigas que fuertes crecían desde el blando y fértil manto terrestre, mientras los más revoltosos, para no entorpecer en las labores, se acompañaban entre ellos en torno a veteranos que junto al fuego, hacían uso de sus místicas habilidades para dar forma a humaredas a la vez que contaban historias que, sorprendentemente, interpretaban con las figuras grisáceas que lentamente se desvanecían en el aire.

Siente hoy nuestro clamor,  
Gran espíritu del bien  
Quiere nuestro corazón  
Firme el fuego mantener

Finalmente, por las cristalinas aguas del río, se acercaban sencillas embarcaciones de cortezas de árbol y amarras de cáñamo vegetal, ocupadas por unos pocos hombres con su botín de pesca listo para ser entregado a los pobladores de ese conglomerado nativo. Los niños y mujeres, emocionados, abandonaban sus actividades y corrían a recibir a los hombres del hogar, abrazándose a ellos, besando sus mejillas e invitándolos a sumarse prontamente al descanso y las diversiones a su disposición.

Como los cambios de estación  
Firme al ritmo del tambor  
Llegará nuestra ración  
Como el ritmo del tambor

¿A qué clase de maravilloso y extraño lugar habían llegado desde las remotas tierras del Viejo Mundo?

A su encuentro, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de habitantes y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con los tres lugareños que los habían guiado hasta ese punto, se presentó una moza de radiante belleza: piel bronceada por el sol, largos cabellos negros, ensortijados en rizos que graciosa y voluminosamente enmarcaban un rostro fino, de facciones delicadas y sensuales. Un par de ojos oscuros, coronados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras, inspeccionaron a los visitantes con aire inquisidor, y tras varios segundos de silencio, la joven sostuvo el faldón de su vestido, amarillo intenso y con bordes decorativos en rojo y azul, y se inclinó en una leve reverencia.

— Sean ustedes bienvenidos. Soy María Miranda, la Reina del Sur.

— O-oh, por…— titubeó Antonio, antes de estrechar efusivamente una de las manos de la dama — ¡Gracias! ¡Es… es un verdadero privilegio para mí estar en estas tierras…!

— Mi reina: no parecen ser de aquí— señaló uno de los tres nativos que los habían localizado — ¿Qué sugiere?

—Primero quisiera saber los nombres de nuestros visitantes— dijo la joven.

— O-oh, eh… S-soy Lovino Vargas, príncipe de Italia— titubeó el mayor de los nobles, embelesado por la belleza de la mujer — Y él… es Feliciano, mi hermano menor.

— ¡_Ciao, bella signorina_!

— Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt, de Alemania: Reino Sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de España: ¡El Reino de la Pasión! ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerla, señorita Miranda!

— "Su alteza" para usted— defendió uno de los locatarios, con gesto ceñudo. La soberana nativa le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que hizo de inmediato a su coterráneo enmudecer.

— No había escuchado jamás los nombres de sus reinos. Díganme ¿Son de muy lejos?

— ¡Oh, vaya que sí! Todos somos de Europa— interrumpió Feliciano — ¡Pero llegamos aquí gracias a que el barco donde navegábamos naufragó! Trágico ¿No?

— ¡Realmente! ¡Oh, y parecen tan exhaustos! Vengan conmigo— invitó la mujer — Cortesía de mi gente, recibirán comida y hospedaje. Es nuestro mandato divino el recibir bien a los forasteros y enseñarles nuestro hogar y nuestras tradiciones. Siéntanse a gusto: mi casa es la suya y la de todos también.

* * *

Tras acomodarse en el humilde palacio de la soberana, y compartir un banquete bastante extravagante para su gusto –al componerse de platillos desconocidos en el Viejo Mundo-, los forasteros comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas a la mujer, fascinados por su nuevo descubrimiento.

— ¿Vas en serio, tía? ¿Es que realmente estamos en un lugar desconocido para el resto de la humanidad?

— Seguramente algo habrán escuchado de nuestros vecinos del Norte— señaló María — Mejor conocido como "El Imperio del Sol", es la localidad más avanzada de estas tierras… ¡Oh, cómo odio a ese imbécil! — rugió de pronto la reina — Cerdo ambicioso… ¡Sus afanes expansionistas nos quieren dejar sin nuestros preciados recursos que día a día hacen posible nuestra subsistencia!

— Hum… creo que he oído muy pocas noticias de ese Imperio, pero ¿Tan malo… es su vecino? — preguntó el inquieto Feliciano — ¿Cómo?

— ¡Como ha agotado los de sus dominios, planea venir y hacerse con los nuestros! — explicó furibunda — Año tras año es el mismo cuento. Lo sorprendemos merodeando nuestras tierras más septentrionales en busca de un lugar desocupado donde instalar sus horrendas y destructivas maquinarias que se alimentan de fango negro y piedras doradas, derribando bosques, ensuciando aguas, espantando animales y dejando el suelo infértil… ¡Si lo tuviera aquí al frente, le haría…!

— ¡Calma, calma! — pidió Antonio, carcajeando nerviosamente — Tía ¿No sabías que enojarte haces que te arrugues desde más joven?

— ¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento! Me dejé llevar…— se disculpó sonrojada la moza — Mejor cambiemos el tema. Díganme ¿Qué es lo que los ha traído tan lejos de casa? Porque según tengo entendido, atravesaron un mar completo antes de venir a parar a estos lares.

— Estamos en busca de un artefacto sagrado— respondió Ludwig — ¿Sabe usted algo de un rompecabezas que haga las de llave para abrir un portal que una la dimensión mundana y la mágica?

— Eh… ¡Se parece más o menos a esto! — indicó Lovino, arrebatando al alemán su morral de viajes, y extrayendo de su interior una de las piezas, enseñándola a María.

— Curioso… jamás había visto algo semejante— objetó maravillada la reina — Pero sé quiénes pueden ofrecerles ayuda.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Los hombres que los trajeron hasta aquí. Ellos son entendidos en magia. Nuestros sacerdotes o como solemos decirles: "chamanes". Pueden consultar con ellos en caso de cualquier cosa.

— ¡Qué bien…!— festejó Feliciano — ¡Vamos a hablar con ellos!

— ¡Chico, por Dios, no te apresures! — rió la soberana —¿No quieren descansar un poco más? ¿Seguir comiendo, o tal vez tomar un baño de agua caliente?

— ¿Un baño? ¡Yo me apunto! — dijo Lovino — Necesito relajarme.

— Y yo, además de limpiar mejor mis heridas y cambiar los vendajes— suspiró Ludwig.

— Podemos también proporcionarles ropa nueva: ¡Tejida a mano por nuestras laboriosas doncellas, hecha con la más suave y abrigadora lana de animales regionales! — ofreció la reina — Si gustan, pasaré para cada uno de ustedes las más lindas prendas que hayan visto, tejidas por mis propias manos.

— ¡Curioso! ¿Una reina haciendo esas manualidades? ¿Es que no tiene sirvientes que puedan hacerlo en su lugar? — preguntó el alemán.

— ¿En Europa así lo hacen? ¿Y esa vaina, chico? — carcajeó divertida María — Somos un pueblo que cree que no hay nada más dignificante que el trabajo. Sea en tierra, en metales, madera o lanas: ¡El trabajo es una actividad pensada para todos, sean nobles o aldeanos, ricos o menos acomodados! Además que nos ayuda a distraernos en nuestros tiempos muertos, enseñarnos técnicas mutuamente, y son instancias para conocernos mejor cada día.

— Jo… der…— suspiró estupefacto el español — ¡Qué concepción de vida tan rara y fantástica tienen aquí!

* * *

Los viajeros decidieron tomar turnos para bañarse y lavar sus ropas, en vista de que la disponibilidad de espacio en el cubículo destinado a esa actividad, que fue cedido por la misma reina en su palacio, era bastante reducido. Mientras tanto, los demás se repartían en actividades de reconocimiento y encuesta a los residentes, donde aprovecharon, además, de conocer algo más acerca de esa extraña y atrayente cultura.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que se bañan TODOS los días? — preguntó anonadado el español a un grupo de muchachuelos que hace poco, jugaban a patear un balón confeccionado de algo que llamaban "caucho".

— ¡Sí! Aunque no me gusta cuando mamá me obliga a hacerlo más de una vez al día, como cuando juego con mis amigos. Pero es necesario para sacarse la mugre del cuerpo.

— ¡Además que puedes hacer burbujas con las pomadas que usamos para refregarnos y quedar con ricos olores!

— Y puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, jugando a ser un pececito.

— ¡Fascinante! ¿Saben, chavales? De donde vengo, el baño diario no es una costumbre muy practicada… ¿Se imaginan que incluso hay personas que en SEMANAS no tocan el agua?

— ¡Ew! — exclamaron a coro los niños.

— ¿Y cómo disimulan el olor a pies?

— Pues he sabido que se ponen un montón de perfume encima y usan ropa que los cubre mucho, para los demás no lo noten.

— ¿Y conservan el sudor y la mugre por tantos días? ¡Qué asco…!

Por otra parte, Ludwig hablaba con jóvenes muchachos que practicaban el lanzamiento con arco y flechas, además de unos extraños elementos de utilería de caza, consistente en piedras envueltas en tela que se hallaban unidas por un cordón tenso y resistente, al que se le daba muchas vueltas antes de arrojarlo.

— ¿Cómo se usa esto?

— Gíralo lo más rápido que puedas, y cuando ya tenga velocidad y tengas el blanco en la mira, lo avientas y la cuerda se enrosca alrededor de lo que toque.

— Oh, ya veo— Ludwig tomó uno de los instrumentos, y probó con éxito su puntería en un blanco a varios metros de distancia.

— ¡Se te da bien usar boleadoras! — objetó uno de los jóvenes — ¿Qué otra arma sabes usar?

— Ésta es mi preferida— respondió el germano, desenvainando su espada y mostrándola a los nativos, que deslumbrados con su fuerte destello, la observaron boquiabiertos largo rato.

— ¡Impresionante…!— exclamó uno, al mismo tiempo que repasaba el filo con la palma de su diestra, haciéndose un profundo corte — ¡Duele, duele…!

— ¡C-cuidado! Esa parte no se toca. Es con la que hieres a tu enemigo.

— ¡Auch…! ¡Fascinante!

Feliciano se había apartado hacia un joven que, en aislamiento respecto al resto de su comunidad, practicaba muy concentrado una serie de movimientos en una especie de cómica coreografía, donde balanceaba un bastón de madera tallada de arriba abajo, profiriendo gritos en un dialecto desconocido y rítmico, que bien se asemejaban a las oraciones que elevaban los sacerdotes en las iglesias, según le parecía.

— ¡_Ciao_~!

— ¡Weón…![1] — exclamó espantado el joven, saliendo de su trance y dando un respingo — ¡Me asustaste…!

— Ve~, lo siento… ¿Qué haces?

— Practico. Es que… soy nuevo en esto— explicó el muchacho — Desde chico que quiero mejorar mis habilidades como chamán, pero ¡Cuesta la wea![2]

Observando mejor, el italiano cayó en la cuenta de que el muchacho había sido uno de los tres lugareños que los había guiado hasta ese lugar. En un acto de solidaridad, se ofreció a prestar una mano al joven:

— ¡Ve~! ¿Qué me dices si te ayudo?

— ¿La dura? ¡Dale![3] — respondió el joven chamán, levantando del suelo un grueso y pesado libro que cedió al príncipe, señalando en una de sus páginas abiertas un versículo escrito en dialecto natal, con caracteres latinos, de fácil lectura — Mira, tú dime si lo estoy diciendo bien.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Pronto, el muchacho comenzó de nuevo con su recitación. El bastón que se movía de arriba abajo adquiría en el proceso un peculiar brillo verdoso en su extremo, que iba dejando una estela semejante a una nube de vapor que envolvía al ejecutor. Feliciano iba señalando en el libro las palabras pronunciadas por el chamán, ayudándose del índice de su diestra.

Cabizbajo, como se hallaba, no fue capaz de percibir cuando la nube verde se acercaba a él, y comenzaba a enroscarse en torno a su figura, sino hasta que una sensación de ahogo lo invadió, y sus pies se despegaron del suelo, hallándose en cosa de segundos suspendido a mediana altura del suelo.

— ¡V-ve…! ¡¿Qué está pasando…?!

— ¡Mierda…!— exclamó de repente el chamán, saliendo de su trance, corriendo hacia su ayudante — ¡No, no, no, no…! ¡Esto no debería salir así!

Lovino, quien fue el último de los forasteros en ocupar el habitáculo de baño, salía de la residencia de la Reina maría, ya vestido con sus nuevas ropas de lana, muy tranquilo y a gusto hasta que presenció la extraña situación que envolvía a su hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora…?

— ¡No, no, no-no-no-no-no! ¡Tengo que encontrar la forma de revertirlo…!

— ¡Me siento raro…! ¡A-algo le pasa a mis piernas! — gritó Feliciano desde el interior de la nube verde, que se hizo más densa, no permitiendo ver qué acontecía en su interior. Pronto la atención de toda la comunidad se vio dirigida hacia este punto, y los locatarios se reunieron en torno al príncipe y el joven sacerdote nativo, incluidos entre la multitud los atónitos Ludwig, Antonio y Lovino, que abriéndose paso entre el gentío, llegaron hasta el lugar de los hechos ya cuando la nube comenzaba a desvanecerse, y el joven Feliciano a descender hasta quedar recostado en el suelo.

Cuando vieron que sus ropas se hallaban aparte, y que no eran capaces de oír los quejidos del menor de los nobles, supieron de inmediato que algo terrible debía haberle sucedido.

— ¡Feliciano…!

El primero en reaccionar fue Ludwig, que seguido de Lovino y Antonio, corrieron hasta el muchacho, encontrándose con que en efecto su cuerpo ahora se hallaba completamente desnudo, y no sin razón.

— Oh… no…

El príncipe había mutado por acción de la magia novata del chamán, convirtiéndose en un animalito de cuatro patas con pelaje lanudo, largo cuello y complexión huesuda. Estaba, aparentemente, semi-inconsciente, y sus movimientos tardaron en dar señales de bienestar.

— ¡Feliciano! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Aprovechándose del pánico, y que la atención no estaba sobre él, el joven chamán comenzó, lentamente, a alejarse de la multitud, en busca de un escondite que lo protegiera de la eventual ira de los compañeros del afectado.

Pronto, el príncipe convertido comenzó a despertar, y a mirar a su alrededor con actitud temerosa y confundida.

— ¡Por favor, idiota! — suplicó su hermano mayor, hincado junto a él — ¡Dime algo! ¡Lo que sea!

Enseguida, el noble animalito emitió una especie de alarido como respuesta:

— ¡Ola ke ase!

* * *

**Diccionario Chileno – Español** (Palabra: Pronunciación Real / Significado)

**[1]Weón:** Huevón / Imbécil, idiota.

**[2]Cuesta la wea: **Cuesta la huevada / Esto es muy difícil.

**[3]¿La dura? ¡Dale!:** (Se pronuncia tal como se lee) / ¿En serio? ¡Vale!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Eh! ¡Qué tal, gente hermosa?! Les traigo con mucho agrado la primera actualización de esta semana, entrando de lleno en el nuevo escenario de nuestra historia.

A pocas horas de haber llegado al Nuevo Mundo, y ser gentilmente recibidos por su soberana, Feliciano es víctima de un accidentado conjuro de manos de un chamán novato que lo ha convertido en una llama. Ahora, con un animalito a cargo ¿De qué forma transcurrirá la travesía de nuestro Cuarteto Maravilla? ¿Lograrán encontrar la forma de revertir el efecto del hechizo, o tendrán que avanzar de ahora en más con una mascota en su equipo?

¡La respuesta parece ser obvia!

¡Hey, hey! De verdad agradezco tanto las sugerencias e ideas que me dan en los comentarios, y tengan por seguro que tomaré varias de ellas (les confirmo a cada quién cuáles) serán usadas para el armazón de la trama si puedo conectarlas lógicamente con las demás. Hago mis mejores esfuerzos porque así sea ;D

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de añadir este relato a sus favoritos, o lo agregan a su opción "follow", y por sobre todo, a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentario (¡Y vaya pedazos de comentarios!), como lo hicieron en el capítulo pasado **Horus100**, **GoodLoverBoy**, **Dazaru Kimchibun**, **Kayra Isis** y **Corona de Lacasitos**.

A los demás, los insto a aprovechar la instancia de compartir sus opiniones, manifestar sus reclamos, proponer sus sugerencias e ideas, para que juntos, construyamos cada capítulo un mejor fanfic.

Y recuerden que también pueden apoyarme en esta moción respondiendo la pregunta que a continuación les planteo:

¿Cuáles son los momentos más divertidos que has visto en las películas de Disney? (Como siempre: ¡Pueden elaborar su top 5!). Los míos son:  
5.- De "Tarzán: La parte en que Clayton trata de explicarle a Tarzán qué es lo que buscan, y dibuja un gorila en la pizarra: "¡Gorila!" "¿Gorila?... Gorila... GOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIILA" ¡Muero!. Jane perseguida por los monos, salvada por Tarzán, y cuando ambos están en el árbol y Tarzán le comienza a hacer cosquillas "Ya suéltame, suéltame... ¡SUÉLTAME!" *patada*)  
4.- Casi toda la película "Las Locuras del Emperador".  
3.- De "Lilo y Stitch", cuando Cobra Bubbles le pregunta a Lilo si es feliz con Nani. Dios ¡Qué cara tan LOL! Y el dibujo de Lilo con la inscripción "Me Alone" XD  
2.- Muchas de Mulán (Mushu: su épica presentación ("¡Mis ojos pueden ver a tavés de tu armadura...!" y "¡Muy bien, se acabó! Deshonor. Deshonor sobre toda tu familia... ¡Deshonrada tú, deshonrada tu vaca...!", y momentos como la infiltración de Yao, Ling y Chempo vestidos de concubinas al palacio del emperador de China)  
1.- De "El Rey León: El baile Hula-Hula de Timón (¡Porque ni Shakira mueve tan bien sus caderas como este suricata!). Y las hienas jugando: "Cada vez que oigo su nombre tiemblo" "¿Mufasa?" "Uhhhhhhhh~... ¡Otra vez!" "¿Mufasa?" "¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

Dejé muchas afuera también, hay momentos en "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" que también son muy buenos, como también los momentos de bipolaridad de Hades en "Hércules", Dori de "Buscando a Nemo", o frases de la misma como "¡Tiburoncín, uh ah ah! ¡O los cangrejos y su "Hey, heeeeeeey"! Bromas de Toy Story, Monster Inc ¡Entre otros!

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**XXV**

Preso de desconsuelo, Lovino se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Abrazó las ahora largas y huesudas "patas" -¡Sí… patas!- de Feliciano, y apoyó su frente contra el cuerpo lanudo y desprovisto de sus prendas. El príncipe italiano, ahora convertido en llama, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer los cabellos de su hermano con fascinación.

— Oh… Dios… mío…— suspiró incrédulo Antonio, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Oye, tú! — llamó el alemán, notando cómo el culpable trataba de escapar aprovechando el pánico. Éste comenzó a correr, y Ludwig lo siguió — ¡Regresa aquí!

— ¡Yo no fui! — se excusó el chamán.

— ¡Te vimos, canalla! — acusó furioso el caballero germano, haciendo alcance del fugitivo, y alzándolo por el cuello de la ropa — ¡No pretendas desentenderte!

— ¡Ya, ya oh! ¡Tampoco te enojí'! — advirtió el mozuelo, balanceándose en un frustrado intento por librarse.

— ¡Arréglalo! ¡Ahora! — demandó el alemán, arrojando al hechicero de vuelta al lugar de los hechos. Éste cayó, y a tropezones, se encaminó de nuevo ante la multitud y la víctima de su conjuro mal hecho.

Avergonzado, el chamán carraspeó con la garganta. Se inclinó, recogió el libro de hechizos, y lo sostuvo abierto con su brazo derecho, mientras con la izquierda sostenía su báculo tallado, y comenzaba a agitarlo de arriba a abajo.

— Wololo~… Wololo~…

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora…?!— protestó Lovino, levantándose de golpe, amenazando al sacerdote con sus puños — ¡Más te vale que no vayas a empeorarlo!

— ¡É o ritual de iniciação! — intervino alguien de entre la multitud: estaba vestido de una forma similar al joven chamán que había transformado a Feliciano, y sostenía también un báculo de madera tallada, sólo que más elaborado. Era de un porte bastante alto, su piel bronceada por el sol hacía juego con su cabello oscuro y rizado, y sus ojos oscuros y llenos de jovialidad.

— ¿Qué qué dijiste? — preguntó Antonio.

— Dijo que es el ritual de iniciación. Es necesario para iniciar cualquier hechizo— respondió otro muchacho más, también vestido de túnica bordada y con colgantes de pluma y huesos, portando en una de sus manos su respectivo bastón. Él era bastante bajo, más que sus dos semejantes, su cabello era negro y liso, y sus ojos oscuros inspiraban frialdad.

Él, el sacerdote de extraño habla, y el culpable de la mutación del noble, eran los lugareños que habían llevado hasta ahí a los forasteros.

Mientras el muchacho en medio del gentío realizaba su conjuro, notaron cómo sus ojos, de color castaño, se tornaban a un brillo verdoso y fosforescente que irradiaba con gran potencia, y una brisa que soplaba desde el Norte despeinaba su pelo, castaño y corto, y hacía que sus ropas y las de todos los presentes ondearan como banderines al viento.

— ¿Y va a resultar?

— Esperemos. Pero tratándose de Manuel, no te lo puedo asegurar con certeza— volvió a decir el más bajo de los chamanes, ésta vez con un dejo de desdén.

— Ainda é um novato— añadió el más alto de los chamanes.

— Sólo te entendí "novato", tío.

— "Novato" se queda corto para Manuel…

La nube verde comenzó nuevamente a envolver a Feliciano, y a volverse más densa. Cuando la "llama" levitó, algo rompió la concentración del monje, y la suspensión duró unos pocos segundos antes de que el noble animalito se desplomara como costal de papas en el suelo, emitiendo un quejido de dolor. El hechicero dejó caer su libro al suelo, resignado.

— No. Cagó nomá'[1]

— ¡Agh…!— rugió el mayor de los príncipes. Se precipitó sobre el culpable, y tomándolo por la ropa, comenzó a remecerlo — ¡Haz algo, bastardo!

— ¡Ya dije que no pue'o, weon! — protestó Manuel — ¡Hice todo lo que pude…!

— ¡Si pudiste transformarlo, debes saber cómo revertirlo! ¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta…! ¡AHORA, MALDICIÓN…!

— ¡O'e, calma'o shoro![2] ¡Da gracias a que no salió peor y lo maté…!

— ¡NO PUEDO VIAJAR CON MI HERMANO SIENDO MÁS ANIMAL DE LO QUE YA ES…!

— ¡CÓRTALA WEON, SUÉLTAME…!— reclamó Manuel, a la vez que lograba zafarse del furioso agarre de Lovino — ¡SI LO VOY A ARREGLAR…!

— ¡Y QUE SEA RÁPIDO, BASTARDO…!

— ¡PUTA EL CULIAO PESA'O…![3]

Mientras ambos jóvenes enfrentaban sus fuertes caracteres, compitiendo a ver quién gritaba más fuerte e insultaba peor al otro, la muchedumbre abrió paso a la soberana María Miranda, que estupefacta, contempló al principio sin poder entender por qué uno de sus sacerdotes reales y su visitante peleaban, y por qué había ahí una llama.

— ¡¿Y esta vaina, chico?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

— ¡Reina mía…!— llamó el chaman más bajo — ¡Todo esto es culpa de Manuel!

— Seu feitiço não vai bem.

— ¿Qué qué dijo Luciano esta vez, Julio? — preguntó la reina.

— Que el hechizo de Manuel no salió bien, mi reina— respondió Julio, el sacerdote de pelo negro — Acabó convirtiendo a su visitante, el príncipe Feliciano, en una llama.

— ¡¿Pero es que es mucho pedir un poquitico de calma algún día…?!— reclamó la reina en un histérico grito, mientras golpeaba el suelo con los pies — ¡Manuel…!

— ¡¿QUÉ WEA…?![4]

— ¡No me hables así! ¡Más respeto! — reprendió la reina — ¡Mira el bochinche que has ido a armar, pendejo…! ¡Aish!

— ¡Ya oh, sí traté de arreglarlo, pero me falta una wea pa' poder hacerlo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Puta, una pócima culia que está a la chucha del mundo…!

— ¡Eh, chaval! — interrumpió Antonio — ¿Dijiste algo de buscar una pócima?

— Sí, "a la chucha del mundo".

— ¿Dónde queda eso?

— En Perú… ¡Pero weon, qué paja darme el pique pa'llá![5] ¡Y hay que pasar un laberinto terrible 'e brígido![6] — explicó el chamán.

— ¡Entonces se ha dicho, vamos todos a "la chucha del mundo"! — invitó el español — Si traemos esa pócima ¿Podrás devolver a Feliciano a su forma humana, chaval?

— Sí, si es lo único que me falta.

— ¡Y no importa los riesgos que corramos! Si podemos ayudar a que tengamos a nuestro amigo de vuelta, ten por seguro que haríamos cualquier cosa— dijo Antonio — ¡Venga, todos conmigo! ¡Lovino, Ludwig, nos vamos!

— ¿A dónde?

— A "la chucha del mundo".

— Oye, idiota: no creo que eso sea un lugar— replicó Lovino — ¡¿Y cómo pretendes que vayamos con Feliciano convertido en… esto?!

— ¡Ola ke ase!

— No esperarás que lo dejemos aquí ¿Cierto?

— Majestad— llamó el alemán — Si puedo sugerir algo: llevémoslo, pero cuidemos muy bien de él para que no haga nada peligroso por el camino. Si es necesario cargarlo, Antonio y yo podemos hacerlo.

— Dime, Manuel ¿Es una travesía muy peligrosa? — preguntó ya más calmada María.

— Eh… más o menos.

— É um longo caminho, atravessar rios e florestas cheias de animais perigosos, e talvez o Conde de Peru está irritado muito quando você quer entrar em seu palácio.

— No sé a quién le entiendo menos: si a Manuel o a Luciano…— bufó María, masajeando sus sienes.

— Luciano dice que es un camino peligroso, y que puede que Miguel, Conde de Perú, se enoje si tratamos de entrar a su palacio— tradujo Julio.

— ¡Ah, si igual podemos negociar con ese weon! — carcajeó burlescamente Manuel — La dura ¿Van a ir por esa poción?

— IREMOS por ella. Tú incluido, bastardo— espetó bruscamente Lovino.

— Eres el principal responsable de esta tragedia, Manuel. Como mínimo esmérate en buscar la solución— reprochó en seguida Julio.

— Ya oh, ya oh ¡Si voy!

* * *

Luego de que la Reina María les proveyera de suficientes víveres y ropas de abrigo para el camino, los extranjeros, sumados a los tres chamanes del reino, emprendieron el rumbo hacia Perú. Fue un trayecto sumamente difícil, dado que Feliciano, en su forma de llama, parecía ser mucho más incontrolable y temeroso de lo normal. No se atrevía a bajar por las quebradas, tampoco a pasar por aguas muy profundas o rápidos muy violentos y caudalosos, por lo que las pausas eran continuas, y debían turnarse para tirar y cargar al príncipe.

— ¡Me estás colmando la paciencia…!— protestó Lovino, tirando de la rienda que con mucha culpa había puesto a su hermano — ¡Es por tu bien, bastardo…!

— Duvido que ele possa entender.

— ¡Je! ¡No sé que dice, pero su tono es gracioso y me da ganas de bailar! — carcajeó animado Antonio.

— Luciano dijo que no cree que la llama le entienda, majestad— bufó Julio.

— O'e loco, así por ser ¿Y si seguimos sin él, y alguien por último se que'a cuidándolo?— sugirió bastante molesto Manuel.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! — respondieron Lovino y Ludwig al unísono.

— No sabes lo que significa dejar a Feliciano solo: ¡Comienza a meterse cosas a la boca! ¡Cosas que lo vuelven gigante, o pequeño, o lo convierten en sirena!

— Además que no sabes lo que supone lo difícil que es cuidarlo entre tres… ¡Imagina uno sólo de nosotros! — añadió el caballero alemán. Los ánimos comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo.

— ¡Puta weon, yo sólo decía…!

— ¿Kiere pelea o ke ase? — interrumpió la "llama"

— Explícame algo, tío ¿Por qué dice cosas como "ola ke ase"? Nunca había oído a un animal hacerlo antes de… ahora— preguntó Antonio.

— Verás… el hechizo básico de transformación no implica convertir en su totalidad a una persona en una criatura, objeto o animal— explicó Julio — Conserva algunas de sus habilidades humanas, aunque sólo parcialmente. En su caso, el príncipe Feliciano puede continuar hablando, aunque suelte frases muy incoherentes y vagas.

— ¡Ah! Pero comienza a hacer cosas de llama ¿No?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Pues por ejemplo: lo he visto comer hierbas cuando nos detenemos, luego rumiarlas mientras caminamos, y escupírselas a otros animales que se nos acercan ¿No son esas cosas que hace una llama?

— ¡Sim, sim! — rió Luciano.

— ¿Queda muy lejos "la chucha del mundo"? — preguntó Antonio.

— Lo mismo quiero saber, ya comienza a inquietarme que mi hermano vuelva a masticar cosas que ya hace un rato se tragó ¡O que me lama la cabeza! — añadió Lovino.

— El lugar donde vamos se llama "Cuzco", y nos queda poco más de la mitad del camino— respondió Julio, y divertido, explicó — "La chucha del mundo" es una forma que tiene Manuel de decir "muy lejos".

— Ya me parecía a mí que sonaba un poco peyorativo— admitió avergonzado Antonio.

— Pero lo realmente difícil será entrar al Palacio del Conde de Perú. Digamos que no le gusta mucho que usemos su reserva de pócimas, así que habrá que idear un plan para infiltrarnos en su laboratorio.

— ¡Eu sei que o seu palácio tem um subterrâneo, mas você tem que atravessar um fosso de crocodilos!

— ¿Qué dijo esta vez?

— Que el palacio del Conde Miguel tiene un acceso subterráneo, pero hay una fosa con cocodrilos antes.

— ¿Cocodrilos? No suena tan difícil después de semejante monstruo que nos encontramos en medio del mar— señaló Ludwig.

— ¿La dura? — exclamó sorprendido Manuel.

— Déjenmelos a mí si hace falta.

— ¡Presumido! — chistó molesto el mayor de los príncipes.

El transcurso hacia Cuzco, pese a los problemas que significaba arrastrar a Feliciano, se completó en apenas dos días, gracias a un sendero –posiblemente comercial- que atravesaba bosques y puentes colgantes hasta la ciudadela al Sur del Reino de María Miranda.

Extrañamente, este lugar aparentaba ser mucho más majestuoso que el austero castillo de la Reina del Sur. Estaban todas las calles llenas de monumentos, casas bien elaboradas y decoradas, fuentes y parques bien cuidados, que daban al asentamiento una apariencia urbana y civilizada, sin perder el encanto natural otorgado por cuánto verde de los bosques le rodeaba en sus afueras por el Este, mientras que hacia el Oeste, se vislumbraba una maravillosa playa.

El Palacio del Conde Miguel estaba en lo alto de un monte muy escarpado, por cuya ladera Sur, la misma de el frontis de la construcción, caía un curso de agua posiblemente proveniente de la residencia, guiado por un tallado en piedra que se asemejaba, en parte, a una caricaturesca cara de la que graciosamente el agua fluía desde las fosas nasales.

— Es aquí.

— ¡Joder, que el detalle de la cara mola mucho!

— A mí se me hace grotesco y de mal gusto— bufó Lovino.

— Es verdad que no nos evoca una imagen muy agradable… ¡Pero no es el tema! — Ludwig encabezó al grupo de búsqueda, y dirigiéndose hacia las largas escalinatas que ascendían hasta la entrada del palacio, invitó a los demás a seguirlo. El gran inconveniente fue una vez más Feliciano, que aterrado por la inclinación del monte, oponía mucha resistencia a los tirones y empujones de sus compañeros.

— ¡No tiene caso! Tendrás que cargarlo de nuevo, tío.

— Bromeas ¿Cierto? — suspiró cansinamente Ludwig — A este paso voy a romperme la espalda…

— ¡Ja! Ya decía yo que en verdad no eras tan genial como presumías, bandido patatero— rió con mofa el mayor de los príncipes.

— ¡Vamos, entrada subterrânea!

— ¿Dónde es, Luciano?

— Por aqui. Siga-me, meninos

El chamán más alto los condujo hasta una portezuela por la ladera Oeste del monte, donde se apreciaba un tallado bastante bien trabajado. El gran inconveniente es que entre tantas figuras geométricas homogéneamente repartidas en toda la superficie, era realmente descifrar cómo se abría dicha entrada.

— ¿Alguna idea?

— No.

— ¿Y si le damo' nomá', y vamo' por la escalera, cabros?

— Ugh…

Mientras sus compañeros discutían por una mejor solución, la curiosa "llama" olisqueaba los matorrales que estaban pegados al monte, probablemente en busca de hierbas que comer. Más aún, algo extraño sobresalía de la gran formación rocosa. Algo que Feliciano, en sus intentos de saber de qué se trataba, pulsó con ayuda de su nariz y boca, abriendo en menos de un segundo bajo los pies de sus compañeros una grieta secreta por la cual cayeron.

— ¡MIERDA…!

— ¡GERONIMO~…!

Un chapoteo se escuchó al final del túnel excavado, y luego, varios gritos seguidos de monstruosos rugidos y maldiciones de grueso calibre que se hicieron más fuertes a medida que, por el mismo túnel, los extranjeros y sus compañeros trepaban, ayudándose de las rocas a sus lados.

— ¡Conchasumadre…![7] ¡Weon, casi me come…!— gimió espantado Manuel ya fuera del pozo, a la vez que jadeaba violentamente.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! — exclamó Julio, temblando.

— ¡Maldición…! ¡Feliciano, casi morimos, y no me cabe duda que fue tu culpa…!— acusó histérico Lovino.

— ¡Tío…! ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio tiene un pozo con cocodrilos bajo su casa?

— ¡Miguel tenía que ser po weon…!

— Al menos… logramos escapar…— jadeó el alemán — Feliciano ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Viste cómo fue que se abrió el suelo por debajo de nosotros?

La "llama" comenzó a brincar en su lugar. Nuevamente, con ayuda de su nariz, acomodó la palanca en su sitio, y el suelo se cerró.

— Hey, há um outro lado da alavanca que moveu a chama— indicó Luciano.

— Es cierto… ¡Trata con la otra palanca! — sugirió el chamán más bajo. En seguida, fue el mismísimo Ludwig quien, acomodando a Feliciano sobre la plataforma delante de la puerta, se arriesgó a intentar con una saliente junto a la movida por el príncipe, halándola tras unos segundos de dubitación.

— ¿Ke ase…?

— ¡Sosténganse!

En cuanto el alemán haló la palanca, se posicionó en la misma plataforma que sus compañeros. Ésta se propulsó hacia la portezuela tallada, más no impactaron contra ella, sino que pasaron del otro lado, y a cambio, la puerta ocupó el lugar del suelo al interior del monte, como si se tratara de una puerta giratoria instalada en posición vertical.

Del otro lado, los viajeros y sus acompañantes cayeron en una especie de carrito con asientos suficientes para todos, el cual comenzó a desplazarse por unos rieles que los primeros cien meros avanzaban en línea recta, más aún, comenzaban a tener cierta inclinación a partir de ese punto, y el carrito adquiría más velocidad.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando..?!

— ¡Nos movemos!

— ¡Miguel y sus instalaciones raras!

— ¡Nadie saque los brazos o piernas de este móvil! ¡Cuidado con las zonas bajas del túnel, nada de saltos, tampoco remezones…! ¡No quiero lastimados…!

Las bruscas subidas y bajadas del coche, a medida que iba rodando con todos sus ocupantes a bordo, produjeron estragos en sus estómagos. Los histéricos gritos de algunos de ellos llenaron el túnel de principio a fin, al igual que las carcajadas y exclamaciones de felicidad de los otros, en una extraña mezcla compuesta de agudos y guturales sonidos, a veces interrumpidos por arcadas.

De pronto, el carro pareció impactar con algo que lo detuvo en seco, e hizo que los siete ocupantes en su interior salieran disparados hacia el frente, en dirección a un sólido muro tallado con motivos nativos.

— ¡Maldición…!

— … esto va a doler…

Lo siguiente, fue el golpe. No tan doloroso como imaginaban –raramente, la piedra se rompió muy fácil ante el impacto-, más aún, la proyección de su impulso atravesó la estructura junto a una serie de escombros que propulsados por la velocidad y la fuerza, fueron a dar con ellos hasta el fin de su caída, en medio del salón principal del palacio del Conde Miguel.

— Ugh…

— ¡Me caí de culo…!

— Da gracias a que no azotaste la cara… ouch…

Desde su trono, un joven miraba a sus inesperadas visitas con gesto que confundía lo desdeñoso y lo sorprendido en una torcedura de boca bastante infantil. Sus ropas, muy holgadas para su delgado cuerpo, ondearon graciosamente cuando de un salto y tras varios pasos hacia el grupo de mareados y golpeados polizontes, el noble se detuvo a observarlos en detalle, abriendo de par en par una pareja de brillantes ojos castaños que hacían juego con una piel tostada por el sol, y su cabello castaño y liso.

— ¡Caray! — exclamó. Su voz, al igual que su aspecto, inspiraba cierta ternura — ¿Es que no conocen lo que es una puerta?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Miren nada más el desastre que han hecho! — indicó indignado — Tardaré mucho en poder limpiarlo.

— ¿Qué wea? ¡Si a vo' te hacen las cosas, cholo weon! — repuso desdeñoso el chamán culpable de la desgracia del italiano — No vengai' ahora con que vo' te ensuciai las mano pa' que tu cagá de palacio se vea terrible 'e bonita.

— ¿Alguien me traduce lo que dijo Manuel? — pidió el conde peruano.

— Nada importante, alteza— interrumpió Julio — Venimos aquí por un asunto más serio.

— Disculpe que hayamos destrozado la pared de su casa, alteza— dijo Ludwig — Bien dice nuestro guía que acudimos a su persona por un problema de dimensiones colosales. Verá… ¿Ve que traemos con nosotros una… llama?

— ¡Ola ke ase!

— ¡Oh, sí! — dijo el anfitrión, fijando su vista en el simpático "animalito" — ¡Es realmente muy linda! ¿Es un obsequio para mí?

— En realidad n-…

— ¡Ah, no tenían que molestarse! — interrumpió con una tierna carcajada. Abrazó al transformado príncipe Feliciano en señal de gratitud — ¡Su lana es tan suave…! ¡Imaginen nada más qué chalecos tan lindos podré hacerme si cuido bien de ella!

— ¡No nos estás entendiendo, bastardo…!— protestó Lovino — ¡Ese animal es mi herma-!

— ¡Oh, pero qué descortés soy! — prorrumpió Miguel — Qué ingrato es que después del regalo tan lindo que me han hecho, yo no haya ni siquiera mandado a alistar una mesa con delicias locales para mis invitados… ¡Discúlpenme! Y por favor, pasen por aquí: diré a mis sirvientes que lleven a mi llama al establo para que podamos charlar en calma…¡Espero que les guste la comida peruana tanto como al resto del Reino del Sur!

En seguida, un séquito de mucamas y asistentes se distribuyeron las labores, y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo en contra, ya Feliciano había sido apartado del grupo, y sacado fuera del palacio en una dirección desconocida.

— ¡Por la mierda…!— gritó el mayor de los príncipes, pateando el suelo con resignación.

— Será mejor que esperemos a que el conde nos escuche para plantearle lo que verdaderamente venimos a pedirle— sugirió Antonio — El almuerzo parece no ser una mala idea.

* * *

**Diccionario Chileno – Español (Palabra: Pronunciación Real / Significado)**

**[1]Cagó nomá':** Cagó no más / Jodió, se queda así.

**[2]O'e, calma'o shoro:** Oye, calmado choro / Oye, cálmate amigo.

[**3]Puta el culiao pesa'o:** Puta el culiado pesado / Maldición, qué bastardo más pesado. (O algo así…)

**[4]¿Qué wea?:** ¿Qué huevada? / ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué pasa?

**[5]Qué paja darme el pique pa'llá:** Qué para darme el pique para allá / Qué flojera me da ir hasta allá.

**[6]Terrible 'e brígido:** Terrible de brígido / Terriblemente difícil.

**[7]Conchasumadre:** Concha de su madre / (En este contexto) Maldición.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Primero que todo, me disculpo por los varios días de desfase entre actualizaciones. Por las fiestas patrias de mi país, Chile, estoy de vuelta en mi ciudad natal (Punta Arenas) por unos días, y la verdad es que la conexión de internet aquí no es muy buena. Además, he andado un poco desconectada de mi computadora, dado que procuro pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi familia antes de volver a la cruel realidad de los estudios en Santiago, la capital...

¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Se había dicho antes que negociar con el Conde Miguel iba a ser difícil... ¡Pero nadie imaginó que sería así! ¿Qué dirá cuando nuestros protagonistas y los chamanes le digan que Feliciano-llama no es un regalo, sino su amigo, y lo que desean en verdad es volverlo a su forma humana con ayuda de su reserva de pócimas? ¡Vean nada más lo encantado que está con su nueva "mascota"!

Hago algunas aclaraciones con los personajes:  
La Reina del Sur, María Miranda, es Venezuela. No manejo mucho la jerga del país, más aún, traté de identificarla haciéndola decir cosas como "vaina", o usando el diminutivo "tico" para algunas palabras. La retraté como una mujer de mucha belleza, como un tributo a todas las veces que el país ha ganado el concurso de "Miss Universo". Oh, y cómo no: anti-yankee... creo que se entiende un poco el por qué (¡Mas no busco ofender a nadie con estas aluciones a sus personajes políticos!)  
Los Chamanes son Bolivia (Julio), Brasil (Luciano) y Chile (Manuel).  
El Conde Miguel es Perú.  
Y en el próximo capítulo, aparecerá Argentina.

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior. En esta ocasión: **Kayra Isis** y** Dazaru Kimchibum. **¡Gracias por su apoyo incondicional y sus geniales ideas! TT3TT creánme que me sacan de un gran apuro, y además, me complace tanto saber que cuento con su motivación y su constancia en la travesia en que me encuentro con la escritura de este fanfiction :'3

A los demás, los insto a dejar sus comentarios: ¡Todo es bien recibido, y debidamente contestado al momento de la actualización! Cualquier alcance, opinión, crítica y sugerencia es considerada para que juntos, autor y lectores, construyamos una historia de calidad.

Además ¡Pueden responder preguntas, como la que les presento a continuación!

Propuesta por** Dazaru Kimchibun**: ¿Cuáles son los momentos más románticos de Disney? (¡Pueden hacer su top 5!). Los míos son:  
5.- Tarzán y Jane, de "Tarzán", y sus momentos cursis en la canción "Lo Extraño que Soy": Cuando Tarzán la mira desde lejos, todo desconcentrado de lo que le dice Clayton, y cuando ambos están en las lianas de la selva ¡Yay...!  
4.- Hércules y Megara, de "Hércules", en el jardín: Tantas frases lindas, y Megara siendo tan auto-crítica y negativa, mientras que Hércules tan dulce y lleno de ilusiones, adulándola para hacerle entender que ella es la mujer de su vida... ¡Me gusta cuando Meg retrocede y justo da con la flecha de Eros/Cupido! Y luego su tema de "No diré que es Amor".  
3.- Aladdin y Jazmín, de "Aladdin", volando juntos en la alfombra mágica por el mundo, mientras suena la canción "Un Mundo Ideal": Sin palabras. Es sencillamente una escena preciosa.  
2.- Bella y Bestia, bailando en el castillo, con la canción "La Bella y la Bestia": ¡Amo esa escena! ¡La amo! ¡La amo! ¡Simplemente la amo...! Oww, la cara de sorpresa que pone Bestia cuando Bella recuesta la cabeza en su pecho ¡Aish...! ¡Son tan lindos...!  
1.- Simba y Nala, de "El Rey León", con la canción "Esta Noche es Para Amar": ¡Una escena realmente conmovedora y maravillosa! Aish, y las miraditas sexys de Nala cuando rueda junto a Simba ladera abajo, y las lamidas en la mejilla ¡Me encantan! ¡Ellos dos son puro amor...! (Y me acabo de dar cuenta que es el primer (y más tierno) soft-porn que vi en mi vida... ¡De ésta escena es donde nace Kiara, protagonista en "El Rey León 2")

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
